Naruto: El Cazador Dorado
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: En un mundo donde las personas usan magia y trabajan en gremios para sobrevivir, a él se le negó el derecho de aprender-amar por casi todos solo pocos lo apoyaron y le dieron esperanza para seguir, pero cuando la persona que te dio la vida te abandona y te manda lejos olvidas todo pero al final de todo la luz aparece, regresara y hará que el mundo sepa quien es el, quien es Naruto


Capítulo 1: Púdranse He vuelto

Prologo

Bueno creo que tengo que iniciar diciendo quien soy bueno mi nombre he tenido muchos en mi vida perdedor-demonio-basura-escoria-dope entre otros fueron como me llamaron en mi niñez pero el nombre que me dieron mis "padres" cuando nací fue Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ese era mi antiguo nombre porque antiguo si lo quieren saber les tengo que contar una pequeña lección de historia y lo que es mi vida.

Yo nací en las 5 naciones mágicas que si mágicas donde los seres humanos pueden acceder a la magia todo debido a que los seres humanos siguieron las enseñanzas del sabio de los 6 caminos o el dios de la magia como le dicen todo debido a que fue la primera persona en utilizar la magia para derrotar al gran demonio el Jūbi encerándolo en sí mismo convirtiéndose en el primer jinchuriki de la historia, algo genial de acuerdo a lo que me dijo mi sensei el sabio dio la magia al mundo para que hubiera paz también dio sus poderes a sus hijos para que esta siguiera pero nada es eterno cuando el sabio murió la guerras estallaron en el mundo por las disputas entre sus dos hijos para obtener poder así siguieron los años la civilización siguió avanzando junto con la magia pero los monstruos surgieron así como los demonios de baja clase como los llama mi sensei debido a la muerte del sabio el sello que creo para separar el mundo demoniaco del mundo humano se rompió debido a que sus hijos no terminaron de reforzarlo, incluso con las guerras los magos aprovecharon estas criaturas para ganar dinero y respeto para sus clanes mágicos pero no fue hasta después de cientos de años que surgió la primera aldea mágica creada por Hashirama Senju considerado el primer dios mágico desde el sabio debido a que fue el primer y único portador de la magia **Wood-Make(Hacer Madera)** que le permitía controlar y derrotar a los demonios fácilmente, lo que le permitió capturar a los 9 demonios más poderosos las bestias de cola mágicas pero no creo esta aldea sola lo hiso con ayuda de Madara Uchiha también considerado un dios mágico debido a su poderosa magia de fuego y al legendario sharingan que poseía su clan ellos juntos crearon la primera aldea mágica llamada Konoha donde residía su gremio mágico llamado "Konoha" junto con otros clanes mágicos que se unieron a ellos donde el primer maestro de todo este nuevo sistema y el nuevo dirigente era Hashirama Senju.

Pero luego que estos nuevos dioses según los magos de ese entonces crearon la aldea muchas otras surgieron pero no fueron otras 4 que se consideraron aldeas mágicas poderosas como Konoha como fue la de Iwa-Suna-Kumo-Kiri, la paz se había logrado con la formación de cómo se conocen las 5 grandes aldeas mágicas como se conocían en ese entonces que poseían los gremios más poderosos de todos, Hashirama en su gran acto de humanidad repartió los biju entre estas aldeas y otras solo quedándose con el más poderoso el Kyubi la paz prosiguió hasta que Madara Uchiha se revelo contra Hashirama porque le dijo que estaba siendo débil y no le permitía llevar a Konoha al lugar que correspondía a la cima del mundo capturo al Kyubi convirtiéndose en su jinchuriki y reto a Hashirama a una batalla, Hashirama "gano" la batalla contra su amigo con ayuda de su esposa Mito Uzumaki que encerró al Kyubi dentro de ella pero el precio fue muy alto Hashirama resultó con heridas mortales y no podía seguir siendo el maestro del gremio así que su hermano menor se encargó luego de unos años Hashirama murió por la edad dejando a su amada esposa con el Kyubi.

Los años pasaron y las guerras resurgieron no fue una ni dos fueron 3 grandes guerras mágicas que costaron la vida a muchas personas y magos en la segunda guerra el Nidaime maestro del gremio de Konoha murió dejando a cargo a mi jiji Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercer maestro del gremio pero las cosas siguieron empeorando hasta que nació como dice mi bastardo padrino "el salvador de este mundo" Minato Namikaze "El rayo amarillo de Konoha" que usaba la magia de velocidad-runas-control puro mágico puro con el ganaron la tercera gran guerra y por sus actos se convirtió en el cuarto maestro del gremio de Konoha la paz regreso al mundo mágico, con esta paz el gran cuarto maestro de Konoha se casó a los 18 con su primer y único amor Kushina Uzumaki la segunda portadora del Kyubi luego que Mito Uzumaki muriera todo debido a que ella era la última Uzumaki ya que este clan mágico que murió en la segunda guerra por un ataque en conjunto de Kiri-Iwa-Kumo por sus runas que eran capaces de suprimir a los demonios y mostros junto que poseían una magia especial que permitía controlarlos junto con las cadenas mágicas de Kami de acuerdo a las leyendas.

El cuarto maestro del gremio y su esposa tuvieron sus primeros hijos al el mismo año de casarse fueron gemelas dos chicas muy hermosas de acuerdo a las personas luego el año de casarse otras 3 niñas que también decían que eran muy hermosas pero después de 5 años más tarde tuvieron 3 hijos más dos niñas y su servidor pero ese día "Madara Uchiha" fue en busca del Kyubi para destruir Konoha logro sacarlo de Kushina y aterrorizar la aldea magia hasta que el gran cuarto maestro lo derroto luego de encargarse de "Madara" pero para derrotar al Kyubi tuvo que usar el **Arte de Runas Sello del Shinigami **logrando separar el poder del Kyubi en dos partes el Ying y el Yang que los encerró en sus dos hijas menores y el alma que la sello en su servidor pero él en vez de morir el Shinigami lo dejo vivir pero nadie noto excepto mi sensei una sonrisa en su cara.

Bueno desde ese día comenzó mi vida o mejor dicho mi infierno personal como yo le digo, porque fácil desde que nací solo una persona le he importado y ninguno fue mi "padres, hermanas o padrinos" fue mi jiji que me cuido y me enseñó a leer, a caminar, hablar fue mi familia cuando nadie más lo fue porque debido a que desde que nací mi familia simplemente me ignoraban o se burlaban de mi todo empeoro cuando cumplí 4 le pedí a mis padres que me enseñaran algo de runas porque me interesaron pero solo me dijeron o mejor dicho me gritaron _"cállate no vez que estamos entrenando a tus hermanas además no tienes ni magia para hacer algo tan simple, ahora vete "_ ese día salí de mi casa con algunas lágrimas en mi cara mientras mis "hermanas" mayores y gemelas solo se rieron de mí, yo sabía que era cierto tenía pocas reservas mágicas pero no era para que me gritara pero saben estoy agradecido que me gritaran porque si no fuera por eso no hubiera conocido a mi segundo jiji Danzo Himura que me encontró en el parque escondido detrás de un árbol llorando me llevo donde mi primer jiji y llore junto con él hasta que me dormí desde ese entonces Danzo y Hiruzen se habían convertido en mi familia.

Pero la vida si es interesante saben un año después de eso en mi cumpleaños número 5, Minato murió repentinamente cuando sus reservas mágicas se vaciaron a cero de un golpe sin hacer nada, de acuerdo con lo que me dijo mi sensei el Shinigami le gusta jugar con sus presas y dejo que Minato viviera un tiempo antes de quitarle su alma de golpe sin que lo esperara, bueno ahora lo veo gracioso saben pero en ese momento me sentí mal porque aunque no le importara seguía siendo mi "padre" mi "madre y hermanas" lloraron su muerte intente ayudarlas un tiempo pero luego deje de hacerlo cada vez que intentaba hacer algo solo me golpeaba mi "madre" o me insultaban mis "hermanas" por intentar cocinarles algo para que se recuperan o limpiar la casa sé que era joven y no hacia bien pero no era para tanto intentaba ayudarlas solo desiste luego de un tiempo, saben una cosa graciosa uno esperaría que una mujer guarde luto no pero Kushina sería la excepción luego de 3 meses empezó salir con muchos hombre con la excusa "mis hijas necesitan un padre", por amor a Kami salía prácticamente cada noche cuando no tenía una misión del gremio y lo peor es que tenía sexo en su propia casa con sus hijas hay pero no sabía qué era eso hasta los 7, cuando trajo al primer hombre a pasar la noche yo pensé que se había lastimado porque oí gemidos la noche anterior cuando le pregunte al día siguiente me dio una cachetada y me grito _"no te metas en mis asuntos pervertido" _le grito a un niño de 5 años.

Le conté de los gemidos a mis jijis que se habían hecho muy amigos y digamos que no estaban contentos por lo que dije, fueron una vez que no había nadie a la casa y pusieron las más poderosas runas de silencio en mi cuarto y al mismo tiempo mis "hermanas" mayores y gemelas empezaron a llevar chicos a la casa gracias a kami por las runas.

Cuando estaba por cumplir los 7 años me inscribieron en la academia mágica de Konoha cada gran aldea y pequeña tenía una para enseñar a los jóvenes a controlar sus poderes o acceder a dichos poderes, cuando me inscribieron mis jijis pensé que haría amigos porque yo no tenía todos los que se acercaban a mí solo eran por mis hermanas pero no paso como quisiera todos los chicos me odiaban o se acercaban a mí por mis hermanas no pude hacer ningún amigo mientras estuve ahí, también les puedo decir es que todos los profesores me odiaban y nunca me ayudaban como eran las personas que habitaban en la aldea o mejor dicho ciudad esa pequeña aldea que creo Hashirama y Madara sea había convertido en una cuidad igual que las demás grandes ciudades luego de la guerra, pero volviendo al tema en ese momento no sabía porque me odiaban aunque ahora sé que es por el Kyubi pero sé que mis jijis tampoco querían decirme aun que lo supieran porque querían que viviera una juventud feliz pero a pesar de eso nunca lo logre todos me trataban como basura, cuando salía a jugar me decían demonio entre otras cosas cuando llevaba casi 9 meses en la academia decidí aprender runas por mí mismo de todas maneras era la única magia que podía hacer por mis reservas aunque solo sea lo básico.

Saben esa fue la mejor decisión de mi vida ya que un día que el profesor nos había dejado solos porque tenía una reunión mientras todos hablaban decidí practicar mi escritura de runas pero mientras estaba escribiendo unas runas Sasuke Uchiha para jugarme una broma lanzo un poco de magia de fuego a mis runas y explotaron mientras las escribía produciendo un incendio en el aula todos fuimos evacuados pero alguien tenía que ser responsable y quien más que yo todo el salón me echo la culpa no importa cuánto me defendí diciendo que solo estaba escribiendo runas básicas para almacenar y que Sasuke fue el que lanzo el hechizo de fuego pero no sirvió de nada todo el salón estaba encontrar de mi incluso mis "hermanas" gemelas no me ayudaron solo me echaron la culpa y mi mayores solo me dejaron de lado, incluso mis disque padrinos no me quisieron creer, a Kushina le toco pagar todos los daños y al día siguiente me saco de la academia y me mando para un internado lejos de la cuidad donde no permitían magia aún recuerdo sus palabras "_tu solo das problemas vemos si lejos de aquí puedes enderezarte_" me dijo para luego me tirara en la estación de buses que me llevara a la estación de trenes que me llevaría a mi destino una isla lejana ni siquiera me acompaño al internado para alojarme en el internado o me llevo a la estación de trenes, pero bueno por lo menos mis jijis me acompañaron a la estación saben llore en el hombro de jiji Hiruzen todo el camino aunque sabía que él y Danzo habían hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme pero ni siquiera siendo de nuevo el maestro Hiruzen pudo convencer a Kushina, ellos me dejaron en la estación de trenes y esperaron hasta que me fui me dijeron que me llamarían cuando llegara y que alguien del internado lo iba recoger ya se habían encargado ello.

En el tren llore hasta caer dormido pero antes me prometí nunca volver a llorar me aria fuerte y les demostraría a todos quien era y con ese poder protegería a mis jijis, en ese momento conocí a mi sensei la persona que me ayudo hacer lo que soy ahora y cambio mi vida, aun a veces me hace difícil creer que la persona que me causo todo mi sufrimiento seria la que me ayudo, si señores y señoras ya lo deben saber mi sensei era el Kyubi fue mi primer y verdadero sensei en la magia cuando me dormí en el viaje rumbo al internado lo conocí dentro de mi mente pero saben despertar en una alcantarilla no es bonito ni conocer al causante de tu sufrimiento, pero valió la pena el Kyubi me enseño magia luego que llegamos a un acuerdo, no quería un contenedor débil y yo no quería ser débil así que nos apoyamos unos a otros para no volver a perder aunque ahora sé que me quiere mucho, lo primero que hizo como mi sensei fue liberar mi magia que estaba sellada por unas runas oscuras junto con una maldición que no sé quién me puso ni el tampoco hoy en día, luego de que mis poderes y todo lo que era por derecho mío fuera desbloqueado renacería y cumpliría mi promesa no volvería a llorar y seria fuerte para proteger a mis jijis.

Después de que mis poderes fueran liberados me desmaye cuando desperté no me sentí diferente el Kyubi me dijo que en la noche terminaría de despertar mi poderes que aún seguían sellados la mayoría y me daría un presente en ese momento solo afirme, había llegado a mi destino, me encontré con un hombre cuando baje del tren el me llevo al internado luego de recoger mi mochila de viaje sé que cuando él hombre vio mi equipaje se puso triste pero no me importo todo lo que valía para mi estaba en esa simple mochila cuando llegamos al internado era prácticamente más de 1000 hectáreas llenas de edificios, salones, dormitorios entre otras cosas, cuando llego ahí fue directo a la oficina del director que tenía como 25 años me intento intimidar pero haber estado en una ciudad donde el prácticamente se tenía que cuidar la espalda más que cualquiera esto me enseño a no temerle a nada más que muerte incluso aceptarla con alegría si llegara el caso, luego que hablo con el director se fue de ahí pero unas palabras de ese hombre hicieron que casi llorar "mi puerta siempre estará abierta naruto, se lo que has pasado por tus jijis cuando quieras hablar estaré aquí" no dije nada y se fue a su nuevo cuarto cuando llego hay me acostó y me quede dormido y apareci en la jaula del Kyubi no dijo nada y yo tampoco, él Kyubi solo libero las ultimas cadenas que me oprimían y me dio uno de los pocos presentes que le han dado en mi vida esto, me hizo gritar de dolor en su paisaje mental toda la noche incluso me retorcí en el mundo real sin gritar con ayuda del Kyubi pero no llore no derrame ni una lagrime ni en mi mente o en el mundo real me lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

Luego de la noche más larga de mi vida desperté me sentí invencible mis poderes mágicos habían sido despertados y yo renací delante de mi habia un nuevo camino, desde ese día mi entrenamiento empezó mi nueva vida junto con mi entrenamiento claro entrenaba en secreto en los bosques cercanos para controlar mi magia en eso me dedique el primer año luego de despertar mis poderes pero saben porque desperdiciar el tiempo en el internado no solo entrene mi magia me empeñe también en el estudio también mi afán de aprender que no se pudo cumplir en Konoha lo estoy cumpliendo aquí con ayuda de mi memoria fotográfica que parece que tenía todo el tiempo pero estaba sellada logre aprender todo lo que me decían en tiempo record logre graduarme de primaria-secundaria en solo un año por mi memoria y mi esfuerzo lo logre, también pude hacer amigos mientras estuve ahí, saben también me entere que el director hace la misma rutina con los nuevos para intimidarlos pero que era buena persona así que cuando se acabó el año hable con él sobre mi magia y sobre como un conjuro me permitiría acelerar mi educación, dure 4 hora hablando con él pero acepto mientras no usara más que ese conjuro para mis estudios.

Ese mismo año pase mis vacaciones en el internado no quería volver a Konoha hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente preparado o mejor dicho no quería volver a ese lugar, si tenía que hablar con mis jijis hablaba con ellos todas las noches antes de dormir o mientras estudiaba me agradaba hablar con ellos eran mi familia incluso les conté que libere mi magia pero mentí a medias les dije que una cita médica la doctora descubrió que tenía runas en mi cuerpo que me impidan usar magia cuando les dije estaban menos que contentos me prometieron llegar al fondo del asunto, le sonri ante eso aunque fuera mentira la mitad ellos si se preocupaban por mi, ellos me habían llamado cada día desde que llegue pero nadie de mi dichosa "familia" lo había hecho no es como si me importara, aunque me molesto no pasar la navidad con ellos sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ellos también lo entendieron sabían que ese era el lugar donde podía crecer sin problemas.

Saben lo que les quiero decir es esto que Kushina se pudra, el castigo que me dio se convirtió en el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nunca me dio, a los 8 empecé la universidad unos escogerían una carrera pero yo era diferente escogió varias Ingeniería en diversas áreas-Medicina-Política-Leyes-Química-Física-Biología-Arqueologia-Psicologia-Musica-Artes-Negocios-Matematicas-Gastronomia todo gracias a la ayuda de mi memoria fotográfica y mis clones mágicos que me enseño mi sensei Kurama que era el nombre del Kyubi que me lo dijo luego que tomo mi virginidad luego de unos 5 meses luego que desbloque mi magia y para que no pienses que soy Gay deben saber que el líder de todos los bijus y demonios es una mujer si una hermosa mujer que me robo el corazón cuando me mostro su verdadera forma parece que todos los bijus tienen una forma humana para pasar inadvertidos, a mí me tocó la más bella de todas que suerte no y que ella tomara mi virginidad a los 7 que más podía pedir, además ella y yo nos queremos mejor dicho nos amamos uno con el otro luego de todo ambos sufrimos y nos entendemos uno con otro además ese cuerpo, ese trasero o esos labios, hummm lo siento por eso me deje llevar volviendo al tema con ayuda de los clones mágicos logre aprender más rápido debido a que ellos al momento de desaparecer todos sus recuerdos vuelven a mi aunque en verdad es difícil organizar toda la información pero gracia a la magia Archivo logre organizar la información en mi cabeza sin perder la cordura.

En ese mismo año cuando tenía 8 y escogí mis carreras empecé el estudio de la magia además de las runas y la magia Archivo aprendí otras como fueron las de mis jijis que me mandaron libros para aprenderlas digamos que ahora conozco muchas magias pero mis jijis no lo saben quiero que es una sorpresa para cuando nos volvamos a ver no puedo esperar a ver sus caras, pero no deje mi cuerpo de lado solo por mi mente o mi magia, entrene al límite mi cuerpo me inscribí en muchas clases de artes marciales y defensa personal con armas o sin armas que había registrada me las dedique a aprender con esfuerzo y dedicación pero no solo las que se conocían sino también las olvidadas y prohibidas que Kurama sabia y las perdidas en las arenas del tiempo pero las encontró en unas expediciones arqueológicas que asía cuando tenía que hacer créditos en la carrera de Arqueología junto algunas reliquias perdidas, también me sometí a entrenamientos infernales para que mi cuerpo estuviera en óptimas condiciones.

Cada año que pasaba más fuerte me hacía y más inteligente cuando cumplí 9 decidí empezar a ganar dinero mis jijis estaban gastando ya mucho en su educación en ese lugar junto con mis excursiones y mis inventos todo les iba a costar como un ojo de la cara, ahora a responder porque ellos y no mi querida "madre" fácil luego del primer año no me siguió pagando la escuela incluso se le olvido que llevaba 2 años aquí pero no importo por eso mis jijis me pagan mi educación pero pensé que era hora de bajar un poco lo que pagaban, así que abrí mi propia compañía **La Compañía Torbellino** al principio no fue mucho pero al cabo de un mes se convirtió en un éxito en todo la isla y luego paso a las naciones mágicas convirtiéndose en un éxito absoluto en todo el mundo al cabo de un año mis ideas e inventos revolucionaron el mundo me hice en millonario en poco tiempo ahora no tenía ningún problema en seguir con mis estudios académicos o mágicos por falta de dinero y al mismo tiempo ayude a bajar lo que les tocaba pagar a mis jijis en el internado ahora solo pagaban la mensualidad yo me encargaba del resto aunque sea millonario ellos eran mis jijis me debían pagar mi educación aunque sea más de 3 carrera universitarias pero mi nombre nunca salió del internado los únicos que sabían que era el presidente de la empresa era el directo y mis jijis quería que mi vida quedara tranquila no quería que líderes políticos-militares-o maestro vinieran a mi puerta exigiéndome algo, si creaba algo lo hacía y si quería luego lo vendía punto.

Tampoco me puedo quejar de mi vida social desde que llegue a la internado hice amigos era cierto pero luego que la gente empezó a ver que usaba magia pensaron que hacia trampa y se empezaron a alejar porque dijeron que la tenía fácil pero con esfuerzo demostré que no era así porque yo me desvelaba noches enteras en mis trabajos junto con mis compañeros la gente empezó a ver que solo usaba magia para estudiar mis carrearas nada más yo hacía mis trabajos yo mismo, la gente se empezó a acercar a mi nuevamente empezaron a invitarme a fiestas y con eso recibí el nombre de "El Rey de las Fiestas" porque a cada que iba la volvía la mejor parranda del mundo pero no me queje por eso, además de las fiestas empecé a salir con chicas mayores y de mi edad también profesoras y digamos que cuando salía con ellas ninguna podía caminar por una semana debido a eso los hombre me miraban con admiración y respeto, que no me miren tengo una zorra en mi interior que apoya que tenga múltiples parejas así que no digan nada, además ninguna me llamo la atención como mi zorrita y ellas lo sabían pero no les impido divertiste conmigo como yo con ella digamos que era un ganar ganar para ambos bandos, para que tengan una cifra cuando cumplí 9 tuve más sexo en mi vida que dejaría la edad y experiencia de mi jijis en vergüenza me acosté con todas las chicas del internado e incluyo a las profesoras también algunas mamas de algunos quien soy yo para quitarles un buen sexo , hice de todo desde dúos hasta cuartetos, orgias con 10 chicas digamos que con eso también me gane un título entre los hombre "El Dios del Sexo" pero logre que ese se mantuviera solo entre los hombre y lo más secreto posible mientras en entre las mujeres "El mejor Amante" ese lo deje correr no me importaba.

Cuando cumplí 10 me toco mudar de mi cuarto en el dormito masculino ya no cabían mis ideas ni mis experimentos hay, el director me dio un almacén para vivir y trabajar tenía suficiente espacio para todo eso y para hacer las mejores fiestas del lugar; con mi negocio, mis estudios, mi entrenamiento, mi vida social yo me sentía en la cima pero sabía que todo esto se podía mejorar así que seguí con mi entrenamiento y mis estudios lo duplique tenía que mejorar todo lo que pudiera, incluso conseguí permiso del director para salir del internado no solo para las expediciones arqueológicas sino también para entrenar logre convencerlo y con permiso de mis jijis había podido salir para entrenar peleando con los mostros cercanos y tener experiencia en combate con criaturas de verdad como que de verdad, en mi mente cuando entrenaba con Kurama le hacía aparecer las más terroríficas criaturas para pelear aunque los daños eran iguales en su mente como en su cuerpo necesitaba sentir la experiencia en carne y hueso así que salía del internado para encargarse de los mostros que aterrorizaban el pueblo cercano y los bosques también uno que otro mago oscuro que eran aquellos que comenten actos malvados que van desde asesinato hasta violación esas fueron mis primeras muertes, dure más de una semana trabajando en mi laboratorio hasta que la sensación de matar a otro ser vivo no una persona como yo desapareció no era como matar un mostro o un demonio estos eran seres humanos eso era diferente pero con ayudad de Kurama, el psicólogo del internado y mis jijis me calme y pude seguir con mi vida pero me prometió no tomar la vida de otra persona si no es absolutamente necesario.

Desde los 10 hasta los 12 me dé dique a mejorar todo lo que pudiera en lo que se refiere a la magia, al estudio y a mi propio cuerpo, mi compañía se convirtió en la numero uno nadie podía igualar mi ideas y mis inventos mucha gente quiera saber mi identidad pero nadie más de los que mencione lo sabían me asegure de eso aunque eso no dejaba que mucha gente deseara mi cabeza no solo por mis inventos sino también porque empecé a ganar reputación entre los magos y gremios me empezaron a llamar "El Cazador Dorado" porque no dejaba ir a mi presa la cazaba hasta encontrarla la detenía o mataba todo dependía de la situación aunque la mayoría era matándolos, me había encargado de casi todos los magos renegados y oscuros de todos los libros bingo de todas la ciudades mágicas pero gracias a que nadie era lo suficiente rápido para captar mi imagen solo un simple rasgo de mi ropa pero bueno solo sabían que él era el cazador sus jijis no quise decir al director del internado por miedo que consigan mi rastro y culpen al director por albergar a un mago fugitivo.

Pero volviendo al tema en estos años logre graduarme de todas sus carreras con máximos honores y puntajes nunca antes vistos en la historia del mundo académico, mi cuerpo lo desarrolle para ser perfecto para el combate llevando sus músculos al punto Rosa el equilibrio perfecto entre los músculos Rojos y Blancos también logro aprender todos los estilos de combate que encontre y los combine en uno solo llamado **Bloody Whirlpool (Torbellino Sangriento)** a mi junto con Kurama nos pareció perfecto también aprendí el uso de todas las armas que pude incluso logre convertir armas simples en armas mágicas de primera clase.

Mi magia iba volando debido a mis reservas mágicas estaban en las nubes de acuerdo con Kurama tenía tanto como una bestia de 6 colas, hablando de ella había descubierto que podía sacarla pero necesitaba algo más de estudio en las runas pero también descubri que incluso que la libere a todos los bijus los monstruos y demonios no dejaran de aterrorizar incluso que ellos sean sus líderes ya que perdieron credibilidad al ser encerados y cuando sean libre sus poderes aún permanecen sellados por la magia de Hashirama incluso ella había dicho que incluso que con todo el poder que el pudiera reunir nunca sería capaz de ayudar a ella o alguno de sus hermanos a ser como eran antes pero aun así seria fuertes cuando los liberaran tan fuertes para encargase de los demonios menores y de clase medio pero para los de alta clase que eran pocos necesitaban trabajar juntos y eso era algo que no era muy rentable en su familia, así que Kurama me pidió que si podía liberarla que lo hiciera y con algunos de sus hermanos también pero que tuviera cuidado.

Yo de todas maneras lo iba hacer sin que me lo dijera no me gusta ver a la gente oprimida o encerrada injustamente además me gusta ver a Kurama sonriendo y riendo de felicidad eso lo hacía sentir feliz, volviendo al tema con sus reservas tan altas logro aprender más tipos de magia y dominarlas a la perfección debido a mi esfuerzo y memoria fotográfica que le permitió recordar todo los hechizos, habilidades y debilidades en pocas palabras de acuerdo mi linda zorrita y mis jijis que habían oído de mis hazañas soy una fuerza de temer en el mundo a pesar de mi edad.

Pero déjenme decirles algo durante todo este tiempo no deje mis vacaciones aunque solo sea una semana al año la disfrute al máximo me iba de viaje a los lugares más exóticos para descansar y relajarme comúnmente a islas paradisiacas o resorts privados para descansar y tener sexo sin que la escuela intervenga aunque eso no era un problema pero aun así era relajante descansar sin tener que preocuparte por nada aunque nunca las pase en Konoha con mis jijis o con alguno de ellos porque primero no quería regresar aun y segundo porque mis jijis pasaban ocupados con el gremio y la administración de la cuidad todo el tiempo pero aun así seguíamos hablábamos cada vez que podíamos aunque no les conté ni les he contado de Kurama por ahora .

Ahora con 13 años me siento bien ayer termine mis últimos parciales junto con mis tesis y mis especializaciones en las diversas áreas que escogí ahora soy un puto especialista en todo lo que he estudiado ahora no me pueden llamar idiota porque ahora soy un genio de primera clase, mi compañía sigue siendo la numero uno y sigo ganando dinero a montones apenas sé qué hacer con ese dinero pero eso es lo de menos, mi magia es casi perfecta para mí a pesar de los regaños de mi querida Kurama que me dice que es perfecta yo creo que aún puede mejorar y puedo seguir aprendiendo más tipos que puedo decir mi afán de aprender no tiene límites, mi cuerpo con todo mi ejercicio y entrenamiento esta en óptimas condiciones y ya no soy un chaparro como lo era antes; mi vida social sigue siendo increíble ahora prácticamente me pueden decir un Play Boy tengo buenos amigos y puedo salir con la chica que quiera además siempre en la primera termino teniendo sexo que puedo decir soy el mejor o que. En pocas palabras mi vida es perfecta mi vida no la de ese chico que se fue llorando de Konoha, no la del patético Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki la vida de **Naruto Ōtsutsuki Sparda** el dueño de la mejor compañía del siglo, él que se graduó de prácticamente todas la carreras más importantes del mundo, el mago errante clase S a los 12 años conocido como "El Cazador Dorado", el que hace las mejores fiestas y sale con las más ardientes chicas del mundo esa es mi vida y ese es quien soy.

Pero saben las cosas buenas no duran ayer el día en que termine mis últimos y finales parciales y entregue mis tesis ese día también fue mi cumpleaños, el director me dio una noticia que hizo que mi mundo casi cayera "Es hora que vuelvas a Konoha" esa noticia cuando me la dijeron pensé que era broma pero note que el director una persona que podía llamar amigo no estaba mintiendo, mi rostro mostro muchas cosas ira por volver junto con desprecio, luego paso a tristeza porque por fin volveré a ver a mis jijis en persona y por ultimo alegría y una sonrisa demente que hizo que mis amigos se alejaran un poco ya que yo solo doy esa sonrisa cuando voy a ser una broma o me voy a divertir a lo grande y digamos que cuando vuelva a mi cuidad muchas cosas van a pasar y digamos que mucha gente va caer de sus pedestales de cristal.

Esa es la primera parte de mi vida bueno solo queda una pregunta para ustedes ¿quieren saber que pasara después? Si/No depende de ustedes pero Si escogen si acompáñenme en la segunda parte de mi vida y si escogen No pues púdranse quien los necesita voy a seguir con o sin ustedes.

Fin del prologo

Era las 7 de la mañana todo el mundo ya sea mago o civil se estaba levantando o estaba a punto de hacerlo, el cielo estaba despejado apenas habían nubes en el cielo dando así un hermoso día, con las aves volando por el cielo era el día perfecto en toda la nación de fuego lugar del más poderoso gremio de todos "Konoha" que estaba listo para empezar un nuevo día además hoy era el día en que los nuevos magos se graduaban de la academia hoy todo el mundo estaba contento todos esperaban un buen día tranquilo y relajante.

Pero no sabían que en un tren rumbo a la estación de trenes cercana a Konoha venia la persona que cambiaría eso, en ese tren un chico con un guitarra eléctrica estaba tocando al ritmo de la música de reproductor MP3 cortesía de La Compañía Torbellino cabe decir que toda la gente que iba en el tren iba disfrutando la música pero se les acabo la diversión cuando el tren toco su silbato dando a entender que había llegado a su destino, el chico dejo de tocar cuando sintió que el tren se detenía y guardo su guitarra o mejor dicho desapareció se quitó sus audífonos y noto como la gente parecía triste de dejarlo de oír el simplemente sonrió y les agradeció por escucharlo luego cogió su mochila estilo aventurero café con un cuchillo en su lado izquierdo(ver imagen en . /-eRsII3hgbwc/UWpmac7posI/AAAAAAAAEHA/zeJJSelM9hc/s1600/30566_10152706331265203_124393749_ ) y bajo del tren en busca de información.

En otro lado del tren se encontraba una empleada de la estación que estaba aburrida de decirles a los pasajeros donde estaban los malditos trenes, ella con sus 18 años estaba aburrida del trabajo esperaba tener algo mejor que hacer que esto pero por ahora no tenía ninguna oferta de trabajo solo está en esta aburrida estación y para rematar ese uniforme azul completo y con gorra azul( imagínense el uniforme de un policía de USA) no le sentaba a su figura y no era como si fuera maluca, tenía un cuerpo esbelto de modelo con unas buena cintura junto con un buen trasero, su tiene el pelo púrpura largo que llega más allá de su cintura donde está completamente deshecho. Ella mantiene su cabello sostenido en una sola cola de caballo por una cinta de color rojo, mientras que el resto de su pelo cayera en la cara en varias explosiones. que combinaba con sus ojos color azul y sus labio delgados pero la parte que la enorgullecía era su busto talla H que obtuvo con ejercicio y sin ser maga, solo suspiro y espero que algo interesan para des aburrirla pero sus pensamientos cayeron por una voz detrás de ella.

Disculpe señorita me preguntaba si tiene algo para mí-dijo una voz detrás de la empleada que solo suspiro y puso una sonrisa falsa pero que convence a los viajeros y se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrado.

Empleada: si que puedo hacer por usted señ-pero antes de seguir ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo por lo que vio un chico de unos 1:70 de cabello blanco con toques rubios en sus puntas (al estilo de Haru Glory de Rave Master) , llevaba una camisa manga larga negra con cuello abierto que le caía perfecto a su estilo resaltando su figura de atleta junto con unos jeans azul oscuro que le quedaba perfecto y llevaba un cadena de plata en su bolsillo en la pierna izquierda, junto con unas botas negras de viaje, su cara era perfecta no tenía ninguna grasa de bebe piel bronceada a la perfección, junto con un piercings en su oreja izquierda (como los de Pain) , sus ojos azul oscuro hielo que le daban un toque de peligro que la hipnotizaba junto con 3 marcas en cada mejilla que le daba un aspecto tierno y ferros y esa mochila que llevaba en su hombro derecho colgando le daba ese toque misterioso que la hizo perder la cabeza, cabe decir que olvido hasta su nombre cuando vio a este espécimen de Dios.

El chico sonrió a la empleada lo que hizo que se volviera más roja – aunque no me moleste que me miren tengo algo de prisa asique –dijo mirando a la chica.

La empleada se recuperó por la palabras-dígame en que puedo servirle-"por favor dígame ten sexo salvaje conmigo hasta que te desmayes"-pensó.

El chico- bueno es que mis jijis me dejaron algo aquí para seguir con mi viaje y pensé que lo tenías.

La empleada saco su Tablet negra con un remolino en la parte inferior-bueno solo me tiene que decir su nombre para saber si se han dejado algo.

El chico- bueno creo que lo debieron dejar bajo el nombre de Naruto-dijo el chico ahora identificado como naruto por si no lo sabían.

La empleada busco el nombre en la lista y lo encontró- efectivamente pero necesito ver una identificación para ver que es usted-dijo profesionalmente Naruto saco una tarjeta de su cartera de cuero negro y se la dio a la empleada ella la vio y sus boca casi se sale cuando vio su edad.

Naruto sonrió- lo que dice hay es verdad sino que yo crecí muy rápido para mi edad pero si tengo 13.

Empleada le devolvió la tarjeta a naruto y de la Tablet salió un disco que también se lo entrego a naruto- eso es todo lo que dejaron para usted señor-dijo algo triste por saber que el chico era muy joven para ella.

Naruto guardo la tarjeta en su cartera y tomo el disco con las mano-bueno muchas gracias-luego sonrió seductoramente algo que la hizo sonrojar más y se acercó a ella que cerró los ojos pensando que la iba besar aunque sea joven ella lo iba aceptar no era idiota pero no recibió un beso sino unas palabras en su oído que casi la hacen caer de rodillas -sabes eres muy hermosa sino estuviera toda esta gente te aria el amor aquí y ahora, te juro que sería la mejor experiencia del mundo así que porque no me das tu número y te llamo más tarde te parece -dijo en tono seductor la chica solo saco un pedazo de papel de su uniforme y escribió su número como una robot y se lo dio a naruto que sonrió cuando lo guardo en su bolcillo- bueno te llamare en estos días, ahora si me disculpas me retiro-luego se alejó de la empleada prácticamente roja cuando él se perdió entre la multitud de gente ella cayo de rodillas extrañando a todos los que estaban cerca de ella.

Empleada: es imposible que es chico tenga 13 y me deje así-dijo asombrada y roja pero luego sonrió- "bueno no importa ahora parece que voy a ver a kami cuando ese chico me tome en sus brazos y si muero muero feliz"-pensó con una sonrisa pervertida ahora ya estaba mejor y tenía suficientes energías para seguir con su trabajo solo esperaría para que ese papacito como ella pensaba la llamara.

Mientras tanto con naruto salía de la estación de trenes que solo habían 5 en el mundo que conectaban a las 5 naciones mágicas estos nunca fueron atacados debido a que estaba protegidos por una poderosa magia de escudo que impidió que fueran atacados cuando estaban transitando por el mar pero también había paradas en distintos lugares pero eran pequeñas para cargar más víveres para el viaje pero en estos lugares también bajaba la gente, uno de esos lugares era el internado donde naruto había estado, los trenes no habían parte de las ciudades solo los reyes de las naciones eran sus dueños, eran los que la administraban y ganaban dinero con ellos.

Cuando salió recibió los rayos de sol en su cara solo la aparto con su mano por fin salió de esa estación nunca le habían gustado los trenes por uno de los tipos de magia que sabía pero tenía que admitir que la estación era bonita (como las de Fairy Tail) pero dejo eso de lado de su bolcillo derecho saco un capsula con el número 1 en ella oprimió un botón que estaba en la parte superior y las tirro produciendo una nueve de humo cuando se despejo mostro una motocicleta color plateado con decoraciones de cromo negro (para que tengan una idea es una HARLEY-DAVIDSON para verla vayan a ver entren a . ), naruto sonrió ante esa belleza de motocicleta que el mismo había diseñado y que solo había una en existencia y era toda suya miro como la gente se quedaba embobado por su moto sonrió saco unas gafas negras de su mochila y se la puso ( productimages/sku_215126_ ) y se moto en ella y se fue en una nube de humo del lugar tenía una hora de viaje antes de llegar a Konoha.

Mientras iba en ella puso en CD en una ranura en su moto y un video un holograma aprecio enfrente de él y los que estaban en ellos no eran otro que sus jijis Hiruzen y Danzo con la ropa que siempre usaban (la del anime pero danzo no tenía la mano vendada pero si su ojo).

Hiruzen fue el primero en hablar- bueno si estás viendo esto es decir que ya llegaste.

Danzo: y lo que significa que estas molesto más que nunca en tu vida.

Naruto: como adivinaron-musito mientras manejaba por el camino de tierra y esquivaba los transeúntes que solo veían una mancha plateada moviéndose.

Hiruzen: como sabemos que estas molesto y nos quieres golpear más que nada.

Naruto: vaya son adivinos ahora- dijo algo molesto.

Danzo: y también sabemos que nos quieres arrancar la extremidades por hacerte venir aquí pero para que sepas tenemos una buena razón-naruto miro el video con interés vio como danzo y Hiruzen afirmaron.

La razón es porque te extrañamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo con lágrimas en sus ojos, naruto casi se cae de su moto cuando oyó eso.

Naruto: si claro viejos-dijo molesto por lo que dijeron sus jijis.

Hiruzen: por eso si quieres encontramos tienes que llegar a la academia y hacer el examen hablamos luego que lo hagas-naruto solo frunció el ceño por eso no quería hacer el examen apenas salió de sus parciales y tesis.

Danzo: como sabemos que estarás molesto por eso te daremos un regalo adelantado-naruto miro los hologramas con interés.

Hiruzen: tienes permiso-naruto abrió los ojos mientras manejaba.

Danzo: para hacer-naruto acerero su moto al máximo con una sonrisa.

Lo que quieras-dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de desaparecer, naruto sonrió acelero dejando marcas de fuego en el suelo.

Naruto: O YEA ES HORA DE DIVERTIRSE BABY-grito mientras manejaba su moto al límite y dejaba una estela de polvo mientras en Konoha muchos tuvieron un escalofrió como si la muerta estuviera llegando pero que pena que no lo es solo era lo más cercano a ella.

Salto en el tiempo 1 hora.

Naruto iba conduciendo a toda velocidad mientras hoy su música favorita en su mp3 pero lo apago cuando llego a las puertas de la cuidad en verdad había cambiado ahora parecía más hermosa de como la recordaba (piense en magnolia de Fairy Tail) pero no era momento para eso llego a la puerta de entrada norte de la ciudad ya no había ese muro que creo Hashirama con su magia no lo necesitaban con la magia de las runas crearon una barrea de protección ahora solo había una caseta donde pedían información a los visitantes para asegurar el bienestar de la aldea.

Naruto se detuvo enfrente de los guardias que tenían la boca abierta por su moto pero naruto no tenía tiempo para eso tenía un examen que hacer.

Naruto: oigan si van a hablar háganlo ahora no tengo todo el día-los dos guardias se recuperaron.

Guardia1: señor motivo de su visita-no lo habían reconocido él sonrió ante eso.

Naruto: vengo a visitar unos parientes y unos negocios pero primero tengo que ir a la academia-le tiro un papel y este lo atrapo – hay esta la información que necesitan.

El guardia la leyo y vio que era familia de su maestro y su primer concejal, el guardia junto con su compañero empezaron a temblar este sujeto les podía quitar el trabajo si hubieran dicho algo malo, ambos tragaron.

Guardia2: ya se puede ir señor-dijo con una reverencia junto con el otro.

Naruto sonrió- bueno me voy cuídense –luego acelero su moto y se fue de ahí dejando una estela de humo detrás que empolvo a los guardias.

Guardia1: tos-tos mocoso de mierda si no fuera familia del maestro yo lo mato-dijo desempolvándose.

Guardia2: ya somos dos-dijo molesto.

Con naruto

Naruto iba conducido a toda velocidad por la calles de la cuidad mientras esquivaba alguno que otro transporte inferior al suyo solo tenía unas palabras para esos vehículos "basuras con ruedas", sabía que la gente estaba mirando su moto pero no le importaba solo tenía que llegar a esa patética academia donde lo expulsaron y donde estaban esas putas que hacían parte de su antigua familia, luego de conducir un rato llego a su destino la gran academia magia de Konoha un edificio de unos 5 pisos de gran tamaño estilo clásico como un castillo (imagínense la escuela de Mahou Sensou), naruto bajo de su moto enfrente del lugar cuando bajo la moto y se quitó las gafas y las puso en su camisa , la moto se convirtió otra vez en una cpsula la tomo y la guardo en su mochilla, como amaba a ver invitado las capsulas como el las llamaba las podían utilizar todo el mundo y podían guardar lo que sea fue uno de los productos que más vendía y más rentables de todos.

Naruto entro a la academia mágica uno esperaría que hubiera algo de seguridad pero hoy no porque era la graduación de los magos de su edad y todos estaban preparando la prueba final para ver si podían convertirse en magos pero mejor así no quería hablar con nadie, camino por los pasillos de la gran academia sin decir palabra camino un rato hasta que llego al último piso cuando llego busco la habitación 530 como decía lo que imprimió del CD que le mandaron sus jijis, luego de encontrarla toco la puerta después de unos segundos salió un hombre lleva el cabello largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo en punta, tiene una cicatriz en su nariz la cual lo identifica, tiene ojos negros y piel clara, llevaba puesto un suéter azul y encima de este llevaba una chaqueta café, unos pantalones negros clásicos y unos zapatos clásicos café claro, naruto lo identifico como el profesor de la clase.

Profesor: dígame joven que puedo hacer por usted –dijo viéndolo para ver si era una amenaza luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Naruto no le importo le dio un papel y este lo recibió- el master me dijo que viniera hacer la prueba eso es todo puedo pasar de un vez-dijo aburrido.

Profesor leyó el papel y noto que era cierto la doblo y la guardo en su bolcillo-bueno todo es cierto puedes pasar por cierto mi nombre es Iruka -dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta naruto sonrió otra vez este profesor no lo conoce se pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando sepa quién es.

En el salón

Este era una gran área con grandes asientos color amarillo blanco con pupitres del mismo color separados en dos secciones con una camino en el medio y los asientos ascendiendo de delante para atrás , el salón estaba conformado principalmente por chicos civiles pero en el salón se destacaban un grupo de personas entre ellos estaban los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, del clan Hyuga Hinata Hyuga , del Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka y su compañero akamaru, del clan Nara Shikamaru Nara, del Akimichi Chouji Akimichi, del Yamanaka Ino Yamanaka, del Aburame Shino Aburame, del Uchiha estaba el heredero Sasuke Uchiha, junto con su hermana Kaori Uchiha y su prima Kagura Uchiha y su hermana Akeno Uchiha uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del clan , del clan Senju Mirajane Senju y su gemela Lisanna Senju hija de Jiraiya y Tsunade, del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki Erza y Lucy Namikaze Uzumaki que eran los más probables en convertirse en ninja junto con Sakura Haruno(Los originales de la serie se visten igual que en anime ).

Kaori Uchiha una chica de 13 años de 1:65m con el pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo que llega a las caderas y tiene un cuerpo muy atractivo. Es fácil asociar su piel blanca con la de una princesa tiene unos ojos color azul oscuro lleva una chaqueta sin mangas azul abierta con el símbolo del clan Uchiha detrás, dejando ver una blusa blanca que le deja ver su ombligo y denota unos pechos talla B+, lleva unos pantalones ambus negros, con unas sandalias color azul, en su espalda también lleva una espada corta (imagínense a Kaori Kanzaki de Toaru Majutsu no Index versión joven).

Kagura Uchiha es una mujer delgada de 1:64m, con el pelo largo y lacio oscuro, de un color púrpura que cae a la mitad de su espalda. Tiene un corte de cabello tradicional japonés, su flequillo está cortado de manera recta, más debajo del flequillo lleva otro par de mechones de cabello corto en forma diagonal que termina en la parte del pómulo, y aún más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largo que el anterior, pero más corto que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llega hasta su pecho, tiene ojos color azul oscuro, lleva una chaqueta blanca en los bordes mientras el resto de ella es azul oscuro en la espalda lleva el símbolo del clan Uchiha pero aunque estaba cerrada le dejaban apreciar unos pechos C, llevaba unos pantalones azules ambus y en su cintura llevaba una katana en su cintura se asemeja a una espada larga tradicional japonesa con una guardia transversal circular y una cuerda de color claro atada a la funda de color oscuro y llevaba unas sandalia negras(imagínense a Kagura de Fairy Tail solo que ojos azules) .

Akeno Uchiha su cabello negro es que está atado en una larga cola de caballo llegando hasta el fondo de sus piernas con dos hebras que salen de la parte superior e inclinada hacia atrás, con una cinta naranja mantenerlo en su lugar, sus ojos eran color violeta, tenía una blusa blanca manga larga que resalta sus busto talla C+ con el símbolo del clan Uchiha detrás de ella, con unos jeans negros ajustados resaltando sus piernas y unas botas negras mide 1:65 (imagínense a Akeno de High School DxD).

Erza Namikaze Uzumaki es una mujer joven de 1:63m que tiene el pelo largo rojo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos violetas, llevaba una blusa manga larga morado oscuro con una cruz azul en su pecho izquierdo denotando unos pechos talla B+, llevaba unos pantalones ambus azul oscuro y unas vendas en la pierna izquierda, en su espalda se apreciaba el símbolo Uzumaki una espirar color azul, también llevaba una espada corta y unas sandalias rojas (imagínense a Erza de Fairy Tail con ojos violetas)

Lucy Namikaze Uzumaki una guapa chica con ojos azules de 1:64, es rubia lleva el cabello recogido en dos coletas, llevaba una chaqueta azul con toques dorados en los bordes abierta que le dejaba ver una blusa morada que le dejaba ver su ombligo y apreciar unos pechos talla B en la parte de atrás llevaba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki color azul, llevaba unos pantalones ambus cafés , llevaba unas sandalias azules y en su cabeza tenía un gato color café claro con ojos cafés que llamaba Leo/ Loki(imagínense a Lucy de Fairy Tail).

Mirajane Senju es una chica joven de 1:63 delgada tiene el pelo largo, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Tiene dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tiene una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente, llevaba una chaqueta corta color negro y un top color morado que solo re cubría el pecho talla B+ que poseía llevaba unos pantalones ambus cortos que le llegaban a la rodilla eran morados, llevaba sandalias moradas y el símbolo de apuesta de su madre en su espalda( imaginen a Mirajane de Fairy Tail)

Lisanna Senju es una chica joven de 1:60 delgada tiene el pelo corto, de color blanco y los ojos azules lleva va una camisa azules con rayas blancas que resalta su pecho talla B, con unos pantalones cortos color azul que deja apreciar sus perfectas piernas y zapatillas de deporte.

Todos en la clase estaban esperando su examen pero se sorprendieron cuando de la puerta entro su sensei por un chico con una mochila en su hombro que se movió hasta quedar en el podio del salón, desde el punto de vista de las chicas era un papacito tenía un pensamiento colectivo excepto una peli rosada.

"caliente"-pensaron todos exceptos una pelo rosa.

Mientras los chicos apenas entro los odiaron por las reacción de las chicas excepto algunos que no les importo.

Erza siendo la hija del antiguo maestro y como la presidenta del salón pregunto- Iruka-sensei quienes son él-pregunto con un sonrojo naruto solo alzo la ceja un poco por la reacción.

Iruka miro a su clase-bueno clase él está para tomar el examen junto con ustedes hoy-luego una serie de quejas vinieron por parte de los estudiantes.

Kiba: que demonios llevamos años pudriéndonos aquí y este llega como si nada y puede hacer la prueba eso no es justo-muchos estuvieron de acuerdo pero otros solo miraban a naruto analíticamente.

Sakura: es verdad es injusto-los demás también se siguieron quejaron solo Sasuke que estaba mirando por la ventana aburrido no le importo, pero Shikamaru y Shino los veían con ojos analíticos.

Naruto no le importo no dijo nada y dejo que Iruka se encargara uso su conjuro favorito cabeza gigante-CALLENSE DE UN VEZ-les grito con una cabeza de 10 m de alto esto hizo que todos se callaran y naruto hizo nota mental de aprender ese hechizo-primero este chico si puede tomar nota porque el maestro y su concejal lo autorizaron-haciendo que todos se callaran, ya que desde que Hiruzen volvió había hecho muchos cambios para mejorar junto con Danzo que iban desde muerte por traición o destierro por incumplimiento de sus normas nadie sabía porque lo hicieron pero ahora su palabra era ley pero lo que no sabían es que todo era debido a naruto ellos se hartaron del sistema que dejo Minato y lo modificaron para ayudar , mejorar la cosas de su ciudad incluso que eso significara matar, también muchos lo empezaron a mirar más detenidamente por lo que dijo Iruka incluso Sasuke lo miro- segundo acaso no pueden aceptar un poco de competencia eso me hace quedar mal como maestro acaso no son los próximos grandes magos de Konoha-dijo con una sonrisa.

O SI-gritaron todos a excepción de Shikamaru, Shino y Sasuke.

Naruto en su mente se burlaba no es como si le importara apostaba que apenas sabían hacer un hechizo básico.

Iruka: bueno que tal si te presentas –dijo a naruto que estaba detrás de él con una mirada aburrida al techo que hico que las chicas suspiraran.

Naruto se movió al lado de Iruka y suspiro-mi nombre es naruto-dijo con tono aburrido pero todo el mundo lo oyó cuando dijo esas palabras todo el salón se petrifico miraron bien las marcas y notaron que era él y quedaron en silencio claro que lo recordaban incluso Iruka se congelo por el nombre pero bueno luego de unos segundos Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

Sasuke: pero mira regresaste con el rabo entre la patas dope, que hiciste le diste tu culo a los ancianos para que te ayudaran a regresar-dijo con un risa que luego de unos segundos todo el mundo se empezó a reír.

Kiba: si perdedor para que volviste incluso te teñiste patético porque no te vas de aquí antes que te pate el culo-dijo con un risa fuerte igual que el resto, naruto lo miraba con una mirada neutral vio como casi todo el mundo se reía en esos estaban sus "hermanas" pero no le importo.

Iruka iba intervenir pero naruto le pregunto algo que hizo que las risas secaran-ya me puedo sentar, no estoy aquí oír esta mierda-con tono aburrido y con un bostezo muchos esperaban que se exaltara y dijera que les patearía el culo pero en vez de eso hablo con tono aburrido y sin expresión.

Iruka parpadeo no esperaba eso, él no tenía nada con el chico pero en verdad se sorprendió por lo que dijo-si vete a sentar con Shino es el de abrigo y gafas negras-naruto afirmo y empezó a subir sin decir palabras.

Sasuke que estaba molesto por lo que dijo hablo- que dijiste dope –dijo molesto.

Naruto ni lo volteo a ver solo subió- que acaso estas sordo no vine a oír la mierda que sale de tu boca y para que sepas me obligaron a venir por mí ni un millón años piso esta puerca ciudad-dijo sin emociones sorprendiendo a todos parecía que estuvieran hablando con un muerto.

Sasuke: como no apuesto que lloraste cuando dijeron que venias a este lugar para estar junto con tu madrecita dime lloraste en ese internado no me digas te violaron bebe-dijo burlándose de él mucho se rieron, Iruka ya estaba en su limite.

Naruto: y dime tu no lloraste cuando tu hermano mato a todo tu clan por los rumores que corren dicen que lloraste más que un bebe recién nacido cuando todo sucedió y te econtraron en posicion fecal diciendo "mami-mami salvame de oni-chan" dime necesitas un biberón porque por dónde vengo te tienen un nombre especial para ti "Bebe Uchiha", apuesto que tu hermano te dejo vivo por pena igual que los demás-dijo sin emociones otra vez mientras ya estaba llegando a su destino.

Lo que dijo naruto provoco algunas risas de los hombres y mujeres pero no le gusto a Sasuke iba hablar pero Iruka se adelantó-suficiente es hora del examen, Sasuke guárdate tus comentarios o no aras el examen-dijo mirando al Uchiha que solo se sentó en su puesto con una mirada molesta– y eso va para ti también naruto.

Naruto no lo miro-como si me importara esta mierda ya dije que estoy aquí obligado por su maestro y concejal pero no se preocupe no voy a desperdiciar saliva con un ignorante/maricon-dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke esto provocó risas entre los de la clase mientras el Uchiha se guardó sus comentarios no quería que lo sacaran del examen.

Iruka se rio un poco pero lo disimulo-bien entonces siéntate.

Naruto solo afirmo-me puedo sentar aquí-le pregunto a Shino.

Shino: si naruto-san-dijo mirándolo había algo extraño en este naruto no era nada parecido al de antes que vio, naruto sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Shino y dejo su mochila en el suelo mientras Iruka solo se pasó la mano por la cabeza por algún motivo tenía la sensación que este examen le daría un dolor de cabeza activo su magia archivo y salió una pantalla holográfica color café tenía que cuadrar algunas cosas.

Con las chicas.

Mirajane: parece que el perdedor volvió-dijo con una risita-me pregunto si podre golpearlo-que estaba sentada en una mesa de 3 junto con erza y Lucy.

Erza: no sé qué hace aquí llevaba lejos todo este tiempo y tuvo que volver idiota-dijo furiosa.

Lucy: si para que volvió ese idiota-dijo molesta de que haya vuelto.

Kaori que estaba en la mesa de arriba con su prima y Lisanna hablo-pero que mierda ese idiota volvió me pregunto porque .

Kagura: de acuerdo a él lo obligaron si como no.

Lisanna: apuesto a que lo expulsaron por algo-las demás solo afirmaron todas menos Akeno que estaba junto con Ino y Hinata en la mesa debajo de Erza en esta mesa solo afirmó Ino mientras que tenía una sonrisa inocente pero macabra y Hinata tenía un sonrojo pero no la notaron, iban a hablar de nuevo cuando Iruka se les adelanto.

Iruka: bien esta es la prueba escrita para convertirse en mago de Konoha-dijo mientras oprimía una tecla en la pantalla de su Archivo y un examen junto con un lápiz aprecian enfrente de cada uno de los estudiantes-tienen una hora para resolverlo buena suerte-luego de eso todo el mundo empezó a trabajar.

Naruto gimió mentalmente cuando vio el examen esto era para chicos de secundaria o más brutos, el jugo con el lápiz en su mano un rato y hacia al de música con el a un ritmo cautivador mientras leía las preguntas, Shino lo vio junto con algunos lo vieron pero no le importo cerro los ojos y repaso las preguntas en su mente, luego abrió los ojos y empezó a escribir rápidamente y al cabo de 5 minutos termino luego puso en lápiz de lado presiono el borde de la hoja y esta desapareció luego el archivo de Iruka tintineo y hablo.

Archivo: examen calificado 100% Naruto felicidades-dijo con voz robótica, todos voltearon a naruto que se durmió en su pupitre, todos negaron debía haber un problema con la magia de sus sensei o tuve la suerte de un demonio se volvieron a concentrar en su examen mientras Iruka revisaba el examen de naruto a mano luego de leer las respuestas noto que todo era correcto.

Iruka: "esto es impresiónate respondió todo con lujo y detalle, este chico es bueno"-pensó para derramar lágrimas mentales-"porque no fue mi alumno todo este tiempo"-pensó tristemente pero luego dejo de lamentarse y presto atención para ver si alguien asía trampa y miraba a naruto debes en cuando tenía el presentimiento que él iba hacer esto interesante.

En otra mesa Shikamaru termino su examen después de naruto pero no quiso sacar un 100 prefirió un lindo 60, después de terminar se acostó en su pupitre con el ceño fruncido el origen de esto naruto no había sabido nada de el en casi 7 años y había vuelto diferente no era ese chico que hacia bromas o hablaba en clase para llamar la atención este naruto era más frio y parecía que quisiera matar a todos aquí, era un misterio pero le faltaban pistas así que solo murmuro-problemático-antes de hacer como naruto dormirse mientras su amigo Chouji solo suspiro sabía lo que estaba pensando él también lo hacía pero si Shikamaru no pudo él no podría así que se concentró en el examen aunque le preocupara Naruto.

Luego dela hora todo el mundo entrego o el examen se evaporo cuando el plazo cumplió pero nadie supero el puntaje de naruto solo algunos se acercaron.

Sakura: 90%.

Lucy/Erza: 89%.

Mirajane/Lisanna/Akeno: 80%.

Sasuke/Kaori/Kagura: 79%.

Esos fueron los mejores puntajes aunque los que lo obtuvieron miraron con rabia a naruto porque los supero pero este solo dormía sin impórtale nada esto los enfureció, cuando terminaron Iruka mando a salir a todos cuando Shino iba a despertar a naruto cuando este se movió Shino alzo la ceja y suspiro luego se fue dejando a naruto dormir en el pupitre con un pensamiento.

Shino: "espero que sepas lo que haces Naruto-san"-pensó para luego salir del salón y cerrar la puerta detrás de él dejando a naruto solo en el salón.

Cuando naruto oyó la puerta cerrarse se despertó y se estiro-una buena siesta- luego miro el pupitre y sonrió a simple vista no se ve nada pero con lentes mágicos se ve algo escrito "no me despierte no quiero tratar con nadie en este momento, yo veré cuando me levanto", había escrito eso antes de dormirse con su magia, puso sus pies en el pupitre y se recostó en la silla- me pregunto dónde estarán los viejos porque no pienso seguir haciendo esta mierda-dijo con disgusto.

Afuera del salón

En un podio de madera estaba el maestro del gremio y de la cuidad mágica de Konoha Hiruzen Sarutobi luego que de su predecesor muriera volvió a tomar el cargo, a su lado estaba su mano derecha Danzo Himura y su izquierda sus otros compañeros y concejales Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane( estaban vestidos como en el anime) detrás de ellos estaban los líderes de los clanes mágicos que conformaban Konoha Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Mikoto Uchiha que había tomado el lugar luego de la muerte de su esposo, Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju junto con ella Jiraiya ( vestían igual que en el anime solo que sin la insignia de la hoja, todos menos Kushina que estaba usando una abrigo largo color morado debajo llevaba una blusa color roja y unos pantalones ajustados color negro junto con unos tacones negros y Tsume que usa una chaqueta negra debajo una blusa negra con unos jeans azul oscuro y botanas negras ).

Más detrás se encontraban los magos clase A del gremio estaban el Asuma Sarutobi que usaba una abrigo negra larga con lana en su cuello, debajo una camisa negra con unos jeans azul oscuro donde tenía una pañoleta que tenía el kanji de fuego en ella y unas botas, luego estaba Maito Gai que llevaba un spandex de cuerpo completo verde con una chaqueta verde, estaba Kakashi Hatake que llevaba una chaqueta blanca con líneas azules en los bordes, debajo llevaba un suéter azul que le tapaba la boca junto con unos jeans negros tenía una pañoleta que le tapa un ojo con el símbolo del gremio en ella y unas botas.

Luego estaba Kurenai Yuhi junto con Anko Mitarashi y Hana Inuzuka (vestían igual que en anime menos Hana que lleva una sudadera color café con unos jeans negros y zapatos negros) también junto con ellas estaba Kana Uchiha, Ultear Uchiha, Boa Uchiha hijas mayores de Mikoto Uchiha que nacieron junto con Itachi, Mikasa Uchiha y Saeko Uchiha hermanas mayores de Kagura y hermanas gemelas de shisui Uchiha otra razón para que eso dos se hicieran amigos vivían rodeados de mujeres, también estaban Satellizer Senju y Shizuka Senju hijas de Tsunade Senju y Dan antes de que muriera la dejo embarazada y también estaban Jenny Senju y Rei Senju que nacieron un año después de las primeras hijas de Tsunade con Jiraiya y por ultimo están Tier Namikaze Uzumaki y Akiza Namikaze Uzumaki las primeras hijas de Kushina y Minato luego por ultimo Saya Namikaze Uzumaki, Moka Namikaze Uzumaki y Meredy Namikaze Uzumaki .

Kana Uchiha es una mujer morena, alta y atlética de 1:70. De una gran melena color marrón que van acorde a sus ojos. Lleva una camisa sin pecho solo con magas largas blancas que se conectan el cuello pero con tela en la parte de atrás para llevar el símbolo del clan Uchiha y un bikini negro que muestra un pecho talla D+, junto con unos pantalones negros sujetos por una correa rosada y un bolso de plumas .La insignia de su Gremio se encuentra en su abdomen, sector inferior izquierdo y el color de su insignia es negro. Ella usa magia de cartas y magia de fuego (imagínense a Kana de Fairy Tail).

Ultear Uchiha es una mujer de piel clara con pelo largo y negro, y ojos color negro de 1:72. Tiene una figura más voluptuosa, llevaba una blusa negra escotada que resalta un pecho talla D+ que le llegaba hasta el ombligo detrás tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha con un unos pantalones ajustados color azul oscuro con botas color negro. Tenía el símbolo del gremio cerca de su ombligo en el lado derecho color azul oscuro. Ella usa magia de hielo que logro luego de heredar magia viento y agua de madre (imagínense a Ultear de Fairy Tail).

Boa Uchiha es muy alta de 1: 75 y una esbelta mujer con el pelo largo y negro por delante de su cintura con algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcan su cara hasta su mentón, posee senos grandes, ojos de color marrón, pestañas voluminosas, lleva un vestido color morado estilo chino con la pierna izquierda abierta por un corte con símbolos de un sol pero solo los bordes dentro de color amarillo con una carabera en el centro de ellos y tiene uno en el pecho derecho exaltando un pecho talla D detrás lleva el símbolo Uchiha, su marca del gremio la tiene en su mano izquierda en su parte superior color morado. Sus magias son tipo fuego y la habilidad de convertir en piedra a la gente (pienses en Boa de One pice).

Mikasa Uchiha es físicamente fuerte, sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de un tono gris oscuro (casi negro), su melena es azabache y tiene un mechón que cruza su rostro tiene el pelo largo. Posee una estatura de 1.70 metros, tiene una cicatriz de un corte en su mejilla izquierda, lleva una bufanda roja, lleva un chaqueta corta color negra manga larga con toques rojos en los bordes en los extremos debajo detrás el símbolo del clan Uchiha lleva una blusa blanca que le llega a la cintura resaltando su pecho talla C y esta al llegar a la cintura se oculta por un short color morado oscuro y debajo de este tiene unos pantalones negros y unas botas largas hasta las rodillas negras. Tiene la marca del gremio su mano derecha color negro, puede hacer magia de viento y re-equipar (imagínense a Mikasa Ackerman de Shingeki no Kyojin).

Saeko Uchiha s una chica alta, delgada y de apariencia seria y callada mide 1:74. Tiene el pelo largo de un color morado intenso y unos profundos ojos azul cielo. Su mirada, un tanto expresiva, casi siempre está desafiante cuando la cosa se pone seria aunque siempre sonríe en momentos necesarios, lleva una blusa sin mangas color morado oscuro que resalta su talla D sobre esta va una chaqueta azul sobre ella sin mangas abiertas y detrás llevaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha, lleva unos jeans negros ajustados resaltando su figura y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Usa magia de fuego y re-equipar. Lleva la marca en su hombro izquierdo color morado (imagínense a Saeko de Highschool Of The Dead).

Satellizer Senju es una mujer joven en sus últimos años de la adolescencia mí de 1: 75, con una tez de piel clara y una figura rolliza. Ella tiene el pelo rubio y largo que corre todo el camino a su espalda con varios mechones colgando sobre su frente, y luce ojos azules medianos. Ella también lleva una diadema azul sobre su pelo para mantenerlo en su lugar. Su rasgo más distintivo son sus grandes pechos talla D, su ropa en un vestido largo de color rojo que llega hasta los tobillos con detalles en oro. El vestido está abierto en la parte superior, dando vista a los hombros y los pechos. Las mangas han coronado hombreras. Para el calzado que lleva tacón, botas de cordones de color marrón que llegan hasta las rodillas y sobre las medias largas con ligueros marrones. Lleva su marca en su hombro derecho color amarillo. Su magia era agua, control mágico y re-equipar (imagínese a Satellizer L. Bridget de Freezing).

Shizuka Senju una mujer voluptuosa y con grandes pechos talla J su altura es de 1:76. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio más un flequillo que le cruza la cara y los ojos de color avellana, lleva una blusa color blanca manga larga con un lazo en cuello con una falda color café hasta las rodillas y lleva unos zapatos color café. Lleva la marca del gremio en su mano derecha color café claro usa la magia de curación-control mágico-tierra (imagínense a Shizuka Marikawa de Highschool Of The Dead).

Jenny Senju es una mujer joven y delgada de estatura media conocida por su belleza tiene el pelo largo, ondulado y la luz que fluye, que se recoge en la parte posterior de la cabeza y atado en una cola de caballo que llega hasta la espalda media, con dos explosiones cortas que enmarcan su rostro, y una flor oscura altamente decorativa con pétalos grandes que adornan la parte derecha de su pelo, por encima de su oreja derecha. Su rostro es suave en la forma, tiene grandes ojos claros, con pestañas largas y labios gruesos. Ella luce un top model físico, ser delgado, pero al mismo tiempo, tener un busto grande y caderas amplias, tiene muchos accesorios como en las orejas es una peculiar pareja de pendientes, los que recuerda es de dos fragmentos de una cadena fina, cada uno compuesto por dos acoplamientos rectangulares y redondos; rodeando su cuello tiene una luz Collar compuesto por muchas partes planas, metálicas cuadradas unidas entre sí, y ambas muñecas llevan pulseras, con dos de ellos, cubierto en forma ondulante, estando presente en la derecha, y un tercero, que consta de tres aros finos unidos entre sí, adornando su izquierdo. Sus deportes derecho dedo meñique un anillo. Sy traje consiste en un brillante vestido de lentejuelas, revela una parte justa de su división y que llega hasta las pantorrillas, que tiene una gran barra en la parte izquierda de la falda. Atado a la cintura es una tela larga, que fluye a la luz con bordes rizados, rodeando la mayor parte de su cuerpo más bajo, con su brillante falda debajo de ella, y ella lleva sandalias de tacón de luz para el calzado. Lleva la marca del gremio en su hombro izquierdo, usa la magia de transformación-control mágico y agua (imagínense a Jenny Realight de Fairy Tail).

Rei Senju tiene el pelo largo color café claro con ojos color café claro mide 1:69, con piel clara tiene el pelo largo sujeto por una cola de caballo, lleva una blusa blanca manga corta con una pañoleta color rojo en su cuello que cae su pecho talla E, con un unos jeans color azul oscuro y unos zapatos color café, lleva la marca del gremio en su hombro derecho color verde claro, usa la magia tierra, re-equipar y control mágico (imagínense Rei Miyamoto de Highschool Of The Dead).

Tier Namikaze Uzumaki era una hermosa chica de 1: 75 de piel oscura y de constitución atlética, acentuadas por sus exóticos rasgos. El color de sus ojos es de un marcado azul turquesa, mientras que su cabello es de un vistoso color rubio dorado, al igual que sus cejas y sus pestañas. Lleva el pelo corto y despeinado, a excepción de tres pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas, su vestuario consiste en una chaqueta violeta y un hakama del mismo color, ceñido a la cintura mediante un sash de color negro, la chaqueta varía ostensiblemente al dejar al descubierto la mitad inferior de sus pechos talla D y llevaba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Las mangas se extienden hasta envolver sus manos con unas extensiones que se asemejan a unos guantes negros, llevaba unas sandalias azules y una espada en su cintura. Llevaba la marca en su hombro derecho de color rojo, usa magia de agua, re-equipar y runas (imagínense a Tier de bleach).

Akiza Namikaze Uzumaki es una adolescente de altura 1:74, tiene piel clara, ojos marrones y cabello de un oscuro color rojo burdeos (púrpura rojizo). Su cabello en su mayoría llega hasta la altura de la barbilla, con dos flequillos de la longitud del codo que enmarcan ambos lados de su cara. Ella enrolla una parte de su flequillo frontal con una horquilla de cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza, que le ayuda a contener sus poderes, mientras que un poco cuelga a cada lado, Su vestuario parece tener influencias victorianas, pero también se parece a los uniformes que fueron usados por mujeres generales militares durante la década de 1980. Akiza lleva un corsé rojo de corte bajo, mangas abultadas color verde claro y un cuello alto resaltando su pecho talla D. También lleva un abrigo largo magenta sin mangas, que se recoge detrás de ella que es más corto y con pliegues en la parte delantera. Lleva una gargantilla roja en el cuello y un medallón de esmeralda con un emblema en forma de cruz de oro, así como un par de guantes oscuros largos hasta el codo con un par de brazaletes de oro por encima de ellos. Sus medias son del mismo color que sus guantes, y están conectados a la falda y junto con ellas lleva tacones altos. Llevaba la marca del gremio su muslo derecho color rojo, su magia es tipo viento-runas-cartas mágicas-magia curativa (imaginen a Akiza de Yu Gi Oh 5DS).

Meredy Namikaze Uzumaki tiene cabello que llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y es muy ondulado, lleva unas orejeras en la parte de arriba más grande hacia atrás de color negro mide 1: 70. Su traje consiste en un vestido de color rojo oscuro con un marco alrededor de su volante, un escote profundo que expone una gran cantidad de sus pechos talla D, un cinturón en forma de moño de color naranja atado alrededor de su cintura, medias de color oscuro y unas botas color gris. Lleva la marca del gremio en mano izquierda color rosa oscuro, usa magia tipo agua-runas-Maguilty Sense (imagínense a Meredy de Fairy Tail).

Moka Namikaze Uzumaki mide 1:68 posee el cabello de color rosa suelto y largo que le llega hasta la cadera, sus ojos son de color verde claro, lleva una chaqueta verde corta manga larga que llega hasta la parte inferior de su busto talla C+ que sobre este llevaba un rosario color plata con un rubí en el centro debajo de esta usa una blusa color blanco hasta la cintura que se esconde por un short verde militar debajo de ella sigue unos jean color azul oscuro con unos zapatos color morado. Lleva la marca del gremio en su mano derecha color roja, usa magia tipo viento-runas-transformación-control mágico (imagínense a Moka Akashiya de Rosario + Vampire).

Saya Namikaze Uzumaki tiene pelo rosado y ojos dorados, es de tez blanca y llevaba gafas mide 1: 69, lleva una blusa color rosa hasta el ombligo resaltando un pecho talla F sobre la blusa lleva una chaqueta blanca sin mangas con toque dorados en los bordes, lleva unos pantalones azules sujetos por una corea negra y unos zapatos negros. Llevaba la marca del gremio en su hombro izquierdo color rosa claro, usaba magia tipo agua-runas-re-equipamiento (imagínense a Saya Takagi de High School Of The Dead).

Todos estaba reunidos para ver a los nuevos magos de este año mientras esperaban hablan cosas tranquilas pero Hiruzen y danzo parecían que estaban nerviosos.

Danzo: lo escribiste-pregunto con miedo a Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: mi testamento está redactado y listo, que tal tú.

Danzo: si todo está listo solo espero que sea rápida y sin dolor.

Hiruzen: igual tu mi amigo-todos los estaban los miraba como si estuvieran locos.

Oigan están bien-dijo Koharu.

Ellos se asustaron y se separaron apuntándose uno al otro-no me mates fue culpa de él-dijeron al mismo tiempo apuntándose uno al otro luego se miraron de muerte- mi culpa tú fuiste el de la idea-dijeron al mismo tiempo- no fue tu idea-dijeron otra vez luego miraron que no estaba cerca el que los tenía así y suspiraron y notaron que fue su compañero de equipo él los llamo.

Hiruzen miro a Koharu- te suplico que no me asustes así, menos hoy que estoy débil del corazón.

Homura: y ahora que les pasa parece que el Shinigami estuviera aquí y quisiera sus almas.

Danzo: sabes creo que sería más amable con nosotros que él.

Hiruzen afirmo-es verdad.

Kushina: ahora bien de quien hablan –pregunto curiosa.

Hiruzen le mando una mirada mortal que la hizo estremecerse, él no había perdonado a Kushina por lo que le hizo a naruto-a nadie que te importe Kushina.

Danzo: es verdad nadie aparte de nosotros le importa nuestro invitado-dijo mirando a la mujer con odio puro ella solo trago.

Kakashi: así y quien es su invitado si se puede saber.

Hiruzen: no es asunto tuyo Hatake-dijo dijo con furia por el hombre este tuvo un escalofrió, luego oyó la puerta abriéndose revelando a los futuros magos ellos se empezaron a poner en fila dividiéndose en 4 filas de 9 personas cada una dando un total de 36 personas enfrente del podio con Iruka en la parte del frente, el noto que naruto no estaba hay- donde está de acuerdo a la información salió esta madrugada-le murmuro a su compañero.

Danzo: no sé pero mejor seguimos no es como que necesite la prueba escrita-le respondió en murmuro pero aun así las personas le oyeron.

Hiruzen afirmo naruto era un graduado en muchas áreas ese examen no era nada para el- bien mi jóvenes magos hoy estamos reunidos para su examen de graduación díganme estas listos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Hai Maestro-respondieron en coros todos.

Hiruzen se rio- por lo que veo si-luego se puso serio- como saben al haber tantos tipos de magia no hay una forma de evaluar su nivel si no es por medio del combate, pero Konoha el primer gremio que ha existido en el mundo nunca pelea con un compañero eso porque si lo hacemos esta marca-dijo señalando detrás de él como en el aire apareció la marca de la insignia de Konoha color azul- caería en deshonra y nuestra voluntad de fuego caería con por eso nunca peleamos con un compañero si no es para entrenar pero ustedes aun no son miembros del gremio de Konoha por eso usaremos esto-dijo antes de que detrás del podía empezara a formarse una arena de pelea (como el lugar dodne pelean en de Fairy Tail en los juegos mágicos pero sin las gradas solo la arena) con un muro de 20 m de pierda y aparecieran una letras moradas encima de este- en este lugar pelearan con algunos mostros que ustedes elijan de acuerdo lo que consideren su nivel entendido.

Hai Maestro-respondieron en coros todos.

Hiruzen sonrió- déjeme decirles que estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes y que sé que harán un excelente trabajo-los jóvenes sonrieron iba hablar otra vez cuando una voz la voz de su temores hablo.

Corta el royo viejo no viene aquí para oír un discurso-dijo una voz la voz de naruto todos buscaron el origen de esa voz incluso danzo y Hiruzen tenían que saber de dónde venía luego la encontraron en el 5 piso justo donde está el salón donde los jóvenes magos hicieron su examen hay en el marco de la ventana estaba recostado naruto de brazos los concejales, ni jefes, ni magos A lo identificaron pero los jóvenes si igual Hiruzen y Danzo que estaban sudando-ahora bien viejos me vas a responder unas preguntas quieran o no –dijo para luego tirar su mochila directo al maestro del gremio y su mano derecha con toda sus fuerza o bueno eso pensaron las personas pero naruto apenas eso algo de su fuerza , en menos de un segundo golpeo en el rostro a los dos viejo tirándolos al suelo con un pensamiento en la cabeza "si es él", los magos A y los jefes se sorprendieron junto con los jóvenes magos por eso pero la sorpresa continuo cuando naruto salto desde la ventana todos miraron con los ojos abiertos eso ya que no todos los días un chico se lanza de un edificio de 5 pisos muchos creyeron que se iba a lastimas entre ellos estaban los magos que iban hacer el examen y unos magos clase A pero la sorpresa fue cuando cayó en el suelo en cuquillas sin ningún problema en el podio que estaba 100 m de la pared del edificio, luego se levanto con una mirada furiosa y cogió a los dos viejo y los empezó a mover por el cuello de su ropa mientras estaban en el suelo- ahora díganme vejestorios porque me hicieron venir a esta puerca ciudad de mierda-dijo moviéndolos mientras ellos tenían espirares en los ojos y el resto miraba con mirada asombrada lo que pasaba-hablen de una vez vejestorios-dijo moviéndolos y haciendo que sus cabezas choquen entre sí y con el suelo.

Koharu que había visto suficiente hablo-gaki deja de hacer eso no vez que es una falta de respeto y te podemos matar si sigues así.

Naruto la miro- cállese vejestorio, estoy con estos vejestorio ahora-dijo volviendo a mover a Hiruzen y Danzo mientras el resto solo tenía una gota la nuca por su actitud, mientras Kushina y sus hijas mayores sentían que habían visto a ese chico antes.

Homura estaba harto ya de naruto y su actitud- es suficiente captúrenlo-dijo dirigiéndose a los magos iban hacerlo cuando una risa los interrumpió.

Hiruzen: haaaaaaaahaaaa igual de irrespetuoso como siempre no naruto-las boca de todos los jefes y magos A se cayeron cuando oyeron ese nombre ahora que lo veían bien si era el mismo naruto tenía las marcas en las mejillas pero los más afectados fueron los Namikaze-Uzumaki que no esperaban verlo aquí y menos así y que hablara así.

Danzo: es verdad pero creo que nos lo merecemos por hacerte venir-dijo entre risas mientras naruto los seguía moviendo.

Naruto: claro que viejos más les vale que tengan una buena razón para hacerme venir esta cuidad de mierda-dijo moviéndolos más fuerte.

Hiruzen: pero si te dijimos-naruto los dejo de mover por un segundo mientras su pelo ocultaba sus ojos.

Danzo: es verdad el video lo dice era porque-luego se detuvo un segundo.

Te extrañamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a todos.

Naruto los hizo golpear con el suelo de un fuerte golpe que sonó CRASH todos tuvieron una mueca de dolor por el golpe de los viejo en su cabeza, luego los atrajo a su cara mientras ellos sonrían tontamente-saben dónde estaría ahora sino fuera por ustedes-dijo furioso mientras los viejos se reían torpemente-estaría en una isla privada, en un resort privado-sorprendiendo a todos en especial a su "familia"-acostado en una hamaca con una piña colada junto con 10 chicas dispuestas hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana con ellas-dijo furioso mientras el resto lo miraban con asombro y en shock en especial su "familia" ya que no esperaban enverdad oír eso, mientras los viejos se reían tontamente ahora sabían que estaban jodidos- y me dicen que vengo porque me extrañaba jodanse-dijo volviendo a golpéalos con el suelo de un golpe haciendo que estos empezaran a sacar su alma de su cuerpo solo para ser devuelta por naruto a su cuerpo que suspiro de alivio al estar vivos- hablo con ustedes todas la noche de cada semana de cada mes de cada año-sorprendiendo a su "familia" no esperaban eso en verdad-como coños me pueden extrañar hablen-dijo para dejar de moverlo.

Hiruzen se recompuso un poco-vamos naruto tenemos una razón.

Danzo: si es verdad.

Naruto: entonces hablen-dijo molesto.

Hiruzen: que tal más tarde hay mucha gente-dijo mirando a su alrededor mirando una multitud conmocionada por lo que pasaba.

Naruto: no ahora porque les juro si no hablan tomare el primer tren y me iré de este lugar-amenazo sus jijis que no les gusto lo que dijo.

Danzo: mira hablamos luego y te damos lo que te dimos en tu cumpleaños pasado-naruto se detuvo a considerar la oferta era tentadora así que la acepto.

Naruto se paró y dejo ir a sus jijis que suspiraron de alivio y se pararon del suelo-bien denme.

Hiruzen y Danzo suspiraron y sacaron una cpsula cada uno de su túnica y se la dieron a naruto que sonrió al recibirlas.

Naruto: dame la que tienes debajo de la túnica jiji también la quiero-dijo mirando a Hiruzen que suspiro más y saco una botella de sake de su túnica sorprendido a todos eso era lo que le estaban dando.

Hiruzen con la botella entre las manos-por favor naruto es la última.

Naruto la cogió rápidamente y sonrió - y me la debes-dijo con una risa-además solo le tienes que pedir al clan mono 50 botellas más y al clan halcón otras 50 solo eso-dijo mientras el resto solo pensaba que en esas capsulas habían botellas de sake lo que era cierto.

Danzo: si claro solo hacen 50 al mes y te llevaste toda nuestra ración-dijo mal humorado mientras el resto confirmaba sus sospechas.

Naruto se rio y cogió su mochila-como sea hare el examen porque estoy aburrido, nada más-dijo mientras caminaba para bajar.

Hiruzen suspiro pero sonrió-sabes a pesar de todo es bueno verte-dijo con alegría.

Danzo sonrió también-es verdad es mejor que verte en persona que por una lacrima-o una pantalla-dijo alegre sorprendiendo a todos por la actitud de ellos.

Naruto que iba a tomar un trago se detuvo unos segundo y sonrió también- saben es verdad-luego saco de su mochila dos cajas plateadas de 15 cm de largo y 15 de ancho cerro su mochila y se la puso en su hombro izquierdo y se la tiro las cajas a sus jijis sin verlos estos las atraparon y sonrieron- esos son sus regalos por que regrese no conseguí nada mejor por el tiempo que me dieron-luego empezó a bajar del podio mientras lo veían una seria de magos conmocionados se dirigió al fondo mientras todos los observaban, luego de alejarse 50 m de todos saco una capsula de su bolcillo derecho con su mano derecha y la presiono y la lanzo cuando se despejo la nube de humo pareció un tienda color rojo (era estilo hindú con un aire acondicionado en la parte derecha de ella) todos vieron eso con cara de no creer sabían que las capsulas eran caras y como naruto posee una de ese tipo era extraño para todos en especial para su "familia" todos miraban así excepto hiruzen y danzo, cuando iba entrar abrió la botella y se la bebió de un trago haciendo que la boca de todos se abriera de cómo se bebió esa botella de un golpe, luego se la tiro a hiruzen este la atrapo fácilmente-voy de ultimo entiendes deja que estos dique magos empiecen y no me molestes-luego entro a la tienda para cerrarla después mientras el resto miraba en shock lo que pasaba venia golpeaba a los maestro, se llevaba sus reservas de sake y le dieran ordenes eso era de asombrase mientras Kushina tenía un tic en el ojo mientras vía todo acepta que se tiñera el pelo eso la asombro pero lo acepto, que se pusiera un piercings también no eran cosas de gran importancia pero tomar en pleno día eso si era algo que no aceptaba cuando terminara la prueba hablaría con él y lo castigaría y lo mandaría de regreso al internado, como si tuviera derecho.

Hiruzen suspiro-bueno luego de esta pequeña interrupción mejor comenzamos-luego chaqueo los dedos y el podio se elevó mientras el lugar donde estaba el podio se convirtió en una entrada de vidrio para la arena, y el podio se transformó en unas gradas que iban adelante hacia atrás donde el maestro y los concejales estaban en la parte superior y los magos A en la inferior. Quedando así en la parte superior hiruzen en el medio a su lado derecho Danzo, al izquierdo de hiruzen estaba Homura y su lado Koharu, en la fila de abajo en la esquina izquierda estaba Kakashi su derecha Kushina, luego Mikoto, Tsume, Hiashi, Shibi, Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Tsunade y Jiraiya debajo en la última fila estaban en la esquina izquierda Gai luego Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Kana, Ultear, Boa, Mikasa, Saeko, Satellizer, Shizuka, Jenny ,Rei , Tier, Akiza, Saya, Moka y Meredy.

Iruka también suspiro su corazonada era cierta este examen le está dando jaqueca, luego miro a su compañero Mizuki que llego mientras naruto estaba hablando con sus jijis, Mizuki vestía una camisa magas larga azul con unos pantalones clásicos negros y unos zapatos-mejor empezamos Mizuki antes que algo más pase.

Mizuki afirmo- bien empecemos, quien va primer-luego los que venían de un clan junto con los civiles se pusieron en fila en este orden Sasuke-Kaori-Kagura-Akeno-Erza-Lucy-Mirajane-Lisanna-Shikamaru-Chouji-Ino-Shino-Kiba-Hinata luego venia una fila de civiles parece que se organizaron así para que los herederos o los que venían de un clan se encarguen de los más fuertes monstruos.

Iruka activo su archivo nuevamente y puso el nombre de Sasuke oprimió la tecla enviar-bien Sasuke ve-el chico afirmó y empezó a caminar por la entrada de vidrio hasta que llego a la entrada de madera de la arena abrió la puerta cuando entro vio un área de piedra camino en línea recta hasta llegar a la entrada al campo de batalla antes de entrar un archivo se abrió.

Archivo: buenos días, con que mostros quiere pelear-dijo robóticamente después su pantalla mostro una lista de monstruos, Sasuke sonrió y dio clic en 10 espantapájaros tipo pierna y 1 Msira normales- criaturas escogidas espere unos segundos-Sasuke solo afirmo.

El Espantapájaros (pierna), Tiene un estilo de Pelea Ortodoxo, aunque su sus ataques sean demasiado lentos. Pueden hacer maniobras como saltar y encajar su Pierna incluso ya muertos, su apariencia es diferente pero tiene grandes brazos de madera en forma de armas como mazos junto con piernas de manera que les permite saltar muy alto, tienen ropa de payasos vieja dentro de ella llevan escarabajos y llevan diversas mascaras de porcelana blanco como de ópera (los de Devil May Cry 2).

Msira normales son la encarnación de codicia y barbarie, su apariencia es la de un esqueleto de T-Rex pero del tamaño de un humano con espalda jornada y con ojos blancos parece tener pequeñas cantidades de humo de expulsión de su espalda(los de Devil May Cry 2).

Con hiruzen y los demás.

Danzo: parece que él chico se centra en magia de fuego y sus potenciar su cuerpo con magia-dijo mirando el archivo de Sasuke que le mando Iruka por medio de su magia.

Hiruzen afirmo-es verdad las criaturas que escogió no son propensas a su magia pero le da buena ventaja-dijo ojeando el archivo.

Kushina miro también el archivo- impresiónate Mikoto, tu hijo es un genio domina muy bien la magia de fuego para su edad.

Mikoto se rio un poco-es verdad solo espero que le vaya bien-dijo algo preocupada por su hijo menor que quiere matar a su hijo mayor.

Kushina: ten mas fe en tu hijo niña ya ves que lo hace-dijo con una risa mientras hiruzen y danzo la fulminaron con la mirada por lo que dijo ella no le tiene ni tuvo fe por naruto nunca y se atreve a decir eso solo lo dejaron de lado y esperarían a ver la cara de todo por el nuevo naruto.

En la arena

Archivo: en 3-2-1 ahora-dijo antes de que Sasuke entrara al campo a toda velocidad.

En la arena ya había sus enemigos en el centro de la arena los espantapájaros y él Msira detrás de ellos, decidió ir primero por los espantapájaros.

Sasuke potencio su cuerpo con algo de magia en sus piernas y corrió rápidamente asía los espantapájaros, estos empezaron a correr directo a él con su mazos y espadas pero los Msira lo notaron y fueron directo a él.

Sasuke noto que su plan no salió como él esperaba (como de costumbre) así que decidió despachar a los espantapájaros rápido, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca golpeo a un espantapájaros en el estómago y lo exploto para ser cubierto de escarabajos negro.

Sasuke:"como se me olvido que estas cosas tiene esto dentro de él"-pensó antes de esquivar una mazo agachándose que lo iba a golpear en la cabeza pero los otros espantapájaros no se quedaron quietos fueron a golpearlo mientras estaba en el suelo con sus espadas este lo noto y apoyo sus manos en el suelo y salto lo más alto que pudo quedando encima de los 9 espantapájaros por 10m y respiro hondo y grito**- Great Ball of Fire (gran bola de fuego)-**luego un círculo mágico con el kanji fuego apareció en su boca y escupió una bola de fuego color naranja de este de 5 m de ancho que golpeo a los espantapájaros derrotándolos mientras se quemaban lentamente, el sonrió pensó que gano pero sintió que lo iban a golpear en su costado se dio la vuelta a su derecha y puso sus manos en X y se protegió de un golpe del Msira pero aun así lo mando a volar pero se logró recuperar para inhalar rápidamente y volver a gritar- **Great Ball of Fire (gran bola de fuego)-**luego un círculo mágico con el kanji fuego apareció en su boca y escupió una bola de fuego color naranja de este de 5 m de ancho que golpeo al monstruo que estaba en aire tirándolo al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor y se derretía , luego que se terminó de derretir Sasuke gano, él Uchiha logro caer bien luego del golpe y se dirigió a la salida con una sonrisa.

Archivo: GANADOR SASUKE UCHIHA-dijo en voz alta el archivo.

Con Hiruzen y los demás

Hiruzen si archivo tintineo y mostro un 80- pasa con 80% la prueba de combate-comunico a los demás que voltearon a él preguntándose porque esa nota .

Kakashi: sin ofender maestro pero el joven Sasuke mostro gran control del elemento fuego y control mágico porque solo 80.

Danzo se burló-el idiota se confió, ataco directo pensando que todo iba a salir como él pensaba, cuando derroto al primer espantapájaros se distrajo por los escarabajos y casi lo golpean, su control deja mucho que desear gasto mucha magia en esos conjuros y perdió la vista de su enemigo algo que casi le cuesta la vida, si hubiera estado en un equipo sus compañeros hubieran muerto por su culpa por mi punto le dieron mucho –dijo aburrido mientras el resto solo afirmo por la explicación.

Hiruzen: además Hatake si se te olvida yo soy el maestro mis órdenes son ley que no se te olvide-dijo mirando al mago plateado que solo afirmo- bien el que sigue.

Con Iruka

Iruka recibió el puntaje de Sasuke y lo mostro en la pantalla con su archivo para que lo vieran todos, todos se sorprendieron por el puntaje no por lo alto sino porque esperaban ver que el mejor mago del año tuviera mayor que eso.

Sasuke: que como que un 80 porque-dijo furioso mientras sus fans solo afirmaron.

Sakura: SI SASUKE-KUN DEBE TENER MAS QUE UN 80-grtio la peli rosa haciendo que todos tuvieran dolor de oído.

Iruka se sobo sus oídos- primero Sakura controla tu voz, segundo este puntaje lo dio el maestro adelante discute con el si quieres Sasuke apuesto que lo convences-el Uchiha no dijo nada-bien Kaori vas- la chica afirmo y camino hacia la arena cuando llego al archivo con los monstruos escogió Un Vulcan.

Vulcan tienen forma de simio. Su tamaño es muy grande y con una gran musculatura, su pelaje es de color blanco y negro miden 3 metros son muy fuertes, agiles e inteligentes (imaginen un Vulcan de Fairy Tail).

Con hiruzen y el resto

Hiruzen ojeo el archivo y sonrió- una chica hábil usa magia de re-equipar, viento y fuego impresiónate.

Danzo también sonrió-vamos a ver cómo le va.

En la arena

Archivo: en 3-2-1 ve-dijo para que Kaori entrara corriendo a la arena y viera al su enemigo esperando lo en el centro de la arena.

El Vulcan sonrió- linda chica ven para que me quede con tu cuerpo y me divierta-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Kaori saco su espada corta con filo de 30 cm y un mago color negro sin empuñadura-déjame pensar un momento…no cara de simio.

Vulcan: no tienes opción ese cuerpo será mío-dijo empezando a correr con sus piernas a toda velocidad.

Kaori: inténtalo –dijo mientras empezaba a correr con su espada, el Vulcan retrocedió su puño derecho para golpearla pero antes de que la golpeara en la cara Kaori detuvo el golpe con su espada infundada de magia viento.

Vulcan: impresionante chica detuviste mi golpe hhaaaaaaa pero tu cuerpo será mío-dijo para luego mandarle una patada al estómago que la mando a volar.

Kaori se recuperó clavando su espada en el suelo como amortiguador y levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa para ver al Vulcan que estaba extrañado por la sonrisa- bien ya gane.

Vulcan: a que te refieres chica aun puedo pelear.

Kaori se levantó y lo señalo con su espada-mira tu mano mono-el Vulcan miro su mano y noto que había un círculo mágico rojo-ese símbolo es mi rastreador ahora piérdete **Fire Balls Trackers(Bolas de fuego rastreadoras)-**luego un círculo mágico apareció en la punta de su espada color rojo con el kanji fuego y de ella salieron 15 bolas de fuego de 2 m de ancho que fueron directo al Vulcan que empezó a correr para esquivarlas pero no lo logro las 15 bolas lo golpearon y lo dejaron calcinado con una espirar en sus ojos.

Archivo: GANADORA KAORI UCHIHA-dijo con voz robótica pero alta, la chica sonrió y camino hacia la salida cojeando por el golpe.

Con hiruzen

El archivo de hiruzen tintineo otra vez y mostro 82- bueno pasa con 82% mejor que el anterior.

Homura: y ahora que fue una gran estrategia hiruzen que paso.

Hiruzen suspiro- en verdad tengo que explicarlo, es verdad fue una buena estrategia pero si quedo mucho tiempo cuando cruzo con el Vulcan y si hubiera sido otra cosa y si en vez de golpe hubiera sido una espada o una lanza hubiera muerto además confía mucho en espada si hubiera enfrentado a alguien con más capacidad hubiera muerto solo es la nota que merece nada mas-el resto solo acepto lo que dijo el sandaime pero se preguntaban desde cuando era tan estricto.

Con Iruka

Iruka puso la nota de Kaori en la pantalla pero en la sección de chicas muchos se sorprendieron por la nota tan baja de la Uchiha pero no dieron nada-bien Kagura tu turno-la chica afirmo y entro a la arena cuando llego escogió un Legión y espero su turno.

Legión son monstruos enormes cubiertas de escamas azules. Tienen una cabeza enorme, angular, con ojos grandes y blancos. Están equipadas con un par de alas y orejas largas, cola y pequeños pies de negro (imagínense a Legión de Fairy Tail).

Con hiruzen

Danzo: magia de viento y re-equipar nada mal vamos a ver cómo le va.

Hiruzen: espero que lo haga bien esta es de ventaja-dijo mirando con interés la batalla mientras las hermanas de la chica le sonríen su hermanita mientras el resto mira con interés la batalla.

En la arena

Archivo: en 3-2-1 ahora-dijo en voz robótica, la chica desenfunda su espada rápidamente y entra a la arena no dice palabra cuando ve su adversario en el centro de la arena, ella rápidamente concentra su magia en su espada y grita.

Kagura: **Wind Blades (Cuchillas de viento)**- grito para luego dar un tajo vertical con su espada en el aire y formara un círculo mágico con el Kanji viento en el color blanco y salieron de este chillas de viento en forma del filo de una espada que fueron directas a la criatura desprevenidas que la golpearon sin problemas produciendo una nube de humo pero cuando se despejo mostro a la criatura sin casi ningún daño y molesta se volvió roja la cara y fue volando directo a la chica para envestirla pero esta sonrió cuando vio el resultado preparo su espada y cuando estuvo la criatura lo suficiente cerca la chica salto encima de la criatura justo antes de que la golpeara y le golpeo en la nuca de la cabeza con el filo sin borde de la espada dejándola inconsciente ella cayo con gracia detrás de la criatura.

Archivo: GANADORA KAGURA UCHIHA-dijo con voz robótica la chica sonrío y salió de la arena.

Con hiruzen

El archivo de hiruzen volvió a tintinear mostrando un 90- bueno eso es impresionante un 90%-las hermanas de la chica chocaron los 5 feliz mientras sus amigas sonrieron.

Danzo: es verdad no espero a que su enemigo se prepara y ataco y le hizo perder la cordura y la aprovecho la entrenaron bien chicas-mirando a las hermanas de Kagura ellas sonrieron.

Con Iruka

Iruka mostro el resultado de chica ocupando el primer lugar en la tabla femenina muchos aplaudieron por su logro mientras Sasuke estaba molesto por ser superado- bien Akeno te toca-la chica afirmo y miro de reojo la carpa y avanzo a la arena cuando llego escogió 5 Pathos y espero.

Pathos son como estigios pero más pequeños y con alas un enemigo aéreo, tiene la apariencia de un bebe de 9 meses sangrando con una ballesta de arma ópera (los de Devil May Cry 2).

Con hiruzen

Hiruzen solo trago cuando vio la magia de la chica- bueno magia de rayo-fuego-re-equipar interesante combinación.

Danzo: estoy de acuerdo contigo y su rival es interesante esperemos que pueda manejarlo.

Mikasa: no se preocupe Danzo-san vera como mi hermana lo maneja bien.

Saeko: es verdad no es como otras que no pasan de un 82-dijo molestando a sus primas.

Boa: bueno eso hay que verse chicas-dijo molesta por lo que dijo.

Ultear: es verdad vamos a ver-dijo también molesta por el comentario.

En la arena

Archivo: 3-2-1 ahora-dijo de manera robótica, Akeno solo camino lentamente para ver a sus objetivos en el centro de la arena que voltearon a verla y preparar su armas.

Akeno sonrió dulcemente-saben hoy no estoy de ánimos así que tal si se rinden-dijo desconcertando a todos mientras las criaturas solo lanzaron 5 una cada uno flechas que logró esquivar saltando al aire- bien como no se van a rendir –luego se puso seria-acabare esto de un golpe –luego punto su mano a los mostros que empezaron a volar rumbo a ella y aprecio un círculo mágico amarillo con el kanji rayo en ella y grito**- Electrical Storm(Tormenta Eléctrica)- **luego de eso una descarga eléctrica salió del circulo magia y golpeo a los 5 mostros y los calcino tirándolos al suelo inconscientes, Akeno cayó en suelo tranquilamente y salió de la arena.

Archivo: GANADORA AKENO UCHIHA-dijo con voz robótica.

Con hiruzen

El archivo de hiruzen tintineo y mostro 91- saco 91% cada vez más impresionante.

Danzo: bien eso es un buen hechizo, bien hecho chicas-mirando a las hermanas de la chica que solo sonrieron y miraron a sus primas con una sonrisa y esta solo las fulminaron con la mirada.

Con Iruka

El profesor puso el nuevo puntaje que ocupa el primer puesto muchos aplaudieron eso pero Akeno no le importo camino hacia la tienda de naruto desconcertando a todos cuando en especial a los que estaban en la gradas, cuando iba a tocar una barrera de runas la expulso por una pequeña descarga electica sorprendiendo a todos en especial a ella.

La runas empezaron a mostrar unas palabras- NO SE ACEPTAN PUTAS TRAICIONERAS, EMOS CON TENDENCIA GAY CON PENE PEQUEÑO "SASUKE UCHIHA" O CUALQUIERA DE KONOHA, LA PROXIMA VEZ TE MUERES PERRA DE MIERDA- eso era lo que mostraba la barrea de runas mientras Akeno solo bajo la cabeza y suspiro luego se alejó, mientras el resto miraba las runas como se desvanecían y se sorprendieron por lo que paso en especial a su "familia" no esperaban ver esas runas mientras Sasuke tuvo un tic en el ojo por lo que dijo de él en verdad iba matar a naruto.

Iruka suspiro y lo dejo pasar-bueno Erza vas tu-la chica salió de su sorpresa y se movió a la arena con la promesa en su cabeza de golpear a naruto por decir le perra a su amiga, cuando llego escogió un lobo mutante y espero.

Lobo mutante es un lobo de 5 m de alto que por mutaciones mágicas se convirtió en una criatura maligna, es de color negro con ojos rojos y sed de sangre por cualquier cosa viva.

Con hiruzen

Hiruzen recibió un mensaje en su archivo y suspiro pero lo olvido por el momento- bueno parece que Erza pose magia de re-equipar pero la modifico para su estilo al mismo tiempo pose telequinesis impresionante.

Danzo: es verdad esperemos ver un digno combate.

Kushina: ya verán como mi hija barre el piso con ese lobo ttebane-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mikoto: es verdad vamos a ver cómo le va.

Saeko miro a Saya- tú debes controlar a tu hermano Saya o se las verá conmigo por decirle perra a mi hermana.

Mikasa: es verdad contrólenlo-dijo mirando a las Namikaze-Uzumaki .

Saya: primero que todos no nos miren que nosotros ni sabíamos que vendría-todos miraron a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Kakashi: en verdad Kushina-chan no sabías nada-él y ella habían sido novios por un tiempo no se preocupen tengo una buena idea para la parejita.

Kushina: no Kakashi-kun, no sé qué hace aquí pensé que estaría en el internado no aquí.

Tsunade: vamos a ver si entiendo tu no sabías que iba a venir- la mujer afirmo-por lo que adivino tu tampoco le diste el dinero para comprar esa cpsulas tan raras verdad.

Kushina: está loca como cree que le voy a dar dinero para algo tan absurdo mejor me compro ramen.

Tier: y para que sepan no tenemos ni idea de porque el maestro lo llamo debería estar en ese internado sin salir por las estupideces que hace- todos miraron al maestro y danzo.

Hiruzen: bueno para que sepan yo fui el que pague su viaje de regreso-dijo tranquilamente.

Moka: y porque debería estar en ese internado y no salir-dijo molesta.

Danzo: y porque no salir en vacaciones-dijo mientras todos lo miraban extraño-vamos a ver en verdad creen que hay un internado tiempo completo que impida que los que van a él salir verdad-todos se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

Kushina: pero yo me asegure que fuera así-dijo defendiendo su punto.

Hiruzen negó- no tú lo mandaste a un internado donde solo hay vacaciones de navidad y no el resto-Kushina intento recordar lo que firmo y era cierto rio torpemente.

Kushina: si es verdad-el resto la miro en verdad había olvidado eso.

Tsume: bueno si era el caso porque no vino ninguna vez en navidad.

Danzo: acaso se les olvida lo que dijo cuándo nos pegaba –los demás abrieron los ojos.

Jiraiya: no era cierto lo de la isla y las chicas verdad-no podía creer eso junto con el resto.

Hiruzen: si es cierto naruto es amigo de él es el hijo del rey de la nación de fuego y como ayer terminaron los exámenes, también era su cumpleaños él se lo regalo , comúnmente pasa las vacaciones con él o con otros hijos de reyes ya que es un buen amigo de ellos-dijo sorprendiendo a todos no esperaban que naruto fuera amigo de un hijo de un rey y del rey de su nación y de otros, las Uchihas tragaron un poco casi golpean a un amigo de un próximo rey mientras la "familia" de naruto oía en shock eso no se lo creían en especial que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños ellas se avergonzaron por eso y también recordaron que nunca lo felicitaron desde que se fue se sintieron mal por eso incluso pensaron que nunca lo llamaron ni para saber si estaba bien eso las hizo sentir peor.

"qué tipo de hermana/madre soy"-pensaron las mujeres.

Danzo: qué tal si vemos el combate-queriendo acabar con el interrogatorio, los demás afirmaron, hiruzen y danzo suspiraron de alivio por eso.

En la arena

Archivo: 3-2-1 ve-dijo en voz robótica, erza salió de la arena y vio al lobo mutante esperándola.

Erza: ven perito vamos a ver si me vences, re-equipar-luego una luz la cubrió y un cirulo mágico la rodeo de color rojo con una cruz en el medio y cuando se despejo mostro a erza con una armadura, de una sola pieza de metal, decorada con líneas curvas y una versión deformada de la marca de Corazón Kreuz, con la parte derecha de la cruz se extiende a la parte derecha del pecho. Su Guarda-hombros son ahora más grandes y más elaborados, y su Guardar-renes ahora se compone de sólo dos secciones elaborados colgando de un cinturón simple más delgada par de placas de vueltas a la cintura, armadura posee guantes plateados que se extienden hasta los codos, los cuales están complementados con salientes adornos de metal que recuerda a las plumas, y un cuello prominente blindados rodeando el cuello y dejando el lado frontal abierto, compuesto por protuberancias similares a las de los codos y con ella erza salió con una en su mano derecha larga de filo plateado con empuñadura en forma de alas y un mago plateado donde en el fondo hay una pieza de metal (la espada estándar de Erza en Fairy Tail)-te presento a mi **Heart Kreuz Armor**- luego apunto con su espada a lobo-cuando quieras perrito- el lobo se enfureció y empezó a correr directo a ella , erza sonrió y corío donde el lobo , chocaron pegando la frente del lobo con la espada de erza, la chica salto y golpe en la cabeza al lobo tirándolo al suelo, luego aplico magia viento en su espada y golpeo sin el filo al lobo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, erza dio una pirueta y cayo enfrente del lobo se quitó la armadura y salió de la arena con una sonrisa.

Archivo: GANADORA ERZA NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI-dijo el archivo.

Con hiruzen

El archivo de hiruzen tintineo y mostro 90- bueno saco 90% impresiónate.

Kushina: les dije que mi hija le iba ir bien ttebane-dijo con una sonrisa.

Danzo: bueno la que viene-"faltan muchos para naruto esto es aburrido"-pensó.

Con Iruka

El profesor coloco la noto haciendo que la chica quedando en segundo con Kagura las chicas sonrieron por haber empatado-bien Lucy tu turno –la chica afirmo y entro a la arena y escogió un Saqueador.

El Saqueador tiene apariencia de un Estigio, pero más alto y fuerte. Conserva una motosierra en su brazo derecho y una armadura más avanzada. Él Puede entrar en el Modo Frenesí como los otros enemigos lo cual es extremadamente peligroso (de Devil May Cry).

Con hiruzen

Hiruzen: parece que sabe magia de agua-espíritus celestiales-runas buena combinación.

Danzo: vamos a ver cómo le va.

Akiza: ya ven como lo logra fácil-dijo con una risita.

Meredy: es verdad entreno mucho para esto-Kushina afirmo era cierto.

En la arena

Archivo: 3-2-1 ahora-dijo con voz robótica, ella entro con su gatico a la arena y vio a su rival que apenas la vio fue atacar ella lo esquivo apenas saltando y saco rápidamente una llave de su pantalón.

Lucy: puerta del Caelum ábrete-dijo mientras la giraba como en una perrilla y sonaba un DING-DONG y de una luz salió un una esfera color plateada con un aro en su parte superior, la chica cayo en el suelo junto con la esfera a su lado y miro al demonio que estaba preparando su cierra-sabes amigo nunca des tu espalda en batalla porque mi amigo le gusta jugar-el demonio no entendió hasta que un látigo de agua lo envolvió volteo la cabeza y vio al gato de Lucy con la pata el suelo de donde venía el agua, la chica sonrió- mis hermanas me dijeron nunca desviar la mirada de mi adversario deberías hacer lo mismo, ahora pierde Caelum modo cañon y acabalo- la esfera se abrió y sal del medio un cañon que en el medio estaba siendo recorrido por el aro que estaba en la parte superior y luego disparo un esfera de luz que dio en el blanco produciendo una nube de humo cuando se despejo mostro al demonio inconsciente, la chica devolvió a su espíritu y salió con su gatito.

Archivo: GANADORA LUCY NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI-dijo con voz robótica.

Con hiruzen

El archivo del maestro tintineo y mostro un 91- impresionante otro 91.

Kushina: que dije mis hijas son impresionantes ttebane-dijo con una risa mientras la mujeres Namikaze-Uzumaki inflan el pecho con orgullo mientras el restos rio un poco por la ocurrencias de la familia.

Con Iruka

El profesor puso el puntaje de Lucy que empato en primer puesto con Akeno-bien Mirajane tu turno- la chica afirmo cuando llego escogió un Vulcan.

Con hiruzen

Hiruzen: vamos a ver puede usar transformación-tierra- control mágico igual que su madre un monstruo-dijo en el buen sentido.

Tsunade: que esperaban es mi hija.

Jiraiya: es verdad esto va ser una victoria garantizada.

En la arena

Archivo: 3-2-1 ve- dijo robóticamente, la chica salió disparada a la arena directo al Vulcan que estaba en el centro de la arena indefenso pero puedo reaccionar a golpe bloqueándolo con sus brazos en X pero Mirajane no se quedó así aprovecho y le dio una patada en el costado mandándolo a volar contra la pared haciendo que se golpe con ella y produciendo una nube de humo cuando se despejo vieron al mono inconsciente, la chica sonrió y salió de la arena.

Archivo: GANADORA MIRAJANE SENJU-dijo con voz robótica.

Con hiruzen

El archivo del maestro tintineo y mostro 93- bien obtuvo 93%.

Tsunade: ESA ES MI HIJA-le grito a su hija que le dio el símbolo de paz dedos, mientras sus hijas mayores se rieron entre dientes por la actitud de su madre.

Con Iruka

El profesor puso el nuevo primer puesto mientras la chica solo sonrió e hizo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos a sus amigas.

Mirajane: superen eso chicas-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras las Uchiha menos Akeno se le mandaron miradas de muerte y las Namikaze-Uzumaki sonrían forzadamente.

Iruka: bien Lisanna tu turno –la chica afirmo.

Lisanna: ya verás cómo te gano nee-chan.

Mirajane: inténtalo hermanita-dijo con una sonrisa superirora.

Lisanna se puso rojo- solo eres mayor que yo por 1 minuto-le replico.

Mirajane: si recuérdalo bien- con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Lisanna: ya verás –dijo caminado a la arena y escogió un Vulcan.

Con hiruzen

Hiruzen: magia de transformación-tierra-control mágico nada mal.

Danzo: bueno casi lo mismo pero con magia de tierra interesante-dijo pensando algo.

Tsunade: pude que sean opuestas como agua y el aceite pero son muy fuertes y se quieren mucho.

Rei: si pero hoy mi hermanita le va a dar una sorpresa-el resto se le quedo mirando.

Shizuka parpadeo- que le enseñantes Rei-chan-la mencionada sonrió.

Rei: ya verán chicas, les va asombrar-dijo con una risita todo el mundo miro el combate con interés.

En la arena

Archivo: 3-2-1 ve chica-dijo con voz robótica, la chica salió disparada como su hermana al campo a atacar al Vulcan desprevenido que apenas pudo bloquear el puño con sus brazos en forma X pero no sirvió de nada el golpe fue muy fuerte lo mando a volar contra la pared derrotándolo de un golpe, la chica sonrió por su trabajo y salió de la arena.

Archivo: GANADORA LISANNA SENJU-dijo con voz robótica.

Con hiruzen

El archivo de hiruzen tintineo y mostro 94 – 94% impresionante.

Danzo se rio un poco todos lo miraron- con que fue eso no solo aplico magia en su brazos para hacer el golpe sino también uso tierra para aumentar el impacto, no es así Rei-chan –todos la miraron.

Rei sonrió- correcto se le ocurrió la idea hace poco y me pidió ayuda impresionante no – mientras el resto solo afirmaba.

Danzo: mucho vamos a ver si el resto es igual-"por lo menos está siendo parcial"-pensó con un suspiro.

Mientras pasaban las peleas en la carpa de naruto

Cuando naruto entro se acostó en un montón de almohadas que estaban en el fondo de la tienda y suspiro no quería estar aquí tirro las dos capsulas y aparecieron a su lado dos cajas con 50 botellas cada con una carta en la parte de arriba de una junto con un sobre naruto la tomo y la leyó.

_Estimado naruto-kun si estás leyendo esto es decir que compramos tiempo para nuestra muerte-_el chico solo afirmo era verdad-_pero como nuestra última voluntad te pedimos dos cosas_-naruto alzo la ceja por eso-_ primero queremos que juzgues a nuestro nuevos reclutas para ver si no dignos de ser magos de Konoha-_naruto suspiro y afirmo si era su última voluntad lo aria-_segundo déjanos vivir por amor a Kami te daremos raciones de nuestro sake por un año si lo haces te lo suplicamos-_naruto leyó y suspiro cuando vio las imágenes chibi de hiruzen y danzo de rodillas con ojos de cachorrito, tiro la carta guardo el sobre para mas tarde y activo su archivo y se conectó al archivo de todos y vio las peleas.

Mientras la veía solo suspiro los únicos demonios que valía la pena eran Saqueador y Msira el resto solo eran un juego, los Vulcan-Legión-Lobos-Espantapájaros-Pathos era un juego junto con el resto de los demás. Así que decidió así:

Si derrotan a 5 espantapájaros pasas.

Algo superior y pasas.

Pero su puntaje depende de su control mágico y estrategia en batalla.

Naruto observo cada batalla sin importar lo que ellos habían hecho pero necesito tomarse todo el sake para no aburrirse, la batalla de Sasuke dejaba mucho que desear, igual que las de Kaori y Kagura, la de Akeno si valió un poco la pena pero le molesto que intentara entrar a su tienda esa puta que bueno que puso unas runas antes de entrar, solo suspiro mando una advertencia a su jiji y siguió con su trabajo la pelea de sus "hermanas" fue interesante no esperaba que tuvieran llaves y re-equipar, luego las Senju mostraron buen manejo de magia, las califico imparcialmente como el profesional que era.

Luego siguió el resto Shikamaru tomo a 5 espantapájaros con su magia de sombras y los derroto y obtuvo 75%, luego siguió Chouji que uso su magia Titán para derrotar a un Vulcan obtuvo 79%, Ino derroto a otros 6 espantapájaros con su magia de control obteniendo 80%, luego vino Shino que derroto a 10 espantapájaros que era el máximo con su magia de control de ineptos obteniendo 85% molestando a las fans de Sasuke y él por el puntaje pero no le importo siguió con lo suyo, kiba derroto a un saqueador con su transformación en perro y obtuvo 76%, luego hinata que con su Byakugan le permitía ver la magia del cuerpo y su circulación junto con la habilidad de dañar dicho sistema derroto a 9 espantapájaros y obtuvo 85%, luego fue el horror no vale ni la pena mencionar a los aficionados pero pasaron con 60% pero le costó todo las botellas de sake para no dormirse cuando terminaron solo se recostó en su cojines y miro el techo ya no había que ver más pésimos combates podía descansar pero sentía que se le olvido algo.

Afuera de la tienda

Iruka: bien el ultimo naruto-dijo pero el de la tienda no respondió tienda no respondió- naruto-otra vez- NARUTO SAL DE HAY-desde su puesto con su magia cabeza gigante pero no pasó nada la tienda ni se movió, el suspiro y miro al maestro que suspiro igual.

En las gradas

Hiruzen presiono unas teclas en su archivo y aprecio el interior de la tienda-oye es tu turno sal de ahí-todo el mundo lo miro.

Qué coño por fin me iba a dormir y me levantas viejo de mierda-dijo la voz de naruto molesto que se oyó por todo el lugar haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

Hiruzen: me lo prometiste naruto-dijo mirando a su nieto molesto este suspiro.

Naruto: en verdad me la debes viejo-danzo y hiruzen sonrieron pero luego esa expresión se volvió horror-pero quiero 300 al mes me oyeron-dijo molesto.

Danzo cogió el archivo y miro a naruto-se racional naruto solo hacen 50 al mes en cada clan y nos pides 300 al mes eso no es posible.

Naruto saco la cara de la pantalla y les grito-me importa un comino quiero 300 botellas de sake al mes me entiende ahora me voy-dijo antes de que la pantalla cerro, mientras el resto de las personas solo miraron eso con cara de no creer mientras la familia Namikaze Uzumaki entera tenía un tic en el ojo en verdad tenían que hablar con el sobre su comportamiento y hábitos.

Hiruzen y Danzo tenían una cosa en la cabeza-"estamos muertos"-pensaron alarmados pero luego sonrieron-"esto será gracioso"-pensaron.

En la arena

La tienda de naruto se empezó abrir y una música empezó a salir.

KILL-KILL-KILL IS MY HOBBY I'M A MURDERER I'M A DEMON SENT FROM HELL TO KII YOU BABY-sono la musica estilo Heavy metal haciendo que todos se asustaran por la musica que sonaba luego naruto salio de la tienda con un ceño fruncido y con una botella de sake en la mano cerro la cortina y la musica se detuvo y emepezo tambalear mientras caminaba mientras el resto lo miraba como caminaba.

Sasuke estaba harto de él he se burlo- pero que haces dope porque no te vas eres un perdedor nunca ceras mago rindete, te fuieste como un perdedor y volviste como un boracho- dijo riendo mientras el resto le siguio pero en las gradas kushina y sus hijas no les gusto eso.

Naruto: intenta caminar luego de tomar 500 botellas de sake en menos de 24 horas y hablamos-dijo algo borracho mientras todos se dejaron de reir y lo miraron como si estubiera loco igual que en las gradas, cuando iba llegando luego de pasar por en medio de los magos que solo lo empujaban y casi tiran por apestar a alcohol casi se cae pero iruka lo evito.

Iruka: estas bien naruto-dijo ayudando a parar al chico que cuando estuvo de pie se tomo lo que quedaba de la botella y la dejo caer en el suelo.

Naruto sonrio- gracias iruka-sensei si estoy bien pero tomarse 500 botellas de sake es mucho incluso para mi-dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza mientras el resto lo segui mirando como si estuviera loco.

Iruka: naruto en verdad no quiero decir nada pero por lo que se el maestro y danzo-sama solo te dieron 101 botella de donde sacaste el resto-pregunto con intriga.

Naruto se rio un poco-lamentablemente las aduanas no dejan traer sake-suspiro- por eso me gaste mi reserva personal en el internado luego que esos viejos de puta-apuntando tambaleantemete a hiruzen y danzo que solo miraban sin exprecion alguna pero dentro estaban muertos de risa mientras el resto en verdad veia intrigado lo que pasaba como era eso de recerva privada de sake en un internado-me mandaran una carta con el director y me obligaron a venir aca luego de terminar mis putos examenes finales que me dejaron sin dormir casi 5 dias, sabes lo que esperaba irme a dormir y luego salir rumbo a mi isla privada pero los viejos es su gran sabiduria me hicieron venir a este puto lugar de mierda-escupiedo la ultima parte mientras el resto miraba con mirada de no creer-pero mis amigos cuando se enteraron que tocaba venir no nos quedamos así hicimos una fiesta en honor a que me iba-dijo con una sonrisa recordando la fiesta.

Kiba: y que apuesto que eran uno perdedores que se reuinieron contigo por pena idiota-dijo con una risa que se contajio mientras en las gradas las Namikaze Uzumaki estaban siendo retenidas por Shikaku con su sombra para que no mataran a kiba por lo que dijo.

Sasuke: es verdad ademas cuantos irian 2 personas eres un idiota tu nunca tendras amigos perdedor solo eres un hijo de mierda que su propia familia no quiere y lo tiero a la calle por ser un idiota -dijo riendose muchos se rieron pero esta vez las senju-uchiha y namikaze uzumaki junto con otros eso fue mucho incluso erza y lucy les parecio demaciado shikaku en las gradas tuvo que reforzar su hechizo por eso mientras el resto miraba con asoco por lo que dijo menos ciertas persona que no le importaba.

Naruto se rio un poco para sopresa de todos-sabes me importa esto lo que digas-dijo mostrandole el dedo de el medio dejando callados a todos-y para tu informacion a mi fiesta fue todo el puto internado incluso los profesores y los que crearon el internado, los que llamas perdedores seran los hijos de los reyes de todos los paises y naciones del mundo para que sepas-dijo haciendo que los proximos magos del gremio de konoha se quedaran sin palabras- y para rematar empezo desde la 1 de la tarde cuando me avisaron hasta 2 de la mañana que me tuve que ir, habia musica, licor,sake, comida, sexo a montones idiota sabes creo que todos hay tuvieron sexo con alguien y los de primer año perdieron su virginidad era la mejor fiesta que se hizo en el puto año-dijo sorprendiendo a todos que oian eso y no se lo creian mientras cierto pelo blanco tenia lagrimas en sus ojos- y para rematar me dieron en mejor regalo de despedidas una puta orgia-dijo haciendo que la boca de todos cayera al suelo por eso-con 30 de las chicas mas ardientes y sexis del internado tube sexo con ellas desde las 12 hasta las 2 de la mañana un buen regalo de despedida desde mi punto de vista y luego ir en un tren desde las 2 de la mañana hasta las 7 y para rematar con una asafata castaña talla C, con un trasero delicioso en verdad crees dormi pase todo el viaje con ese bombon en el baño teniendo sexo salvaje hasta que no pudo mas, asi que solo pude descansar uno 30 minutos antes de llegar en el tren , en pocas palabras llevo un dia sin dormir he vebido mas de lo que hago comunmente pero estoy feliz por mis regalos-dijo con una sonrisa ahora todos estaban como pez fuera del agua y un sasuke sin palabras-bien ahora si me disculpas Ōjo(princesa)-chan tengo que hacer una puta prueba-dijo caminando a la entrada tambaleandose mientras dejaba unas personas sorprendidas y molestas.

Sasuke: te voy a partir la cara me entiendes idiota-le dijo molesto a naruto.

Naruto solo movio la mano en el aire-si-si lo que digas Ōjo-chan-dijo entrando a la arena dejando a un sasuke molesto.

En las gradas

Hiruzen: con razon nos la perdono Danzo-dijo con un suspiro.

Danzo: es verdad, tenemos suerte sino fuera por la fiesta y la asafata estariamos muertos-dijo ahora mas tranquilo por que no lo mataria solo lo golpearia.

Homura: me estas diciendo que todo lo que dijo ese mocoso es verdad-dijo algo asombrado mientras el resto lo miro.

Hiruzen sonrio- cada palabra.

Jiraiya estaba llorando- tanto material perdido-dijo entre lagrimas mientras sus hijas y Tsunade le dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

Controlate prevertido-dijeron las senju molestas.

Gai: no solo creo que haya pasado de fiesta ese chico-dijo mirando a naruto caminar.

Kakashi que empezo a manosear el trasero de kushina hablo- a que te refieres Gai.

Gai: bueno es que el chico parece que sabe el puño del boracho-haciendo que todos lo vean.

Kushina quito la mano de kakashi y le murmuro "ahora no" este solo refuño- a que te refieres Gai como que el puño del borracho el mismo puño del boracho-dijo algo interesada como sus hijas.

Gai: si los pasos son eso y les puedo decir que es un experto en ese estilo por sus pasos-dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos dos viejos.

Cana se rio un poco- bueno tienen un hermano borachin chicas-dijo refiriendose a la namikaze uzumaki estas solo la fulminaron con la mirada.

Moka: callate cana no es tu problema.

Shizuka: vamos chicas es la verdad-dijo con una risita de la cual se contajiaron todas la chicas de su edad.

Akiza: ya es suficiente, nosotras se los quitaremos de una manera u otra le guste o no-dijo molesta mientras sus hermanas afirmaron junto con su madre pero oyeron una risita todos voltearon a ver a Danzo riendo mientras sacaba la caja que naruto le dio junto con Hiruzen.

Danzo oprimo la caja y un archivo aparecio-si quitarle el alcohol a naruto es como quitarles los libros a kakakshi-dijo mientra movia el dedo por la patalla mientras el resto veia lo que dijo sorprendido en verdad era tanto la adiccion de naruto con el alcohol como la de kakashi a sus libros pervertidos eso seria muy dificil de quitar ni kushina habia logrado eso con kakashi.

Hiruzen mientras buscaba en la pantalla-eso es verdad, aquí estan abanos de Iwa-dijo presionando la pantalla y salian dos abanos (como los cubanos).

Danzo: perfecto vino de la bodega del rey del rayo de hace 50 años-dijo para precionar la pantalla y una botella de vino y dos copas de crital saliera el las tomo- lo que falta para esto es.

Hiruzen interumpio- palomitas-dijo antes de volver a presionar el teclado y aparcieran dos grandes tarros de palomitas con mantequilla derretida este los tomo- las especiales creadas por Suna la mas deliciosas –luego dejo en el aire las palomitas e igual que danzo dejo en el aire el vino y las copas y guardaron sus estuches.

Danzo abrió el vino y lo basio en copas y le dio una hiruzen este la acepto y le paso un abano que recivio con una sonrisa, dejo el vino en aire y tomo un tarro de palomitas y lo puso en su regazo y prendio el abano igual que hiruzen tomaron una inalada y exalaron con una sonrisa mientras todos los miraban sorpendidos por lo que pasaba.

Hiruzen: no deja de se delicioso las veces que lo fumes.

Danzo: igual mi amigo ahora podemos ver la pelea sin problemas-dijo con una sonirsa mietras el resto solo en schok hacian eso todo para ver la pelea mejor.

Kakashi: siento romper la divercion maestro pero el chico apenas tiene magia me sorprendeia que pudiera hacer algo, incluso que en verdad supiera el estilo del borracho apenas podria defenderse contra los mostros-dijo aburrido mientras el resto afirmo incluso la "familia" de naruto sabian que era verdad.

Asuma que se lamio los labios cuando vio el abano pero hablo-y que se te olvida el salto que hizo kakashi.

Kakashi lo miro perezosamente- logicamente esa botas que usa son magicas que le permitieron saltar y aterisar sin problema, el chico apenas se defendera contra los monstruos no tiene talento simplemente eso-dijo aburrido pero eso molesto a la namikaze uzumaki anque no les agradaba se sentian mal por no hablar con el en todo este tiempo y no les gusto lo qu dijo, kushina iba hablar cuando oyeron una risa y vieron a hiruzen riendo.

Hiruzen: pues veamos si es asi kakashi-luego sonrio- que tal esto si naruto hace algo que los soprenda a todos no te pago las proximas misones durante 6 meses que hagas pero si no hace nada te pago el doble de lo que ganas en las misiones-dijo con una sonrisa.

Danzo: sabes entro en eso si no hace nada yo tambin te pago el triple pero si lo hace me das todo lo que ganes despues de los 6 meses que hiruzen aposto por 8 meses aceptas.

Kakashi que estaba seguro que ganaria así que acepto-bien es un trato-pero luego que los dos viejos sonrieron sentio como si hubiera hecho un trato con unos demonios.

Hiruzen: bien miremos el combate-dijo volviendo a la arean a la cual naruto llego luego de casi caerse muchas veces.

En la arena

Naruto llego a la arena y estaba en el lugar donde escoger los monstrous cuand callo en algo y miro a los viejo -OIGAN VIEJOS QUIEN ME CALIFICA A MI SI YO ESTOY HACEINDO LA PRUEBA O ME PUEDO CALIFICAR A MI MISMO-le grito sorprendiendo a todos él era el que estaba calificando a los magos.

En la gradas

Hiruzen: pero que pregunta naruto pues yo quien mas-dijo de lo mas tranquilo molestando a naruto.

Naruto: VIEJO DE MIERDA ME HICISTE CALIFICAR TODOS ESTOS DISQUE MAGOS PARA QUE TU DESCANSARAS TU PUTO CULO ESTA ME LAS PAGAS-les grito confirmando las sospechas de todos en verdad fue él que esta calificando todo.

Danzo: vamos naruto solo queriamos evitar la fatiga no te molestes como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer que eso mientras esperabas-dijo tranquilo.

Naruto: CLARO DORMIR ESTA ME LAS PAGAN ME OYERON-grito molesto mientras sus jijis reian tenian un plan para eso, luego naruto volteo a ver la patalla del archivo.

Homura: se puede saber porque mandaron a calificar los examenes a un simple mocos-dijo molesta y furiosa porque estuviera aquí.

Hiruzen: porque se me dio la regalada gana eso es todo asi que calla que quiero ver el combate y eso va para todos-dijo mientras todos callaron pero en verdad se preguntaban que veia el sandime en naruto.

Con iruka

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que oyeron el dope califico sus examenes con razon a muhcos les fue mal sasuke y kiba se molestaron de mierda, mietras las Senju-Uchiha y Namikaze Uzumaki se preguntaban porque les dio altos puntajes si lo molestaban y insultaban acaso era tan bueno que les dio eso puntajes porque vio que eran buenas magas o solo tenia miedo de que ella lo golpearan si se enteran tenian que hablar con él para ver si era verdad.

Sasuke:"ese dope lo mato por lo que me hizo"-penso.

Con naruto

Naruto estaba mas molesto que antes no solo habia hecho trabajo innecesario sino que ahora le tocaba pelear con monstro pateticos pero luego sonrio algo que no le gusto a sus jijis- OIGAN VIEJO EN EL VIDEO DECIA "HAS LO QUE QUIERES" ESO APLICA AQUÍ VERDAD-les grito.

Hiruzen en la gradas junto con Danzo sonrieron macabramente haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrio por lo que dijo eso significa "me voy a divertir al limite".

Hiruzen en la gradas con magia de voz- si haslo que te placa naruto-dijo desde lo alto pero sin gritar.

Naruto sonrio y saco una caja de su jean que parecia ser una grabadora, en la gradas Hiruzen cuando la vio busco en su ropa y no encontro algo que necesitaba y suspiro.

En las gradas

Hiruzen: o coño esto me costara un ojo de la cara tiene el control maestro-dijo abatido.

Danzo escupio todo su vio en el aire mojando a kakashi- que como que el control maestro lo tenias tu no –dijo alarmado mientras el resto los miro.

Hiruzen: cuando nos golpeaba nos lo debio quitar sin que nos dieramos cuenta, esto me lo ayudas a pagar tu Danzo –dijo moleto.

Danzo suspiro en derrota- no me queda otra.

Hiashi: a que se refiere con control maestro, sandime-sama.

Hiruzen: como lo dice lo que controla todo lo que se refiere a la arena ahora solo espero que no haga algo que me cueste una fortuna-dijo mientras volvia a ver a naruto junto con el resto.

Con naruto

Naruto sonrio y hablo en el control maestro-codigo de segurida 00000000000.01 palabra clave bosque-el control empezo a tintinear.

Contro: aseso maestro autorisado cuanles son sus ordenes maestro-dijo con voz robotica.

Naruto: activa sistema de defenza nivel kage codigo 999999999palabra clave Test –dijo para que luego el contro brillara color rojo.

Contro: aseso permitido prueba nivel kage activada defensas reforsadas en proseso de reforzamiento-hablo con voz robotica para que luego la arena empezara a cambiar y los muros empezaran a temblar, luego los muros de piedra se convirtieron en muros de marmol de gran tamaño con estatuas de los maestros de Konoha en su parte superior y aparecieron gradas y las runas se frotificaron( imaginense el estadio de los juegos magicos pero con las estatuas de los hokages).

Las personas vieron sorprendidas eso pero naruto no se quedo hay- nivel de prueba final codigo 09.000000009 palabra cavle ascension –luego él control brillo de color rojo.

Control: aceso permitio prueba de verificacion para maestro nivel final aceptada categoria guerra sin piedad acepta esto candidato-dijo con voz robotica mientras el resto oia eso con los ojos abierto.

Naruto: acepto nivel guerra sin piedad pero nivel 9 palabra clave Akuma.

Control: codigo aceptado prueba de promocion nivel maestro preparandose-dijo para luego la arena empezar a levantar rocas.

En la gradas

No creian lo que estaba pasando un mero mago "principiante" habia aceptado la prueba para asencion a maestro era insolito.

Kushina: tienes que detener esto, es una locura mestro-dijo preocupada por su "hijo".

Jiraiya :es verdad sensei, el chico ha llevado esto muy lejos ni yo soy capaz de hacer eso con ese nivel-dijo alarmado mientras via como las rocas se lantaban y se fusionaban.

Hiruzen: porque el lo escojio porque hacer algo-dijo despreocupado.

Tier: porque es un puto idiota que no sabe lo que esta haciendo por eso-dijo alarmada por su "hermano".

Danzo: pero si el lo escogio porque detenerlo –dijo tranquilamente.

Akiza: miren viejos detienen esta locora o lo hacemos nosotros-dijo mientras veia como pilares de tierra empezaban a surgir de la tierra .

Hiruzen: aun si quisiera no puedo –dijo estrañando a todos.

Meredy: y porque tu eres el maestro dentelo.

Hiruzen: porque el tiene el control maestro que organiza esto ademas uso mis claves de seguridad no puedo hacer nada solo el puede.

Moka: IDIOTA DETEN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ VAS A MORIR-le grito su "hermano" pero no le presto atencion.

Con iruka

Los jovenes magos no podian creer lo que veian alguien una persona de su edad habia aceptado el nivel maestro eso era una locura nadie en su sano juicio lo haria incluso sasuke se sorprendio.

Erza estaba preocupada cuando su hermana dijo morir-OYE IDIOTA DETEN ESTO Y DEJA DE LUCIRTE –le grito a su "hermano".

Lucy: YA DEJA DE JUAGAR DETEN ESTA LOCURA IDIOTA-grito tambien ya preocupada.

Pero naruto no presto atencion solo miraba el campo.

Con naruto

Control: campo listo-dijo con voz robotica naruto sonrio por lo que vio, una vieja mancion de 3 pisos color azul turqui suspendida en el cielo cerca del muro enfrente de él con soprtes en la tiera en los costados,con unas escaleras de madera vieja que llevan a la puerta , en el suelo habian pilares de tierra por todo el camino (imaginense la prueba de erza contra los 100 mostros en fairy tail solo que con los pilares de tierra de 50 m de alto en el camino hacie ella)-acepta este nivel ultma oportunida.

DÉTENTE-girtaron todos los de la "familia" de naruto junto con los magos clanse A y jefes menos 3 personas.

Naruto sonrio-acepto –dijo sentenciando su camino mientras el resto solo miro con terror lo que dijo.

Control: comando aceptado espere 50 segundos-luego dejo de hablar para apagarse y que enfrente de el se formanara una puerta de marmol que tenia escrito "QUE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO TE ACOMPAÑE".

Naruto apreto el control y lo rompio-perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa.

En las gradas

Saya: maldicion ese idiota tenemos que sacarlo de hay.

Kushina: es verdad- ellas se iban a parar junto con algunos jefes y magos que no queria ver una muerte hoy.

Hiruzen: ni lo intenten-deteniendo a todos- destruyo el control el unico medio para detener esto.

Kushina: entonces destruire el puto lugar y lo sacare de hay-dijo furiosa por la actitud de los viejo acaso trajeron a su "hijo" para matarlo.

Danzo: no que puedas hacerlo, el escogio el nivel guerra numero 9 ahora todo ese lugar esta rodeado de mas de 100 bareras de runas para impedir que los monstruos salgan asi que sientense y disfurtenten el espetaculo –dijo tranquilamente.

Tier: como que espectaculo van a matar a mi "hermano" idiotas-dijo molesta.

Hiruzen saco su poder magico haciendo que todos se callen-es un orden sientense o se van he esperado ver esto casi 6 años así que callense-las personas solo se callaron-iruka es una orden no dejes que nadie se acerque a la arena entendido-dijo el instrutor solo afirmo con miedo-ahora por fin podemos ver la pelea tranquilamente.

Con iruka

Irka: ya oyeron para atrás no queremos estar cerca cuando esto empice-dijo señanlando al lado de la tienda de naruto para que se pongan haya.

Erza: ESTA LOCO MI IDIOTA "HERMANO" ESTA HAY NO LO VOY A DEJAR MORIR-le grito.

Lucy: ES VERDAD LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO ES UNA LOCURA-mientras su amigas afrimaron.

Iruka: miren creen que no lo se pero no podemos hacer nada ahora para aya-dijo aplicando algo de su poder haciendo que lo obedescan pero las chicas obedecieron de mala gana.

Con naruto

Naruto solo suspiro y saco una caja de cigarrillos de su pantalon sorprendiendo a todos ,la abrio y saco un cigarillo para luego tirrar la caja, luego saco un encendedor de su bolcillo tracero y prendio el cigarrillo y tomo de él y exalo- esto es aburrido espero que haya algo interesante porque me estoy durmiendo-dijo aburrido mientras fumaba y todos estaban sorprendidos por su actitud Mientras las Namikaze Uzumaki tenian un tic en la ceja todas ella acaso cuantos vicios tiene cuando termine esto y si sobrevive lo golpearan hasta quitarcelos no importa la cituacion.

Archivo: 10-9-8-7-6-5- todos los de las gradas menos 3 personasy algunos magos jovenes gritaban que se detenga pero a naruto no le importo-4-3-2-1 es hora de que mueras idiota-dijo con voz robotica.

Naruto: LETS ROCK BABY-grito antes de patear la puerta y que la luz lo cegara acuando se recupero pero esquivo una pata en la cabeza agachandose luego salto y quedo sujeto a muro detras de él.

Naruto sonrio por lo que vio todo la arena estaba repleta de monstruos habian 500 nivel A eso le gusto, habian por lo que vio 50 Vulcan mutantes eran de 15 m de alto del mismo color de los normales pero con ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre y acido escuriedo de su cuerpo, habian 60 lobos mutantes categoria A median 19 m su cuerpo era el mismo color que los normales pero estos tenian los ojos blanco brillantes y de su boca escirria acido, por el cierlo volaban 60 legion clase A de 150 m alto mas que las normales y mutadas por haber sido expuestas a los demonios ahora su cuerpo esta en fuego puro mientras sus alas son de hueso en llamas.

50 Obsidiantres que eran mostros de roca de 20 m de alto de color café claro con lineas naranja pasnado por el, sus manos de roca parecen guantes mas robustos que su piel y tienen lo que parecen unos pulceras en sus manos color naranja (imaginen a los Obsidiantres de Dofus).

60 Crujidores nivel A qie eran mostros de roca de 18 m de calto de roca color verde musgo con hierva creciendo en sus estremidades, tiene brazos estremadamente grandes para sus pequeños pies de tierra y en su boca tiene dientes de oro en su babilla (imagienense a Crujidor legendario de Dofu).

70 Golem salvaje son criaturas artificiales creadas a partir de la carne, los huesos y las vísceras de los animales de diversas, miden 20 m de alto no posen una cara definida, su piel es colro gris posen largos brazos con 3 dedos y largas pirenas pintadas de naranja hasta las rodillas con 3 dedos (imaginen a Golem salvaje de Devil May Cry ).

50 Demonios normales del clan demonio cabra Hay varias clases de demonios de este clan, todos los cuales pueden volar y son luchadores fuertes con sus garras y pezuñas. La forma más fácil de distinguir la cabra razas aparte es por su color: Los normales son los más débiles, y son de color verde vil(imaginenese a Cabrito del clan cabra en Devil May Cry).

40 Trools que eran de color verde musgo con una melena blanca en su espalda y una barba de chivo que esta apuntando arriba tiene estructura de gorila con largos brazos con teña en ellos y un brazalete de rocas en ellos, tiene piernas cortas y un tapa ravos (imaginenes a Trool de Dofus).

60 Maxilubos son bestias parecidas a los antiguos hombres lobos pero estos son de 19 m con plaje gris, lena morada en su cabeza y en algunas partes de su cuerpo, tienen cuernos y un aro de oro en la nariz y un rapa rabos morado (imaginence a los maxibulo de Dofus).

Naruto solo miro con una sonrisa todo amaba tener memoria fotografica le permitio apreciar todo en cuestion de un segundo pero luego tuvo que esquivar la envestida de una legion y quedo en el aire pero sintio detrás de el peligro y rapidamente hizo una pirueta en aire hacia atrás y logro esquivar otra legion pasando sobre ella, cayo al suelo y tuvo que esquivar los golpes de 4 vulcan a su cabeza agachandose pero los vulcan se golpearon unos con otros aturdiendolos, luego corrio hacia un pilar cercano y lo empezo a trepar corriedo rapidamente cuando llego a la cima luego de unos segundos pudo apreciar el paiseje en su totalidad era simplemeten hermoso, exalo un poco de humo de su cigarrilo y sonrio nuevamente-OIGAN VIEJOS OLVIDEN LAS 300 BOTELLAS VOVEMOS AL TRATO ORIGINAL SOLO DEJENME DESTRUIR ESTE LUGAR CON ESO ME BASTA-les grito.

Afuera de la arena

Nadie creia lo que estaba viendo el perdedor que nunca pudo hacer en hechizo, el dope, el demonio habia sobrevido mas de 1 minuto a un lugar repleto de bestias clase A y logro escarlar un pilar de roca sin problemas y habia dicho que iba destruir todo el lugar eso era inudito, todo el mundo menos 2 personas tenian una cosa en la cabeza.

"que demonios pasa"-pensaron todos.

En las gradas

Hiruzen no dudo por lo que dijo naruto y hablo de una-HAZLO QUE QUIERAS NARUTO-le grito contento de no dar 300 botellas de sake al mes, mientras el resto lo miraba como si estubiera loco excepto danzo que estaba contento tambien.

En la arena

Naruto sonrio como loco esto seria divertido luego salto y quedo encima de una Legion que lo iba taclaer en el aire se doblo y cayo en pica con su puño listo para golpear a la Legion en su lomo y grito- **Maximum Cannon (Maximo cañon)- **y golpeo a la legion en el lomo mandola al suelo para que destruyera el pilar en el que estaba por el golpe junto 12 vulcan que estaban escalando produciendo que fueran aplastados por la rocas y por la legion muriendo en el proceso y derramando su sangre por todo los lados junto con la legion, naruto cayo en ensima del cadaber de la legion donde las llamas se apagaron mientras los monstruos y demonios se preparaban para pelear, naruto sonrio ante eso esto seria divertido-bueno que esperan una invitacion la musica ya suena es hora de rockear-dijo mientras se lanzaba ante los monstruos y una cancion empezaba a sonar de verdad y era "**Rolling Star" por YUI.**

En las gradas

La boca de tocos menos de dos personas estaban al suelo por lo que vieron no podian creer nada habia matado a 13 mostros de u golpe y no le afecto nada.

Mientras hiruzen y danzo sonrieron por las caras, hiruzen fue el que hablo –bueno aun boracho concerva su fuerza no es así Danzo –mientras todos los miraron.

Danzo tomo un poco de vino y sonrio-estoy de acuerdo pero las reparaciones van a salir caras-hiruzen afirmo.

Kushina ya estaba harta de lo juegos de los viejos y grito-QUE COÑO ESTA PASANDO Y COMO MI "HIJO" USA ESE TIPO DE MAGIA-grito mientras sus hijas tambien querian saber.

Hiruzen se rio extrañando a todos-magia eso no es magia es fuerza bruta kushina-haciendo que todos se les callera la boca.

Danzo: es verdad pero porque no mejor ven el archico de naruto y lo entenderan-dijo mientras abria un archivo el resto hizo lo mismo pero como naruto no estaba en la academia tuvieron que buscarlo por su nombre todos dijeron.

Naruto namikaze uzumaki-en el archivo para que este respondiera.

Archivo: es nombre no existe en mi base de datos verifique-todos miraron extraño estos mientras los dos viejos sonrieron y dijeron y dijeron.

**Naruto Ōtsutsuki Sparda-** en voz para que todos los oyeran y los miraron extraño.

Archivo: nombre encontrado descargando solicitud…..descarga completa-dijo con voz robotica.

Hiruzen: como veo que no encuentran a la persona que buscan yo se los muestro-dijo antes que cada persona en el lugar apareciera el archivo de naruto con la foto de su cara y el nombre otsutsuki sparda, los ojos de la namikaze uzumaki se salieron por eso mientras las personas veian asombrado eso.

Meredy: que significa esto porque tiene ese nombre-pregunto asombrada.

Hiruzen: porque no lo ven ustedes mismos-luego dio clic y un video se reprodujo.

Video

Vemos en una oficina clasica a dos personas un hombre de 25 años con gafas y traje negro sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera y enfrente de el estaba naruto aun con cabello rubio de 7 años con una camisa blanca con un remolino naranja en su pecho y unos pantalones clasiscos y zapatos tenis negros.

Naruto: vamos Nick para que me hiciste venir estaba apunto de ir mis clases.

El hombre identificado como Nick hablo-bueno naruto-kun veras recivi un informe que camibaste tu nombre en notaria me puedes decir porque y como –pregunto.

Naruto solo se rio sarcasticamente- bueno era de esperarse que me preguntaras eres el director-el hombre afirmo- bueno porque concervar el apellido de unos hijos de puta que nunca hicieron nada por mi, que insultaban, me dejaban sin comer, me pegaban y no confiaban en mi, no veo razon para tener un apellido de unas personas de mierda como ellas-dijo serieamente.

Nick suspiro- bien lo entiendo pero dime como por si llega un problema legal.

Naruto: facil hice los tramites aquí, made la informacion por medio del correo a una floristeria que les dije que manden unas rosas a Kushina y les dije que si hacian que firmara el documento les daria 100 veces mas de lo que valen las rosas y ellos aceptaron y la muy puta como siempre con unas rosas se vende dijeron que era de un admirador y firmo sin darse cuenta de nada y ahora ese es mi nombre-luego alzo los brazos-por fin no tengo nada que ver con esa familia gracias a todos los dioses.

Nick anoto todo y luego de un rato termino-bien te puedes ir no te metas en problemas-naruto afirmo y se fue.

Fin del video

Los ojos de todos estaban abiertos por el viedo en especial las namikaze uzumaki que no creian eso ni esperaban que las odiara.

Mikoto: no le hiciste eso a tu propio hijo verdad kushina-dijo mirado a la pelirojo que estaba en shock.

Ultear: acepto que su hermano no es un angelito pero golpearlo e insultarlo es ya en mucho-mirando a la hermanas namikza uzumaki que estaban en estado de shock igual que su madre.

Kakashi: vamos solo debe estar bromeando, debe estar intentado llamar la atencion-dijo algo molesto con el chico.

Danzo: lamento informate que no ese ha sido su nombre desde los 6 mese que se fue de aquí hasta ahora y todo el video es cierto –dijo mientras fumaba el abano.

Kushina queria creer lo que el video dijo en verdad no queria creer que era mala madre eso no entraba en el clan uzumaki pero si era cierto poque nunca se lo dijeron-ENTONCES PORQUE NUNCA NOS LO DIJERON-le dijo moleste igual que sus hijas estaban.

Hiruzen la miro inocentemente- nunca me lo preguntaste o si-molestando a las mujeres.

Saya: ese no es el punto somo sus familia debiamos saberlo-le replico.

Danzo: entonces porque no le preguntaron cuando lo llamaban a saludar-dijo para hacer que las mujeres se pusieran como piedra mientras el resto las miraba en verdad nunca habian llamdo a su hijo/hermano para saludar o algo-porque lo llamaron verdad-dijo con una sonrisa mientras las mujeres estaban como estatuas.

Tsume: kushina tu llamabas a tu cachorro para ver como estaba verdad-pregunto algo molesta con su amiga dejo a su propio hijo en un internado y nunca lo llamo eso esta mal.

Satellizer: ustedes por lo menos llamaban a su hermano para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños verdad-dijo mirando las hijas del difunto maestro que solo estaba tartamudeando junto con su madre.

Hiruzen: yo respondo eso, ni una sola vez lo llamaron en 7 años en ese internado, ni para saludar, para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños o fechas especiales-dijo haciendo que todos menos 3 miraran mal a las mujeres.

Danzo: sin hablar de su dichosos padrinos que nunca lo llamaban tampoco-ahora los sanin estaban siendo mirados y se avergonzaron tambien-pero bueno veamos que mas hay-dijo dando clic en su archivo para que aparesca una imagen de naruto con bata blanca de karate y un cinturon negro y detrás de el habia un estante de trofeos de todos los tamaños y no parecia tener mas de 9 años- Naruto Otsutuski Sparda experto en diversos artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como Jiu-jitsu, Boxeo, Lucha de estilo libre, Jeet Kune do, judo, Karate Kyokushin, Muay thai, Sanshou o San Da, Tae Kwon Do, KFM, el estilo del zorro-lobo-tigre-serpiente-colibri-mono-halcon todas es cinta negra y maximo nivel en cada area logrando perfecionarlas, a la edad de 9 años llegando al nivel maestro-haciendo que la boca de todos callera nuevamente al igual que a las mujeres namikaze y uzumaki que no esperaban eso- gano cada torne de artes marciales en el que entraba sin perder contra nadie luego la edad de 9 se retiro de los troneos porque no lo dejaban participar por haber gando muchas veces, pero sigio entrenado y aprendiendo mas estilo de pelea y todo eso desde que emepzo a los 8 años-haciendo que la boca de todos se callera mientras cierto hombre con spandex era el mas asombrado del gurpo tenia que medirse en combate con el chico cuando terminara su prueba.

Kushina estab sorprendiada por eso junto con sus hijas en verdad su "hijo" si lo podia llamar así era un experto artista marcial y gano tantas competencias que lo tuvieron que sacar del circuito para darle oportunidad al resto, se pregunto junto con sus hijas cuanto de la vida de naruto se habian predido y notaron que apenas sabian nada de él haciendo que se pusieran tristes y se sintieran como basura.

Hiruzen suspiro-saben a pesar de cambiarse el nombre aun sigue vajo la custodia de kushina-haciendo que la mencionada sintiera algo de esperanza para reconetarse con naruto junto con sus hijas- a pesar de que tiene todos los papeles para emanciparse necesita que kushina este presente en la notaria para que lo logre – haciendo que las mujeres namikaze uzumaki se pusieran contentas a pesar que no tenia su apellido aun puden reconectarse con el.

Danzo: asi que quetal si le regalas la emancipacion como regalo de cumpleaños kushina que sea por esto 13 años que no le diste nada creo que eso le gustaria-dijo esperanzado que la haga entrar en razon mientras el resto solo miraba 13 años sin darle un regalo a su hijo/hermano eso era asqueroso la "familia"de naruto se sintio así como la mas asquerosa basura.

Kushina sabia que no habia hecho bien el papel como madre pero aun asi se esforzaria lo que pudiera para acercarse a él-ESTA LOCO PORQUE ARIA ESO ES MI "HIJO" NO LO VOY HACER-grito y sus hijas afirmaron tambien querian recuperar lazos con naruto.

Hiruzen: como quieras ahora quiero ver la pelea-dijo mientras volvia a la pelea donde naruto ya se habia cargado a mas de 100 monstrous y sus sangre junto con sus cuerpos estaban esparcida por toda la arena.

Danzo: solo un consejo si intentas reacer sus lazos con naruto, olvidenlo el las odia con toda su alma asique no lo intenten.

Moka: es esta por verce-dijo lista para hacer lazos con su hermano mientras su madre y hermanas afirmaron todos volvieron su antencion al combate y la "familia" de naruto tenia los dedos cruzados rogando que sobreviviera para poder hablar con él.

Con iruaka

El profesor y su asitente veian todo por una pantalla que mostraba la pelea y los chicos junto con ellos observaban esto en shock no esperaban que naruto matara a los monstruos muchos magos vomitaron otros se aguantaron pero descansaron de ver la masacre cuando vieron el video de naruto muchos miraron esto sorprendidos ya que no es comun que alguin se quite el apellido de una persona famosa y se quisiera separa de su familia, las mas afectadas fueron Erza y Lucy que se sentian mal por eso ella pensaron que lo que hacian era gracioso pero se les olvido pensar en lo que pensaba naruto y por eso hicieron que él se separa de su familia se sitienron como sus madre y hermans basura , luego se enteraron que era un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo que todos tragaran, luego junto con sus amigas pensaron que cuando lo insultaron en el salon practicamente las hubiera matado sin problemas como lo esta haciendo ahora con esos monstrous, ellas junto con sus amigas se empezaron a sentir peor en verdad naruto era buena gente y lo habian tratado tan mal. Pero las palabras del maestro las tranquilizaron naruto aun formaba parte de la familia aunque no tenia su apellido aun era familia es decir que pueden recuperar sus lazos con él pero el grito de una chica las molesto.

Sakura: ESE CHICO ES UN MONSTRUO –grito sakura aterrorizada por lo que veia junto con muchas chcias.

Erza: OYE NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI "HERMANO"-le grtio moesta haciendo que las chicas se callen.

Chica: pero si es verdad no ven como esta matando a esas criaturas-dijo un chica asustda.

Shikamaru que repiro profundamente y logro alejar las ecenas que veia hablo-y que ese es nuestro trabajo esterminar a los monstruos el esta haciendo lo que no hicimos matar a las cosas que aterrorizan a la humanidad-dijo defendiendo a naruto logicamente.

Shino: es verdad si por matar a un monstruo o un mago oscuro no nos convertimos en monstruos porque ese es el trabajo de un mago-dijo logicamente.

Chouji que dejo de comer la ecena hablo- es verdad, el esta haciendo lo que nosotros no pudimos-nadie dijo nada mas.

Lucy: ES VERDAD PATEA LES EL CULO NARUTO-le grito a su "hermano", ella sabia que era tiempo de ser buena "hermana".

Erza: SI NARUTO DERROTA A ESOS BASTARDOS-le grito mientras sus amigas tambien lo hicieron pensaron que era momento de reconsiliarse con el, mientras en las gradas la gente tambien emepezo a apoyarlo.

Sasuke: "como se atreve ese dope de opacarme las pagara"-penso furioso.

En la arena

Naruto le dio un puño en el corazon al ultimo vulcan haciendo que este callera al suelo luego salto para esquivar a un lobo y callo en suelo y se vio rodeado de 15 de los utimos lobos dispuestos a matarlo.

Naruto: es hora de un cambio de ritmo-luego also su puño y fricionando el aire lo golpeo contra el suelo y grtio- **Fire Bombing** (**Bombardeo de Fuego)**- luego del suelo salio un estallido de fuego en forma de pilar que capturo a los 15 lobos y hizo gritar de dolor mientras se derretian luego cuando el fuego se despejo mostro que no quedaba na de los lobos nisiquiera sus huesos- la cancion finaliza viene otro baile-luego salto esquivando otro aque de una legion- saben ya me estan molestndo es hora de exterminarlos- luego otra cancion emepezo a sonar "**Shoujo S" por SCANDAL **y naruto empezo a caminar en el aire-** Sky Walk (Paseo Aéreo)-** dijo saltando en el aire rumbo a una legion luego le dio una patada en el cullo tirrandolo al suelo mientras chocaba con otras 5 otras que calleron en el suelo muriendo matando junto con ella a 20 golem, luego exalo algo de humo de su cigarillo que iba por la mitad-bueno es momento de cocinar-dijo mientras se movia a otras 20 legion que estaban entre unos pilares cuando llego a la primera y grito- **Collier (Cuello)**- dandole una pata en el cuello mandandola al suelo muerta, luego se mueve al pilar y le da una patada haciendo que caiga hacia atrás llevandose consigo a 10 legion y callo en el sulo matando a 10 golem y 20 maxilubos dejando la sangre y los organos se esparzan por todo el lugar- aun son muchas mejor me encargo rapido antes que el musica acabe-dijo mientra caminaba en el aire directo a su destino las ultimas 43 legion que se empezaron a organizar para golpearlo y matarlo le empezaron a tirar acido pero naruto lo esquivo facilmente cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca los emepezo a dar patas en el cuello a al primer gurpo de 10 tirrandolas al suelo y matando algunos mostruos, luego pateo en el centro de la cara al siguiente grupo de 10 haciendo que choque con 10 mas que estaban detrás de ellos naruto se movio rapido y pateo a esos 20 en el lomo tirrandolos al suelo matando a otros mostros en el suelo que ahora estaba cubierto de sangre y organos de los monstruos que habia matado, era hora de terminar con las ultimas 27 sonrio y grito**- Extra Hache (Carne Picada de Primera Clase)- **luego emepezo a lanzar a una velocidad tan grande que sus piernas parecen desaparecer golpeando a los ultimos 27 legion en todo su parte delantera haciendo que escupan acido y sangre antes de caert en suelo muertos sin golpear a nadie ya que los monstruos que quedaron fueron mas inteligentes esta vez, naruto miro su trabajo acabo con la legion y con 15 golem, 20 demonios cabra, 10 obsidiantes, 25 crugidores, 15 trool y 16 maxilubos quedando solo 238 oponentes- bueno es hora de terminar esto- la musica cambio por **"Last Moment" por SPYAIR **y cayo al suelo mientras los monstruos lo rodearon- vamos nenas solo estoy calentando-dijo antes de dar una patada en cabeza a un crugidor y destruirlo, naruto sonrio esto era divertido.

Afuera

La boca de todos estaba hasta el suelo nadie creia lo que veia, el dope de la clase hace 7 años estaba derrotando a todos los monstruos clase A que la prueba le lanzaba y solo estaba calentado que demonio hizo en ese internado era el pensamiento de todos.

En las gradas

Las mujeres namikaza-uzumaki teniean la boca hasta el suelo en verdad ese era el mismo naruto que se mandaron a un internado.

Kushina: es es mi "hijo"-dijo sin creer.

Saya: ese es mi "ototo"-dijo sin quetar la vista de la pelea.

Meredy: esto es-dijo sin creer nada.

Akiza: imposible-dijo en shock.

Tier: es irreal-dijo igual.

Moka: como coño estaba volando-dijo con la boca abierta.

Kushina solo se recupero y grito-ESO ES GENIAL PATEALES CULO NARU-CHAN-le grito a su"hijo".

Mientras sus hijas solo afirmaron y gritaron- GANA NARUTO-gritaron.

Mikoto: esto es irreal como un chico de 13 puede hacer esto-dijo mientras su hijas y sobrinas afirmaron no podian creer esto apenas seguain el ritmo con el sharingan y no podian copiar nada.

Tsume: esto es una mierda recuerdenme no pelear contra él-dijo mientras veia como con un puño detruia a crujidor y eso era sin magia.

Hiashi tuvo que activar su byakugan para seguir el ritmo- esto es imposible como un chico de 13 hace esta barbarie.

Choza: estoy contigo hiashi, esto es una locura.

Inoichi: que bueno que mi esposa no vino vomitaria al ver esto.

Shikaku: problemático este chico sin magia ya se cargo a praticamente todos esos montruos-djio viendo por primera vez una pelea sin pereza.

Asuma: en verdad no usa magia por favor como esta volando y haciendo fuego si no con magia-dijo practicamente queriendo al chico en su equipo.

Gai que estaba analizando cada movimiento estaba en extacis no habia visto en su vida tanto estilos combinados en uno solo era impresionante mas unos que no habia visto pero estab seguro de algo eso no era magia-estas equivocado asuma esto no es magia es puro combate cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo mientras todos lo voltearon a ver y dos viejos sonrieron.

Anko: en verdad es imposible no viste que tiro fuego y volo como coños eso no es magia.

Kurenai: es verdad debe estar usando magia Gai.

Hana: no hay otra explicacion.

Hiruzen: lo que dice Gai-kun es verdad-todos lo miraron-el fuego lo produjo por la friccion de sus movimiento y lo de caminar en el aire es una tecnica que aprendio en su entrenamiento-dijo con una risita mientras el resto tenia la boca al suelo menos Gai.

Danzo: y un no han visto nada-dijo con un risa tambien mientras el resto volvio a la pelea tenian que ver que mas iba apasar.

Con iruka

Aunque ellos estaban biendo una masacre, esto era una batalla historica tenian que verla completa.

Eraza junto con las chicas demas tenian la boca al suelo por el despliegue de poder de naruto en verdad tenian suerte de que el no las quisiera muerta aunque se lo merecian, en verdad era buena persona y nunca lo vieron eso las hico sentir mal en espcial a las "hermanas" de naruto.

Erze: VAMOS NARUTO PARTE LES CULO-grito.

Lucy: SI VE NARUTO DEROTALOS-grito.

Kaori: en verdad es fuerte-dijo con su sharingan de dos comas en el.

Kaguta: es cierto apenas lo veo-dijo con su sharingan igual que ella.

Akeno: tenemos suerte de que no nos quiera matar, solo esperemos que nos perdone-dijo mirando la batalla con un sharingan completo.

Mirajane: ya somos dos chica-dijo existada y a sombrada por el poder de naruto.

Lisanna: solo esperemos que nos perdone y podamos reconciliarnos con el-dijo mientras las demas chicas afirmaro per sabian que no se lo merecian y que iba ser dificil lograrlo.

Hinata que veia eso con mido por el derrame de sangre que al principio derramo lagrimas por todo pero luego activo su byakugan y miro la pelea era una maga y no podia retractarse de eso ella tambien iba a matar y tenia que aprender y la forma de hacerlo era viendo a naruto-"naruto-kun se hecho fuerte, yo tambien tengo que serlo"-penso.

En la arena

Naruto dio una patada en las costillas a un golem mandandolo a volar contra la pared muerto por el golpe era el ultimo de su especie que quedaba ahora solo quedaban 10 monstruos, 8 obsidiantres y 2 maxilubos que lo rodearon listo para atacarlo, naruto ya estaba arto de este juego aun tenia que cabar con el castillo asi que decidio terminarlo rapido- acabemos con esto **Soru Afeitar)- **dijo antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad pura y solo dejar una manchan el aire de viento luego aparecio fuera del circulo parado con el dedo indese derecho apuntando asia abajo y con los ojos cerados dijo- **Shigan (Dedo Pistola)-**antes de abrirlo y los cuerpos de los mosntruos cayeran al suelo con una perforacion en el pecho del tamaño de un dedo, la musica termino saco el cigarrillo y lo tiro aun esquileto de Golem que cocho en su cabeza y salio disparado a otro lado-fui muy picante para ustedes-luego emepezo a caminar a la mancio sin problemas dejando atrás un ratros de destrucion y cadaveres no habia ni un solo pilar de tierra solo detrucion por su calentamiento.

Afuera de la arena

Todos estaban impresionados por el nivel del chico y por lo que dijo hiruzen solo era fuerza pura que seguia ahora todo el mundo esperaba ver lo que pasaria.

En la arena

Naruto llego a la puerta del lugar sin problemas la abrio y entro mientras la puerta se ceraba detras de él, luego las luces se prendieron y mostro un lugar con muebles viejos y deschos, un candelabro viejo, junto con unas escaleras para el siguiete piso.

Naruto: bueno si no hay nadie me voy-dijo antes de saltar y esquivar una flecha que iba a su cabeza luego en el aire uso su soru para esquivar unas balas de agua y aparecio en la puerta recostado viendo todo el lugar con las manos en los brazos-bien largo alcanze perfecto hace tiempo que no uso a mis chicas-dijo antes de que de su brazo salieran una bala de fuego destruyendu una tanda de flechas, luego mostro en su mano izquierda una pistola una Colt 1911 color negra y luego movio su mano derecha para disparar otra bala de fuego para destruir una bomba de energia que le lanzaron mostrando otra pistola una Colt 1911 color blanca ambas pistolas hay el retrato de una mujer, haciendo referencia a sus colores, es una mujer de cabello negro en la negras, y en la blanca era una mujer de cabello blanco, en la de color negro tenia escrito **Ebony & Ivory y **en la blanca** Her Executioners(Sus Verdugas) , **naruto cruzo sus pirstolas y apunto hacia adelante-bueno bastardos dejenme presentarles a Ebony & Ivory(Ebano y Marfil) mis chicas favoritas-dijo para luego disparar una bala de fuego al candelabro y que este callera con Bathos quemado y muerto.

Los Bathos son parecidos a los Pathos a diferencia de que estos tienen una apariencia más demoniaca y aterradora aunqué son más debiles que los pathos. Sus granadas son letales y las usan encontra suya, aunque las puedes devolver.

Naruto: bueno bastardos esperon que esten listos porque no me gusta jugar a las escondidas-dijo antes de empezar a caminar con sus pistolas desenfundadas mientras colagaban al lado de sus piernas.

En las gradas

Un grupo de mujeres estaba impresionadas por esas armas.

Mikasa: son hermosas-dijo apreciando las armas.

Saeko: es cierto son perfectas-dijo asombrada por esas armas.

Satellize: nada mal para ser unas pistolas-dijo en verdad asombrada por la pistola.

Shizuka: estoy deacuerdo con tigo hermana son impresionantes.

Rei: es cierto nee-chan.

Tier: tienen razon chicas su velocidad de disparo es perfecta y su poder tambien es impresionante-dijo admirando el arma aunque use espadas esa pistolas son hermosas.

Saya: estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicas son prefectas-dijo admirando esa armas mientras su madre tambien las admiraba con asombro.

Hiruzne observo las reaciones y sonrio- esas armas son las favoritas de naruto pero no han visto nada es solo el comienso-dijo haciendo que las personas miraran la batalla con mas interes, hiruzen oprimio un boton y la imagen se volvio infra rojo apreciando a naruto en una habitacion con 100 mostrous entre ellos se logro indeficar a Bathos que eran 20. Pathos con escudo nivel 5 que eran los mismo que los Pathos normales pero con escudo magico que los proteje y con flechas magicas venenosas y son mas rapidos que los normales eran 30, luego estan 25 **Sargasso **son demonios de clase baja toman la forma de calaveras humanas gigantes, que brillan con una fantasmagórica luz blanca. Algunos de ellos, de resistencia y tamaño excepcional (comparados con el resto de Sargassos) posen una única cuenca ocular y un diseño de pintura tribal mágica adornando las mandíbulas, la frente y los pómulos. Estos dibujos rojizos brillan con una luminescencia azul eléctrica idéntica a la que recorre los símbolos de la armadura de la Nightmare(como los Sargasso de Devil May Cry), 14 **Plasmas ** son espíritus malignos que se manifiestan a través de la electricidad y los rayos, por lo general en forma de murciélagos(como los Plasmas de Devil May Cry) y por ultimo habia un **Gurlo** era un ogrro con atuendo de pirata y dientes filosos que llevaba un cañon en su espalda y una pata de palo estos era ogros mas inteligentes que los normales y aprendian a engañar a las personas y demonio para su veneficio(Gurlo, el terrible de Dofus), todos estaban escondidos por la habitacion, la mayoria de la gente hizo una mueca era dificil rastrear a esa cantidad de monstrous ya que el gurlo los hace invicibles.

VAMOS NARUTO TU PUEDES-gritaron todas las namikaze uzumaki.

En la arena 

Naruto esquivo otro disparo de una bola de fuego y disparo a al techo pero no cayo nada, se detuvo en el cetnro de la habitacion y suspiro con fastidio-bueno ya me aburi es hora de acabar con eso- luego alzo sus pistolas y apunto a su derecha e izquierda con cada una-es hora de que la piesa termine **Crazy Shots(disparos locos)-**dijo mientras la cancion** "STAY BEAUTIFUL" por Diggy-MO' **emepezo a sonar y naruto empezo a disparar como loco por todos lados bolas de fuego mientras los cuerpos empezaron a caer calzinados-coman fuego hijos de puta-dijo mientras seguia dispararando como loco aunque supira donde estaban no queria dar a conocer muchos de sus poderes ademas así era mas divertido.

Con iruka

Todos observaban el despligue de poder de fuego de las aramas de naruto con asombro y miedo.

Mirajane hizo una mueca cuando un sargasso cayo al suelo calcinandose- eso debio delor.

Lisanna: es verdad pero si sigue asi se quedara sin magia-dijo algo preocupada las pistolas consumen la magia del portador y dependiendo de su tipo de magia sale el disparo.

Kagura tambien hizo una mueca eso era preocupante-es verdad si sigue haci podria a cabarse su magia antes de seguir.

Erza: calamte aun debe tener un plan para seguir espero-murmuro la ultima parte.

Akeno: ara-ara en verdad son muy fuertes esa bolas de fuego pero tengan encueta lo que dispararon antes-los ojos de todos se abrieron.

Lucy: o maldicion era agua si disparan otra vez-dijo preocupada.

Kaori: sera final-dijo biendo como naruto seguia disparando balas de fuego que atrevisan las flechas y balas de los demas.

Ino: creo que eso paso ahora chicas-todas miraron la pantalla y vieron como bolas de agua de todas las direcciones iba hacia naruto.

En las gradas

Todo vieron eso tambien y se preocuparon menos 5 personas.

Kushina: SALTA NARUTO-grito la mujer preocupada pero naruto solo sonrio en la pantaña extrañando a todos.

En la arena

Naruto: buen intento-dijo mientra oprimia un boton en la culta de ambas pistolas y grito-** Electric Shot(Disparo electrico)- **luego giro en su eje y disparo 10 balas de rayos en forma de esfera con arros girando en si pasando por el medio de las balas de agua y golpeando a unos 10 de demonios que calleron al suelo electrificados-es hora del seugndo round-dijo empezando a disparar balas electricas.

En las gradas

La gente suspiro de alivio por ver a naruto bien pero se sorprendieron cuando empezo a lanzar balas tipo rayo.

Asuma: uau este chico tiene dos magias elementales muy compatibles y las sabe usar bien.

Kurenai: estoy deacuerdo pero desperdicia mucha magia si sigue así.

Kakashi que estaba viendo con su sharingan activo para copiar los movimientos de naruto pero no habia podido copiar nada y estaba molesto por ello-si es verdad pero que se le va hacer-dijo algo molesto mientras la namikaze uzumaki veian eso con preocupacion.

Hiruzen: no se preocupen no esta usando magia-dijo haciendo que todos lo vean.

Ultear: bueno sin ofender maestro pero necesita gafas, claro que esta usando magia acaso no ve esta lanzando balas de fuego y rayos.

Danzo solo rio y oprimio su archivo y enfrente de todos aprecio la imagen de una bala extrañando a todos ya que nunca habian visto una-eso es una bala magica-haciendo que todos miraran eso extraños.

Homura: y que es una bala magica-dijo intrigado.

Hiruzen: buno como ustedes saben las pistolas de chakra disparan dependiendo del elemento magico que poseas y lo expulsan pero las balas magicas son concetraciones magicas de magia pura en la punta-dijo mientras la imagen muerta la punta de la bala-tiene toda la magia conentrada tiene todos los elementos principales y el resto de ella perimite sopota la carga de ella, naruto no esta gastando magia porque no esta usando magia esta usando balas magicas-dijo sorpendiendo a todos.

Kohura: en donde las conseguimos seran una gran adicion-pensando en las posibilidades.

Danzo: en ningun lado naruto las creo y diseño siendo el unico que sabe como crearlas-sorprendiendo a todos.

Hiashi: como pudo hacerlo pues usted sabe que cuando estaba aquí no era el mas inteligente.

Oye no hables de mi "hijo/hermano"así-dijeron la mujeres namikaze uzumaki asustnado al hombre.

Hiruzen olvido eso y oprimio su archivo-porque no miran y aprenden- todos miraron el arichivo y vieron una imagend e naruto a la edad de 7 con un birete rojo en la mano derecha mientras vestia una camisa blanca con un pantalon negro y unas sandalias de playa.

Archivo: Naruto Otsutusuki Sparda el prodigio del Internado "Ultima Esperanza" no solo es una gran deportista sino tambien es un prodigio en lo academico en un año logro graduarse de primaria y secundaria con los mas grandes honores de la historia de la academia-sorprendiendo a todos en especial a las namikaze uzumaki- al año siguiente inicio su mundo universitario con diversas materiar como son Ingeniería en diversas áreas-Medicina-Política-Leyes-Química-Física-Biología-Arqueologia-Psicologia-Musica-Artes-Negocios-Matematicas-Gastronomia en el tiempo que estuvo en el internado nunca perdio una sola materia o carrera simpre se mantuvo en el primer puesto-dijo de manera robotica haciendo que la boca de todos callera, luego mostraron fotos de naruto con traje de cosina, con un violin, con un pincel pintando un cuadro, con bata de doctor, con traje en un juzgado defencdiendo a alguien, con traje de arquelogo-a la tierna edad de 11 termino todas sus carrearas con los mas grandes honores del mundo-luego mostraron la foto de naruto ya con cabello blanco y con esmoquin negro y camisa blanca con cuello abierto con pantalones clasicos negros y zapatos negros clasico acostado en un sillo mientras dos chicas de 15 años lo besaban en su cuello y naruto tenia sus manos en los traseros de las chicas y tenia una sonrisa, los hombre tuvieron una hemoragia nasal mientras las mujeres se sonrojaron por la imagen y la namikaze uzumaki tenia un tic en el ojo por la imagen- pero a pesar de estar ocupado siempre tenia tiempo para divertirce con sus amigos la imagen anterior es muestra de ello desde que llego al internado se hizo con el titulo de "Rey de las Fiestas"por ser el alma de las fiestas, y gano reputacion con los hombres como el "Dios del Sexo" por haberse acostado con todas las chicas de la academia sin que ninguna tuviera problemas porque para ellas tenia su propio sobrenombre "El mejor Amante" ya que siempre dejaba satisfecha a sus mujeres y hay casos en que no pudieron caminar por una semano o incluso dos por no sentir sus piernas pero a ninguna le importo que solo estuviera con ella por sexo diciendo "fue el mejor sexo de mi vida no me quejo" esa eran la palabras de las mujeres cuando se les preguntaba pero a pesar de todo deacuerdo con las mujeres el era muy romantico y antento cuando estaba con ella y conservaron su amistad con el a pesar de todo, tambien en solo dos años logro terminar sus especializaciones en diversas areas convirtiendose en la persona mas joven y la unica en hacer eso en la historia, Pos data aunque de acuerdo con los informes recividos por la academia de konoha decian que era un idiota, los resultados de naruto demuestra que en ese lugar no se sabe como tratar a los prodigios-dijo con voz robotica para cuando termino los hombre tenian una hemoragia en la nariz por la parte del sexo y la mujeres estaban rojas por lo de no poder caminar por una semana tan bueno era el sexo, las mujeres namikaze uzumaki tambien estaban igual pero aun estaban sorprendidas sobre que naruto era un prodijio y se perdieron todos los momentos importantes para el se sentien como basura.

Tsume: bueno kushina debes estar ganando mas que yo porque yo no tengo dinero para pagar todo eso-dijo silvando pero aun impresionada por la parte del sexo tenia que probarlo para ver si era verdad.

Kushina parpardadeo y se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Mikoto solo entresero los ojos-tu pagasbas verdad-ella se rio torpemente delatandose-tu no pagabas la educacion de tu propio hijo kushina-exclamo molesta, todos miraron a kushina inculuso sus hijas.

Kushina: YO NO SABIA NO ES MI CULPA-grito.

Tsunade que se sentia mal por no hablar con naruto todo este tiempo hablo hablo- como que no sabias es tu "hijo" debio llegarte una factura.

Kushina: no me llego nada lo juro-dijo defendiendose.

Hiruzen: es verdad no sabia-dijo mientra comia palomitas y miraba a naruto acabar los monstruos solo quedando 5, todos lo miraron

Danzo: nosotros luego que pasara un año empezamos a pagar todo debido a que las notificaciones llegaban a kushina pero no respondia y dejenme decir que pagar 10 millones de joyas cada seis meses no es facil-dijo tomando vino mientras el resto trago 10 millones eso es demaciado.

Kushina: 10 millones-dijo con voz temblorosa ellos afirmaron pero luego se puso furiosa-PORQUE NO ME DIJEORN YO SOY SU "MADRE"-les girto.

Hiruzen no se inmuto-facil como tu lo dijiste nunca lo llambas o tus hijas lo hacian kushina, como el director me llamo decidi pagar por su educacion y valio cada centabo, a eso me recuerda digamen ustedes preguntaron sobre como consiguio la cpasula verdad.

Asuma: si y se la regalaron no –dijo algo confuso.

Danzo: no se la regalaron, él la creo-haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran solo habia una compañía que hacia esa cpasulas.

Hana:me estas diciendo que naruto es él.

Hiruzen sonrio- corecto naruto es el creador-fundador-presidente-inventor de la compañía remolino la compañía mas importante del mundo acutal- haciendo que la boca de todos cayera.

Moka: eso es cierto-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Danzo: si, el es un hijo de puta que nada en dinero todos los día creo que incluso tiene dinero para comprar esta ciuidad-dijo soprendiendo a todos mientras homura y kohura palidecieron.

Hiruzen: pero basta de hablar vamos a ver el combate-dijo mientras los namikaze uzumaki se sentian mal por no saber en verdad nada de naruto.

Con iruka

Cabe decir que cuando los jovenes magos oyeron sobre la vida en el internado y social de naruto se les cayo la boca a mas no poder luego cuando oyeron que era el lider de la compañía mas importante del mundo muchos empezaron a sudar como locos con ese poder se podria vengar de ellos sin problema.

Mirajane: mierda naruto esta que nada en dinero –dijo recordando como casi todos los dias sale algo nuevo de esa compañía.

Kaori: es verdad, me pregunto que mas oculta-ya temiendo de como iba tomar represarias con ella.

Kagura: eso es cierto me preguto que mas guarda-igual que su prima mientras la "hermanas" de naruto se sentian mal por no saber en verdad nada de naruto por tratarlo haci pero ella se reconcilarin con el sin importar nada.

Erza: VAMOS NARUTO TU PUEDES-grito.

Lucy: ES VERDAD TU PUEDES-grito.

Con naruto

Naruto termino de disparar un bala electrica matando al ultimo Pathos, luego sus pistolas desaparecieron y miro a la escalera- bien sal o voy por ti-dijo aburrido pero no paso nada-bien tu lo quisiste **Soru**-dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecern una esquina de la habitacion detrás de Gurlo con una es una pistola de gran calibre que ha sido modificada que tiene dos cañones para dar un doble disparo de gran potencia esta era un rebolver, gurlo estaba temblando-patetito a hora muere por mi **Blue Rose(Rosa Azul)- **dijo para luego disparar en la cabesa del monstruo bolandosela solo dejando el cuerpo ensangrentado pero el no recivio una sola mancha de sangre, luego se dio la vuelta y guardo su pistola-acaso no hay nadie que me de un reto-dijo caminando asía la escalera acabando con la musica.

En las gradas

Hiruzen solo sonrio- saben kakashi aceptare lo que me pedistes esa 5 misiones rango S son tuya-haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran antes de que se empezaran a reir, el peli plateado solo maldijo por lo bajo.

Danzo: bueno espero que trabajes bien me vendria bien el dinero extra-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kakashi: no es justo no sabia nada de las habilidades del chico-dijo molesto.

Kushina: acepta y ya kakashi eso tu culpa por confiarte-dijo con una risita mientras el peli plateado maldijo al chico.

En la arena

Naruto llego a la puerta y la abrio antes de ser cegado por una luz y perder la cabeza un momento luego perdio el centido hasta que todo quedo negro, despues de un rato sintio que alguien lo movio y abrio los ojos lentamente aconstumbrandose a la luz.

Oni-chan despierta es hora de comer-dijo una voz femenina, naruto se dio cuenta que estaba en un sillon acostado y volteo la cabeza y vio a erza con un vestido rosa con la edad de 5.

Ven oni-chan te esperamos-dijo otra voz jalandolo naruto se paro por inercia y noto que era lucy con vestido amarillo, naruto bajo unas escaleras para llegar al comedor y ver a todos sentados en ell minato en el extremo superior (ropa de kage), kushina a su derecha con la un delantal blanco y un vestido verde, a su lado estaba meredy con un vestido azul claro , moka con un vestido rosa oscuro y una silla vacia, a su izquierda se encontraba tier con un vestido blanco, luego estaba akiza con un vestido rojo, saya con un vestido rosa claroy una silla vasia a su lado (cada una en su vercion joven); lucy y erza se sentaron en las sillas vacias, lucy al lado de saya y erza al lado de moka.

Minato sonrio cuando vio a naruto-ya despertaste durmiste todo él dia naruto ven vamos a comer.

Kushina: es verdad sochi parecias un oso panda-dijo con una risa, naruto no se inmuto los miraba neutral mente luego de darse cuenta que tenia 5 otra vez y usaba una playera naranja con una pantaloneta verde y unas sandalias.

Akiza: que pasa con ese rostro ototo pareces un uchiha-dijo con una risa.

Tier: vamos kami no guarde no te conviertas en un emo hermanito-dijo reindo como el resto.

Saya: por favor no me den esa imagen que me orino-dijo reindo.

Moka: igual.

Meredy: es verdad vamos quita esa cara te estabamos esperando, ven acompañanos.

Naruto no se inmuto y hablo-que son espectros negros-esquelos malditos o una burja demoniaca –pregunto sin emocion , minato parpadeo.

Minato: oye estas bien hijo, estas enfermo o algo.

Kushina: te dije que no le debimos dejar leer esos libros de monstruos antes de dormir-dijo regañando a su esposo que solo levanto las mano en señal de defensa.

Minato: no fue mi culpa los cogio de mi estante-djo en defensa.

Tier: ototo deja de leer eso vas a tener pesadillas.

Erza: es verdad oni-chan.

Lucy: si ahora ven acompañanos a cenar te esperabamos.

Naruto solo nego con la cabeza-bueno con que quieren jugar bien-luego cerro sus ojos, luego los abrio mostrando su puplila izquierda roja atravesada por(-), mientras la las personas lo veian raro-bien entonces conoscan **El primer camino: El camino del infierno-** luego del suelo empesaron a salir lianas que sujetaron a la familia en el aire mientras de las lianas empesaron a salir flores.

Saya: ototo que haces nos lastimas-dijo asustada.

Naruto simplemente se rio con mucha gracia, conmosionando a la familia-en verdad creen que soy idiota esto es una ilucion cren que no lo reconoseria yo soy un maestro de las iluciones-luego un tridente de plata de formo en su mano derecha y apunto a minato-su primer error fue hacer que ellas me fueran a despertar- señalando a Erza y Lucy-ellas nunca arian eso en su vida, su segundo error, esperarme para comer ellos nunca lo hacian-luego giro sus trindente y apunto a minato lo que produjo que las lianas de este aprentaran y hiciera una mueca de dolor-tercero este hijo mierda nunca me llamo hijo o me sonrio ni siquiera me ayudo en nada ademas el esta muerto lo recuerdo bien porque fue el dia en que toda la ciudad me culpo por eso-luego detrás de el aprecio la imagende minato con naruto de 5 años con la misma ropa.

Ilusion

Minato: cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir NO es No no tienes magia para hacer nada ahora vete y deja de moletarme de una vez.

Naruto: pero otosan solo enseñame los movimientos basicos eso todo.

Minato le dio una cachetada a naruto haciendo que este moviera la cabeza-acaso no entiendes mocoso no te voy enseñar nada ahora vete de aquí, tengo que ayudar a tus hermanas-luego se fue dejando a un naruto llorando.

Naruto estaba deramando lagrimas-porque otosan no me quieres-dijo entre lagriamas.

Fin de la ilusion 

Naruto solo miro a minato-en verdad crees que soy un idita para olvidar eso ademas tu estas muerto-djio mientras las lianas de minato lo empezaban a apretar y hacia muecas de dolor mientras las lianas lo apretaban, luego apunto a kushina con su tridente-luego su cuarto error esta mujer nunca me llamo sochi o se preocupo por mi-dijo mientras las lianas de kushina lo apretaban y esta derramaba lagrimas de dolor-en verdad crees que con esas lagrimas de cocodrilo me van aconvencer-luego una imagen de kushina con la misama ropa se mostro detrás de él con un un naruto de 5 años con playera blanca y pantalones negros.

Ilusion

Naruto: okasan a noche te oir gemir estas bien-dijo preocupado y inocente, mientras kushina que estaba fregando los plato se detuvo en seco y vovio a naruto con furia y le dio una cachetada.

Kushina: no te metas en mis asuntos pervertido, lo que yo hago es mi problema ahora a tu cuarto-dijo furiosa naruto solo afirmo mientras se dio la vuelta mientras lagrimas corrian por sus ojos.

Fin de la ilusion

Naruto solo la miro y sonrio-sabes tener sexo de noche cuando tu hijo de 5 años esta intentado domir no es muy responsable pero que se espera de una perra como kushina que pena que no seas ella-dijo antes de que las lianas presionaran mas a la mujer que hizo que tirara sangre, luego volteo a ver a sus "hermanas mayores" que estaban asustadas-bien su quinto error ellas nunca me llamaron ototo o hermanito, me llamaban basura-molestia- luego las lianas de las mujeres se apretaron mas luego aparecio una ilusion detrás de él mostrando a Moka, Saya y Merdy de 11 años vestidas como ahora en una mesa haciendo tarea mientras naruto de 6 años caminaba hacia ellas con un libro.

En la ilusion

Naruto: nee-chans me pueden ayudar con esto no lo entiendo bien.

Moka solo le mando una mirada-no sabes hacer nada bien verdad, acaso no ves que estamos ocupadas para antender tus ridiculesces idiota.

Naruto: pero – antes de seguir fue interrumpido.

Saya: acaso no oyes estamos ocupadas si no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo no me recer mago perderdor.

Meredy: ahora vete estamos muy ocupadas.

Naruto bajo la cabeza-si gracias por su tiempo-luego se dio la vuelta y choco con tier de 12 años que iba junto con akiza.

Tier la empujo para que se separa-mira por donde vas idiota, no ves que estamos pasando.

Akiza: rayos a veces pienso que eres una espantajaros no tienes ni capacidad para caminar bien-dijo aburida.

Naruto: lo siento, ya me voy-luego paso a lado de las mujeres y se fue a su cuarto corriendo con la cabeza baja mientras algunas lagrimas salian de sus hojos.

Fin de la ilusion

Naruto solo rio un poco-si que era patetico en ese entonces, ese fue su errores nunca me engañarian los recuerdos del pasado nunca mienten-luego las lianas de las "hermanas mayores" apretaron mas fuertes haciendo que ellas escupan sangre, naruto juego con su tridente y apunto a Lucy y Erza-bueno su sexto erros hacer que esas dos putitas me dijeran oni-chan , ellas solo me llamban perdedor-basura –dope-molesto o algo por el estilo ademas ellas nunca confiaron o me apoyaron-luego la imagen de un naruto joven de 6 años en la academia aprecio.

Ilusion

Naruto concentro todoa su magia en su dedo haciendo que este brillara un poco, luego en su pupitre escribio una runas color naranja en el, luego aparecieron una letras y suspito-bien con eso basta ahora se lo puedo mostrar a kaa-chan y vera que no soy un inutil-dijo con una sonrisa para que luego una bola de fuego pequeña callera frente de el y la runa que estaba inestable explotara haciendo que el fuego se expanadiera naruto casi se quema la cara por eso pero logro escapar saltando de su aciento y dio la vuelta y miro a sasuke sonriendo con la mano extendida pero no puedo decir algo cuando el fuego se extendio y tuvo que salir junto con el resto del salo del lugar.

La ilucion cambio a naruto enfrente de hiruzen vestido con sus ropas de maestro que parecia triste sentado en un escritorio de madera, que estaba junto con una furiosa kushina que vestia como en el presente y sus "hermanas" gemelas que estaban a su lado, lucy vestia una blusa amarilla con una falda corta hasta las rodillas color marillo y unos tenis y erza vestia una blusa roja con falda morada hasta las rodillas y unos tenis.

Naruto: que no fue mi culpa, fue sasuke yo estaba haciendo una runa de almacenamiento nada mas, él fue el que lanzo la bola de fuego a mi runa y exploto-dijo defendiendose.

Kushina molesta-YA DEJA DE MENTIR, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE TODO EL SALON DIJO QUE FUE TU CULPA SOLO CONFIESA-grito molesta.

Naruto miro a su "hermanas"- vamos chicas ayudenme aunque solo sea esta vez saben que yo no fuio –dijo praticamente suplicando.

Erza sonrio- no se de que hablas yo te vi intentando hacer un hechiso de fuego y se te salio de control.

Lucy: es verdad fue tu culpa, ya deja de mentir y aceptalo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kushina: VEZ ESTO ES EL COLMO, SOLO ACPETA LA CULPA, PARA REMATAR ME TOCA PAGAR TODAS LAS REPARACIONES-dijo molesta, naruto solo bajo la cabeza mientras algunas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y las chicas namikaze uzumaki rieron y hiruzen solo veia todo tirste con ojos pero parecia que estaba controlandose para no matar a kushina.

Fin de la ilusion

Naruto solo rio con ironia-saben idiotas ellas creyeron creer que me hicieron algo malo pero debido a ellas entendia algo que estas personas no son mi familia-luego con em mango de su tridente golpeo el piso y una ilusion mas aparecio.

Ilucion

Vemos a kushina llevar arrastrando el brazo a naruto que llevaba una mochica vieja en su espalda, luego lo tiro del brazo chocancodo con una señal de parada de los buses-tu solo das problemas vemos si lejos de aquí puedes enderezarte-luego se fue dejando a un naruto llorando aun recostado contra la señal de buces, luego naruto siguio llorando hasta que sintio que alguien lo abrazo el abrio los ojos y vio a hiruzen abrazandolo.

Hiruzen: lo siento naruto-kun hicimos lo que pudimos-dijo abrazando a naruto mientras el chico solo lloraba en sus brazos-no llores naruto yo y danzo siempre estaremos hay para ti-danzo que estaba vestido como siempre, le puso una mano en el hombro a naruto.

Danzo: naruto siempre estaremos hay para ti somo tu familia, tus jijis nunca te dejaremos-naruto solo lloro en el pecho de hiruzen mas por sus palabaras.

Fin de la ilusion

Naruto solo miro a las personas de muerte-saben tengo que adimitir me metieron en una ilusion eso es aglo de admirar pero es momento de que esto termine.

Minato: hijo no sabesmo de que hablas por favor sueltanos-dijo adolorido.

Naruto: ustedes piensas seguir con el juego bien es hora de acabar con eso-luego su ojo izquierdo cambio de nuevo por "四" y su un aura color morado lo rodeo-entonces dejeme presentarles el **Cuarto camino:El camino de Ashura**-luego las lianas se conjeraron haciendo que la familia le pasara lo mismo, naruto solo dijo –sabe usar me mayor deseo cuando tenia 5 años es inteligente pero ahora to cambie eso no funciona conmigo pero me enseñaron que aun me falta mucho gracias ahora mueran **Soru- **desaparecio y aparecio detrás de Minato con su tridente apuntado asía el suelo- me voy de aquí idiotas-luego la familia congelda cayo a pedasos luego naruto vio como todo su alrededor desaparecia junto con su tridente y el aparecio en una vitacion oscura, naruto con su ojo rojo vio por todas direcciones y vio a 36 **Espectros Negros **son criaturas sin piernas cubiertas por una capucha negra que levitan si se les ve el rostro erta una cadabera, su magia era las ilusiones ellos hacen ver el mayor deceo de las personas y absorven su energia vital.

24** Esquelos Malditos **eran esqueltos viviente que usan magia de sombras para atrapar a sus victimas y les quitaban la piel para convertirlos en uno de ellos.

1 una **Burja Demoniaca **una mujer de color palida con un cabello azul oscuro y varias partes de energia demoniaca cubriendo varias partes de su cuerpo, es una maga que fue capturada por demonio y la transformaron en un arma para matar y seducir a sus victimas para robarles su poder.

Naruto solo hizo una mueca estos era mostros rango A porque se mueven en las noches para capturar a sus victimas y han capturado a muchos magos en estos tiempo, pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando una cadenas de sombra lo envolvieron y lo alzaron en el aire – no eres un poco agria bruji-chan si quieres pasar el rato solo hablame-dijo mientras vei a la bruja acercarse.

La bruja se rio un poco y paso sus dedos por la cara de naruto que no se inmuto-sabes lindo sino quisiera tu poder para salir de este lugar tu y yo nos divertiriamos muchos-dijo mientras movia su dedo por el pecho de naruto.

Naruto suspiro-bueno mejor te mato y me voy entonces-dijo despreocupadamete mientras la burja de rio y puso su mano en el cuello estrangulandolo.

Bruja: idiota crees que me pudes vencer esas cadenas impiden tu poder, no eres nada mas que mi juguete aquí-dijo mirandolo psicopatamente.

Naruto se rio molestando a la bruja-no mi brujita tu eres la que esta en mi poder-dijo antes que las cadenas se empezaran a congelar y la bruja se separo.

Bruja: que demonio haces no deberias ser capas de hacer nada-dijo mientras mandaba una bala de fuego pero fue congelada antes de llegar a el-que pasa-luego su cuerpo se empezo a congelar.

Naruto se rio-idota desde el momento que sali de su patetica ilsucion ustedes han estado en la mia-djo mientras su tridente volvio aparecer en su mano derecha.

Bruja: imposible, donde aprendiste estas magias de ilusiones-dijo mientras solo quedaba su cara sin congelar.

Naruto: En el Infierno-dijo antes de que los demas monstruos del lugar terminaron congelandose y rompiendose en pedasos.

La bruja estaba muy asustada-es imposible ningun humano puede ir a ese lugar.

Naruto se rio- para tu informacion yo visite ese lugar cada dia que estuve en esta ciudad-dijo mientras los dias de soledad que naruto paso de niño se mostraban detrás de él, los insultos de su"padres y hermanas" junto con las veces que lo golpeaban,de como se alimentaba de la basura de su casa cuando no tenia nada mas que comer, los murmullos de lo habitantes de la cuidad diciendole demonio, los insultos de todos sus excompañeros junto con sus "hermana", luego mostro una sola imagen de naruto sentado en la oscurridad llorando abrazando sus piernas.

Ilusion:

Naruto: porque mi familia no se preocupa por mi, porque me odian acoso soy un demnio en verdad como dice los de la cuidad, en verdad soy un demonio por eso mi familia no me quiere-dijo llorando mientras la oscuridad lo rodeaba y una figura oscura movia su mano para capturarlo.

Fin de la ilusion

Naruto: tanta deseseperacion y tritesa me permitio despertar los** Seis Caminos "de la Reencarnación" ** y esto me permitio visitar el infierno donde aprendia la habilidad maxima de las ilusiones ahora bruja de cuarta muere por mi poder-dijo minetras lanzaba su trindete.

Bruja: NOOOOOOOOOOO-grito antes de que el tridente atrabesara su cabez y murio con un tridente en su cerebro.

Naruto cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrio sus ojos azules regresaron y todo en lugar se vio borroso y cuando se despejo vieron los cuerpo de todos en los monstruos en suelo sin ninguana herida fisica sino mental su mente y su espiritu estaban muertos- patetico simplemente patetico espero que en otro lugar aya un verdadero reto-dijo mientras caminaba a la siguiente puerta enfrente de él.

Afuera del lugar

Cuando naruto entro a la habitacion todos afuera fueron cegados por la luz pero luego se recuperaron y vieron lo que naruto vio al principio el mas joven junto con su familia, las namikaze uzumaki gritaron para dicirle que era una ilucion junto con algunos mas pero las exprecion de horor aparecio cuando naruto atrapo a las ilusiones y las empezo a torturar sin piedad mostrando porque no eran de verdad cave decir que muchos no creian lo que veian a Minato y Kushina golpeando a Naruto mientras sus "hermanas" lo insultaban por cosas insignificantes, luego cuando los mato sin piedad la familia Namikaze Uzumaki sintio que se le rompio algo dentro de ellas, luego cuando vieron a los monstruos muchos se asutaron cuando lo capturaron pero luego vino el schok cuando los derroto congelandolos pero el shock fue mas cuando literarlmente dijo que activo un poder por la desdicha y tirstesa que le trajo esta ciudad mostrando su sufrimiento en esta ciudad mientras era joven muchos casi vomitan por lo que vieron y algunos derramaron lagrimas en ese momento la familia Namikaze Uzumaki se les rompio del corazon por lo que vieron y oyeron de naruto, mientras este no le importo nada y salio de la habitacion.

En las gradas

Mucha gente miraba las esenas con asombro y unos con asco por lo que pasaba y vieron

Mikoto miro a kushina con rabia-dime que no le hiciste eso a tu propio hijo kushina-dijo furiosa.

Kushina: yo…yoo-tartamudeo no sabia que decir.

Tsume: escupelo kushina lo que vimos era cierto no me digas que le pegaste a tu hijo de 5 años solo por estar preocupado por ti luego que te oyo teniendo sexo, eres basura-dijo molesta la mujer solo deramo una lagriamas sabia que era cierto y se sentia mal por eso.

Hana: ustedes no le hicieron a su hermano lo que vimos verdad-dijo molesta mientras la mujeres namikaze uzumaki solo bajaron la cabeza.

Tier: nosso-no podia cordinar palabras por lo que vio.

Boa piso el suelo con su tacon-hablen de una vez en verdad hacian comer a su propio hermano basura.

Ultear: lo insultaban solo cuando pedia ayudad con una simple cosa.

Kana: dejaban que lo golpearan y insultaran –dijo furiosa.

Satellizer: en verdad no le hicieron eso a su hermano-dijo furiosa junto con su hermanas.

Saya: nosotras solo queriamo que no nos molestara es todo-dijo intentandose defender.

Saeko:VAMOS A VER SI ENTIENDEN TENIA 5 AÑOS IDIOTAS-les grito a las mujeres namikaze uzumaki furiosa como nunca.

Mikasa: CLARO QUE VA IR A DONDE SUS HERMANAS POR APOYO CUANDO SUS PADRES NO LO AYUDAN-grito moeslta.

Jenny: COMO LE PUDIERON DECIR ESO AUN NIÑO DE 5 AÑOS POR AMOS A KAMI, SINO LO IBA AYUDAR NO HUBIERAN SIDO HACI CON EL SOLO DIGANLE "NO" Y YA -les grito molesta.

Las mujeres namikaze uzumaki solo bajaron la cabeza en señal de derrota junto con su madre sabian que tenian razon para decirles eso.

Hiruzen: ya basta-rugio el maestro deteniendo todo.

Rei: pero maestros ellas-pero antes de seguir fue interumpida.

Danzo: por que no me permiten recordarles que nadie aquí ayudo a naruto aparte de yo y hiruzen, así que dejen de criticar, que yo sepa ninguno creyo que naruto no fue el que incendio la academia cuadno fue ese mocoso uchiha que fue el culpable, todos aquí cuando pedia ayuda simplemente lo insultaban-las mujeres y los magos a excepcion de una bajo la cabeza-así que dejen de hablar saben a estoy seguro que irse de este lugar donde todos son unos impocritas fue lo mejor que le paso sino miren lo fuerte que se apuesto sin ayudad su "familia" o de los que lo insultaban, asi que callense que ninguno esta en posicion para criticar en este lugar y ustdes tambien mocosos -dijo molesto mientras todos se callaron sabian que era verdad incluso tambien los magos de abajo que oyeron todo.

Con iruka

Muchos de los magos lloraron cuando vieron los recuerdos de naruto y vieron su vida, mucha gente miro a Erza y Lucy con asco por hacerle eso a su hermano muchas de sus amigas la empezaron a criticar como lo hicieron con sus hermanas y madre pero con las palabras de danzo que todos oyeron se calalron, mientras sasuke intento huir pero fue detenido por iruka.

Iruka: a donde crees que vas sasuke, creo que el maestro quiere hablar contigo por lo del incendio de hace 7 años sasuke-dijo cogiendolo del brazo.

Sasuke: que no recuerdan que fue naruto fue él culpable, solo fue una patetica ilusion para inculparme-dijo defendiendose.

Akeno: ya es suficiente sasuke-dijo una chica molesta haciendo que todos la miraran-iruka-sensei el culpable si fue sasuke yo lo vi ,lo que vimos era cierto no lo dije antes porque no me queria meter en problemas con el clan pero con lo que vi ya me arte, sasuke fue el que lanzo la bola de fuego haciendo que las runas explotaran –dijo molesta con el y consigo mismo.

Sasuke: como te atrevez me las vaz a pagar –dijo molesto.

Akeno: por tu culpa perdi al unico amigo que alguna vez tu vez, me importa un comino lo que digas-dijo antes de lanzar una descarga electrica de su mano dejando paralizaddo al emo- ahora callate antes que me moleste de verdad-dijo volviendo a ver la pantalla mientras el resto veia conmosinado lo que pasaba, iruka no hizo nada sasuke no se lo merecia.

Kaori: tu y –pero fue interumpida.

Akeno: nosotros nada desde hace 7 años por mi culpa -dijo sin voltear a ver a su prima que se sentia mal ella habia sido junto con kagura la que le dijo que mintiera para molestar a naruto y hizo que dejara de ser amiga de naruto se sintio mal junto con kagura.

Lucy y Erza se sentian basura junto con su familia por lo que le hiceron a naruto solo esperaban poder reconcialiarse con naruto aunque sabian que iba ser dificil.

En la arena

Nartuo estaba furioso por que tubo que recordar su pasado por culpa de un bruja.

"Molesto mi pequeño naruto"-dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Naruto solo suspiro mientras subia una escaleras rumbo su destino-"despertates ku-chan"-penso hablando con su demonio favorito.

Kurama:"usaste tu ojo me preocupe pero por lo que veo estas bien"-le respondio a su novio.

Naruto: "me alegra que te preocupes pero ahora no puedo hablar estoy en una prueba para sacar mi estrés y no matar a los viejos"-le dijo a su zorrita en su mente.

Kurama se rio-"lo se pero termina rapido si quiere divertirte un rato"-le dijo a su compañero que solo afirmo.

Naruto:"espero que te puedas mover mi zorrita luego de lo que te are"-penso con una sonrisa.

Kurama:"te estare esperando naruto-kun"-dijo para luego romper la conexión.

Naruto sonrio y noto que llego a una puerta luego la abrio y sonrio ante lo que vio- vamos a ver 100 Furiataurus, 150 Estigio de Elite, 180 Fetish y160 Dullahan esto sera divertido-mientras veia como todos ellos se preparaban para atacarlo.

Furiataurus se le representa como el típico demonio con cuernos, mitad humanoide, con la cabeza de un toro y el torso de un hombre, ademas de que su cuerpo esta hecho completamente de lava, utiliza el fuego como ataque principal, también empuña un enorme mazo.

Estigio de Elite es una version más fuerte que el Estigio Normal, su arma se basa en un Machete mejorado que el Estigio.

Los Fetiches son similarers a las Marionetas, pero son más grandes y más fuertes. Lucen muchas plumas de faisán y de otras aves, tienen una cabeza de pájaro (una mandíbula superior pintada de blanco y negro, y una mandíbula inferior constituida por el pico de un Tucán), y llevan un par de ruedas de fuego, que pueden lanzar y recoger como si fuesen yo -yo 's. Sus pechos brillan con una luz azul misteriosa, tal vez como una indicación de su mayor poder. Tienen garras parecidas a pies de dinosaurio o reptil en lugar de pies humanos, y sus cuerpos de madera están adornados con varios vendajes y pinturas mágicas y dibujos místicos y tribales.

El Dullahan es un espíritu malévolo que lleva su cabeza bajo el brazo, y monta un caballo negro azabache a menudo unido a un carro infernal hecha de huesos y otros materiales espeluznantes, similar a la tirada por Gerión la Timesteed. Se les considera un presagio de la muerte, y donde se deje de ir es cuando una persona es condenada a morir.

Naruto sonrio y en su mano mano derecha aparecio un mago de espada viejo de color gris viejo y su gurdia era un circulo simple de bronce y empezo a caminar los monstruos que se alejaron al sentir el deso de muerte –saben ustedes tienen mala suerte en el piso anterior me hicieron enfurecer mucho así que me las desquitre con ustedes **Devastating Explosion(Explosion Demoledora)- **luego desaparecio del lugar y aprecio detrás de 25 monstrous que explotaron detrás de él, naruto lenvantu un espada naranja de filo con unos marcas negras que nace desde la empuñadura hasta la mitdad del filo su empuñadura cambio a una roja con gurdia rojo tambien con unas lineas rojas que salen de los extremos laterales (imaginense a Explosion "La espada explosiva" de Haru Glory) y apunto a todos los monstruos delante de el-mas les vale no contenerse porque hoy no estoy de humor-luego se lanzo donde los monstruos causando explosiones en cada uno mientras la cancion **"Fiesta" por +Plus.**

En las gradas

La boca de todos estaba en el suelo por la espada que estaba usando.

Kakashi: esa es la legendaria Explosion "La espada explosiva" que desaparecio en los periodos de guerras de clanes-dijo sin creer lo que veia solo habia oido rumores de esa espada.

Sakeo:no me lo puedo creer esa espada es hermosa-dijo viendo como naruto hacia explotar 10 monstruos mas pero luego se detuvo y su espada brillo y grito.

CORTA LOS CIELOS TENZA ZANGETSU-grito antes que la espada naranja de naruto disminuyera de tamaño y se convirtio en una espada de tamaño medio color negro puro con mango rojo con negro y unas cadenas saliendo al final y luego naruto se vistiera con un kimono negro y desapareciera en un estallido de velocidad matando a los monstruos sin porblemas.

Mikasa tenía la boca en suelo a mas no poder-esa es la legendaria Tenza Zangetsu la espada suprema de velocidad.

Hiashi: esto es imposible como pose esas espadas legendarias- luego miro como naruto salto al cielo y su espada volvió a cambiar a dos espadas una espada recta de una mano con una hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco. El mango cilíndrico también es negro y se conecta con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes, una de ellas semejante a la tercera parte de una circunferencia con picos sobresaliendo, la otra pieza tiene forma de ele en su mano derecha y otra es una espada recta de una mano con hoja de color verde claro y empuñadura cilíndrica de un verde oscuro. La parte que conecta la hoja con el mango contiene un pequeño ovalo en el centro y dos picos afilados en posición perpendicular. La hoja tiende a hacerse más angosta en la punta y termina con una especie de rombo en su mano izquierda y cayó al suelo en picada sin el kimono y grito "**El Eclipse" **y empezó a atacar en combos rápidos con sus dos espadas destruyendo a todos los que se le aparecían en el camino.

Satellizer: no lo puedo creer esa son **Elucidator y Dark Repulser** las espadas del antiguo cazador de monstruos-dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Rei trago-nee-chan ese no es el estilo de espada **"Doble Empuñadura" **que me contaste.

Satellizer abrió los ojos había prestado atención a las espadas que olvido el estilo que estaba usando-oh mi kami es cierto este chico que cuantas habilidades tiene –luego naruto en su boca apareció una katana de mango rojo con triángulos invertidos blancos, con empuñadura circular negra y dos círculos menores y el ultimo está en el filo de la espada color plateado con diversos kanjis en ella y un aura rojo rodeándola naruto se detuvo un momento luego y grito.

**KOKUJOU OO TATSU MAKI (ESPIRAL DE GRAN DRAGÓN DEL ARRUINAMIENTO)-**luegoestiro sus brazos apuntado hacia la izquierda y gira en su eje produciendo un tornado de viento que se llevó 50 demonios de un golpe mientras las espadas desaparecieron y se formó una espada tiene un color azul plateado. Su hoja es larga y de doble filo con uno de los bordes de su empuñadura curveado, luego dijo unas palabras que dejaron heleados a todos- Rebellion es hora de rockear-dijo antes de empezar a correr y matar demonios con su espada.

Las personas tenían la boca abierta a más no poder junto con los ojos salidos.

Tier: la legendaria espada mata demonios-dijo sin creer.

Saya: la que fue portada por uno de los pocos demonios que estuvo a la par un Biju en términos de poder y murió en combate junto con sus hermanos peleando con una horda de casi 1000 demonios antes de morir con sus hermanos de acuerdo a la leyenda –dijo viendo como naruto mataba a 15 demonios con su espada.

Kushina: todas esas espadas están perdidas en las arenas del tiempo es imposible que las posea –dijo asombrada por las armas.

Hiruzen solo suspiro y tomo vino-eso no lo sabía y tu-dijo mirando a danzo que tomo vino.

Danzo: no me mires lo único que sé es que tiene la empuñadura nada más las espadas no me las se todas-dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Shikaku: hablan de la empuñadura que vimos al principio.

Hiruzen afirmo y tomo un poco del abanó que ya no tenía casi nada y exhalo- esa empuñadura es la **Handle Birth(La Empuñadura del Nacimiento)-** haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran mas que nunca.

Asuma: papa me está diciendo que ese chico tiene la empuñadura que puede absorber a cualquier espada haciendo la suya y adquiriendo el poder cuando el dese con solo pensarlo.

Hiruzen: si la encontró en una de sus expediciones en el desierto de Suna cuando encontró el tempo de la magia de Suna hace unos años-dijo tranquilamente mientras el resto solo miro asombrado eso.

Moka: me estás diciendo que el hizo el descubrimiento de la década descubriendo el templo de Suna eso es.

Meredy termino por ella-simplemente impresionante.

Kushina miraba a su hijo batir a los demonios sin ningún problema con Rebellion batía a todos los demonios sin problema no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o como basura porque nunca apoyo a su hijo en nada y prácticamente no sabe nada de él, pero ella haría todo para reconectare con él-NARUTO TU PUEDES ACABALOS-le grito a su "hijo".

Las demás Namikaze Uzumaki afirmaron también tenían que remediarse con su hermano-VAMOS DERROTALOS.

Con Iruka

Todos veían como naruto acaba con los demonios sin problemas todos estaban impresionados pero uno que otro vomito por la escena de sangre y órganos de algunos demonios pero seguían viendo sin problemas todo, admirando las espadas legendarias de naruto y su poder.

Kagura: simplemente perfecto, cada movimiento, cada técnica no hay palabras-viendo los movimientos de naruto y los pasos de naruto con un sonrojo por los "movimientos".

Kaori: es perfecto en todo sentido-dijo admirando cada ataque y a naruto con una mirada que la excitaba.

Lisanna: o mi kami vieron eso-dijo admirando como naruto le cortaba la cabeza a un monstruo sin ser tocado por una gota de sangre.

Mirajane: qué coño más tiene oculto-dijo excitada por las escenas.

Akeno: "o naruto-kun me tienes sin palabras por favor déjame ver más"-pensó excitada por las escenas que veía.

Ino: oh cielos esto es irreal-dijo impresionado por el despliegue de poder.

Erza: esto es simplemente magnifico-dijo admirando los movimiento de naruto mientras cierta parte se humedecía.

Lucy: mi kami no hay dudas que no tiene rival-dijo igual que su hermana.

Hinata: "su despliegue de poder es perfecto por favor siga así naruto-sama"-pensó roja.

Sasuke: "ese poder debería ser mío para matarlo, no del dope"-pensó furioso aun sujeto por Iruka.

En la arena

Naruto corto la cabeza de un demonio y miro lo que queda solo 10, 3Furiataurus 4 Dullahan que estaban retrocediendo de él por su poder, naruto puso su espada en su hombro y suspiro-bueno esto es una mierda ya se acobardaron bien voy a terminar esto –luego puso la espada en su cintura y estiro su pierna derecha asía el frente apoyandose en ella y flexiono la izquierda-los acabare con uno de mis estilos favoritos **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū ( Estilo de espada del honorable cielo que vuela)**-haciendo que afuera a muchos se les abriera los ojos, luego miro a los demonios que retrocedieron cuando miraron sus ojos azules atravezados por una liena horizontal-**Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki (El Destello del Dragón Volador o Resplandor del Dragón que surca los cielos)-**luego desaparecio en un estallido de velocidad sin ver como saco su espada de la cintura y aparecio detrás de todos los monstruos con su espada apuntando al suelo de pie el sacudio su espada quitandole toda la sangre luego empezo a caminar atravez de los monstruos que no se movian, cuando llego a la puerta el volteo la cabeza y dijo-ya pueden morir-luego de eso los monstruos cayeron en suelo partidos por la mitad con la lengua afuera, la musica dejo de sonar, naruto estaba subiendo unas escaleras y hablo-saben este lugar es divertido lo que falta es pizza y unos cuencos de ramen para convertirlo en mi nuevo lugar favorito -dijo antes de poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezar a tararear una cancion ya mas tranquilo.

En las gradas

Los ojos de todos estaban al limite no podian creer lo que vian en verdad tenia 13 años ese chico.

Hiashi: simplemente impresionate-dijo con byakugan aun activo.

Shibi:es verda no hay duda que merecerser mago.

Kakashi: aun solo hemos visto su magia de ilusiones y re-requipar basica nada impresionante-dijo molesto con el chico.

Jiraiya: vamos a ver primero el chico derroto a 500 mosntruos sin magia, segundo derroto a cuentos 100 monstruos invicibles, tercero uso una magia de ilusiones a un nivel ireal, cuarto tiene una maestria en la espada que deja en vergüenza a todos aquí creo que es mas que claro que el chico merece ser mago kakashi-dijo algo molesto con el peli plateado que tenia contra naruto, auqnue tambien se sentia mal por no haber estado hay con el chico antes.

Kushina: es verdad naru-chan merecer ser mago no sea así kakashi-kun-dijo algo molesta pero en su mente estaba pensando en recetas de pizza y de ramen para prepararle a naruto ya que habia oido que le gustaban.

Kakashi: solo digo que necesita algo mas para sorprenderme.

Tier: si así porque no bajas alli y peleas con él y vez si es digno-dijo molesta con el hombre naruto era logico que merecia ser mago, kakashi no dijo nada.

Hiruzen oprimio su archivo y enfrente de ellos aparecio naruto meditando con los ojos cerrados mientras arriba de él decia magia-la magia que logro registrar él directo fue la magia archivo que usa para organizar su cabeza con toda la informacion que tiene-ellos afrimaron era logico que necesitaba eso para almacenar todo lo que sabia-tambien tiene control magico pero no lo ha usado-dijo mientras el resto trabagaba solo habia usado las capasidades de su cuerpo que pasaria cuando use magia-y por ultimo magia de clones era lo registrado por el internado –dijo hiruzen antes de cerrar el archivo-lo de las ilusiones eso no lo sabia.

Akiza: usted no sabe nada mas maestro-dijo interezada en la habilidades de su "hermano" y como su mama tambien estaba pensando en unas recetas para cocinar a naruto.

Hiruzen se encogio de los hombros-no se nada, él asunto de la magia para el es recervado-haciendo que todos lo vean-hey no me miren el me dijo que me iba a sorprender cuando viera su verdadera magia solo nos queda esperar-el resto afimo.

En la arena

Naruto llego a la puerta luego de caminar un rato pero antes de abrirla se detuvo, y en su mano derecha aprecio un anillo de plata con un piedra azul incrutada en él, luego dos cajas aparecieron en su mano izquierda una erea amarilla con una piedra en forma de circulo en la parte de ariba de colo amarillo-naranja-verde-azul-morado-rojo-morado osucuro, mientras la otra era color azul ocuro con bordes plateado pero lo distintivo en ella era que habiaun agugero en la parte superior, el anillo de naruto se prendio en llamas color naranja y lo incerto en el agüero de han vaz cajas luego apunto las cajas a su lado y de ella salieron dos animales.

El primero era un pequeño leon de color amarillo que tiene una melena hecha de fuego naranja con su orejas que sobresalen de él, tiene un pequeño casco e metal, tiene ojos naranjan en sus pupilas.

El segundo era un gran león blanco con destellos dorados en su melena blanca.

Naruto sonrio a los animales-yo Natsu-Bester como estas-luego los dos leones sonrieron y se acercaron a él para morderle la mano derecha Natsu y la izquierda Bester, naruto rapidamente saco sus manos de la boca de los leones y las movio con dolor-oigan no recuerdan el dicho no morder la mano que te alimenta –los dos leones rugieron, naruto suspiro-estan molesto verdad-los dos leones afirmaron-cuanto- los dos leones levantaron sus patas delanteras y motraron sus dedos, naruto se froto la cien-ya 20 paquetes de pescado extra crugiente correcto-ellos afirmaron una sonira-vien natsu **Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: Mantello di Vongola Primo**- natsu afirmo y salto al hombro de naruto y se empezo a transformar en una capa negra abierta en el medio sujeta en el medio por dos coreas de oro-bien Bester listo porque cuando entremos dudes en atacar-el leon afirmo y nartu abrio la puerta y su cuerpo empezo a cambiar le salieron rayas negras en su piel como un tigre y llamas naranja lo empezaron a cubrir por su cuerpo, cuando naruto abrio la puerta no pudo evitar silvar por lo que vio.

60 Arpias magicas se parecen demasiado a los Estigios con la misma armadura y atacan con una gran lanza que se estira impactando causandole daño. No obstante, tienen el mismo aspecto que un Nephilim pero a diferencia de las normarles estas utilizan magia de fuego para matar a sus victimas(imaginese a las Arpias de Devil May Cry).

80 Leanashe que seduce a los hombres a tomar el camino al infierno. Ella lucha con una combinación de rayos y murciélagos que usa para defenderse y atacar por ella. También es capaz de capturar a su enemigo y aspirar su alma por la boca con un beso apasionado, ellas no visten nada su cuerpo es cubierto por su cabello y los murcielagos(imaginese a las Leanashe de Devil May Cry).

90 Beowulf cuando se ocultan sus cuatro alas, Beowulf se asemeja a una especie de manticore, con las características de un león y la fuerte cola, picadura de un escorpión. También parece tener las patas traseras de un ave de presa. Camina sobre todo en las cuatro extremidades, pero también es capaz de soporte y moverse sobre dos piernas(imaginese a las Beowulf de Devil May Cry).

100 Bolverk que lucha con una lanza y tácticas que implican sus lobos extensible. Él es un guerrero demonio esquelético que es impulsado a buscar matar. Curiosamente, cuencas de los ojos de Bolverk son de tamaño desigual(imaginese a las Bolverk de Devil May Cry).

110 Furias fantasmales magicas son animales con cabeza de raton deformada con un gran cuerdo de raton deformado y grandes garas(imaginese a las furias fantasmales de Devil May Cry).

Naruto oyo a su liger silvar-genial amigo no-el liger afirmo, mientras encima de su camisa aparecio una armadura en se pectotal roja con diño demoniaco y sus brazos unas guanteletas de colonor morado con plata hasta las manos(imaginensea Gilgamesh de Devil May Cry) y en sus manos aparecen unos color negro con plata en los dedos y en la parte inferior y en centro hay un cirtal azul con 2 triangulos pequeños en la parte superior y inferior y unas lineas en las parte de ariba y abajo al lado de los guantes(los X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring pero con el simbolo XI en romano) y en sus pies aparecen unas botas negras con lineas blancas en ella con garas de lobo en la parte de abajo negro (Beowulf arma solo las botas de Devil May Cry)-bien amigo dime quieres a los furias o los Beowulf-el liger se mueve asía los furias con una sonrisa donde estas retrocedieron por miedo igual que los demas demonios retrosedieron al sentir el poder demoniaco de ellos-como lo supuse por tu comida favorita-luego naruto empezo a volar con ayuda de sus guantes que se prendieron en fuego y una llama se prendio en su frente junto con sus ojos que se volvieron naranja y se lanzo a sus rivales-espero que esten listo para enfrentarse a mi porque voy por ustedes-dijo antes de golpear un Bolverk en el estomago y mandarlo a volar junto con sus lobos, mietras Bester lanzo un rayo de su boca color rojo destruyendo a 20 furias y la musica empezo a sonar **"The Rock City Boy" por JAMIL.**

En las gradas

Choza: que magia es esa-dijo viendo a los animales.

Shikaku: imposible-dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran-esa magia, es magia de cajas una magia perdida que solo el clan Vongola podia usar, un clan que murio antes del inicio de las guerras de clanes magico y ademas esta usando su magia llamas de la voluntad es impresionante-dijo sin creer lo que veia mientras el resto veia sin creer esta usando una magia perdida.

Kushina estaba impresionada-y que hace ese tipo de magia shikaku.

Shikaku solo trago-solo son rumores que encontre en un libro, este tipo de magia le da un instinto en batalla que supera todo deja en vergüenza a cualquier veterano, luego estan los tipos de llama por lo que se hay 7 tipos cielo-tormenta-rayo-lluvia-nube-neblina-sol cada uno tiene un poder especial y unico pero la mas poderosa es la del cielo es la llama del lider del clan solo uno en en millon posen esa llama y el que la pose se hace invensible porque le permite usar las cajas magicas de las demas llamas, las cajas magicas son instrumentos magicos que solo el clan vongalo sabia hacer les permite invocar bestias magicas hechas de magia pura que se basan en su llama-dijo mientras el resto miraba asombrado y con temor-lo que me da mas miedo es que tiene la habilidad de la leyenda si el dibujo estaba bien-todos lo miraron.

Anko: que habilidad de la leyenda shikaku-sama-dijo con miedo y exitada por lo que vio.

Shikaku: las llamas del cielo a su maximo explendor solo fuero usadas por dos personas el primer lider del clan y el decimo lider que llegaro a lograr y con ellas lograr a practicamente conquistar todas la naciones magicas, la unica forma que lograr a cabar con el vongola fueron un ejercito de 2000 deminios y 1000 monstruos clase S de acuerdo con la leyenda, el ultimo en caer fue el vongola 10 que murio luego de llevarse con el a los ultimos 500 demonios y monstruos luego callo rendido con una sonrisa junto con sus amigos y este chico tiene ese poder coriendo por sus venas no queiero enfrentarme al él en mi vida-dijo con temor mientras todos tragaban.

Hiashi: este chico-dijo sin creer.

Shibi: no puede ser-dijo practicamente quitandose sus gafas tenia que ver esto con sus ojos.

Inochi: tiene solo sangre de guerrero en sus venas-dijo con admiracion.

Tsunade: que coño es este chico.

Hiruzen sonrio-saben ustedes lo deben conocer por el libro bingo no se como no han identificado-haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Jiraiya: él esta en el libro bingo-dijo sin creerlo.

Kushina: pero como si estaba en un internado-dijo sin creer nada de lo que oia.

Danzo: si pero no pidio permiso a nosotros y al director para salir del internado a entrenar su magia creo que ustedes lo debn conocer como "El Cazador Dorado"-dijo para que tuvieran miedo de su vida.

Asuma: hablan del mismo "El Cazador Dorado" el que practicamente vasio todos lo magos clase E al A en solo un año junto con algunos clase S-dijo asustado.

Gai: el mismo que nunca se le ha podido ver el rostro y que se encargo de llevarse un ejersito de demonio que iban a atacar a kumo sin ayuda –dijo asusato igual.

Ultear: el mismo que pose una magia indescritiblemente poderosa que no ha sido registrada-dijo exitada por el poder y al mismo tiempo asustada.

Boa: el que practicamete reta a cualquier maestro en termino de poder-dijo igual que su hermana.

Rei: o mi kami no solo eso en verdad deacuerdo a los rumores los mismo reyes lo quieren trabajando para ellos-dijo igual que las uchiha.

Hiruzen: si el mismo –dijo tranquilamente mientras el resto trago.

Kakashi: ESO ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESE CHICO SEA ÉL-grito practicamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Danzo: y a ti que te pasa kakashi-dijo algo estrañado por el comportamiento del mago.

Kakashi respiro y noto que todos lo miraba-digo el chico no tenia magia como es posible esto.

Tier: ahora que lo dices es verdad como.

Hiruzen solo tomo un poco de vino y movio la copa en su mano-tenia su magia sellada-dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Moka algo molesta por lo que oyo alguien le sello la magia a su "hermano" si eso era verdad eso no se quedaria así-a que se refiere maestro.

Hiruzen: lo que oyeron parece que desde que era bebe alguien le sello toda su magia con runas y una maldicion- nadie podia creer lo que oyendo.

Kushina: eso no es posible-dijo sin creerlo, no solo habia descuidado a su hijo sino que tambien no se habia dado cuenta que su magia estaba sellada.

Danzo: es la verdad el nos conto que una cita medica, una doctra noto que su cuerpo praticamente tenia runa por todo su cuerpo y en su estomago habia una maldicion que controlaba todo-dijo aun molesto por no haber encontrado a los culpables.

Akiza: quienes eran-dijo molesta mientras sus hermanas estaban igual junto con su madre.

Hiruzen: no lo sabemos, llevamos años intentando encontrar una pista pero nada lo unico que sabemos es que se las pusieron cuando era bebe y no se dio cuenta nadie-dijo molesto igual que danzo.

Kushina: como que no han encontrado a los culpable para hacer ese tipo de cosas se necesita un experto y en este mundo no hay muchos-dijo molesta.

Hiruzen le mando una mirada-mira kushina la lista de sospechosos es esta, tu, jiraiya o minato que son los unicos expertos en este lugar con runas , pero se no serias tan poca cosa como para hacele eso a tu hijo y aun tengo algo de fe en minato para saber que no lo hizo y por ultimo jiraiya no estaba aquí hasta dos dias despues del ataque del kyubi, al menos que uno de ustedes sea el culpable para matarlo ahora-dijo molesto.

Kushina: yo nunca le aria eso a mi hijo igual minato-dijo defendiendose.

Jiraiya: ni yo sensei –dijo tambien pensado listas de sospechozos.

Danzo: bien veamos la pelea aun falta mucho que ver-dijo volviendo a la pelea.

En la arena

Naruto estaba en el aire volando con sus guantes-"amo a ver encontrado los resistros del clan vongola"-penso con una sonrisa, luego apreto sus puños-"tsuna te lo prometi tu clan vivira en mi hasta que muera y mis hijos seguiran con el concepto de familia del clan vongola hasta el fin de lo tiempos"-luego cerro sus ojos para que su ojo izquierdo se volviera el de los caminos de la rencarnacion numero 4 y dos tuercas aparecieran enfrente de el una grande que le cubria la parte izquierda y una pequeña que estaba encadenada a la grande han vaz con un lente (el ojo akuama de allen walker)pero habia un pentragrama morado en los lentes y su ojo izquierdo su pupila siguiera naranja pero detrás de ella estaba un color rojo escarlata (como el kurapika en hunter x hunter), en su pecho aparecio una piramide de oro puro alrevez con un ojo en el medio y una cadena de plata(la piramide de Yugi en Yu Gi Oh), sus llamas se emepzaron hacer mas grandes y poderosas y bester sintio el cambio y su tamaño emepezo a aumentar hasta que tuvo una altura de 20 m de alto-"yo no soy el chico de antes, yo entrene todos los dias hasta que no pude"-penso recordando sus entrenamientos hasta desfalleser, el derromo sangre y sudor en cada uno de sus entrenamientos-" me esforce al maximo todos los dias hasta qu no pude mi nivel actual es la muestra de ello, deje de ser ese chico que lloraba por todo, me converti en un mago y tengo un legado que debeo preservar no solo el del clan vongola, el de los sparda, los ostsutsuki y otros no me rendire hasta conseguir mis objetivos"-penso con determinacion minetras los demonios le lanzaban hechizos de fuego y rayos pero natsu los bloqueo con su poder haciendolos piedra, naruto apunto con su mano a los demonios y grito algo que marco su llegada a konoha por siempre mas que todo lo que ha hecho ,un circulo magico café aparecio enfrente de él con el kanji Madera- **Wood Make: Wood Dragons(Hacer Madera: Dragones de Madera)-** dijo para que luego de el circulo magico salieran 10 dragones de madera que deboraron a 5 demonios cada uno haciendo que tiraran sangre en el suelo, naruto rapidamente se embolvio en una energia marilla y volo a toda velocidad-**Meteoro**- dijo para luego golpear a todos los demonios por todos lados matandolos sin oportunidad de defenderse luego volo al cielo y un circulo magico color dorado aparecio con una estreña en el y grito- **Celestial arrows (Flechas Celestiales)**-luego del circulo magico salieron 25 rayos de luz en forma de flechas que atravezaron por el pecho a 25 monstruos, naruto decendio al suelo mientras los monstruos lo rodeaban naruto toco su collar y recito un conjuro-_Yo portador de tu poder, te despierto de su sueño, la luz y la oscuridad son una sola yo acepto la maldicion como una vendicion brindame tu poder para cumplir mis objetivos, yo tu portador te despierto_-dijo antes que su amuleto empezara a brillar y cego a todos luego de este salieron 3 cartas naruto las tomo- yo te invoco gran **MAGO OSCURO-HEROE ELEMENTAL NEOS-DRAGON POLVO DE ESTRELLAS**-luego de las cartas salieron los monstruos (como los de yu gi oh), los monstruos rodearon a naruto mientras los demonios se alejaron-chicos acabenlos-dijo antes de desaparecer antes que sus monstruos lanzaran sus poderes que desintegrando a los demonios a su alrededor para luego desaparecer en una explocion de energia magica que se llevo a otros 50 demonios.

Naruto aparecio al lado de Bester que estaba devorando unos demonio naruto se subio a la cabeza de su amigo y hecho respiro hondo y un circulo magico rojo escarlata con la imagen de la cara de un dragon aparecio luego exalo- **Karyu no Hoko (Rugido del Dragon de Fuego)**- luego puso las manos en su boca y disparo una llamara de fuego atravez del circulo magico quemando a todos los demonios sin oportunidad mientras daba la vuelta en circulo en la cabeza de Bester luego de acabar con 30 demonios dejo de tierar fuego.

Bester: ARG-gruño molesto

Naruto se rio –amigo no estamo para comer sino para matar así que deja de jugar-dijo empezando a volar con sus llamas mientras la bestia magica refuño y dejo de jugar.

Naruto volo por lo cielos acabando con los demonios con su meteoro puesto luego se detuvo enfrende 25 deminios y concentro electricidad color amarillo en sus mano y la levanto en su cabeza en forma de esfera y luego la lanzo y grito-**Rairyū Hōtengeki(Dragón del Rayo: Alabarda al Cielo)**-la esfera se convirtio en una lanza que atravezo a los demonio por la mitad incrustandolos en la pared, luego mientras volaba puso su mano derecha en puño y su mano izquierda ensima de ella y un circulo magico azul claro aparecio con un copo de nieve y grito- **Ice Make: Suno Doragon (Hacer Hielo: Dragon de Nieve)-**dijo para luego apuntar con su mano derecha al frente y del circulo saliera un dragon de hielo que congelo todo lo que tocaba y despues se destruia en frangmentos de hielo, naruto volo al aire y se encontro con una arpias naruto sonrio y puso sus mano en el aire y apunto a sus extremos un circulor mordo aparecio y naruto grito-**Push Gravity(Empuje de Gravedad)** – luego giro en su eje y los circulos giraron con el sacando una onda de poder de ellos haciendo que las arpias volanran contra los muros muriendo, luego sugio mas alto y hablo-saben lo que viene acontinuacion es en honor al maestro mas poderoso de konoha hiruzen sarutibi-luego puso sus manos juntas en forma de palma y grito-**Ganzan(Montaña de Roca)**-luego el piso empezo a temblar y del suelo surgio un guerrero gigante que cerro sus palmas abiertas y produjo el surgiomiento de pequeñas montañas que atravesaron a los demoniios, naruto rapidemente formo otro circulo magico color morado claro con el kaji viento en el en su mano derecha y grito-esto es en honor al mejor mago de viento historia dazno hiruma **Sutōmu Buringa(Portador de la Tormenta)**-dijo para que luego del circulo salio una rafaga de viento que cayo y se corvirtio en un tornado de viento que capturo a 25 demonios haciendo que gieren en el tornado y destruyendolos, luego alzo sus manos y un criculo color azul osucuro con el kanji agua aparecio y una gran cantidad de agua se acumulo en forma de esfera y luego la tiero al suelo y grito-**Aquatic Apocalypse(Apocalipsis Acuatico)-**luego la esfera de agua se amplio y cuando toco tierra una gran ola de 15 m barrio con todos los demonios en tierra que quedaba, bester tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque, luego miro a naruto y abrio los ojos despues desaparecio en una estela de luz dorada, luego naruto grito- oigan hijos de puta-les grito a todos los demonios que quedaban que solo era 50 y vieron con temor como una llama de varios colores estaba en el brazo izquierdo de naruto apuntado hacia atrás mientras con su brazo derecho apuntaba a ellos-espero que se pudran en el infierno **XI BURNER RAINBOW VERSION(Onceabo Quemador Version Arcoiris)-**luego las llamas pasaron su mano derecha y salio disparada una llamara de todos lo colores asía todo lo que queda fue del tamaño de la habitacion llevandose con ello todo y atravesando el sulo no quedo nada de nada cuando se despejo solo un gran crater en el piso, naruto se relajo y golpeo el techo mientras volaba no queria perder tiempo, era hora de terminar esto.

Afuera de la arena

Al principio de todo cuando las mujeres vieron a Natsu todas gritaron "KAWAIIIII"dejando sordos a todos pero luego de ver lo que naruto hizo la boca de todos estaba a mas no poder con los ojos salidos lo que acaban de ver era irreal esto era inaudito para muchos, en especial para los jovenes magos que tragaron cuando vieron ese despligue de poder temian por su vida mas que antes.

En las gradas

Hiruzen busco en el regalo de naruto y encontro lo que buscaba y en enfrente de él aparecieron una caja de aspirinas-a mi dios necesito esto-dijo tomandose las aspirinas sin agua y sin nada lo que acaba de ver era irreal sabia que naruto tenia magia impresionante lo habia oido en el libro bingo pero esto era irreal.

Danzo esta que el se tomo una mano entera de aspirinas antes de suspirar-vamos a repasar-dijo trallendo la atencion a él-sabe magia de cajas y magia de llamas de voluntad-el resto afirmo sin creer lo que vieron-sabe magia cuerpo celeste por lo que vi-volvieron afirmar.

Hiruzen: magia hacer madera y hielo-volvieon afirmar sin creer-magia viento-fuego-rayos-agua-tierra junto que dos de esas son magia perdida de Asesino de Dragones-ellos volvieron afirmar.

Jiraiya: no se te olvide la magia de gravedad de tsushikage-dijo impresionado.

Tsunade: mas magia de cartas aun nivel irreal –dijo impresionada.

Hiruzen: bueno encontre mi remplazo-dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Homura: no me digas que le vas a dar tu titula al chico-dijo molesto.

Hiruzen: bueno lo quieren como amigo o enemigo.

Amigo-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Hiruzen: naruto-kun tiene mas potencial que yo en mi juventud y mucha mas magia estoy seguro que en unos años sera un digno material de maestro.

Kohura: se te olvida que odia este lugar-dijo molesta.

Danzo: para eso lo tragimos-dijo haciendo que lo vean-lo tragimos por las siguientes razones, primero el internado no llamo diciendo que luego que presentara sus tesis no habia nada que le pudieran enseñar, segundo si lo dejabamos sin vigilancia dejaria embarazadas a todas las mujeres del mundo-dijo haciendo que las mujeres se sonrojaran las namikaze uzumaki tuvieran un tic y los hombres una pequeña hemoragia-, tercero era hora de que volviera a su hogar aunque no quiera ademas sabemos que estrañaba este lugar a pesar de todo y lo que le han hecho-dijo mirando a las namikze uzumaki que solo bajaron la mirada.

Hiruzen: ademas no hay nadie que le de mi titulo que no sea él, porque jiraiya es flojo y tsunade no soportaria el papelo ni un día-ellos solo afirmaron-ven ahora vemos como acaba con el utimo demonio.

Asuma: papa cual es el ultimo.

Hiruzen suspiro-un demonio clase S que capture hace unos años-los jos de todos se abrieoron con temor.

Kushina:NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE PELEA CONTRA UN DEMONIO CLASE S HIRUZEN-grito mientras sus hijas afirmaron.

Danzo: a nosotros tampoco nos gusta pero no podemos detener nada solo nos queda espera y ver-dijo tranquilamente el tenia fe en naruto pero estaba preocupado ya que naruto nunca ha enfrentado uno, los demas volvieron a ver la pelea.

Con iruka

Cabe decir que muchos chicos intentaron huir del lugar luego que vieron el despliegue de poder de naruto pero fuero detenidos por iruka y mizuki porque no se podian ir.

Kaori: esto es simplemente grandioso, cuantas magias tendra en verdad-dijo asombrada e exitada.

Kagura: no se pero quiere ver mas de su espada-dijo excitada por la pelea.

Mirajane: es cierto bueno, me pregunto como sera mi marido en la cama-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, todas las voltaron a ver.

Lisanna: disculpa como que tu marido-dijo algo moleta.

Mirajane: vamos a ver acaso no vieron magia **Wood Make**:**Hacer Madera.**

Akeno con una sonris dulce estilo mei-y que senju-dijo molesta.

Mirajane: se los tengo que dibujar como hace esa magia ahora hace aparte del clan senju chicas ya que solo mi clan puede hacerlo y por ende se debe casar con una de nosotras para que el legado siga y apuesto que mis hermanas mayores no queran a un crio con ellas-las chicas senju estornudadron como si alguien les quitara algo que querian-así que eso solo me deja a mi.

Lisanna: y yo que-dijo molesta.

Mirajane: mi pequeña hermana porque no tienes estas-dijo tocando su busto mientras algunos hombres tenian hemoragias.

Erza: NO DEJARE QUE TE ACERQUES A MI "HERAMANO" PERVERTIDA-grito.

Lucy: NI SI TE OCURA-grito mirajane solo las vio molesta iba hablar pero akeno se le adelanto.

Akeno: ara-ara-ara no se les olvida algo-todos la vieron-nos odia-dijo simplemente con ojos serios mientra el resto solo la miro y suspiraron era verdad pero no se rendirian iban a conseguir a naruto y quien sabe tal vez.

En la arena

Naruto estaba atravezando los techos con sus puños hasta que llego a la ultima planta, la habitacion era completamente negra y oscura no habia nada, naruto miro hacia atrás-sal de hay me llevas siguiendo desde afuera, no te mate porque se que eres fuerte y te quiero como ultima presa-dijo tranquilamente, de la oscuridad salio una bola de pelos colo rosa con grandes orejas rosa acostas sobre sus ojos de cachorito tierno y su boca linda y tierna-sabes eres marica o te haces, o queres que te mate así –dijo tranquilamente.

La bola de pelos se partio en dos con una sonriza macabra , de ella salio un gran mosntruo de 50 m con una armadura verde con picos en los hombros color negros,su piel era color verde y con grandes orejas de elfo,sus ojos eran negro puro con una gran nariz regordeta, sus pies eran verdes con grandes uñas y con una gran espada en su mano derecha.

Naruto botezo-bien termina de una buena vez se que no es tu verdadera forma-el monstruo solo se rio antes que una neblina lo rodeo y su apariencia empezo a cambiar su tamaño disminuyo a uno de 3 m su piel colo café claro con muchos musculos y sus brazos bien formados como sus piernas que estaban cubiertas por una bata color café mugriento y con muchas ragaduras y en su mano izquierda llevaba una gran espada de color plata curveada con kajanjus en ella color verde y su mango era en el fondo obalado de color plateado hasta llegar a la empuñadura de la espada que era circular pegada a esta que tenia el disiño de un dragon en esta cua piel se estendia hasta el las letras tenia una especie de una endiduras saliendo de el en lado izquierdo para arriba y en el derecho para abajo (imagen en . /-UXjlJFoHWP0/T_HwK8XglAI/AAAAAAAAJpE/bqVlTad4Ihc/s1600/400_1295053943_ ) pero lo que mas extrañaba es que el monstruo tenia una piramide de metal en su cara (imaginense a Pyramid Head), naruto alzo la ceja-bien tu no eres un demonio clase S sino uno SS, eso es extraño que yo sepa el ultimo fue eliminado por Harishama y Madara hace mas de 50 años asi que eres tu- dijo tranquilo.

El demonio rio dentro de su mascara-eres interesante chico, es verdad soy el ultimo de mi especie y no me quejo logre sobrevivir a la masacre de esos dos transformandome en eso que viste y oculte mi poder, yo soy el ultimo de mi especie él gran Shu el ultimo Pyramid Head-dijo con orgullo Shu.

Naruto sonrio- sabes parece que seras un verdadero reto mi nombre es Naruto y sere tu verdugo-dijo sacando su Handle Birth y de ella salio rebellion en su mano derecha y una katana tradiconal con mago blanco y triangulos en linea pequeños color verde y su parte infeior estaba recubierto por metal dorado antes de llegar a la empuñadura tambien estaba recubierto de metal dorado la empuñadura era dorada en forma circular dorada y con un filo color plateado, los ojos del demonio dentro del casco se abrieron.

Shu: conque poses esa espada tambien no solo rebellion sino tambien Yamato-luego olfateo el aire mientras naruto se ponia en posicion de ataque con sus espadas rebelion adelante y yamato atrás, mientras el demonio expulaso todo su poder demoniaco mientras su espada se ponia al frente-tu eres su hijo tu eres el hijo de s-antes de que dijera palabra alguna naturo aparecio enfrente de él con su dos espadas para matarlo pero fueron bloqueadas por la espada del demonio quedando naruto suspendido en el aire, este vio los ojos de naruto que iradiaban muerte absoluta.

Naruto libero su poder haciendo que la habitacion temblara-quien demonios eres-dijo antes que hizo que el monstruo retrocediera por el poder que iradiara.

Shu: si quieres saberlo matame-dijo antes de que nartuo mobiera a su yamto y lanzara una rafaga de viento practicamente sino huera saltado le hubiera cortado su brazo

Naruto: con gusto-dijo antes de empezar a correr directo al demonio con deseo de matara mas que nada en el mundo mientras la cancio **"Strike Back " por Back-On.**

Afuera

Los jovenes mago apenas respiraban por el poder que iradiaban las dos personas dentro de la arena y los que podian estaban de rodillas vindo la pelea mientras en las gradas los magos A y jefes estaban mejor que los jovenes pero aun les costaba respirar por la presion.

En las gradas

Jiraiya con sudor en su rostro-maldicion este chico es fuerte.

Tsunade igual que jiraiya- es verdad su magia es irreal.

Kushina estaba sorprendiada por el poder y algo "excitada"pero lo dejo de lado estaba preocupado por naruto-maestro detenga esto o ayude a naruto esta peleando con un demonio clase SS-dijo preocupada.

Hiruzen estaba en una encrucijada era peligroso ni siquiera el junto con Danzo en sus mejores tiempos podia hacer esa osadia miro a Danzo y afirmo-vamos-dijo seriamente.

Kushina y sus hijas se pusieron contentas con todos tenian oportunidad contra ese demonio y lo dentendrian para evitar que no mate a naruto pero antes que se movieran naruto grito.

Naruto: MAS TE VALE NO INTERFERIR VIEJO ESTA ES MI PELEA Y NO QUIER QUE ME INTERUMPAN-luego libero su poder magico que hizo que todos calleran de rodillas-ASÍ QUE QUEDA HAY Y OBSEVAME BARRER EL PISO CON ESTE HIJO DE PUTA-luego dejo de liberar poder magico y luego volvio a su pelea.

Danzo: mejor nos quedamos aquí-dijo con algo de miedo mientras hiruzen afirmo.

Meredy: estan locos como lo vamos a dejar con ese monstruo-dijo molesta mientras su hermanas y su madre afirmaban.

Hiruzen: miren nisiqueira se como quitar esa bareras y no creo que naruto le guste que interumpamos su pelea ademas parece que quiere matar a este demonio en especial-luego suspiro-lo unico que podemos hacer es rogar que le valla bien-las chicas namikaze uzumaki estaban furiosas por ser impotentes solo desearon que le fuera bien a naruto.

En la arena

Naruto esquivo el golpe de la espada reteniendolo con su rebellion, luego con su mano esquierda movio a yamato para cortarlo a la mitad pero cuando lo atravezo al demonio este simplemete se desbanecio en una neblina, naruto miro furioso eso luego su ojos izquierdo le monstruo donde estaba rapidamente se movio donde él y lo envistio con sus espadas pero el demonio las detuvo mientras aparecia enforma de neblina.

Shu: impresionate me encontraste-dijo mintras usaba sus dos manos en su espada para detener el ataque.

Naruto solo lo miro de muerte-mi ojo izquierdo es el ojo demoniaco me permite ver donde estan los demonios no importa donde esten, junto con mi magia de predicion y mis caminos combinados no hay nada que se me escape-dijo antes de esquivar una patada saltando hacia atrás.

Shu: interesante, poderoso, astuto, atrevido y boca floja no hay duda-dijo con una risa macabra.

Naruto: no se de que hablas idiota pero no me importa te matare aquí-dijo activando su meteoro mientras sus llamas de ultima voluntad aumentaban-"este hijo de puta como sabe de sparda, todos los demonios de ese entonces tan muertos y su nombre fue borrado de la historia y como coño detiene mis espadas"-penso angustiado.

"no lo se naruto pero ten cuidado este chico no es normal y su espada irraria yokai demoniaco inestable ten mucho cuidado"-le dijo la zorra de nueve colas en su mente, naruto solo afirmo.

Naruto infundo magia de luz en su rebelion haciendo que sea rodeada por un aura blanca y magia de oscuridad en su yamanto rodeandola por un aura negra mientras la piel de naruto le empezaron a salir escamas y un aura de poder junto con su meteoro empezaron a brillar-espero que este listo porque yo no voy a perder.

Shu: vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres nene-dijo lanzandose a naruto mientrasa su espada brillaba de verde los dos cruzaron sus espadas, naruto rapidamete saco del cruze a yamato y corto en en el lado lateral a Shu pero para su sorpresa no hubo daño rapidamete salto y puso sus rebellion al frente y aparecioeron 3 circulo magico a aparecio era de color amarillo brillante con una flor blanca y grtio-**Hikari no bakuhatsu(Explosion de Luz)**-luego un rayo de luz salio de los trez circulos magico directo al demonio que con un tajo horizontal de la espada los detruyo, naruto no se detuvo y apunto con su yamato y aparecio un circulo negro con una carabera en el y grito-**Darkness Flare Bomb(Bengala de Oscuridad)-**luegoesfera de energia negra con bordes morados salio dispara directo al monstruo pero este uso su espada para absorver la esfera con su espada, naruto estaba sorprendido por la espada detuvo sus ataque rapidamente se fue al aire con sus guantes y tomo distancia.

Naruto: que coño es esa espada y como detuviste el corte de mi yamato-dijo sin quitar la vita del demonio que se emepzo a rei macabramente.

Shu: idiota puede que esas espadas sean muy poderosas pero mi espada-apuntando a él- fue forjada por los huesos de mil demonios y la sangre de un dragon puede detener cualquier ataque y me brinda mucha fuerza-dijo riendo.

Naruto: con que sangre de dragon-dijo molesto luego su magia estallo sus escamas se hicieron mas vicibles y su poder se disparo y movio su manga derecha revelando una cadena con una cruz con un esqueleto con ojos rojos y sus manos en forma de garas en ella aprisionado por una cadenas, los ojos de una chica se abrieron afuera, naruto aranco la cruz y unos murcielagos y lobos negros los empezaron a rodear mientras el cielo afuera se ponia negro y los aullidos de los lobos se oian por todo el lugar, el cielo se despejo y los murcielagos y lobos fueron disparados fuera de naruto, cuando termino naruto mostro dos colmillos en su boca y sus guantes se habian a largado en por el crecimiento de sus uñas y le crecieron las patillas hasta el fondo de la cara mientras sus llamas se hicieron mas grandes que crecieron hasta medicr 150 cm de alto y sus escamas se hicieron mas vicibles, naruto abrio sus ojos aun eran como antes pero su intencidad aumento mas que antes mostraban ira absoluta- acapto que usaras los huesos de los demonios como tu- el aura de sus espadas se hizo mas vicible y fuertes-pero tomar la sangre de un dragon eso no lo acepto por eso morisas-dijo liberando su poder.

Shu que dentro de su mascara estaba sudando, puso su espada iradiando poder igual pero menos que naturo-bueno chico intentalo-luego un circulo verde con una calabaera aparecio y grito-**Night Slash(Tajo Umbrio)**-para que luego del circulo salieron 50 aces de luz negro en forma del filo de la espada pero naruto lo esquivo sin problema pasando por el medio de ella mientras gritaba- **KUSU RYU SEN V2(Luz de Dragón Policéfalo, o Dragón Relámpago de nueve cabezas V2)**-luego movio sus espadas rapidamente en el aire en estocadas enfrete de él directo a karatake (Cabeza), kesagiri (hombro derecho), sakagesa (hombro izquierdo), miginagi (brazo derecho), hidarinagi (brazo izquierdo), mickiriage (mano derecha), hidarikiriage (mano izquierda), sakakaze (parte baja del abdomen o entrepierna) y tsuki (pecho) duplicando el daño con su segunda espada cayo detrás de shu, naruto se mantuvo firme a pesar de haverlo daño no paso nada por unos segundos y creyo ganar pero que equivocado se relajo una fracion de segundo y luego tuvo que esquivar un corte de la espada de Shu pero le logro dar corte en su brazo izquierdo cortando su capa y natsu en ese momento.

Naruto retrocedio rapidemte para esquivar una ola de ataques de balas oscuras pero tres le dieron una estomago, otra en su brazo izquierdo y por ultimo una en su cara, logro esquivar el resto y tomo distancia, rapidamete saco la caja de natsu- es hora de volver amigo-natsu se destranformo con la pata herida.

Natsu:gromm-gruño molesto no queria dejarlo.

Naruto le sonrio mientras formo una barrea de runas para protejerlo de los ataque de Shu-lo siento pero estas herido, si usamos la otra forma te lastimara mucho por favor regresa-natsu afirmo de mala gana y fue absorvido por la caja, naruto sonrio a su amigo y miro la barera como shu intentaba romperla, naruto desaparecio su yamato y quedo solo con rebellion y se puso de rodillas paso su espada de su mano derecha a su boca mietras arranco la tela que volaba de su manga izquierda y se vendo con ella la herido que era desde la muñeca hasta el codo que era en forma de corte vertical mientras la tela se puso roja oscuro pero noto que el brazo le ardia mucho mas de lo que deveria-"ku-chan que pasa"-le dijo telepaticamente.

Kurama:"no lo se pero tienes que terminar esto rapido antes que esa herida se haga mas profunda"-dijo preocupada.

Naruto afirmo mentalmente y miro sus posiblidades, tenia un brazo utilizable,tenia sus hechizos pero la magia oscura fuera, su velocidad y fuerza para acabar rapido, se paro y centro toda su magia tipo luz en su espada mientras su meteoro y su drangon force siguieron activos si no fuera por ellos estaria mas dañado, luego salio disparado contra él demonio y rompio su barrera haciendo que estos chocaran armas, naruto miro al demonio-sabes si no puedo saber como ganar solo queda una cosa volverse loco-dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecio al costado del monstruo y le corto con su espada pero apenas le produjo un corte luego volvio a desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de el- **Shigure Souen Ryu "Estilo de la Golondrina Azul"11º Kata (Ofensiva): Beccata Di Rondine (Picotazos de la Golondrina)-**luego emepezo a lanzar estocadas directo al pecho del demonio haciendole sacar sangre por su pecho luego el demonio empezo a sacudir la tierra con su poder produciendo estacas de tierra que naruto logro esquivar pero una le perforo cerca del estomago pero esquivo el resto luego puso su mano derecha al frente y grito-** Wood Make: Wooden Handle (Hacer Madera: Puño de Madera)-** luego de la tierra salio un puño de madera enfrente de el golpeando al demonio y mandandolo a volar naruto uso sus llamas y volo directo a el mientras agua salia de su espada y se envolvia en ella lugo formo una tiro una bala de agua directo al demonio pero este luego de usar su espada como apuño en el suelo se recopero y golpeo la baba de agua formando una columna de agua vio a naruto enfrente de él directo a darle el golpe final.

Shu: idiota, muere-dijo antes de atravesar la columna de agua con su espada pero naruto cuando fue atravezadod se desvanecio y una voz sono detrás del demonio.

**Shigure Souen Ryu "Estilo de la Golondrina Azul"9º Kata (Ofensiva): Utsushi ame (Lluvia Reflejada)-** fue la voz de naruto que oyo el demonio antes que su cabeza fuera cortada de su cuerpo y callera 10 pasos de su cuerpo, naruto estaba detrás del cuerpo con su espada ensangretada por haber cortado la cabeza pero vio como un poder azul salia del cuerpo de demonio y tomaba la forma de un dragon este sonrio y se inclino naruto dio una afirmacion el dragon se desvanecio con una sonrisa, vio como el cuerpo del demonio se empezo a prender en llamas dejando solo la espada en el suelo, naruto se relajo y todos sus cambios se fueron quedando solo con rebellion en su mano y derecha sin sus guantes o nada, luego se acerco a la cabeza del demonio y vio como la piramide de metal se rompio y mostro una cabeza deforme con la piel arrugada y con sangre saliendo de ella (piensen en una cabeza de zombi).

Shu: lo sabia tu me iba a derrotar-dijo derramando lagrimas.

Naruto alzo la ceja mientras su rebillion desaparecia y se Blue Rose surgia-estas llorando-pregunto estaraño.

Shu seguia llorando-pues si que te puedeo decir los demonios pueden llorar-dijo algre y triste.

Naruto se acerco y apunto su espada directo a la cabeza-eres patetico, esa espada te dio tu poder, la sangre de un dragon por eso estas vivo por eso no te tube que golpear usando algo de mi poder-dijo sin emociones.

Shu: si esa espada por ella sobrevivi todo este tiempo, por ella me converti en el mas fuerte y ahora me voy a reunir con mis hermanos por fin asi que gracias-dijo gritando mientras lloraba.

Naruto solo lo miro de muerte-no me agradescas basura , ahora muere-dijo para luego disparar una bala electrica que atravezo la cabeza del demonio matandolo pero hablo al final antes de morir.

Shu: gracias hijo de sparda-murmuro antes de morrir solo naruto lo oyo.

Naruto se mancho algo sus pantalones de la sangre del demonio el se dio la vuelta y saco su empuñadura de nuevo guardando su pistola apunto a la espada del demonio un rayo de luz color verde que absorbio la espada luego la espada desaparecio y su empuñadura brillo color verde y desaparecio el brillo junto con la empuñadura, el lugar se empezo a demoronar por la pelea el techo empezo a caer, naruto miro la cabeza y dijo algo que dejo a todos helados menos a 3 personas-estas equivocado Devil Never Cry porque yo no lloro-dijo antes que el se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar y las vigas calleron de detrás de él-por eso tu no eres un demonio y nunca me derrotaras-dijo mientras la musica acababa y la gente dejo de ver a naruto luego que la pantalla por donde veian se apago, fin de la musica.

Afuera de la arena

La ultima batalla de naruto dejo a todos pasmados por su poder de naruto y de como blandio al demonio y las habilidades que tenia escondidas, pero cuando salio herido las mujeres namikaze uzumaki gritaron para que saliera de hay que era muy peligroso pero parecia que no oirse pero el shock fue cuando las estacas lo atravesaron iruka tuvo que tener a Erza y Lucy de ir en su ayduda y Shikaku junto con su equipo tuvo que hacer lo mismo con las mayores, pero vieron el ultimo despliegue de poder de él y se sorpredieron pero las palabras que dijo al final que helo la sangre de todos "Devils Never Cry" que significaba eso.

En las gradas

Todo estaba en silencio por las palabras que dijo naruto "Devils Never Cry".

Hiruzen rompio el silencio-bueno creo que mejor preparamos la enfermeria para tratar sus heridas-dijo viendo como la mansion se desmoronaba, haciendo que todos se recuperaran.

Danzo: estoy de acuerdo amigo esa herida no me gusta-dijo recordando el brazo de naruto.

Shikaku se atrevio a preguntar-disculpe master me puede decir que significa "Devils Never Cry" para naruto-haciendo que todos miraran a hiruzen pero mas la familia namikaze uzumaki.

Hiruzen: lo que signfica "Demonios Nunca Lloran" ese es el codigo de naruto para su vida-dijo extrañando a todos.

Kana: a que se refiere maestro-extrañada.

Danzo respondio esta vez viendo como el ultimo cimiento de la mancion cayo-lo que quiere decir es que depues de haber sido conciderado demonio desde que nacio lo acepto si era un demonio que así sea, entonces no podia llorrar porque un demonio verdadero nunca llora ese asído su codigo desde que se fue y ha seguido viviendo con él hasta ahora-luego suspiro y miro el cielo-a la edad de 10 mato a su primer a persona-haciendo que todos se sorprendieran mientras kushina y sus hijas se taparon la boca por eso.

Hiruzen: no deramo una sola lagrima de arrepentimiento o dio indicios de una-luego suspiro-pero ha así a sido el desde que se fue pero que se va ser como dicen aceptar lo que eres no-dijo con una risita que se unio Danzo.

Kushina:EL NO ES UN DEMONIO-grito furiosa mientras sus hijas estaban igual.

Hiruzen: cres que no lo se dicelo a él-dijo mirandola furioso-se muy bien lo que es un chico, una mago con un futuro brillante pero el se cre un demonio por ustedes y por esta ciudad así que no puedo hacer nada.

Danzo: en pocas palabras callate kushina no estamo para esta mierda-dijo sin emociones mietras la mujer y sus hijas se callaron.

En la arena

Naruto salio de la mancio antes que se destrullera pero su brazo izquierdo le dolia aun salio sin problemas de la mansion a paso tranquilo, luego paso por lo cadaberes sin mirar solo llego a la puerta y vio como el archivo se encendio y volvio a hablar y letras se empezaron aparecer.

Archivo: felicidade candidato usted esta en lista para convertise en maestro su tiempo fue de 1: 30 minutos supero el tiempo de Minato Namikaze por un minuto felicidades-luego la puerta se abrio.

Naruto: como si me interesara superar a ese bastardo-luego se quito unos audifonos que usaba desde el comienso para oir su mucia al maximo,salio del la arena y entro al tunel que conducia a la salida la luz lo bloqueo cuando salio, luego de recuperarse vio a todos los magos jovenes cerca de su tienda en shock por su poder naruto camino en linea recta luego el lugar detrás de él se empezo a fundir en la tierra y las gradas empezaron a desender junsto detrás de él, a naruto no le importo francamente tenia que llegar a un baño para currar sus heridas bien pero una voz lo detuvo la de su jiji hiruzen.

Hiruzen: naruto-dijo deteniendo a naruto-te llevaremos a la enfermeria para tratar tus heridas.

Naruto solo volteo la cabeza y lo miro como si estuviera loco-por favor, soy un doctor consagrado y un especialista en neurocirugia y cardiologia cres que esto es algo para mi, solo voy a buscar un baño para limpiarme y ya no necesito ayuda de nadie para esto-dijo viendo a sus jijis.

Danzo como hiruzen suspiraron era verdad-bien solo termina rapido-dijo danzo derrotado.

Naruto afirmo y se emepezo a mover mientras el resto de los alumnos se alejaban de el, incluso sus "hermanas" y su "madre"no tenian el valor para hablar con él, naruto se detuvo un momento y miro a kiba que trago-oye ki-chan dime quieren pelear un tengo algo de energia que quemar pero apuesto que tu un gran mago de tu calibre puede derrotarme no-dijo viendo a kiba con una mirada sin emociones.

Kiba: noestoybien-dijo rapidamente antes de ocultarse detrás chouji que se movio de hay dejando solo a kiba que estaba riendo torpemente hasta esconderse detrás de los arbustos.

Naruto se encoijo los hombros y miro a sasuke que trago tambien-y tu sa-chan me ibas a matar me no, estoy aun algo cansado pero creo que puedo contra ti-antes que sasuke dijera una palabra kaori le cerro la boca con la mano.

Kaor: el dijo no gracias-dijo tratando de salvar a su hermano.

Naruto: como quieras uchiha-dijo sin emociones haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja, luego empezo a caminar nuevamente a la academioa cuando abrio la puerta se detuvo y volteo y sonrio un poco-no se preocupen no los voy a matar-dijo haciendo un suspiro de unos-aun-dijo entrando a la academia haciendo que muchos tragaran por lo que dijo.

Hiruzen solo sonrio un poco sabia que naruto no era un asesino solo queria asustar-bien es hora de empezar con la graduacion chicos-dijo haciendo que todos lo vieran.

Con naruto

Naruto empezo a caminar por la academia mientras buscaba un baño luego de un rato caminando encontro uno de hombres, cuando entro cerro la puerta detrás de él y se recosto en la puerta detrás de él.

Naruto: maldicion esto duele-dijo molesto por el dolor en su brazo y en su cuerpo.

Kurama:"lo se naruto-kun las heridas de tu cuerpo las puedo currar pero tu brazo es diferente tienes que usar agua purificada"-le dijo la zorra.

Naruto afirmo y saco una cpasula de su zapato en un corpartimiento en el talon y la tirro y salio un kit medico, lo abrio saco una cantimplora plateada con una cruz en ella la abrio con la boca y la puso en el suelo luego se quito el pedazo de camiza y obsevo que el corte se empezo a poner verde por unos lados tomo la cantimplora y la virito encima de la herida y dio una mueca de dolor cuando sintio el agua en su herida luego de un rato el dolor se calmo y vio como la herida se empezo a poner de su color piel normal suspiro de alivio tomo la venda que estaba en el kit y se embolvio con ella y cerro los ojos para relajarse cuando termino un rato, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso pero luego sintio que su brazo se relajo y abrio sus ojos y noto que kurama estaba roncando.

Naruto suspiro-debe haber sido mas daño de que lo pense-luego se levanto y sintio dolor en su pectorales y miro que aun tenia algo de daño a un- mucho mas de lo que pense-luego tomo mas vendas y embolvio su pecho con algunas vendas y guardo el kit en su capsula y la puso en su bota otra vez y salio del baño pero aun le dolia un poco caminar solo se movia antes sin dolor por la adrenalina de la batalla aun en su cuerpo,despues de un rato llego a la puerta que daba al patio y entro y vio a todos en fila con algunos su marca con ellos , todos voltearon a la puerta cuando oyeron abriendose y vieron a naruto.

Hiruzen sonrio cuando vio a naruto-oye naruto ven eres el ultimo por la marca-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto suspiro y empezo a caminar paso por el medio de todos los magos que se alejaron apenas lo vieron el solo camino con una mirada aburida luego subio por una escaleras al podio por el lado izquierdo paso alfrente de los magos A y los jefes pero cuando paso por sierto peli plateado susurro-volvi-dijo al peli plateado que solo lo fulmino con la mirada, luego se puso al frente de hiruzen – bueno terminemos con esta mierda-dijo aburrido.

Hiruzen se rio- bien donde la quieres-dijo con una una barra de madera con el sello de konoha en ella.

Naruto subio la manga izquierda de su camisa mostrando un brazo formado a la perfecion asíendo que muchas chicas y mujeres se sonrojen.

"ese solo es el brazo"-pensaron todas.

Naruto: aquí color naranja oscurro –dijo aburrido, hiruzen afirmo y el sello en la barra brillo cuando estaba apunto de ponerselo naruto aparto el brazo con un ceño fruncido.

Hiruzen parpadeo-que pasa cambiaste de idea.

Naruto: no viejo hay una runa en esa cosa-dijo molesto.

Hiruzen parpadeo y miro el sello junto con Danzo y hiruzen aplico magia en su dedo y todo el sello y brillo de color morado apareciendo una runa de control en él, hiruzen y danzo estaban furiosos por lo que vio.

Naruto tambien lo miro y se puso furiozo-contra a tus hombre jiji-dijo molesto.

Hiruzen no dijo nada-ambus-luego un grupo de hombre con mascara en su cabeza aparecieron-lleven esto y busquen quien tiene esta signa de magia-el le entrego el sello a un ambu y afirmaron y se lo llevaron-bueno naruto sera a la antigua-dijo mientras ponia magia en su mano, naruto se encogio los hombros y hiruzen puso su mano en su hombro y la presiono luego la quito mostro el simbolo de konoha en naranja brillante-felicidades naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto bajo su manga-como sea-luego silvo para que su mochila saliera de la tienda a toda velocidad y apareciera enfrente de él naruto la tomo saco una capsula de ella, luego miro su tienda chaqueo los dedos y esta se convirtio en capsula para luego desaparecer, puso su mochila en su hombro derecho y tiro la capsula de ella salio su moto haciendo que la boca de todos callera por ella, aparecio sus gafas en sus manos y se las puso-dime cuando es la siguiente parte-dijo subiendose a su moto ,la prendiendo.

Hiruzen: en una semana tienes que estar aquí para la asginacion de equipos-dijo mientras naruto empezo a acelerar su moto haciendo que humo saliera justo en la cara de los nuevos magos de konoha.

Naruto: he una semana, nada mal-luego acelero a fondo mientras la moto estaba aun en su lugar sin mover solo sus llanta tracera luego se incendio las llantas en fuego – bueno los veo despues voy a dar una vuelta.

Danzo: solo no embaraces a nadie naruto, si-dijo en despedida y en borma.

Naruto se rio-intentare-luego solto el freno y la moto salio disparada al cielo en un camino de fuego antes de salir de los terenos de y caer en suelo y gritar-CUIDENSE VIEJOS-grito antes de alejarse en un camino se fuego.

El resto solo miraba la escena con boca de no creer, mientras todas las chicas y mujeres a excepcion de un se sonrojo al ver el estilo de chico malo de naruto y los hombres solo tenian la boca al suelo por la moto de naruto.

Hiruzen sonrio por la escena pero se puso serio-todos en fila el sello que les dimos estaba contaminado ahora vamos a quitarselos para ponerselos otra vez es una orden-dijo con tono de autoridad todos los nuevos magos afrimaron con miedo por la autoridad del maestro.

Danzo miro a todos los jefes y magos A-revicion mañana a todos los magos para ver si no hay nada como esto en las marcas de todos entendieron-dijo molesto por lo que pasaba.

Hai-dijeron todos con miedo por la autoridad de los dos.

"va a correr sangre"-pensaron los dos viejos molestos.

Mientras todo pasaba naruto iba en su moto por la calle principal esquivando a todos que iban en el camino no esta de humor para nada solo tenia un destino el cementerio de konoha, luego de un rato llego al cementerio(era como en el anime) se bajo de la moto y fue a un lugar en especifico la lapida de Minato Namikaze, despues de un rato la encontro la lapida era solo conmemorativa el cuerpo estaba en otro lado, se arrodillo y quito la mugre de la lapida y miro la inscripcion.

_Minato Namikaze mago-maestro de konoha-esposo pero nada mas orgullo que ser padre, ya que era su luz en la oscuridad su familia y sus hijos para seguir adelante._

Naruto miro la incripcion y suspiro-no se porque la hiciste así jiji, el nunca me quiso y tu lo sabes-luego sento en el suelo y miro el cielo-sabes minato tu tubiste la culpa de todo en mi vida, mis runas y mi maldicion todo porque enceraste en mi a ku-chan, dejaste solo toda mi vida, me golpeaste y me insultaste pero sabes no te odio ni a nadie de tu familia minato porque si no fuera por todo eso no seria lo que soy ahora y nunca hubeira conocido a mi verdadera familia-luego bajo la vista a la lapida de minato-así que gracias hijo de puta-dijo con una sonrisa antes de escupir en la lapida y acostarse en el cespet mirando el cielo con una sonrisa en la cara, puede que no agrade la cuidad pero el clima era genial y ver a sus jijis en persona y abrazarlos ademas golpearlos eso era lo unico que le agradaba de estar de vuelta, luego se quedo viendo las nubes un tiempo hasta que creyo que fue suficiente descanso y se paro fue a su moto y se fue del sementerio con una sonrisa luego de escupir por ultima vez en la tumba de minato.

Naruto empezo a conducir rumbo al oeste de la aldea minetras pasaba por la cuidad esquivando muchas carretas y verciones menores de su transporte luego de conducir un rato llego a su destino el distrito de clanes A que estaba conformado por un area de 300 hectareas solo para los clanes Senju y Nanamikaze Uzumaki pero estaban divididos en dos por ser clanes hermanos,habian otros distritos el distrito B esclusibo para los uchiha mas de 300 hectares al este, el C para los Nara que son 100 hectareas que esta al suroeste, el de D lo Akimichi que son 120 hectareas al norte, el sur estan el E los Aburame cerca del bosque de la muerte estos tienen 100 hectares, G los Inuzuka que estan al suroeste que posen 110 hectareas, F los Hyuga noreste que son 160 hectareas, H los Yamanaka que estan en el centro de la ciudad por sus negocios posen 90 hectareas.

Naruto condujo hasta la entrada de un mansion de 3 pisos color piel y con techos morados y una entrada con cespet y algunas plantas como arbusto y pinos(imagen en /5_ ) se detuvo en la entrada y se bajo de su moto y la guardo en su forma de capsula luego la capsula desaparecio, naruto camino hacia la puerta y saco el sobre que le dio su jiji y de este saco una llave la introdujo en la puerta y la abrio luego entro y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

Naruto tuvo que silvar el lugar habia cambiado todo ahora era moderno y el piso era de madera de roble por lo que, camino hacia la entrada y dejo sus zapatos en ella y camino en medias, vio que las escaleras las habian cambiado de madera simple a madera de caoba estaban a 20m de la entrada en linea recta pero habia un cruze diagonal izquierdo para seguir, vio que a la izquierda de la entrada habia un retrado familiar de todos cuando minato estaba vivio y el tenia 4 años pero naruto no estaba hay como si le importara, reviso la casa y noto que todo estaba remoledado en la planta de abajo la cocina, la labanderia, el comedor,la sala familiar, terraza acristalada y la sala (imágenes cocina en , labanderia en . /-od_UB3ZVD0o/TqDtzTMB95I/AAAAAAAAFcg/2EvBtj5RkEE/s1600/cuarto-lavander%25C3% , sala . , comedor . ,recpcion i00. img/pb/017/578/501/501578017_ , terraza acristalada . , ).

Naruto solo penso en cuanto dinero se gastaron en esta tonteria o con cuantos se acostaron para pagar esto pero lo olvido tenia que descansar ahora, subio la escaleras de madera y paso por el pasillo donde estaban muchos retratos de las chicas y las habitaciones con su nombre en letras magicas en ellas, fue una habitacion que estaba cerca de la ultima en el final del pasillo al lado derecho de la habitacion de kushina y cuando abrio la puerta la cerro de un golpe y fue al otro corredor y llego una puerta y la abrio y subio unas escaleras y llego aun atico con una ventana azul y llena de cajas creo 20 clones y empezaron a recoger todo en el lugar, dejo caer su mochila y sensento en el marco de la ventana y se quedo dormido tenia que terminar de recuperarse.

Salto en el tiempo 4 pm

En la entrada de la mansion un grupo de 8 mujeres llegaban lugo de pasar mas de 5 horas revisando sus marcas para ver si no habia ninguna runa de control en ella, luego les hicieron una requisa para ver si no habia nada fue lo mas agotador del mundo, ellas solo querian tomar un buen baño en su tina, comer algo y dormir pero cuando entraron vieron unas botas en las entradas y se pusieron alerta.

Kushina: chicas pervertido saben que hacer-dijo mientras se ponia en pose de pelea, mientras las chicas afirmaron.

Tier: vamos a castralo-dijo mientras empezaba a formar una lanza de agua.

Akiza: luego lo desnudamos enfrente de toda la aldea y lo humillamos-dijo formando una bola de fuego en su mano.

Saya: con eso aprendera a no intentar espiarnos-dijo mientras formaba una pistola de magia, luego empezaron a caminar por la casa pero cuando llegaron a la cocina fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a naruto cocinando una carne asada con salsa de curry, con papas a la francesa, ensalada de tomate y lechuga con un poco de sopa de camaron.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a la familia namikaze uzumaki- lo siento pero tuve que usar la cocina para cocinarme algo llevo dos dias sin probar un comida completa-dijo mientras apagaba la estufa y ponia la carne en un plato junto con el resto.

Kushina se recupero luego de ver a su "hijo" en la casa- no es que no te esperabamos ver aquí-dijo sorprendida.

Naruto puso las ollas y los utencilios sucios en el laba platos, lo cogio el pato junto con un poco de jugo de naranja que encontro en la nevera y la miro-bueno no es como si tuviea opcion o si-dijo aburrido.

Meredy alzo la ceja-a que te refieres otooto-dijo estrañada.

Naruto las miro de muerte-primero nada de otooto ustedes nunca me llamaron asi entendido-dijo mirando a sus "hermanas"mayores que solo afirmaron algo tristes, luego mieo a Erza y Lucy-y nada de oni-chan o nii-san me entienden –ellas afirmaron sabian que se lo merecian-luego usted no se le ocura llamarme hijo o algo parecido-mierando a kushina que solo bajo la cabeza-bien ahora llevare esto al jefe –dijo pasando entre ellas.

Saya que aun estaba tirste se intereso por lo de jefe-jefe quien es.

Naruto se detuvo y la miro- yo soy un clon magico, el jefe esta descansando luego de su batalla, ahora me retiro tengo que llevar la comida a la habitacion del jefe-dijo caminado.

Kushina parpadeo-espera dejanos preparar tu habitacion esta un poco sucia-intentnado detenerlo de que viera algo, naruto se detuvo en seco y la miro.

Clon: cren que no lo se, mi antigua habitacion la convirtieron en estudio de relajacion de mujeres, ahora el jefe esta dormido en el atico-dijo sorprendiendo a las mujeres-todas las cosas han sido llevadas a sus cuartos, ahora una regla de oro que las mantendra vivias no molesten al jefe, no hablen con él me entienden-la mujeres no dijeron nada-como sea el jefe espera su comida –luego empezo a caminar dejando aun grupo de mujeres algo tristes.

Moka: mama que hacemos-dijo triste.

Kushina suspiro sabia que no iba hacer facil pero se esforzaria-primero que nada vamos tener que esforzarnos al maximo, no aturdirlo porque no creo que sea lo mejor entienden chicas-ellas afirmaron-bien pero tenemos una ventaja en este punto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Erza alzo la ceja-cual mama-pregunto interesa como sus hermanas.

Kushina: que le gusta la pizza y el ramen así que dicen le preparamos algo para cenar-las chicas se contenraron con eso y empezaron a trabajar.

En la habitacion de naruto

El real naruto estaba dormido en el marco de la ventana recostado cuando el olor a carne lo desperto, volteo la cabeza y vio en la cama color negra las fundas donde estaban la comida se paro y su clon cerro las coritnas detrás de él se sento en la cama y obersevo el nuevo atico tood estaba mejor y algunos cambios en el suelo y otras cosas(imagen en . /_KZYjBtEY_ ) , le gusto lo que vio tomo un poco de carne con un tenedor y vio al clon que estaba en la ventana esperando ordenes-sabes que no tienes que ser tan estricto verdad-dijo tomando algo de jugo.

El clon rio-usted es el jefe yo solo sigo ordenes pero si no hay nada mas me retiro-luego se desvanecio en una nube de humo.

Naruto solo suspiro y reviso sus recuerdos que el clon habia almacenado notando que todos habian llevado las cajas a las habitaciones de las namikaze uzumaki y como se encontro el clon con ellas, solo lo paso de largo y siguio su comida luego de terminar puso el plato y el baso en una mesa de noche cercana a él y reposo un poco la comida y se volvio a costar a un le dolia un poco las heridas y se durmio.

Salto en el tiempo a las 7 pm

Naruto se desperto sintiendose un poco mejor decidio ir a comer un poco mas, se paro de la cama , cogio el plato y salio de las habitacion bajando por las escaleras pero cuando bajaba sintio un delicioso aroma que conocia bien era pizza de jamon, de queso derretido, shampiñones y hawallana junto con olor a ramen de puerco, pescado y miso practicamente babeo cuando olfateo eso pero quedo en shock cuando llego a la cocina vio a todas las mujeres namikaze uzumaki cocinando.

Naruto vio todo esto con la ceja levantada, no dijo nada y dejo los paltos en el meson sin hacer ruido luego se movio a la nevera y saco un baso de agua y miro que las mujeres no se habian dado cuenta que estaba hay solo tomo el agua y se recosto en la nevera-saben deben prestar atencion a su entrono o podrian morir-dijo haciendo que las mujeres gritaran al mismo tiempo.

EEPP-dijeron al unomiso y voltearon a ver naruto recostado en la nevera con los brazos cruzados y una actitud seria.

"caliente"-pensaron todas las mujeres pero luego se reprendieron era su "hermano/hijo".

Kushina se recupero- bueno pensamos que tendiras hambre y preparamos algo para comer.

Naruto solo las miro-no debieron molestarse.

Tier: no fue gran cosa.

Naruto: en verdad no debieron molestarse –repitio pero esta vez causando algo de escalofrios-lo que quiero decir es que yo se cocinar y muy bien y creo que es momento de hablar para poner las cosas claras –dijo algo molesto luego el ambiente se puso tenso.

Kushina solo trago un poco-bien pero que tal si lo hacemos en el comedor mientras comemos-dijo intentado calmar la situacion.

Naruto: como quieran solo no tarden-dijo saliendo de la cocina rumbo la comedor.

Cuando se fue las chicas suspiraron sabian que esto no seria facil pero no se rendirian tomaron todas las cosas y fueron al comedor cuando llegaron vieron a naruto en el comedor sentado en la parte frontal de la mesa con un archivo abierto viendo una cosas, las mujeres pusieron la comida en la mesa y se sentaron Tier a la derecha, a su lado estaba Lucy, Saya y Meredy y a la izquierda de naruto estaba Akiza, a su lado Moka, Erza y al frente de naruto estaba Kushina.

Naruto cerro su archivo y murmuro "bastardos pendejos", luego se froto el puente de la nariz y suspiro-bien empecemos-dijo sin emociones haciendo que las mujeres se pusieran algo tensas- primero no quiero nada de disculpas ni nada por el estilo de cosas como"lo siente por favor perdonasno no sabiamos lo que haciamos" porque eso es una mierda y no me interesa, segundo no quiero que me molesten o me hablen cuando este en mi trabajo o entrenando yo are lo mismo con ustedes, tercero cuando yo salga puedo durar dias o si no semanas afuera no quiero que me molesten o me pregunten lo que hago cuando salgo, cuarto como usted tienen sexo aquí no veo el problema en traer a mis parejas potenciales y divertirnos, quinto yo pagare todo lo que use o utilize así como mi alojamiento-luego lanzo una fajo de billetes a a kushina que lo atrapo pero estaba conmisionada por lo que pasaba igual que sus hijas-sexto antes que piensen algo yo solo estoy aquí porque la ley me lo exige sino fuera así no lo estaria aquí me entiden y si quieren que me vaya me voy -dijo mientras veia la mujeres que solo estaban calladas oyendo y con las palabras se sentian mal peor cada vez.

Kushina se relajo-bueno se que no hemos sido las mejores pero-naruto la interumpio.

Naruto: kushina-san que fue lo que dije primero-dijo sin emocion.

Kushina solo bajo la cabeza y afirmo-si lo que dijiste primero, bien pero dejanos decirte primero que no es necesario que me des dinero o algo por el estilo- dijo mientras le tirraba el fajo de billetes naruto lo atrapo-tu te puedes quedar tanto lo quieras somo familia esto no es necesario y las demas cosas luego las veremos-dijo con una risita tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Naruto solo tomo un poco de agua que estaba cerca y dijo algo que hizo que todas se congelaran-no somo familia o algo parecido desde hace 7 años-dijo tranquilamente haciendo que las chicas se petrificaran de un golpe.

Saya se recupero luego de lo que dijo-se que no hemos sido los mejores pero aun somos familia naruto-dijo intentando calmarlo.

Naruto se pellisco el puente de la nariz-se los pondre así ustedes vieron mis habilidades cuando combati no-ellas afirmaro-bien veran saben que tenia mis poderes sellados-las mujeres afirmaron nuevamente- bien en el momento que los liberraron algo paso deje detener su sangre-dijo tranquilamente mientras las mujeres se pusieron palidas nuevamente.

Erza: a que te refieres-pregunrto con miedo.

Naruto suspiro-veran en el momento en que mi quitaron las restripciones y maldicion algo paso mi sangre muto y ahora no tengo nada de sangre namikaze y solo un 25% uzumaki así que tecnicamente soy familia suya pero seriamos parientes lejanos-dijo tranquilamente mientras las mujeres abrieon los ojos a mas no creer.

Akiza: ESO NO ES VERDAD NINGUNA RUNA PUEDE HACER ESO-grito sin querer creer eso.

Naruto tomo un trozo de pizza de jamon y lo mordio-pues no es mi culpa, es culpa de las runas nada mas ademas crei que estarian contentas el fracasado de la familia ya no esta en ella-dijo tranquilamente, las mujeres solo bajaron la cabeza sabian que se lo merecian pero aun eran familia pero lejana eso era algo-saben buena pizza-las mujeres se contentaron por eso-pero no la mejor que he probado deberian practicar mas-dijo haciendo que las mujeres se pusieran algo tristes.

Lucy: bien nos toca practicar no chicas-dijo con una risisa que se le contajio a sus hermanas y su madre pero todo se callaron cuando el archivo de naruto tintineo y se abrio.

Naruto lo miro y suspiro luego lo cerro-bueno 100 millones mas para mi cuenta bancaria-dijo tomando un poco de ramen mientras las mujeres lo veian como si estuviera loco-que-dijo molesto por las miradas.

Moka: nada es que 100 millones y no te emocionas-dijo sorprendida.

Naruto solo termino su ramen y les dijo-cuando alguien tiene mas de mil millones de joyas en su cuenta bancaria estas pequeñeses no son mucho ademas gano esa cantidad cada mes no es mucho que digamos-dijo como si nada mientras las mujeres los vian como si estuviera loco.

Meredy: en verdad –dijo sin creer igual que sus hermanas.

Naruto solo suspiro-si-luego se paro luego de terminar de comer una pizza entera de jamon y queso junto con 3 cuencos de ramen y se quito la camisa mostrando un cuerpo hecho por kami, sus musculos perfectos y pectorarles (imaginense el cuerpo de Gohan durante la pelea de Cell), las mujeres se pusieron rojas-el baño esta donde antes tengo que tener una ducha-dijo tranquilamente ingnorante de las caras de las mujeres.

Kushina logro responder luego de relajarse y disminur su rubor- si esta donde siempre-naruto afirmo.

Naruto: bien no me molesten-luego se fue dejando a unas mujeres rojas con un pensamiento.

"sexy"-pensaron rojas y sintieron sierta parte de ellas que se mojaba y se recuperaron luego de eso y empezaron a reir nerviosas mientras comian intentado despejar sus pensamientos por su "hermano/hijo".

Naruto encontro el baño se despojo de toda su ropa y se metio a la tina de agua fria mientras algo de musica relajante sonaba de su archivo y miro el techo mientras pensaba en algunas cosas sobre que hacr mientras estaba en konoha, sabia que no necesitaba dinero o algo por el estilo tenia eso de sobra, podia llamar a esa linda chica que conocio en la estacion eso no estaria mal pero unos toques en la puerta lo despejaron de sus pensamientos-quien.

Soy Akiza me preguntaba si necesitabas algo-dijo akiza detrás de la puerta.

Naruto: no ahora vete-dijo molesto porque solo actuaban asi porque tenian remordimiento por lo que le hicieron.

El no lo sabia pero akiza se mordio el labio cuando dijo eso-esta bien si necesitas algo llamame-dijo antes de alejarse de la puerta.

Naruto luego que se fue solo se restrego las heridas con el agua y con algo de jabon luego de terminar salio de la tina, se puso una tuoalla y cogio su ropa despues salio del baño y subio a su habitacion en el atico pero antes de llegar a la puerta se encontro con Tier que se sonrojo un poco al ver ese cuerpo.

Naruto alzo la ceja cuando la vio-necesita algo Tier-san-dijo sin emociones.

Tier se estremecio un poco por el tono pero hablo-bueno me preguntaba si podiamos tener un pequeño combate de entrenamiento con espadas si no es mucha molestia-dijo intentando hacer algo con él.

Naruto penso un momento no queria nada que ver con ellas pero un combate de entrenamiento con sus espadas seria algo que no dejaria pasar-bien mañana a las 7 am si no hay problema.

Tier sonrio-si me parece bien naruto-san-dijo alegre por haber podido conectarse un poco.

Naruto: bien , buenas noches- luego empezo a caminar.

Tier: buenas noches naruto-san-dijo antes de empezar a caminar en direccion opuestas.

Naruto llego al atico luego de caminar un rato coloco unas runas en la puerta para evitar visitas nocturnas era constumbre ya que en el internado mas de una chica habia intentado meterse en sus pantalones mientras estaba dormido, luego tirro la ropa en el suelo y se tiro a la cama y activo su archivo y hizo una llamada.

Naruto: contesta se que estas hay-dijo mirando la pantalla luego una figura aprecio al otro lado.

Hasta que llamas me tenias preocupada-dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto alzo la ceja-en verdad.

Mujer sonrio-claro si te mueres quien pagara mis cuentas-dijo con una risita.

Naruto le salio una gota-como sea, te llamo para saber cuanto tardan en venir.

La mujer tarareo un poco –creo que dos meses antes de transladarnos.

Naruto: bien nos vemos entonces, a si date un aumento junto con ella-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mujer sonrio-ERES EL MEJOR NARUTO-grito antes que la llamada fuera cortada.

Naruto sonrio por eso y luego miro el techo-dos meses he-luego rio-por lo menos tengo a mi zorrita conmigo-dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos su cuerpo no se recupero aun y necesita descanso así que callo en los brazos de morfeo.

Salto en el tiempo 5 am

Naruto se levanto cuando su archivo sono la alarma progamada en él, la apago y se desperto de malas-maldicion se me olvido quitar la alarme-luego suspiro y se paro-bueno al mal paso darle prisa- luego cogio algo de ropa y salio de la habitacion y fue al baño donde se dio una ducha de agua fria para relajarse despues de una buena ducha se puso unas vendas en su brazo izquierdo porque aun no estaba listo junto en su estomago se vistio con una suerter blanco ajustado y luego se puso una sudadera negra con lineas naranjas rectas en los brazos, tenia que entrenar con Tier un rato haci que se vistio así, luego fue a la cocina y se fue a prepar algo de desayunar cuando llego saco algunos huevos y tocino junto con pan, se preparo los huevos y el tocino pero al tocino le agrego al de sus especies personales creo un clon para buscar el periodico si es que habia mientras este preparaba algo de café, cuando termino puso su desayuno en un plato cogio su taza de café y fue al comedor donde el clon le dio el periodico se sento en la silla de la noche anterior y ojeo el titular del día.

_EL LIDER DE LA COMPAÑÍA TROBELLINO HA DADO A CONOCER SU NOMBRE Y NO ES OTRO QUE NARUTO ŌTSUTSUKI SPARDA._

Debajo del titular habia una foto de él cuando peleo contra los monstruos ayer, naruto suspiro y tomo algo de café-bueno eso fue rapido, pense que tardaria por lo menos dos dias pero uno eso es interezante-luego siguio leyendo el periodico mientras comia.

Con kushina

La mujer peli roja se levanto a las 6 con una pijama color morada atada por un lazo color morado y unas pantufñas colo azul, ella habia programado la alarma a esa hora para poder preparles un buen desayuno a sus hijos y uno especial para naruot, bajo a la cocina para encontrar unos platos en y unos utencilios en el lava plato, luego miro el sala y vio a naruto leyendo el periodico en un sillon a espaldas de ella, kushina sonrio zorrunamente iba hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a ella ayer se acerco sigilosamente pero antes de que hiciera nada naruto hablo.

Naruto paso la pagina del periodico-ni lo intente kushina-san-la mujer se detuvo y hizo un mohin.

Kushina: como fui como una ninja-dijo con un mohin.

Naruot la miro-bueno senti su olor, soy una DragonSlayer por lo que mis sentidos son muy fuertes y la dectete, si quiere ser un ninja deje de usar aroma de moras silvestres kushina-san aunque le sinta bien-dijo sin emociones mientras volvia a su periodico.

Kushina se sonrojo por lo que dijo pero luego se recupero-bueno dime ya desayunates naruto-san-dijo algo sonrojada.

Naruto no la miro siguio con su periodico-no es necesario ya desayune pero le recomiendo que le de algo especial a Tier-san-dijo leyendo.

Kushina alzo la ceja antes eso su hija se habia reconciliado con naruto-así porque.

Naruto paso el periodico-tenemos una pequeña secion de entrenamiento y no quiero que diga que no perdio porque no tenia energia suficiente para pelear-dijo tranquilamente.

Kushina acepto eso-bien si necesitas algo llama-dijo saliendo de la sala.

Naruto termino de leer el periodico luego que ella se fue, las acciones de su empresa subieron pero se empezaron a esparcir rumores suyos que dañan su imagen pero no le importaba ya que ellos caban su tumba él se habia reunido con algunos reyes y lo conocian bien si ellos lo insultaban se preguntaba como reacionarian ellos ante la noticia sonrio ante eso especialmente sierto amigo que veia como un hermano como reaccionaria, luego dejo sus pensamientos y fue a hacer algo de calentamiento.

En otro lado de la nacion del fuego.

En un gran patio vemos un joven de 22 años en un kiosco comiendo su desayuno pero cuando leyo algo en un periodico escupio toda su comida sorprendiendo a sus sirvientes.

Sirviente: señor algun problema con la comida-dijo la sirviente preocupada.

Señor nego con la mano-no esta bien, pero esto-dijo tirando el periodico molesto-no lo acepto como se atreven a decir eso a mi amigo-miro a un sirviente-quiero que mandes a unos hombres y cieres este periodico por difamacion entendido.

Sirviente: hai-dijo haciendo una reverencia y marchandose.

Señor miro a otro-tu quiero que mandes un mesajero a konoha, diles que si vuelven a hablar mal de mi amigo su pequeña ciudad queda destruida-dijo molesto.

El sirviente afirmo-hai-luego se marcho.

Señor golpeo la mesa-esto no se queda así quieren jugar juguemos konoha, a mis amigos no se les trata así en especial con alguien que es casi mi hermano-dijo mientras detrás de él su padre con abanico lo veia con una sonrisa por como actuaba su hijo.

Con naruto

Naruto estaba en la sala de entrenamiento de la casa estirandose mientras Tier hacia lo mismo y en la terraza acristalada estaba el resto esperando ver el combate.

Tier termino de estirase y saco su espada que era particularmente ancha y corta, similar en su longitud total a la del propio brazo de su dueña, está totalmente hueca por dentro, reduciéndose tan sólo a una ligera estructura similar a un armazón metálico, en el que el arma tan sólo tiene bordes y filos, su mango era color morado delgado con una epuñadura cuadrada con puntas circulares en su lados extramos-estas listo naruto.

Naruto saco a su rebellion de su empuñadura de nacimiento-si espero que me sigas el ritmo chiquita-dijo con un guiño haciendo que la chica se sonroje un poco, naruto no buscaba eso pero cada vez que tenia una pelea hacia eso con las mujeres.

Tier sostubo su espada con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se encontraba recostada en su pierna-y tu te advierto no soy nada facil.

Naruto rio y puso su espada al frente sostenida por sus dos manos-bien eso veremos-luego su mirada se volvio la de un espdachin de primera-porque ayer solo estaba jugando-la chica trago un poco pero se puso lista, cuando una hoja cayo amos salieron disparados directo unos a otros y chocaron sus espadas-sabes eres buena pero no tanto-luego desliso su espada por la de Tier y dio un tajo horizontal pero ella lo esquivo luego ella intento dar un tajo horizontal pero naruto lo esquivo, ella cogio su espada con su mano izquierda por el orificio en la empuñadura y luego intento apuñalar a naruto pero este lo detuvo con el filo de la espada.

Naruto sonrio ante un buen oponente salto destruyendo el cruze de espadas y quedo detrás de la chica a la cuel le dio un tajo inclinado a la derecha pero la chica salto para esquivar el ataque y se dio la buelta y enfrento a naruto en otro cruze de espadas ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpeas rapidamente y se hoy el sonido de los golpes de las espadas.

CLANG-CLANG

Era el sonido que se hoy entre los dos espadachines.

En la terraza.

Las mujere obserbanban todo sorprendidas

Moka: impresionante-dijo impatada por los movimientos de los dos.

Erzan: es verdad tengo que decirle a nee-chan que me enseñe a bandir mi espada así-dijo impresionada.

Meredy: no se te olvide los movimientos de naruto-dijo viendo a su "hermano" esquivar los ataque de su hermana.

Akiza: es verdad es muy bueno-dijo impresionada.

Lucy: es verdad me pregunto si usara una nueba espada hoy-dijo esperando ver mas de las habilidades de naruto.

Saya: no puedo negarlo es bueno-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kushina: es verdad pero-las chicas la miraron-su brazo aun le duele no ha usado su brazo izquierdo en toda la pela es decir que aun le duele-dijo preocupada mientras sus hijas observaban todo con preocupacion.

En la pelea

Tier estaba sonriendo era una gran pelea con naruto pero notaba que el se estab conteniendo ella se alejo de naruto y o miro-naruto-san por favor deja de contenerte eso no es agradable me estas insultando-dijo viendolo molesta porque no peleaba encerio.

Naruto sonrio y se puso en posicion-bien tu lo quisiste-luego se lanzo a toda velocidad ella apenas tuvo tiempo detenerla espda,la chica retrocedio y ataco el lado izquirdo de naruto pero este lo bloqueo con su espada-sabes no pense que me atacar así.

Tier: es una pelea no –dijo antes de saltar asía atrás para conseguir distancia.

Naruto sonrio y corrio hacia ella –bueno que asi sea-mientras sujetaba su espada con su mano derecha la chica se preparo para intercertar el golpe cuando estuvo lo sufciente cerca naruto tiro su espada estrañando a la chica pero noto como naruto la capturo con su mano izquierdo y noto que se distrajo dejando un espacio en su defesensa que naruto aprovecho para hacer corte transversal que produjo una onda de viento que la mando a volar a Tier unos metros pero apenas tuvo un rasguño pero su chaqueta se rompio mostrando un sujetador color morado que apenas resistia el peso del pecho de la chica-**Shigure Souen "Estilo de la Golondrina Azul"8º Kata (Ofensiva): Shinotsuku ame (Lanzamiento de Lluvia)**-dijo antes desaparecer su espada y quitarse la parte superior de su sudaera quedando con su sueter blanco y lanzo la sudadera a Tier que estaba en el suelo acostada respirando agitada por la actividad fisica pero su vista se puso oscura cuando la sudadera le cayo en la cabeza ella se sesento y la puso en su regazo y volteo a ver a naruto con una expersion de confucion acaso se habian acercado por el encuentro-no malinterpretes no me gusta ver a mujer así en ese estado solo pontela y vete a cambiar cuando termines me la debuelves-dijo alejandose y destrullendo las ilusiones de la chica pero antes de alejarse naruto hablo-sabes eres buena, te recomiendo que mejores su fuerza para atacar con mayor potencia y luego mejores tu agilidad pero fue buena pelea-dijo para alejarse nuevamente.

Tier se sonrojo un poco y se puso la sudadera que le quedaba algo pequeña por se un poco mas alta-podemos tener otro encuentro algunas vez naruto-san.

Naruto: claro pero esta semana no quiero descansar-dijo para alejarse completamente mientras Tier tenia una sonrisa por eso y se paro para alcanzar a naruto pero noto que su cuerpo le pesaba mucho logro alcanzar a naruto que se detuvo a esperarla en la entrada de la casa que estaba 150m, este se volteo y la miro-bueno no eres debil como pense.

Tier alzo la ceja-bueno no se si tomarlo como cumplido o insulto.

Naruto se rio- tomalo como quieras, solo te digo que eres fuerte porque estas cargando una sudadera de 100 kg –haciendo que la chica se le callera la mandibula.

Tier: que –dijo sin creer como sus hermanas y mama que estaban detrás de naruto.

Naruto se encogio los hombros-si esa sudadera pesa 100kg, estos pantalones 300kg y los zapatos 100kg cada uno es un buen entrenamiento para aumentar tu fuerza-resistencia-velocidad etc-dijo tranquilamente mientras las mujeres veian eso con asombro –bien me tengo que colocar nuevas vendas me retiro –dijo entrando a la casa mientras sostenia su brazo izquierdo y pensaba-"mierda voy a estudiar esa puta espada"-penso ya estaba arto del dolor en su brazo mientras la chicas lo miraban irze.

Akiza camino adonde su hermana y cogio un poco de la sudadera y la sintio muy pesada-hijo de puta esto esta pesado.

Tier: es verdad apenas me puedo mover si no fuera por haber entrenado antes con runas de gravedad no me podria mover.

Saya: impresionante-dijo asombrada.

Moka: inque lo digas me pregunto si tendra de esas por hay para mujeres.

Meredy: es verdad no lo piensas así chicas-mirando a sus hermanas pequeñas pero no estaban hay solo su madre.

Kushina miro a todos lados y no la vio-donde se fueron.

Dentro de la casa.

Naruto se recosto en un sillon y se volvio a vendar a la herida que se abrio nuebamente eso ya era una lata era la primera vez que le pasaba, saco su empuñadura del nacimiento y la transformo en su nueva espada y la tiro en la mesa cercana-vamos a ver que ocultas heremosa-dijo antes de ponerse una guantes blancos y tocar la espada aplico su magia en su guantes y sintio que la espada era de un material pesado pero resistente y ligero luego noto cirta linea delgada en el filo de la espada-me pregunto si es lo que creo-luego paso su mano derecha por el filo superficialmente y se mancho de verde-si es, saben si quieren ayudar traniganme un frasco y algo de agua en un baso-dos personas detrás de naruto gritaron YEEP por que las descubrieron y estas eran Erza y Lucy junto Loke.

Erza: como lo supiste-dijo mientras se acercaba a naruto.

Naruto no le quito la vista a la espada-bueno no es dificil oler a putas caminando por hay-dijo mientras las chicas bajaron la cabeza y el gato gruño molesto.

Lucy: no amigo me lo meresco-dijo tranquilizando al gato-dime un frasco y agua no.

Naruto: si-dijo mientras sacaba una libreta de la nada y escribia algo, lucy miro a erza y esta afrimo se fueron a la cocina a buscar lo que necesitaba-bien tiene propiedades del veneno de salamandra muntante, serpiente del desierto demonioca o esto es interesante veneno de escorpion rojo hace rato que no lo veia-dijo mientras escibia una formulas en la libreta.

Erza: aquí estan las cosas naruto-dijo poniendolas en la mesa.

Lucy: para que las vas a usar-dijo curiosa.

Naruto las miro y noto que el gato iba a tocar la espada y le aparto la mano-no toques-dijo al gato que solo le saco la lengua-gato molesto veras como te uso en mis experimientos.

Loke:miu-mau-dijo saltando a los brazos de lucy y esta lo recivio mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de la chica.

Naruto: pervertido el gatito-dijo mirnado al gato que le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia-como sea me preguntaron que voy hacer no-ellas afirmaron-bien esta espada tiene veneno combinado en ella parece que el mango tiene la habilidad de crearlo y lo que me sorprende es que es el veneno combinado de muchas especies-las chicas se hororizaron por eso-si una persona normal recibiera un simple corte moriria en cuestion de segundo.

Erza trago-y tu porque no.

Naruto: me someti a entrenamientos que involucran ingerir diversos tipos de venenos así que tengo anticuerpos que me protegen pero este me esta cansando ya-tomo un poco del veneno de la espada y lo virtio en el agua poniendose de color verde despues su mano se envolvio en un aura color dorado y tomo el baso y paso el aura a este haciendo que el agua brille color dorado durante unos segundos hasta que se acabo mostrando que el baso el agua era color transparente nuevamente, tomo otro poco del veneno con sus guantes y los puso en el frasco y le virtio un poco del contenido del baso haciendo que el veneno desapareciera.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas por lo que vieron.

Erza: impresionante.

Lucy: es verdad como lo hiciste-pregunto asombrada.

Naruto: bueno como dije me entrene con venenos por lo que mi cuerpo tiene mucho anticuerpos solo los pase por medio de magia de luz al veneno por medio del agua para encontrar un antidoto, ahora si me disculpan voy a dormir-pero antes que las chicas pudieran decir algo se tomo el baso y cayo dormido en el sillon mientras la espada desaparecio.

Las chicas parpadearon por lo que vieron.

Erza: ahora que.

Lucy: bueno llamemos a mama tal ves sepa que hacer.

Hacer que-dijo la voz de kushina que entraba junto con sus hijas a la sala pero se sorprendieron a ver a naruto dormido en el sillo.

Saya: que paso aquí-pregunto molesta por ver a naruto así.

Lucy: bueno parece que la espada tenia veneno en ella y naruto encontro el antidoto se lo tomo terminando así-señalando a naruto dormido en el sofa.

Erza: y ahora que hacemos-dijo mirando a su familia.

Kushina cerro los ojos y penso un rato-bueno ahora dejemosle descansar cuando despierte le damos algo de comer creo que es lo mejor-las chicas solo afirmaron-bueno ahora Erza y Lucy mueban su culo a entrenar aun les falta mucho-dijo mientras usaba unos latigos de agua haciendo que salieran corriendo de la habitacion al campo de entrenamiento seguidas por su madre mientras su hermanas se reian.

Meredy: recuerdan esos tiempo-dijo riendose.

Saya: como no aun me duele el trasero por los entrenamientos.

Moka: somos dos-dijo sobandoselo mientras las chicas reain pero la voz de naruto hablo.

Naruto: 2 meses –luego mastico en sueños-y …..meee dddiivverrtiirree coooommoo llloocccoo-dijo entre sueños .

Akiza: a que se refirira-dijo interesada.

Tier: no lo se pero estoy segura que no me gustara-dijo algo molesta ya que tenia una sospecha al tipo de divercion de la que hablaba pero lo desestimo por el momento antes de irse a cambiar a su habitacion-me voy a cambiar.

Moka: yo voy a empezar a preparar la comida.

Meredy: te ayudo.

Saya: yo tengo que hacer unas cosas para el gremio así que me voy a mi habitacion.

Akiza: yo me quedo por si naruto necesita algo-las chicas afirmaron y se marcharon , akiza se sento en la silla sercana al sillon donde estaba naruto y observo como las heridas de naruto curaban solas-debe ser por el Kyubi pero aun así necesita tratamiento y yo se lo dare para que por lo menos me perdone un poco-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de naruto pero naruto cogio la mano de akiza y la tiro junto con él haciendo que la chica quede en el espaldar del sofa mientras naruto delante de ella mientras sus labios casi rosaban y naruto tenia sus manos en la cintura de la chica y casi tocando su trasero, la chica se sonrojo como tomate ella habia tenido novios pero no habia llegado hasta el punto final aunque muchos piensan que si, ella iba a empujar a naruto pero noto que estaba dormido-lo hace por reflejo impresionante-dijo sorprendida pero luego fruncio el ceño eso se significaba que muchas chicas se le han intentado hacercar mientras dormia para hacer sus cosas y eso no le agrado a ella pero eso lo resolveria mas tarde se intento mover pero fue muy dificil ya que los brazos fuertes y perfectos de naruto la tenian pricionera así que dejo de luchar por el momento y disfruto la tortura por el momento hasta que se pudiera liberar algo que esperaba que pasara en un largo rato.

En la mente de naruto

Naruto desperto en un hermoso claro con hermosos árboles y un lago, el empezó a caminar hacia un cabaña que estaba cerca del lago hecha de madera con estrucura moderna dos terrazas en la parte de afuera grandes con muevles y tenian forma de triangulos la parte superior de cada terraza y con su entrada en el medio (imagen en . ) naruto camino hacia ella y abrió la puerta vio que había una gran sala con una comedor con todo incluido con un gran sillón, una mesa de mármol y sillas, también había un gran televisor de plasma en una mesa, pero en el sillón largo había un persona leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja, la persona salió de su lectura cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y le sonrió a naruto.

Era una joven con una figura voluptuosa talla E, un tono de piel claro y ojos verdes. Su característica más distintiva es su largo cabello rojo carmesí que llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale en la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillos sueltos que cubren la frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro, que llevaba puesto un kimono rojo con adornos de zorros dorados en pastados en el con una cinta azul en el medio y unas sandalias azules (es por si no saben Kurama y es como Rias Gremory en apariencia para que sepan no la puedo dejar afuera que puedo decir).

Naruto se acerco a ella y cuando estuvo cerca la beso ella dejo todo de lado y le devolvio el beso con pasion kurama cayo en el sillon y naruto encima de ella mientras este ponia sus manos en la cintura de la zorra y esta en su cullo sus brazos se separon por falta de aire y naruto hablo-bueno mi querida zorrita estabas dormida y no me esperaste eso no esta bien-dijo mientras le daba una nalgada a la zorra que gimio por el contacto.

Kurama empezo a acariciar los cabellos de naruto-sabes estabas muy mal gaste mucha energia hasta hace poco me desperte y queria descansar un poco pero ahora quiero divertime –dijo jugando con los cabellos de naruto.

Naruto sonrio-o con que me salvaste la vida bien creo que mereces una recompensa –dijo mientras metia sus dedos por el kimono hacia el trasero de la chica y jugara con su labios vaginales haciendo que la chica gimiera-pero dime no estas cansada.

Kurama: ohh naruto se te olvida de donde sacas tu resistencia –luego lo beso con pasion mientras el chico jugaba con su vagina metiendo y sacando sus dedos en ella.

Naruto se separo y sonrio-bien entonces que esperamos- pensó que ninguno tenía ropa y que estaban en cuarto de Kurama y así fue como amaba que esta fuera su mente, aparecieron en una cama tamaño King con sabanas rojas, naruto ya no llevaba su ropa mientras Kurama ya no llevaba su kimono rojo con zorros azules no llevaba nada mostrando unos hermosos pechos talla E que habían crecido por haber aumentado sus poderes en este tiempo, ella contemplo el cuerpo perfectamente trabajo de naruto no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, naruto no perdió el tiempo y empezó a lamer eso hermosos pecho con su boca, el cogió el derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo con su mano, haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer-si naruto, chúpalo, muérdelo soy tuya-dijo en total éxtasis, naruto hiso lo que dijo la empezó a mordisquear sus hermosos pezones rosa la zorra solo gimió con placer , naruto soltó el pecho derecho y procedió al izquierdo e hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo ella solo estaba en cielo no sabía se era por pasar años sin tener sexo o que naruto era muy bueno en lo que hacía- oooo ssssiii nnnnarrruuuuutttoooo- gimió se fue por la segunda naruto era muy bueno en lo que hacías, dejo de jugar con el pecho derecho de Kurama y cambio al izquierdo mientras bajo su mano demoniaca a la vagina de Kurama y empezó a meter sus dedos en ella, al mismo tiempo masajeaba su pecho derecho, el siguió chupando el pecho izquierdo de Kurama mientras lo mordisqueaba y lamia, el también metió sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Kurama y los saco y metió repitió el proceso muchas veces haciendo que la zorra gimiera en voz alta, luego de un rato empezó a bajar su cara hasta llegar en frente de la vagina el sonrió por lo que vio estaba completamente húmeda, acerco su cara al ella y la empezó a lamer-hhhoooo ssssiiiii nnnnarrruuuttttoooo essssssttoooyyy aaaaappppuuunntttoo-dijo entre gemidos naruto intensifico su lamida sintió como las piernas de Kurama lo envolvían-NARUTO-grito antes que su espalda de arqueara y derramara todos sus jugos en la cabeza de naruto este los trago todos con gusto- sabes delicioso Kurama-chan-le dijo antes de besarla ella lo correspondió con alegría, para luego tirarlo a la cama-sabes naruto-kun es mi turno-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, luego uso sus pecho y empezó a frotarlos contra el pene de naruto mientras usaba su boca para chupar el pene de 14 pulgadas de naruto-siiiiii essssttttooo essss geeeniiiialllll-gruño, ella intensifico su mamada moviendo más rápido sus enormes pechos en pene de naruto mientras chupa la punta-Kurama estoy-cuando dijo eso Kurama sonrió y aumento sus movimientos, naruto agarro la cabeza de Kurama e hizo tragar toda su carga-haaaaa-gruño de placer, Kurama se tragó todo lo que naruto le dio-delicioso naruto-kun-dijo tragando el semen, naruto le sonrió antes de besarla ella correspondió naruto bajo la manos hasta su cadera y la tumbo en la cama-es hora no-dijo en su oreja sensualmente-si lo es no sabes cuánto lo espero-dijo Kurama, dijo soplando aire en la oreja de naruto, naruto sonrió y movió su pene a la intimidad de Kurama no entro lentamente como lo hizo con Ravel, el entro de golpe dentro de Kurama, zorra solo se le abrieron sus ojos cuando sintió a naruto dentro de ella, naruto se empezó a mover rápidamente Kurama le seguía el ritmo a naruto moviendo sus caderas pero naruto quería algo diferente, naruto la tomo por la cintura y se acostó en la cama mientras Kurama quedo encima de él, ella no le importo la pose ella empezó a saltar en el pene de naruto mientras naruto masajeaba y chupaba los pechos de Kurama, siguieron unos minutos así hasta que naruto mordió el pezón de Kurama-estoy apunto Kurama-chan-gruño-yo también naruto-kun vamos juntos- naruto solo siguió penetrando a Kurama con todas sus fuerzas sintió como las paredes vaginales de Kurama apretaban su pene sabía lo que significaba y el estaba a punto-Kurama-yo también-luego de eso se dieron un beso con las lenguas hasta que naruto golpeo el útero de Kurama-NARUTO/KURAMA-gritaron los dos antes de que naruto eyaculara todo dentro de ella y ella se corriera enésima de naruto, ellos se dieron un beso luego de todo su esfuerzo-Kurama te amo –dijo mirándola, ella le sonrió-yo también te amo naruto-luego se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y se separon-lista para la segunda ronda mi querida zorrita-dijo naruto mientras su pene se ponia duro-siempre mi zorrito-dijo la zorra con una sonrisa al sentir el miembro de su compañero duro dentro de ella nuevamente , naruto sonrio y empezaron de nuevo con su ejercicio favorito.

Salto en el tiempo 3 pm

Naruto se empezo a despertar luego de pasar unas 8 horas teniendo sexo con su peliroja favorita muchos dirian que es imposible pero al ser parte demonio no lo era ya que tenia una resistencia sin limites lo que le permitia esta prohesa y como el tiempo duraba mas en su mente digamos que unas 8 horas en el mundo de naruto son una linda y fabulosa semana haci que digamos que Kurama esta en su cama con una sonrisa mientras naruto se despidio de ella porque tenia cosas que hacer, naruto se movio un poco y estiro su cuerpo para luego pararse y notar en el reloj que eran las 3pm así que dicidio hacerse algo de comer, fue a la cocina para encontrar que por el comedor estaban todas las personas de la casa con platos de comida enfrente de ellas ubicadas como ayer- ha no tienene hambre-todas las chicas voltearon a verlo con una sonrisa no sabia si era porque tenian hambre o le alegraban verlo.

Akiza: bueno pensamos comer juntos así que te esperamos-dijo algo roja porque no fue hasta las 11 que logro liberarse de las naruto antes que sus hermans menores la encontraran aunque ella queria estar un poco mas tiempo en esos brazos.

Naruto alzo la ceja-en verdad-las mujers afirmaron-bueno tienen suerte que tenga habre luego de dormir-se sento en el mismo lugar de siempre y vio que la comida era pollo a la plancha con arroz de camaron y ensalada de berenjena junto con un poco de jugo de mango-bueno nada mal-dijo viendo la comida.

Moka: gracias meredy y yo la preparamos-dijo con una sonrisa mientras su hermana afirmo.

Naruto: bien me das algo de sangre –dijo mientras sellaba un fraco como de salsa de tomate pero este contenia sangre.

Moka abrio los ojos como su familia-entonces es verdad tu tienes el Take Over del vampiro pero como yo mate al ultimo para conseguirlo.

Naruto solo suspiro-mataste al ultimo puro-dijo haciendo que los ojos de todas lo miraran estraño-me explico mientras viajaba para hacer una mision me encontre con viejo de unos mil años que era un hibrido de vampiro y hombre lobo lo derrote y me quede con su poder y obtuve su Take Over hibrido, en pocas palabras soy mucho mas fuerte que el vampiro normal y no tengo sus debilidades-dijo mientras cogia el frasco de sangre se vertia un poco en el pollo mientras las mujeres venian lo que dijo con asombro.

Moka trago-sera que me puedes convertir-dijo deseando ser como él en terminos de su Take Over.

Naruto la miro y penso un rato-bueno no lo se tendria que investigar-la chica se ilumino por eso quiere decir que talvez es posible-pero no quiere decir que lo hare-las sonrisa de la chica callo-incluso si pudiera tu moririas si no lo hago bien yo sobrevivie al cambio fue por el Kyubi-haciendo que la chica afirmara si necesitaba al kyubi dentro de ella no era un paseo bonito-pero si me pagas bien tal vez lo piense-dijo haciendo que la chica sonriera de nuevo.

Moka: en verdad gracias solo dame un presio y pagare lo que sea-las mujeres abrieron los ojos por lo que dijo y se sonrojaron por el doble significado de la frase.

Naruto alzo la ceja-lo que sea-dijo en tono sujerente que hizo que todas se sonrojaran.

Moka roja-bueno monetariamente.

Naruto: ah bien como sea mi Take Over no es un juego voy a pensarlo un tiempo y si lo puedo hacer te digo.

Moka: si gracias-ella afirmo.

Naruto tomo su baso de juego y vio a kushina-dime kushina-san la prueba es la misma de siempre-dijo tomando su jugo mientras su "hermanas" gemelas alzaron la ceja.

Erza: que prueba kaa-san

Kushina suspiro- tenias que decirles naruto-san.

Lucy: entonces si hay otra prueba-dijo molesta.

Naruto: si una prueba para ver si son magas de verdad, como vieron muchos magos que apenas saben manejar su magia pasaron por eso cuando le den su equipo van hacer una prueba para ver si son magos o no pero no se preocupen es muy sencilla solo sean ustedes _dos-_enfatizando el dos que solio sus "hermanas mayores" y "madre" entendieronlo que dijeron pero lucy y erza no mucho.

Erza: bien nos toca entrenar mas-dijo con un suspiro.

Lucy: si nos toca –igual que su hermana.

Naruto tomo un poco de arroz y se lo comio-bien alguien mas va a preguntarme algo o podemos comer calladitos-nadie dijo nada y sigieron comiedo tranquilamente disfrutando el silencio luego de terminar naruto se levanto y fue a la cocina, lavo sus cosas y se fue a la sala otra vez se sento en un sillon y prendio el televisor y sonrio por la noticia donde esta un hombre de unos 30 años vestido de traje negro con un intercomunicador enfrente de un edificio que tenai la cinta clausurado.

Televicion

Peridodista: estamos enfrente del Konoha New Times que fue cerrado esta mañana por orden directa del Rey del fuego por haber hecho falsos testimonios sobre el mas grande magnate de este momento-en ese momento la foto de naruto con el rey del fuego en una mesa haciendo neogcios aparecio-Naruto Otsutsuki Sparda que han blasfemado en el antiguo periodico de Konoha diciendo cosas como que era un demonio-una abominacion pero digamos que al rey del fuego y su familia no le gustan que traten así a un buen amigo de ellos junto con otros reyes que practicamente han mandado un ultimatun un solo insulto a naruto o agresion y Konoha esta destruida ese fuen el mensaje del rey de la nacion del fuego y de las otras 4 naciones junto con los reyes menores así que mejor cuidense, ahora con los deportes-luego pasaron a un hombre que detrás de él habia una cancha de futbol.

En la sala con naruto

Naruto se rio-bueno los chicos no se quedaron callados por lo que leyeron lo del periodico-dijo riendose mientras las mujeres detrás de él estaban como peces fuera del agua los reyes habian puesto un ultimatum a konoha por haber insultado a naruto, naruto las volteo a ver-si quieren saber yo ayude a los hijos de los reyes con sus tareas y a conseguir algunas chicas que ahora son sus prometidas y futuras reianas ademas sus padres y madres son muy buenas personas y compradores de mis productos junto que para lor reyes soy como un hijo o hermano para los principes –dijo con una risita mientras las mujeres no creian lo que oian.

Tier: en verdad naruto-dijo sin creer.

Naruto se rio-si esos hijos de puta son los mejores y sus padres son buena gente comunmente pasabamos las vaciones juntos-dijo con una sonrisa recordando sus vacaciones con ellos que fueron muy divertidas siempre- pero eso es pasado solo vivo para el futuro aunque siempre el **pasado **esta en mi mente –dijo mientras seguia viendo televicion, mientras las mujeres sabian que eso era para ellas sabian que se lo merecian así pero no se iban a rendir hasta que naruto las perdonara se sentaron en las sillas y sofa cercanos para ver televicion en silencio y algunas risas por los programas de juegos que veian todo iba bien hasta que el telefono sono, kushina se paro y fue a ver quien era pero estaba cerca haci que la oyeron.

Kushina: buenas familia Namikaze Uzumaki con quien tengo el gusto-pausa para respuesta- ha kakashi-kun eres tu que sorpresa que me llames-dijo alegre mientras sus hijas y naruto la vieron pero el chico con el ceño por algo-ha que quieres salir esta noche-pausa para respuesta-con que recervaciones en la rosa flameante por nuestro aniversario es genial pero-luego volteo a ver a naruto que estaba mirando televicion pero volteo la cara por sentir su mirada.

Naruto: si espera que le diga que puede ir esta equivocada usted esta grandesita si quiere ir vaya y sino no vaya es su puto problema-dijo antes de volver a ver telecivicion.

Tier: ve mama estaremos bien-mientras sus hermanas afirmaron.

Kushina estaba en una encrucijada ir a su aniversario con kakashi o quedarse en su casa he intentar reconsiliarse con naruto pero al final decidio ir con kakashi al notar que naruto no le importaba-esta bien te veo haya a las 7-pausa para respuesta-bien nos vemos-luego corto la llamada-chicas me ayudan a organizarme-las chicas sonrieron y gritaron.

SI-luego jalaron a su madre a su cuarto para areglarla.

Naruto solo suspiro y volvio a la televicion cuando una voz hablo en su cabeza-"no lo vas a matar"-dijo kurama.

Narurto se encojio los hombros mentalmente-"no me interesa, el sabe que soy mas fuerte y si kushina quiere seguir engañada no es mi problema"-le respondio mentalmente.

Kurama:" lo se pero no me guste que engañen a las mujeres no importa que sea ella solo esta diciendo que las mujeres son idiotas por su comportamiento y estupides"-le dijo a su compañero/amante/novio/proximo prometido en su cabeza claro esta.

Naruto suspiro y paso el canal al de finansas-"vere que hacer pero no prometo nada ku-chan"-le respondio.

Kurama: "eres el mejor sabes"-dijo la zorrita contenta.

Naruto: "si lo que sea ahora si me disculpas vere como estan mis acciones"-le dijo la zorrita se rio y dejo de hablar-"coño odio a kakashi pero tampoco me agrada kushina que are"-penso para si mismo.

Salto en el tiempo 6:50 pm

Naruto paso toda la tarde viendo televicion y a notando como iba sus acciones y donde podia ganar mas dinero ademas ayudar a las empresas con futuro como el lo así siempre pero parece que una compañía esta comprando a las que tienen mayor furturo para luego destruyendola se preguntaba quienes eran solo sabia su simbolo una nube roja lo dejo de lado por ahora era mas poderosa pero aun le preocupaba tenia que hablar con un contacto en el bajo mundo para saber quienes eran, se paso la mano por su cabello y suspiro-esos hijos de puta no van aruinar mis negocios y la vida de las personas-dijo antes de parase del sillon y irse a prepar algo de comer cuando las luces se apagaron y la voz de Saya hablo.

Saya: damas y caballeros Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki-dijo para que naruto volteara a ver salir de las escaleras a kushina con un bestido azul sin mangas corto pero con un tirante azul que pasa por su pecho talla D tenia el cabello suelto y tacones blancos junto con pintalabios color morado y algo de rubor en su cara ( imagen del vestido en . ).

Kushina se acerco y dio una buelta enfrente de un naruto sin esprecion-y bien como veo naruto-dijo con una risita.

Naruto: te vez bien-kushina sonrio-para una puta estas bien-la sonrisa de la mujere callo por lo que dijo, naruto se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina-me voy a prepar algo de comer luego saldre a dar una vuelta por hay que se divierta kushina-san.

Kushina se habia areglado para verse bonito no solo para kakashi sino tambien para naruto para ver si podia hacer que se acercaran,sus hijas detrás de ella suspiraron sabian las intenciones de su madre pero tambien sabian que naruto no le importaba.

Naruto se detuvo-sabe kushina-san-llamando la atencion de la mujer-me gustaba mas su otro perfume le caia mejor mis sentidos mejorados por magia le gustaban mas que este que usa ahora, recuerde que **simpre** debe tener sus sentidos al maximo en cualquier momento ya que no se sabe donde esta la amenza-dijo resaltando la palabra siempre para luego irse pero las palabras quedaron en la mente de kushina pero noto que eran iban a ser las 7 y salio de la casa despidiendose de sus hijas que le desearon suerte.

Naruto estaba en la cocina cuando saco un poco de pescado y lo empezo a preparar su comida cuando Akiza llego.

Akiza: sabes no debiste actuar así se que nos lo mercemos pero ella en verdad le gusta kakashi y debemos aceptarlo.

Naruto saco un cuchillo y empezo a partir el pesacado-solo dije la verdad ademas kakashi no es como lo pintan-dijo cocinando.

Akiza alzo la ceja – a que te refieres.

Naruto solo puso el pescado en una caserora con aceite y la puso en la estufa-a nada, oye tu cocinas no-dijo mirando a la peliroja.

Akiza: si porque-luego naruto la tomo de la mano asiendo que se sonrojara y la puso enfrente de la estufa.

Naruto: mira que las llamas no pasen de 33° C y luego agrega algo de sal y viertelo en pimienta captas-dijo mirandola ella afirmo-bien yo preparare algo de arroz en bola con algunas cosas dentro de ella, OIGAN USTEDES SI QUIEREN COMER VENGAN A TRABAJAR-grito llamando al resto de las mujeres que estaban fuera de la cocina corrieron a donde estaba el-bien poganse a trabajar saquen tomate-lechuga y pepino para la ensalada y la sopa ahora-dijo en tono de mando las mujeres afirmaron y empezaron a trabajar naruto las empezo a darles ordenes de como cocinar a las chicas luego de 30 minutos terminaron de prepar la comida luego llevaron todo al comedor y lo pusieron en la mesa, habia pesacado firto para todos con salsa de cebollas y ensalada de lechuga con tomate y pepino junto con sopa de pescadado junto con alguna bolas de arros todo agradecieron la comida y empezaron a comer a las chicas se les hizo agua la boca cuando probaron el primer bocado.

Tier: lo mas rico que he probado-dijo con lagrimas de felicidad probando las bolas de arroz.

Akiza: es verdad hermana-dijo probando el pescado.

Saya: delicioso-dijo probando la sopa.

Moka: lo mejor del mundo-dijo probando la ensalada con sangre en ella.

Meredy: no tengo palabras-dijo probando el pescado.

Delicioso-dijeron Erza y Lucy al mismo tiempo probando la sopa junto con Loke.

Naruto sonrio le gustaba que alagen su comida pero tenia cosas que areglar ya que tenia un presentimiento que no le gustaba desde hace rato termino de comer y hablo-bueno me voy quiero dar una buelta-dijo parandose luego su cuerpo brillo y su ropa cambio por una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta dertas de ella tenia un remolino en color azul oscuro con un sueter blanco ajustado debajo, unos jeans azul y unos tenis negros, las chicas se ruborizaron por su apariencia-no me esperen –dijo saliendo de la cocina-así cuando venga no me quieran matar-luego se fue de su vista dejando estrañadas a las mujeres.

Lucy: que quiso decir con eso.

Erza se encogio los hombros- no se solo espero que no sea nada malo –las demas afirmaron.

Con kushina

Ella habia llegado al restaurante donde lo esperaba con kakashi que vestia una camisa blanca manga larga con unos jeans negros y zapatos clasicos su cabello estaba igual que siempre junto con su pañoleta en su ojo y su mascara, despues de esperar 30 minutos por su mesa entraron y se sentaron en el centro del lugar mientras kushina pensaba en las palabras de naruto.

"Me gustaba mas su otro perfume le caia mejor mis sentidos mejorados por magia le gustaban mas que este que usa ahora, recuerde que **simpre** debe tener sus sentidos al maximo en cualquier momento ya que no se sabe donde esta la amenza"-fueron las palabras de naruto que rondaban en la mente de la mujer.

Kakashi: kushina-chan estas bien-dijo sacando a kushina de sus pensamientos.

Kushina parpadeo y observo a kakashi que estaba enfrente de ella-si gracias solo pensaba cosas nada mas-dijo con una risita.

Kakashi: a ya veo y como te van las cosas con el chico-dijo refiriendose a naruto.

Kushina: te refieres a naruto.

Kakashi: si dime lo vas a devolver al internado-dijo algo esperanzado de que lo hiciera.

Kushina: no claro que no, lleva mucho tiempo afuera y creo que es tiempo de ser familia ademas no hay nada que pueda aprender aya o se te olvida lo que dijo el maestro.

Kakashi rio nerviosamente-si lo siento se me olvido que tal si pedimos algo de comer-dijo llamando al mesero para desaparecer su preocupacion.

Mesero: si que les puedo servir.

Kakashi: bueno yo quiero un poco de carne asado con salsa de ajo y papas cocidas y un poco de sake-el mesero afirmo y escribio en su libreta.

Kushina: yo quiero algo de pollo a la placha con ensalada de lechuga y un poco de vino blanco-el mesero afirmo y dijo que lo traeria pronto y se fue-salsa de ajo te dara mal aliento.

Kakashi se rio-bueno que se le va hacer es mi favorito.

Kushina solo recordo "simpre tener tus sentidos al maximo" y se rio pensado en como naruto al oler a kakashi se taparia la nariz de un golpe por el mal olor decidio ver como es ese truco aplico magia en su nariz mejorando sus sentidos y olfateo un poco y noto que en verdad el perfume no le sentaba bien como dijo naruto luego olfateo a kakashi y sus ojos se abrieon de golepe cuando olfateo perfume de mujer en él-"que no puede ser kakashi es recto yo lo se pero si no es suyo es de UNA MUJER ESE HIJO DE PUTA ME ENGAÑA"-penso furiosa pero se clamo y intento ver si era verdad lo que pensaba-dime kakashi-kun cual es tu colonia naruto-kun no usa así que pense que la tuya que uele bien .

Kakashi parpadeo-bueno es Black XS es muy bueno lo estoy usando ahora.

Kushina: que bien-"hijo de puta entonces porque hueles a lavanda como las putas"-detuvo sus pensamientos cuando penso esas palabras-"me esta engañando con esas putas de cuarta del barrio rojo esta muerto"-penso molesta.

Kakashi noto que su novia estaba tensa-kushina-chan estas bien.

Kushina sonrio dulcemente mientras en su mente pensaba formas de matarlo-claro kakashi-kun dime tubiste alguna mision hoy en la aldea.

Kakashi: bueno di un paseo por la aldea pero no tome ninguna mision no quiero dar mis ganancias por ahora-dijo con un risita.

Kushina: es verdad vas a pasar mas de un años dando tus ganacias al maestro y a danzo-sama-dijo tristemente-"te lo mereces hijo de puta"-y por donde fuiste a dar tu paseo.

Kakashi: bueno fui al centro de la aldea a comprar unas-cosas dijo mintiendo a medias.

Kushina se vio interesada-así que cosas-"aunque yo se que era sexo con una putas".

Kakashi: no mucho unas nabajas de afeitar junto con algo de protecion para mas tarde-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kushina sonrio tambien-"si cres que me voy acostar contigo otra vez estas loco"-o si me puedes decir la tienda donde esta la tienda y como se llamaba naruto-kun dijo que iba a traer algunas chicas a la casa y quiero que se cuide.

Kakashi empezo a sudar mentalmente-bueno queda en el centro cerca la avenidad 52 y el nombre de la tienda es Leon De Plata.

Kushina sonrio-gracias kakashi-kun-en ese momento llego la comida.

Mesero: disfruten-los dos adultos afirmaron mientras el mesero se fue ellos comieron relajantemente en especial kakashi que se relajo que dejaran de preguntarle donde estaba esta tarde porque paso toda esta en los burdeles desaogandose con su chica favorita.

Kushina estab comiendo cuando solto su trampa-así como estuvo la chica te divertiste

Kakashi que estaba comiendo respondio sin pensar bien-si en realidad Meki si sabe moverse y ese culo si era dilicioso mas ese pecho una mamada con esas tetas y te-luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decia-kushina-chan yo-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo le cayo vino a la cara.

Kushina le tiro su copa de vio y le grito-HIJO DE PUTA ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO Y PARA REMATAR CON UNA PUTA DE CUARTA PUEDRE-grito mientras la gente los miraba y kakashi esta estupefacto-VETE A LA MIERDA KAKASHI TU Y TU PENE DE NUES-luego se fue del mientras un kakashi estupefacto se levanto y la siguio hasta afuera del restaurante donde estaba caminando para irse a su casa pero este la retuvo del brazo algo que a la mujer no le gusto.

Kakashi: vamos kushina-chan se que hice mal pero ven tomemos algo y hablemos para areglar esto-dijo jalandola para el restaurante pero ella no queria.

Kushina se solto-sueltame no entidendes que no te quiero ver dejame antes que te mate kakashi-dijo molesta mientras la gente que estaba en la calle los miraba.

Kakashi se empezo a mover su trapo-sabes que no quieres eso ven conmigo-dijo con su sharingan activo aturdiendo a kushina pero antes que pasara algo una pared de hielo aparecio en frente de ellos separando a kakashi y a kushina.

Eres patetico kakashi-dijo una voz todos voltearon y vieron a naruto sentado en su moto en la calle mirando a kakashi con odio puro-tu aquí-dijo señalando a kushina y luego a su moto, la mujer se movio rapidamente a donde estaba naruto sentando en el asiento de atrás de él mientras este miraba de muerte a kakashi-oye me bien te veo cerca de ella porque-pero antes de seguir kakashi hablo.

Kakashi: y que puede que seas fuerte y tengas dinero pero no me puedes tocar soy un mago de nivel mas alto me tocas y te sacan del gremio y se me veo con ella que se te olvida que ella te abandono por ser un idota apuesto que luego de una semana te olvida-dijo con una risita.

Naruto lo miro-es verdad me importa un comino lo que le pase-soprendiendo a todos mientras kushina bajo la cabeza-pero-haciendo que lo miren-no me gusta que traten a las mujer así-luego de su mano salieron cadenas de plata que fueron directo a kakashi que no las puto esquivar y lo sujetaron a la pared del restaurante luego una katana aparecio enfrete de su rostro levitando-recuerda esto kakashi te acercas a ella o alguna de sus hijas y te mato me entiendes-dijo mintras la espada le asia un corte transversal en su pecho-esta es tu ultima adevertencia no soy el chico de antes no tengo miedo a nada ahora pudrete-dijo antes de encender su moto y irse mientras dejaba a kakashi en el muro furioso y adolorido mientras las personas tomaban fotos.

Naruto iba directo a la casa mientra iba toda velocidad mientras kushina lo abraza por la espalda y sentia sus musculos.

Kushina:"caliente"-penso roja por haberla salvado y su actitud de chico malo tambien porque su cuerpo era caliente pero luego se recompuso-gracias por rescatarme naruto-dijo mientras el mensionado se detenia en una señal de pare.

Naruto: no lo hice por ti-dijo sin mirarla.

Kushina: entonces porque-dijo intrigada.

Naruto: yo sabia que te engañaba desde que tengo 6-dijo como si nada mientras kushina quedo perpleja el sabia y no le dijo.

Kushina: ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME DIJSTE YO-grito pero antes de seguir naruto hablo.

Naruto: me hubieras creido-kushina se callo sabia que era verdad no le hibera creido-yo lo vi cuando estaba con una chica cuando tenia 5.

Flash Black

Naruto estaba caminando por la calle en busca de algo cuando vio un hombre de pelo plateado que estaba besando a una chica de unos 19 pero reconocio al hombre de antes.

Naruto: oiga usted no es el novio de kaa-san-dijo intregado haciendo que la pareja dejara de besarse el hombre volteo y vio a naruto esta maldijo su suerte mientras la mujer lo miro con intriga.

Mujer: dime niño este hombre sale con tu mama-dijo molesta.

Naruto afirmo-si bueno eso creo ya hace unos dias lo vi salir de su cuarto mietras ella decia que volviera pronto-dijo inocentemiente mientras la mujer le dio una cacheta al hombre.

Mujer: vete a la mierda no soy la segunda de nadie-dijo alejandose furiosa.

Kakashi que era el hombre por si no lo sabia estaba furioso por perder su divercion del dia que tomo a naruto de la camisa y lo tiero aun callejon cercano cayendo en el suelo asíendo que narutose golpe-sabes mocosos me acabas de hechar a perder la tarde con esa chica.

Naruto en el suelo-pero que tu sales con mi kaa-san no porque te besas con esa mujer-pregunto molesto.

Kakashi se rio-y que si salgo que tu puta madre me puedo divertir con quien quiera-dijo con una risa.

Naruto: eso no esta bien mis jijis dijeron que uno debe ser fiel a la chica que le guste le dire a mi kaa-san-dijo molesto.

Kakashi: dile como si te fuera a creer, crees que no se que apenas te hace caso apuesto que le dices eso y te golpea o no-dijo con una risa naruto no dijo nada porque sabia que era cierto-te dare una advertencia no te acerques a mi y no te are daño-dijo alejandose.

Naruto: esto no se queda así me oiste-dijo a kakashi mientras se levantaba.

Kakashi lo miro y se rio-tu eres un perdedor nunca seras nada nunca me haras nada así que cayate, ahora me voy a ver tu mama para divertirme cuidate idiota-dijo alejandose mientras dejaba a un naruto llorando por sus palabras.

Naruto: ya veras esto no queda así-dijo llorando.

Fin del flash black

Naruto termino de cotar su historia y kushina se puso furiosa por lo que kakashi dijo pero al mismo tiempo se sentia pesima con si mismo porque su hijo sabia que incluso que le dijera no le creria y se quedo callado porque no podia decirle o lo golpearia.

Naruto: como sea aun no termino con él-dijo atrayendo la atencio de la mujer, naruto la volteo a ver a la mujer como si estuviera loca- es hijo de puta se burlaba de mi cada vez que me veia ahora me voy a cobrar todas y de paso lo are por ti-dijo mirando a la muje.

Kushina perdia en los ojos de naruto-por mi porque-dijo sorprendida.

Naruto la miro y le puso su mano en su mejilla derecha haciendo que la chica se sonroje-porque no me gustan que vean a las mujeres como objeto de burla solo por eso así que no te hagas ilusiones-luego volvio su vista al camino y se puso en marcha otra vez.

Kushina se afero mas a naruto sabia que aun no se reconsiliaba con él pero se habian asercado al encontrar un enemigo en comun como kakashi-lo se-djo algo roja.

Naruto: mas te vale que no derames ninguna lagrima por él-dijo conduciendo.

Kushina se afero mas a el-no lo are el no mereci ninguna lagrima-dijo con una sonrisa naruto no dijo nada mas tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la casa naruto detuvo la moto enfrente de la mancion naruto se bajo para desagrado de la mujer y este le ayudo a bajar de la moto ella acepto con gusto.

Naruto guardo su moto en su cpasula y la desaprecio-vamos tengo habre comi muy rapido para ir a buscarte-dijo caminando a la casa.

Kushina lo siguio-como sabia que estaba en peligro.

Naruto: mi super intuicion me lo advirtio nada mas.

Kushina: es muy util no-dijo llegando a la entrada.

Naruto: no tienes idea- naruto abrio la puerta y entraron-volvi-dijo como si nada por constumbre que aprendio en el internado.

Kushina tambien pero estagrito-VOLVI-luego los dos fueron al comedor donde naruto se tiro en un sillo y se quito los sapatoz mientras las chicas que estaban viendo telecion los vieron a su madre y naruto llegar juntos.

Moka: mama que haces aquí te pense mas tarde.

Kushina solo se sento en una sila y suspiro-digamos que paso algo-dijo moleta.

Erza: paso algo con kakashi.

Kushina fruncio el ceño iba hablar pero naruto se le adelanto-él la intento violar-dijo como si nada las chicas parpadearon y procesaron la informacion antes de gritar.

QUE-gritaron molestas.

Kushina: lo que oyeron ese hijo de puta no solo me engañaba sino tambien que me intento violar usando su sharingan-en ese momento una onda asesina se presento en la habitacion.

Tier: lo voy acastrar con mi espada-dijo molesta.

Akiza: le quemare los huevos-dijo molesta .

Moka: me chupare toda sus sangre y lo dejare como un pasa –dijo molesta.

Saya: le voy sacar todos sus organos y los usare para mis experimentos-dijo molesta.

Meredy: le voy partir la cara con un puño-dijo molesta.

Erza: le voy a meter mi espada por el culo-dijo molesta.

Lucy: le voy a lanzar una bala a su cabeza-dijo molesta.

Kushina sonrio a sus hijas-bueno creo que se les adelantaron-las chicas la miraron preguntandose quien se le adelanto a ellas, kushina apunto a naruto mirando el techo acostado en el sillon-vino al restaurante cuando me iba ir y casi mata a kakashi cuando me iba a llevar a la fuerza-dijo con una risita mientras las chicas miraron a naruto.

Naruto mirando al techo-no digan ni una palabra yo tengo mis razones y nada mas así que calladitas se ven mas bonitas-dijo aburido mientras las chicas solo suspiraron estaban agradecidas pero les molestaba que no quisiera hablar con ellas-si me quieren agradecer denme una pizza de peperoni con extra queso-todas afirmaron y fueron a preparla pizza cuando se fueron naruto suspiro-esto es una mierda-dijo aburrido al techo esperando su comida-pero cocinan bien una pizza-dijo con una risita.

Salto en el tiempo al dia siguiente

Naruto se levanto a las 6 am con una pereze de mierda luego de comer 3 pizzas enteras que le prepararon anoche para luego dormirse a las 10 y evitar que erza y lucy se metieran a su habitacion para dormir con él fue una noche muy larga pero se desperto soñoliento y con hambre se paro de la cama con los ojos cerrados y siguio su nariz un rico arroma bajo las escaleras sin problema y camino a la cocina con los ojos cerrados aun con sueño.

En la cocina

Kushina se levanto a la 5:30am para prepar el desayuno a todos y se puso contenta al ver que naruto no se levanto así le podria prear un buen desayuno, ella estaba usando una blusa blanco con tirantes y uno pantalones cortos azules hoy no estubo de humor para ponerse su bata por el calor de la mañana estaba tan concentrada en prepar los panqueis que no noto una figura que estaba detrás de ella.

Kushina: bien un poco de mantequilla y termino-dijo con una sonrisa alzo la mano para coger la mantequilla que estaba en la parte de arriba del meson en un estante pero sintio algo detrás de ella especificamente entre su culo y sabia lo que era algo que estaba penetrando su delgadas pantis iba a gritar cuando oyo una voz.

Huele rico-dijo la voz de naruto detrás de ella.

Kushina volteo la cabeza para ver a naruto con los ojos cerrados-naruto-gruño cuando sintio el pene de naruto cresio en su culo pero noto que naruto no respondio solo se inclino mas cerca haciendo que su pene presionara mas contra la mujer haciendo que gimiera-"grande debe medir 8 pulgadas y es la erecion matutina"-penso con la mejillas rojas.

Naruto: hambre-dijo alzando su brazo al estante y cogiendo una caja de cereales inclinandose mas sobre la mujer haciendo que su pene entrara mas en ella no sirve que solo estaba usando una pantaloneta de futbol y sin camisa haciendo que la mujer gimiera al sentir su cuerpo perfectamente formado en su espalda y el pene en ella.

Kushina estaba gimiendo en voz baja al sentir el pene de su hijo pero luego se recompuso y dijo-naruto-gruño o gimio al sentir como el pene del chico salir de ella lentamente haciendole sentir mucho placer cuando no lo sintio se dio la buelta y vio a naruto buscando una taza y leche para el cereal pero actuaba muy lento-esta caminado dormido-murmuro luego vio a naruto irse del lugar con las cosas en sus manos, kushina se recosto en el mesos su ella y su "hijo" casi tienen relaciones sexulaes tecnicamente y lo peor le gusto la sensacion ya que ella estaba respirado pesademente-esto no esta bien solo estaba dormido es seguro que no lo aria intencionalmente ¿no?-se dijo asi misma antes de despejar su mente y ponerse a terminar su desayuno luego de un rato lo termino y los empezo a servir en platos despues los llevo al comedor donde naruto estaba comiendo su cereal ya despuierto-naruto-san podemos hablar de lo de hace rato-dijo algo nerviosa.

Naruto dejo su plato de cereal y la miro-de que habla kushina-san-dijo con duda.

Kushina parpadeo-lo que paso cuando fuiste a buscar el cereal-dijo algo roja recordando lo que paso.

Naruto inclinando la cabeza confundido haciendo que la mujer suprimiera un KAWAII-no se comunmente yo actuo por instinto cuando me despierto así que no recuerdo lo que paso acaso hisie algo malo.

Kushina se volteo rojoa-nada solo que casi dejas caer el plato nada mas, voy a buscar algo mas de comida-dijo corriendo a la cocina.

Naruto parpadeo-que paso-se pregunto pero luego se encogio los hombros tenia hambre se comio su cereal y luego siguio con los 3 panqueis con miel que le dieron poco a poco fueron llegando sus "hermanas" naruto las saludo como si nada ellas le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa kushina se unio a ellas mas tarde, naruto termino de comer y se paro-voy a dar una vuelta volvere para despues del almuerzo así que no me espere-dijo alejandose.

Erza: a donde vas naruto.

Naruto la volteo a ver-a dar una vuelta y acostrame con una chica por hay-dijo como si nada alejandose completamente dejando a unas mujeres con la boca abierta.

Tier rompio el silencio-no hara eso verdad.

Kushina: pues no lo creo ademas dijo que quiere descansar nada mas esta semana así que no creo-dijo convenciendose asi misma como él resto.

Con naruto.

Se dio una ducha rapida y se puso la misma ropa de ayer para luego salir de la casa en su moto eran apenas las 8 cuando salio de la casa en su moto necesitaba aire para relajarse podia ir a ver a sus jijis pero queria hacerlos sufrir un poco con la ley del silencio así que dio una buelta por toda la cuidad hasta que llego a un parque que estaba al este, el parque no era ni grande ni pequeño era simple con algunos juego como subi-baja, columpios y arboles para esconderse naruto se bajo de la moto y camino por el paque dejando su chaqueta en la moto no le importaba si se la robaban si es que podian, camino hasta llegar a un arbol secano a una caja de arena y se arodillo en él y vio que tenia unas letras incritas que eran "N y A amigos por siempre".

Naruto: no puedo creer que esto este aquí aun-dijo con algo de nostalgia.

Bueno me encargue de cuidarlo mientras no estabas-dijo una voz detrás de naruto, el chico se levanto y volteo la mirada y vio a Akeno Uchiha vestida con una bulsa de tirantes azul junto con una falda roja larga hasta las rodillas estaba usando sandalias color rojo, su cabello atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar.

Naruto no mostro sentimiento al verla-que haces aquí te pense en la cama de sasuke teniendo sexo Uchiha-san-dijo sin emociones.

Akeno tuvo un escalofrio por esas palabaras sabia que se lo merecia-bueno no me gustan los chicos de pene pequeño así que no tenemos nada-dijo en tono de broma intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Naruto internamente fruncio el ceño-a con que ya se acostaron y lo dejaste así que eres de esas-dijo sin emociones.

Akeno se puso furiosa por eso acaso la considera un puta-CLARO QUE NO A MI SOLO ME GUSTA UNA PERSONA-le grito furiosa.

Naruto la miro-espero que esa persona no sea yo uchiha –dijo sin emociones.

Akeno respiro y se le acerco-y si fuera así que-dijo acercandosele.

Naruto no se movio o inmuto-nada te mandaria a volar porque no me gustan perras traidoras-dijo sin sentimientos.

Akeno estuvo a solo un paso de él y alzo la mirada a él-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos-dijo mirandolo.

Naruto: lo he intentado olvidadar todo este tiempo-dijo recordando cuando la conocio.

Flash Back

Vemos a naruto de 5 caminando por la cuidad en buscade algo que hacer vistiendo una camisa color naranja con un remolino azul, una pantaloneta verde y unos sapatos café cuando oyo alguien gritar.

Sultenme no quiero jugar con ustedes-dijo una voz cerca de unos arboles cercanos narutos fuea ver que era y vio una chica de su edad vestida con un kimono blanco en la parte superior y rojo en la parte inferior siendo rodeada por 4 chicos dos o tres años mayores que ella que vestian camisas azules y pantalones negros y sazaptos negros.

Un chico agaro la mano de la chica-vamos akeno-chan juega con nosotros te divertiras mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica reconociada como akeno se solto-que no quiero jugar con tigo no entiendes vete o le dire a mi hermano-dijo molesta y asustada.

Otro chico la cogio del brazo-pues no tienes opcion uno de nosotros sera tu prometido y tendras que jugar con nosotros cuando queramos así que portate bien o sino-dijo levantando su puño para golpearla ella cerro los ojos esperando el golpe y rezo que algo pasara y sus plegarias fueron contestadas una voz hablo.

Oigan unos adultos vienen vayanse antes que los atrapen parece que son uchihas-dijo una voz entre los arboles.

El chico solto a la chica y le dijo a los demas irse ellos no dudaron y se fueron dejando a un chica llorando, naruto salio de los arboles despues de asustar a los chicos mintiendoles se acerco a la chica y se arrodillo-oye estas bien no te hicieron nada verdad-dijo preocupado

La chica lo vio y lo abrazo reconocio la voz era la misma que la salvo-gracias sino hubieras hablado me hubieran golpeado –dijo llorando en su pecho.

Naruto no sabia que hacer ya que nunca le habia pasado esto simpre era el que lloraba y lo consolaban no viceversa así que hizo lo que sus jijis hacian la abrazo con fuerza haciendo que la chica se sonroje-no llores a una chica linda como tu no debe llorar debe sonreir-dijo consolando a la chica.

La chica se sonrojo y se rio se separo y vio a naruto-eres divertido solo mi hermano y mis hermanas me tratan así.

Naruto le sonrio-que puedo decir soy divertido dime quieres jugar.

Akeno: si mi nombre es Akeno Uchiha un placer-dijo dandole la mano el chico la recivio.

Naruto: llamame Naruto un placer-dijo con una ricita, luego jalo a akeno al parque a jugar mientras la chica sonria.

Fin del Flash Back

Akeno lo segui mirando-desde ese dia fuimos mejores amigos y por eso escribiste eso-dijo señalando al inscripcion en el arbol.

Flach Back

Naruto y Akeno 6 años se encontraban en el parque de siempre jugando naruto estaba arrodillo cerca de un arbol mientras akeno lo veia desde atrás.

Akeno: naruto-kun que haces-dijo intrigada.

Naruto se rio y se paro con un pequeño cuchillo-pues mira-akeno miro detrás de él y vio la inscripcion.

Akeno: que significa naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrio: NARUTO Y AKENO AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE-grito con una sonrisa.

Akeno sonrio y le abrazo este corespondio-claro por siempre naruto-dijo con una sonrisa geninua.

Fin del Falsh Back

Naruto: si me acuerdo pero tambien me mentiste en todas ley o caso se te olvida aun amigo no se le traiciona-dijo mirandola.

Akeno bajo la mirada-lo hice por ti-murmuro pero naruto la oyo y la miro con furia.

Naruto: que lo hicste por mi no me hagas reir-dijo molesto.

Akeno lo miro llorando-me dijeron que si mentia no te darian un gran castigo y –pero se detuvo.

Naruto la miro-y que habla y no me mientas-dijo furioso.

Akeno: me dijeron que sino lo hacia el clan me expulsaria y tratarian a mi familia de traidora-dijo llorando.

Naruto la miro y noto que no mentia pero aun asi no quiso creerle-crees que te voy a creer tu hermano era un prodigio a la par con itachi en verdad crees que alguien lo expulsaria a él o a tu familia del clan .

Akeno lo miro y derramo mas lagrimas-si lo se yo soy una idiota no pense por miedo y te termine perdiendo a la unica persona que me iso reir en verdad a mi unico amigo-dijo llorando pero unos brazos la envolvieron ella alzo la cabeza y vio a naruto.

Naruto: no llores a una chica linda como tu no debe llorar debe sonreir-dijo naruto mirandola akeno se aferro a su camisa esas palabras la hicieron llorar mas que nunca eran las mismas que dijo hace tanto tiempo y ha esperado oir desde hace años.

Akeno: naruto-kun te estrañe mucho-dijo llorando en su camisa mientras sus brazos estaban sujetandola camisa.

Naruto solo la abrazo con fuerza-sabes no puedo decir lo mismo-dijo haciendo que el corazón de la chica se rompiera-no me llamaste nunca o me escribiste me traicionaste y pensé que te habías olvidado de mi así que hice lo mismo yo seguí adela-pero antes de seguir sus boca fue tapada por los labios de Akeno naruto se sorprendió pero luego se recuperó y puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y empezó a devolver el beso la chica derramo lágrimas al sentir que le devolvieron el beso puso sus manos en el cuello del chico para profundizarlo más naruto mordió el labio de la chica para pedir permiso para entrar la chica.

Akeno que estaba más feliz que nunca acepto abrió la boca y la batalla de lenguas empezó claro naruto tenía mucha más experiencia que ella y estaba ganando pero ella estaba feliz a pesar de todo luego de un rato besándose se separaron con un hilo de saliva Akeno lo vio-nunca te olvide espere todo este tiempo para darte mi primer beso y también cuando quieras te daré mi primera vez-dijo pegada a su pecho.

Naruto suspiro-"ahora que coño ago."-pensó.

"bueno naruto-kun te puedo decir que ella dice la verdad así que dale una oportunidad además ella siempre estuvo en tu mente"-le dijo la voz de Kurama.

Naruto sabía que era verdad nunca pudo quitarse de la mente a Akeno fue la primera chica que lo trato bien y siempre estuvo enamorada de ella-está bien una oportunidad solo eso me entiendes si me engañas nuevamente no te volveré a perdonar-dijo serio mirando a Akeno, la chica sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios corto pero significativo.

Akeno: te prometo que nunca te voy a mentir nuevamente naruto-kun-dijo mientras se abrazaban fuertemente uno con otro.

Naruto se separó para disgusto de la chica-dime Akeno-chan que haces aquí.

Akeno lo miro y empezó a caminar alrededor del el sonriendo-bueno yo te conozco aunque hayas cambiado sigues siendo el mismo en el fondo porque si no hubieras matado a Sasuke hace 2 días por eso supuse que vendrías aquí eres muy sentimental a veces-dijo riendo.

Naruto sonrío y la tomo del brazo atrayéndola a él esta se sonrojo-bueno si es así sabes lo que quiero hacer ahora-le susurro en el oído haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

Akeno: si ven vamos a mi casa-dijo roja, naruto sonrío la soltó y empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano a su moto se subieron los dos a su moto naruto le dio su chaqueta a la chica y esta lo acepto se fueron directo al recinto Uchiha la chica se aferró mucho a naruto siendo la primera vez que se sube a una, después de un rato llegaron a una gran mansión con una gran que estaba rodeada por un muro de piedra, naruto entro con su moto por la parte frontal donde estaba el portón paso por la puerta de metal y por un camino de piedra llego a la mansión se bajó de la moto junto con Akeno y vio que la mansión era más grande que la casa donde se queda era color piel de 2 pisos y con muchos pilares (imagen en adpics/117_00064p_ ).

Naruto: muy bonita Akeno pero no vivías en otro lado-dijo viendo la casa.

Akeno sonrío y lo jalo a la casa-me mude luego de la masacre aquí vivimos todos-dijo jalándolo.

Naruto alzo la ceja-Sasuke también-pregunto interesado.

Akeno se rio un poco-si pero vive en el la sección oeste solo apenas lo vemos-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Naruto acepto la información y vio que todo adentro estaba limpio y ordenado naruto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos- dime hay alguien aquí ahora-dijo interesado.

Akeno se dio la vuelta y sonrío-nadie-dijo con una sonrisa antes que naruto la cogiera la empezara a besar ella envolvió sus manos en el cuello de naruto este puso sus manos en sus trasero haciendo que ella gimiera y abriera la boca naruto aprovecho y metió su lengua en la boca de la chica ella acepto gratamente, naruto la levanto por su trasero la chica envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de naruto mientras se besaban.

Naruto se separó por falta de aire le sonrío a la chica-donde está tu cuarto-dijo mientras sus manos apretaban el trasero de la chica.

Akeno gimió por el contacto- segunda plata 4 habitación a la izquierda –gimió.

Naruto la empezó a besar por el cuello-bien-dijo mientras la besaba y la chica gimiera luego la visión de la chica se hizo borrosa un momento hasta que se recuperó y noto que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

Akeno hablo mientras naruto le besaba el cuello-como-dijo excitada.

Naruto pateo la puerta y la miro-magia de velocidad-dijo antes de volver a besar su cuello, entro a la habitación que era color blanca el techo y la pared detrás de la cama con morado y verde había una cama tamaño medio detrás de ella había unas ventanas (imagen . /-h880s_F61Ig/UiiFri7j8_ ) , naruto cerro la puerta y camino a la cama y depósito a Akeno en ella mientras se besaban ,naruto estaba encima de Akeno con sus manos en su trasero mientras la chica las tenía en su cuello, naruto se separó y la miro estaba roja por los besos, se acercó a ella y susurro-quieres seguir porque cuando empiece no me voy a detener-le dijo al oído con tono sensual.

La chica se estremeció-sigue he esperado esto desde hace mucho no sabes cuánto lo he soñando-dijo roja.

Naruto sonrió-conque lo soñaste he-dijo con picaría.

La chica se puso roja-haa buueeennoo yyyoo- tartamudeo de pena.

Naruto se rio y le dio un beso casto en los labios-bueno déjame ver si cumplo tus expectativas- le sonrió y la beso ella devolvió el beso mientras Naruto la besaba el apretó el trasero de Ravel con más fuerza, naruto las empezó mover delineando su dulce figura luego cuando llego a su blusa ella quito los brazos del cuello de naruto rompieron el beso cuando él le quito la blusa, noto que ella llevaba un brasier negro con encaje en la parte de arriba(como el que usa en High School DxD ) que sostenía unos hermosos pechos talla C+, el no perdió el tiempo y se quitó su suéter mostrando la figura que volvió loca a Akeno, ella no perdió su tiempo y lo beso naruto la abrazo naruto cayó de espaldas mientras la abrazaba y besaba le quito el brasier rápidamente dejando sus pechos expuesto contra su pecho, naruto bajo su manos hasta la falda de la chica y lo abrió ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón de naruto ellos se separan momentáneamente para quitarse las prendas naruto se despojó rápidamente de su pantalón y bóxer naranja mientras Akeno se quitó su falta rápidamente junto con su bragas negras, ambos se miraron.

Naruto: "es hermosa"-pensó.

Akeno: "es un dios"-pensó.

Lo siguiente que paso es que naruto agarro a Akeno desde la cintura esta envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de este y se empezaron a besar como si no hubiera mañana mientras sus intimidades rosaban, naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama, naruto dejo de besarla en los labios y bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pecho, llego a su pecho derecho y los empezó a chupar el derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo con mano izquierda, la chica solo gemía de placer, luego cambio a su pecho izquierdo mientras masajeaba el derecho lo chupo lo mordisqueo haciendo a la chica gemir eso era música para los oídos de naruto, luego de un rato bajo dando besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica cuando llego hay esta se sonrojo.

Akeno estaba en éxtasis puro los besos de naruto eran una su droga pero esto era su nueva droga cada caricia que le estaba dando la volvía loca.

Naruto puso las piernas de Akeno en su hombros mientras se acercaba a la intimidad de esta, cuando estuvo cerca la olio- huele delicioso.

Akeno se sonrojo más-no digas eso pervertido-pero su quejas se convirtieron en gemidos de placer cuando naruto empezó a lamer su intimidad con su lengua- hhhhhhhooooo sssiiiii sssssigggguuueee- gimió de placer, naruto procedió a jugar con su clítoris con su lengua mordiéndola sensualmente haciendo que la chica se volviera loca-nnnnnaaaarrrrruuuutttttoooo mmeeeee veeeenggggoo- gimió de placer naruto solo intensifico los movimientos con su lengua haciendo que la chica se volviera loca y no pudiera aguantar más aqueo su espalda-Narrrrutttoo-dijo su nombre cuando llego al orgasmo y se corrió en la cara de naruto. El chico feliz se tragó todos los jugos de la chica con gusto.

Naruto se separó con una sonrisa antes de subir y besar a la chica en los labios ella acepto, separo-delicioso Akeno-chan.

Akeno le sonrió antes de tomar a naruto por los hombros y tirarlo al suelo quedando ella encima del el-sabes ya de te divertiste es mi turno-lo que naruto supo luego es que la chica le apretó su intimidad este gimió, ella se acercó a su oído-deja que recompense –dijo lamiéndole la oreja después empezó a bajar su cara hasta que llego al pene de naruto que esta erecto media 14 pulgadas, ella se lamio los labios y lo empezó a chupar.

Naruto gimió de placer esto era genial, el movió sus manos a la cabeza de Akeno empujo más su cara para seguir sintiendo esa lengua en su pene lamiéndola, Akeno trago todo su pene con su linda boca con gusto naruto empezó mover la cabeza de Akeno para seguir degustando esta sensación, Akeno estaba lamiendo con su lengua el pene de naruto delicadamente pero al mismo tiempo con pasión era delicioso- Akeno voy a-gruño por el éxtasis que tenía, la chica solo siguió con su trabajo hasta que sintió el miembro de naruto palpitar- Akeno -agarro la cabeza de la chico y la presiono con su pene y la izo tragar todo su semen ella acepto con gusto luego de que naruto tiro dos cargas en su boca ella se separó y le mostro a naruto como tragaba todo con gusto, ella bajo su cabeza y lamio algo de semen alrededor del pene de naruto que se le había caído, luego de terminar naruto la tiro a la cama y quedo encima de ella- Akeno es hora, lista-pregunto viéndola a los ojos, ella le toco con su mano un mejilla la izquierda para ser exactos-claro, vamos-dijo con una sonrisa naruto la beso y ella correspondió, luego movió su pene a la intimidad de la chica ella solo mostro signos de dolor cuando su pene entro dentro ella cuando llego a una barrera vio como la chica que amaba derramo algunas lágrimas, él la beso y ella correspondió-durara poco-ella afirmo y naruto empezó a penetrar lentamente la barrera hasta que la atravesó sintió algo de sangre en su pene pero lo ignoro, le dio algo de tiempo a Akeno para acostumbrase a la sensación hasta que sintió como ella se empezó mover él no se quedó atrás y se empezó a mover penetrando a Akeno hasta lo más profundo-maldición Akeno estas apretada-dijo mientras sentía como las paredes vaginales de Akeno apresaban su pene-ooohhh naruto esto es genial-dijo de placer naruto intensifico su movimiento junto con Akeno ellos sintieron lo que venía- Akeno vengo-dijo gruño naruto-yo también hagamos lo juntos-dijo Akeno , naruto la penetro más fuerte mientras ella seguía moviéndose cuando naruto llego a su útero no aguantaron ninguno de los dos-NARUTO/ AKENO-dijeron al mismo tiempo antes que naruto soltara todo su semen dentro de ella y esta derramara todos su jugos sobre el pene de naruto, luego de eso naruto salió de ella y vio como la vagina de su amada derramaba sus jugos y algo de su semen él la brazo y la tirro en sima de él, luego cogió ella lo miro-te amo naruto y siempre te he amado-dijo mirando a los ojos, naruto le sonrió- no te puedo decir que siento lo mismo Akeno-chan hace tiempo que no te veo o ni siquiera te conozco bien como lo hacía antes-dijo con una sonrisa antes de recibir un beso lleno de amor por parte de Akeno-lo sé pero solo dame una oportunidad sí-dijo con una sonrisa, naruto se la devolvió-solo una vemos y como nos va-la chica sonrió y le dio un beso apasionado que el chico respondió sin problemas-gracias naruto-kun no te voy a fallar-dijo abrazándolo naruto correspondió-sé que no lo harás-dijo mientras la chica sonrió y le empezó a besar su pecho-dime tienes energías para otra ronda naruto-_kun-_dijo la última parte en tono sensual, naruto sonrió-claro espero que me sigas el paso Akeno-chan-dijo mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello-pues veremos-gruño la chica, así empezó otra ronda de sexo para la pareja.

Salto en el tiempo 4pm

En la sala Uchiha nos encontramos a todas las mujeres reunidas hablando, viendo televisión o leyendo un libro mientras Sasuke se encuentra en el patio entrenando para vencer a naruto y a su hermano.

Saeko miro a todos lados-oigan han visto a Akeno no la veo desde hace rato-dijo preocupada.

Mikasa que dejo de pulir su espada la miro-ahora que lo dices no la veo desde la mañana.

Ultear: no la han visto chicas-dijo mirando a su hermana menor y su prima.

Kaori: no nee-chan desde el desayuno no la veo.

Kagura: es verdad igual, lo que sé es que me dijo que iba a ir a un lugar a divertirse.

Kana se rio mientras tomaba algo de sake- tal vez se fue con un chico a tener sexo-dijo riendo.

Boa también se rio-si debe ser verdad conociéndola se fue con un magnate multimillonario para divertirse-todas se rieron eso era imposible para ellas.

Mikoto se detuvo de reír-vamos chicas no sean así ella encontrara alguien algún día-luego miro a Saeko y Mikasa-ustedes no se preocupen ella se sabe cuidar debe estar por ahí entrenando-dijo tranquilizando a la mujeres era cierto su hermana se sabe cuidar además era imposible que estuviera con un chico cuando ella iba a ser una reina del hielo como ella pero sus pensamientos como los de todas cayeron cuando oyeron una voz masculina.

O bueno eso fue divertido-dijo una voz en las escaleras las mujeres voltearon a las escaleras para ver quién era-Akeno-chan era virgen y se movía como una experta un poco más de practica y me seguirá el ritmo por más tiempo-dijo con una risita las mujeres oyeron esto en shock pero su boca cayó al suelo cuando vieron a naruto bajar por la escaleras con su camisa arrugada junto con su chaqueta y sus pantalones igual y su cabello despeinado y dos chupones en su cuello uno en el izquierdo y otro en el derecho, naruto volteo a ver a las Uchiha y hablo como si nada-ha buenas tarde señoritas, Akeno-chan esta algo cansada luego de nuestro…. ejercicio si ejercicio así que no la vayan a molestar díganle que yo la llamo mañana para ver cuando salimos, bueno eso es todo me retiro que pasen buena tarde –dijo como si nada luego camino campante hasta llegar a la puerta la abrió y la cerro dejando a un grupo de mujeres petrificadas luego de unos 15 minutos Mikasa se paró y corrió a la habitación de su hermana seguidas por todas cuando llegaron vieron toda la ropa de la chica en suelo mientras la chica estaba en la cama arropada con su cobija con una sonrisa de mujer satisfecha, Mikasa le quito la cobija pero la chica seguía dormida vieron que estaba como la trajeron pero con muchos chupones por toda su piel.

Saeko y Mikasa junto con Kagura no creían lo que veían igual sus primas y tía ella había tenido sexo en su propia casa con naruto y para rematar la chica tiene una sonrisa descarada que dice "el mejor sexo del mundo y tú no lo tuviste".

Saeko no aguanto más y grito-MOCOSA IRRESPONSABLE DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ-grito furiosa aturdiendo a todas y despertando a la chica del susto que se cayó de la cama.

Akeno se paró difícilmente le dolían todo su cuerpo luego de tener sexo con naruto tanto tiempo sin detenerse pero valió la pena fue lo mejor de su corta vida vio que a todas las mujeres Uchiha en su habitación unas con rabia por parte de sus hermanas mayores, otras con cara roja por parte de Kaori y Kagura, otras cara de no creer que era el resto de las mujeres, Akeno se sentó en la cama porque no sentía sus piernas-bueno que hacen en mi cuarto quiero dormir luego de un buen día de placer puro-dijo con una cara inocente mientras a Kaori y Kagura se pusieron como tomate y el resto aún seguía procesando lo que decía.

Mikasa: SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO ESTABAS PENSADO TIENES 13 POR EL AMOR DE DIOS-grito furiosa.

Akeno la miro y señalo su marca en la parte superior de su busto de color azul-con esto soy una adulta y si lo hago es porque se me da la gana de hacerlo y hacerlo que se me da la gana con el chico que me gusta además no quiero terminar como ustedes unas mujeres que no tienen a nadie con quien ser verdaderamente feliz que y que apenas salen de la casa para misiones porque están disque de luto por amor a kami ya han pasado años y Mikoto-kaa-san no ha salido con nadie y ustedes-señalando a sus hermanas mayores y primas-solo salen con un chico para desahogarse quedando como unas putas de cuarta mientras ellas-señalando a Kaori y Kagura-solo usan a los chicos como esclavos para hacer sus cosas pero yo no quiero ser así naruto me gusta y no lo voy a dejar por fin logre que me diera una segunda oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar además este día fue maravilloso desde las 8 hasta hace 30 minutos sin parar con todas las posiciones que se nos ocurrieron ahora fuera que quiero dormir me duele todo-dijo señalando la puerta mientras las mujeres la miraban en shock total.

Saeko se recuperó-tú no tienes derecho a hablarnos así señorita-dijo molesta.

Akeno: bueno si no quieren salir las saco-luego chaqueo los dedos y el piso brillo color morado para que una fuerte briza los sacara de la habitación de un golpe haciendo que se golpeen con la pared-deben amar las runas naruto-kun las puso antes de irse como medio para que Sasuke me espiara ahora buenas noches chicas-dijo antes que la puerta sesera y ella se acostara en la cama con una sonrisa-te veré en unos días naruto-kun ahora tengo sueño-dijo cerrando sus ojos esperando ver a naruto en uno de estos día mientras afuera las mujeres Uchiha intentaban derribar la puerta para hablar con la chica pero al ver que no funcionaba fueron a gritarle a la otra parte del problema.

Con naruto

Naruto luego de salir de la casa saco su moto que guardo luego de entrar en su dimensión de bolsillo y se fue a su casa al cabo de 30 minutos a toda velocidad llego tenía un hambre de muerte, dejo su moto afuera y se metió a la casa directo a la cocina y encontró un plato de comida con su nombre era un ramen de cerdo con extra de todo se lo comió sin dudar en la cocina se moría de hambre luego de todo su ejercicio con Akeno hizo que sonriera, siempre que fue un crio pensó que ella fuera su novia y ahora estaban cerca de serlo si todo salía bien y aceptaba a Kurama claro está pero sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando erza entro a la cocina y lo miro y se sonrojo cuando vio sus chupetes.

Erza: hola naruto no te vi entrar-dijo mirando abajo roja.

Naruto termino de comer y puso el palto en el fregadero-a bueno entre rápido tenía hambre luego de un estimulante ejercicio-dijo con una risita.

Erza roja lo miro-que tipo de ejercicio.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la cabeza-no te diré-luego se fue a la sala dejando a un chica roja detrás, naruto llego a la sala y salto en sillón en medio de Saya y Meredy que saltaron un poco al sentir el golpe de naruto al caer al sillón y lo vieron molestas.

Saya: no fue gracioso.

Meredy: verdad.

Naruto se rio y les dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojaran no le importaba si estaba molestas con ellas hoy estaba feliz-lo siento pero digamos que estoy de buen humor hoy-dijo con una risita luego ellas notaron los chupones en su cuello y se sonrojaron cuando entendieron lo que significaba.

Meredy: que bien que te divertiste-dijo roja.

Saya: sí que bien-dijo igual.

Naruto: si lo sé-luego volvió a ver televisión la noticias del día tranquilamente junto con las chicas hasta que la puerta sono.

Yo voy-dijo la voz de Moka desde el comedor cuando llego a la puerta un grito de una mujer se oyó.

Mujer: DONDE ESTA EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE DESGRACIO A MI HERMANA-grito molesta.

En la sala saya y Meredy miraron a naruto este se encogió los hombros.

Naruto: soy hombre no me miren-dijo como si nada, las dos les salió una gota no sabían cómo tomar eso pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando todas las mujeres Uchiha menos Akeno estaban en la sala.

Mikasa: te voy a castrar deshonraste a mi hermana-dijo sacando una katana simple.

Naruto la miro-no me acuerdo haber acostado con Saeko-san si lo hiciera me acordaría-dijo viendo a la chica que se sonrojo por su mirada.

Saeko: no con migo con mi hermana menor-dijo roja.

Naruto miro a Kagura-no ni loco me acuesto con esa puta gracias-dijo mirando el televisor mientras la mencionada baja la cabeza sabía que se lo merecía.

Mikasa: no a ella a Akeno-dijo molesta por su actitud mientras las demás Namikaze Uzumaki llegaban.

Kushina que vestía igual que la prueba junto con sus demás hijas y las Uchihas-que es todo este escándalo.

Moka: no se mama ella entraron como locas a la casa-dijo confundida.

Mikoto: tu hijo deshonro a mi sobrina Akeno hoy-dijo molesta.

Kushina miro a naruto que actuaba como si nada y veía televisión-es verdad naruto-san.

Naruto la miro-primero fue consensual por ende no deshonre a nadie además desde el principio tuvo placer puro la chica e incluso fuimos tan amables de usar runas de silencio para evitar que no oigan no como ciertas personas-ese fue un golpe para Kushina luego miro a las Uchiha en especial a las hermanas de Akeno- miren si se sienten mal porque me acosté con Akeno y temen que la dañe déjenme decirles que no será así si las cosas van bien le pido que sea mi novia y si no seremos amigos así que no se preocupen además si llegamos a mas seremos familia o no-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo retroceder a todas la mujeres sonrojadas, luego naruto se paró-bueno me voy al jacuzzi nadie me moleste-dijo saliendo del lugar pero boa se puso en su camino.

Boa: a donde crees que vas chico aun no terminamos-dijo mirándolo.

Naruto sonrió y la tomo por la barbilla haciendo que la chica se sonroje-no lo intentes tus poderes no funcionan conmigo ya que yo lo domino mejor que tu-luego se acercó a su oreja y le susurro-además si te quieres divertir solo dime linda-dijo en tono sensual haciendo que la chica se sonroje y se humedezca, luego la soltó y se marchó dejando una chica roja y al resto conmocionada.

Kushina se recuperó-lo siento por todo Mikoto-chan pero no creo que a naruto se le ganen discusiones además si los dos lo hicieron de muto acuerdo no creo que haya mucho que discutir a sí.

Mikoto miro a Saeko y Mikasa que solo desviaron la mirada sabían que era verdad-bueno pero más te vale ponerle una correa en los pantalones-dijo algo molesta por la actitud del chico.

Kushina suspiro-mira desde ayer llevo recibiendo llamadas de más de 50 modelos internacionales pidiéndome que les dé una cita con él y súmale a eso 100 chicas de todo el mundo llamando a la casa o enviando cartas para salir y casarse con él es una locura-dijo con fastidio mientras el resto solo miraba en shock.

Tier molesta-en verdad mama.

Kushina: si ya me tienen harta que cortar el teléfono y cambiar la dirección en el correo estoy harta así que me voy a dar un baño Mikoto-chan siente como en casa-dijo saliendo del lugar.

Erza: saben yo también me voy a dar uno chao-dijo alejándose.

Lucy: igual cuídense-dijo saliendo del lugar.

Akiza: sabes hermana me dijiste que le querías contar algunas cosas a las chicas igual tu moka-chan, saya-chan y Meredy-chan me encantaría oírlas pero tengo que hacer algo chao-dijo alejándose mientras las Namikaze Uzumaki maldijeron a su progenitora y su madre por dejarlas en vez de ir a bañarse junto con naruto como sabían que habían planeado las demás mientras las Uchihas no se dieron cuenta de eso.

Ultear: que nos iban a contar chicas-dijo interesada mientras las Namikaze Uzumaki sonrieron nerviosas.

En la terraza acristalada

Naruto estaba solo con una pantoloneta de playa naranja dentro del jacuzzi con mirando el cielo pero oyo la puerta de la terraza abrirse y volteo y vio kushina con un bikini rojo muy justo que apenas taba su cuerpo , seguida de ella venia Erza con un bikin negro y lucy uno blanco con una flor rosa en su busto derecho y uno en su parte inferir lado izquierdo y akiza que vestia un bikini morado justo dando a resaltar su pecho, todas ellas tenian un sonrojo en su mejillas por lo que usaban ellas habian usado esto antes pero por algun motivo se sentian nerviosas serca de naruto así.

Akiza: sera que podemos acompañarte naruto-san-dijo roja.

Naruto volteo a verl el cielo-hangan lo que se les de la gana-dijo aburido las chicas sorieron eso era algo y caminaron hacia el jacuzzi y suspiraron de alivio cuando entraron el agua estaba perfecta ellas estaban al frente de naruto, naruto bajo la mirada y las vio-porque estan aquí-dijo aburrido.

Kushina se encogio los hombros-necesitabamos un baño, me tienen harta los mensajes de tus admiradores me han molestado todo el santo día y me tienen harta-dijo agobiada.

Akiza: pase el dia en el hospital y necesito descansar-dijo mientras se maseajaba los hombros.

Erza: lucy y yo entrenamos todo el día estamos cansadas-dijo sumergiendose en el agua.

Lucy: es verdad-dijo haciendo lo mismo que su gemela.

Naruto: como sea-luego en su mano aparecio un libro "El Zorro Dorrado" mientras las chicas lo miraban conocian ese libro era un best seler.

Lucy: tambien te gusta naruto-san-dijo intrigada.

Naruto bajo la mirada de su libro hacia ellas-si una amiga me lo regalo le dije que lo leeria porque si no me castraba y digamos que me gusta mi cosita si-dijo volviendo a su lectura mientras las presentes tenian una gota por eso

Kushina: como sea no tengo energias para preguntar-dijo mientras ella chasqueaba los dedos y uno licuados de fruta aparecia en las manos de ella y sus hijas y uno en naruto que lo cogio sin ver.

Naruto tomo un poco-gracias-dijo volviendo a su lectura.

Kushina: de nada-dijo con una sonrisa.

El tiempo paso así naruto debes encuando hablaba con las mujeres luego de una hora en el jacuzzy salieron para prepar la comida luego de preparla junto con el resto luego de terminar se lo comieron y vieron algo de televicion luego se fueron a dormir a las 10.

Salto en el tiempo al dia siguiente.

Naruto se desperto a las 7am luego de una buena noche de sueño se levanto soñolento y empezo a caminar a la cocina con hambre siguiendo un buen aroma de comida caliente así que empezo a bajar por la escaleras luego de salir de su habitacion para seguir el aroma.

En la cosina

Kushina se habia despertado temprano a las 5 am para prepar la comida hoy eran pan tostado con huevos, tocino y jugo de naranaja ella estaba usando su bata hoy no queria accidentes como los de ayer, ella sintio a naruto llegar a la cocina pero no dijo nada solo actuaba por instinto ademas estaba precticamente dormido, naruto se acerco a ella y se puso detrás de ella y hablo.

Huele bien-dijo naruto detrás de ella de ella mientras se instalaba en su entrada trasera pero la tela de la bata impidio que entrara bien pero aun se sentia y peor ya que se hizo mas grande de lo que era.

Kushina se puso roja por la sensacion ya que le gustaba ese gran bulto en la entrada de sus mejillas-naruto-gruño el chico se empezo a costar en la espalda de la chica haciendo que gimiera por lo bajo cuando el alzo su cuerpo con su mano derecha para buscar algo en el estante de arriba a ella se le habia olvidado que el cerreal estaba hay, naruto lo cogio y luego salio de ella lentamente no antes de decir.

Quiero-dijo el chico luego salio de ella y se dio la vuelta.

Kushina volteo y vio a naruto hacer lo mismo que ayer buscar el tazon y la leche para luego irse, la mujer se recosto de nuevo en el meson creia que la bata serviria pero solo lo empeoro y para rematar le gusto mucho junto con lo que naruto habia dicho se referia al desayuno o a ella tenia que despejar esos pensamientos eran madre e "hijo" bueno un 25% pero aun lo eran ¿no?, despejo su mente y fue a servile el desyuno a naruto que estaba en comedor comiedo ya completamente despierto se saludaron y empezaron a comer la gente empezo a bajar y a desayunar tranquilamente cuando naruto termino miro a akiza que se sonrojo.

Naruto: tu trabajas en el hospital no-dijo con la ceja alzada.

Akiza parpadeo-si porque te sientes mal-dijo preocupada mientras el resto lo miro igual.

Naruto nego con la cabeza-no es para la prueba medica para ver si soy no tengo problemas medicos o algo por el estilo así que me preguntaba si sabes donde esta o sigue en el mismo lugar.

Akiza sonrio-bueno el hospital lo cambiaron por probelmas en la infraestructura-naruto sonrio y saco su archivo y tosio un poco y grito en él "ME DEBES 1000 JOYAS IDIOTA",luego lo volvio a cerra con una sonrisa, las demas solo olvidaron lo que vieron dinero y naruto para ellas era estraño-así que si quieres te llevo-dijo sonriendo.

Naruto se paro y levanto los platos con magia y los mando a la cocina-me voy en 10 así que rapido-dijo saliendo de lugar para su cuarto pero antes que algien le dijera algo akiza se lenvanto como un rayo seguida de saya mientras el resto solo tubo una mueca de desagrado por no ser medico en ese momento.

Tier vio a sus hermanitas levantandose-para donde van ustedes dos señoritas.

Erza rio torpemente-bueno para la prueba medica.

Lucy rio igual-si.

Kushina le dio una mirada-ustedes se la hicieron hace dos días así que a entrenar muchas-dijo sacondo una bala de agua de su mano haciendo que las chicas corrieran al patio con una cara de disgusto, kushina miro a sus otras hijas-ustedes no tiene nada que hacer-dijo molestas las chicas se paron y se fueron corroiendo del lugar, kushina se paro y empezo a murmurar "porque no soy doctora o enfermera"dijo molesta.

Afuera de la casa

Luego de los 10 minutos naruto salio de la casa junto con akiza y saya vestidas como siempre pero con una bata cada una y naruto con la ropa con la que vino a la ciudad pero reparada amaba tener repuestos.

Naruto miro a saya-que haces aquí.

Saya sonrio-me toca turno así que los acompaño-dijo con una risita mientra akiza le mando una mirada de muerte queria pasar tiempo con naruto solos.

Naruto suspiro-bien pero no cabemos en la moto.

Akiza miro a saya-que pena le te toca caminar-dijo mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa triunfal.

Saya: porque yo y no tu –dijo molesta.

Akiza: poeque a mi me dijo primera-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal antes que saya una esplocion se oyo y miraron donde naruto y vieron un autmobil negro ellas quedaron en shock por lo que vieron.

Naruto se puso sus gafas y miro su vehiculo-Lamborghini gallardo Vercion 9 uan de mis mejores invencions(imagen lrg/reiter-engineering-lamborghini-gallardo-gt3-006_100190881_ ) ahora vamonos-dijo entrando a su vehiculo seguido por las chicas que dispuron el asiento del frente que akiza gano luego de susurare algo al oido a saya para despues la chica sentarse en el asiento de atrás luego naruto empezo a conducir directo a la zona noreste de la aldea donde esta iban disfrutando el paseo mientras la gente veia el vehiculo de naruto con la boca abierta las chicas disgrutaron el paseo hablaron con naruto sobre temas mundanos pero divertidos para las chicas que le secaron una risa a naruto debes en cuando haciendo que las chicas sonrieran, llegaron al hospital naruto parqueo el auto y se bajo junto con las chicas luego entraron, las chicas las recivieron con una sonrisa como simpre pero cuando vieron a naruto su sonrisa se volvio una desdeprecio antes que alguien dijera algo naruto hablo.

Naruto: amigo de rey-dijo tranquilamente mientras el resto tragaba mientras Akiza y Saya fruncieron el seño por lo que vieron pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos .

CHICAS QUE ALEGRIA-dijo una mancha amarilla que abrazo a las mujeres hasta la muerte.

Naruto solo also la ceja la reconocio era Shizuka Senju que vestia igual que el dia de la prueba menos que esta vez estaba usando una bata de doctora.

Akiza abrazada-me alegra verte Shizuca-chan pero no respiro-dijo azul.

Saya igual-es verdad pero suelta-dijo morada.

Shizuka las solto y sonrio-es que las extrañe mucho-dijo con tono triste.

Akiza le salio una gota-nos vimos ayer-dijo con la cabeza reclinada.

Shizuka: pero es que las estrañe-dijo en tono infantil y derramando lagrimas de tristesa.

Saya: si si shizuka-chan venga no te pongas así-dijo calamando a su amiga ella se alivio y sonrio con los ojos cerrado.

Shizuka: venga chicas tengo un caso genial vengan-dijo con una sonrisa pero abrio los ojos y vio a naruto detrás de ellas con su celular afuera tomando fotos del lugar, ella cerro los ojos y sonrio-o pero si es naruto-kun-dijo viendolo con una sonrisa.

Naruto guardo su celular y la miro-naruto-san para usted me entiende solo pocas personas se han ganado el derecho de llamarme así y usted no es una-dijo sin emociones.

La mujere no se vio afectada-o lo siento mi error pero dime que puede hacer o acaso vas a llamar al rey para que cierre el lugar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto veia eso con intriga.

Naruto nego con la cabeza-no solo vengo para mi chequeo solo eso las fotos son curiosidad el lugar es muy bonito y yo soy pintortal ves haga un cuadro del lugar-dijo tranquilamente mientras la mujer sonrio.

Shizuka: oh ya veo entonces ven conmigo para hacer tu chequeo –dijo dandose la vuelta.

Akiza: no te tienes que molestar nosotras nos encargamos Shizuka-chan-dijo tranquilamente pero apesurada porque no queria que viera el cuerpo desnudo de naruto.

Shizuka: no chicas yo me encargo-dijo viendolas.

Saya: no nostras nos encargamos no queremos darte mas trabajo-dijo intentado evitar que viera el cuerpo de naruto.

Shizuka sonrio como Mei haciendo que las chicas se asusten-no chicas ustedes tienen que ver al paciente en la sala numero A-102 así que rapido yo me encargo así que vayan por favor-dijo tranquilamente las chicas afirmaron rapidamente.

Cuidate naruto-san-dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de despedirse y irse coriendo, naruto tubo una gota en la cabeza como el resto.

Naruto se recupero-bien vamos-las mujer afirmo y guio a naruto el camino de tras de ella mientras la gente lo miraba naruto solo hizo algo que hizo que la gente se callara libero su poder magio haciendo que todos lo dejaran de mirar y siguieran haciendo sus deberes naruto sonrio ante eso el respeto se gana y el se lo gana con su poder.

Shizuka: "nada mal naruto-kun"-penso con una sonrisa tampoco le gustaban esa mirada pero la forma que las quito le agrado mucho y se empezo a sentir mojada en la parte inferior de su ropa, luego de un rato llegaron a una oficina naruto entro luego que Shizuka abrio la puerta vio que la oficina tenia un escritorio de madera azul con implementos medicos era una oficina estandar, shizuka se recosto en el escritorio y miro a naruto-desvistete aslli lo puedes hacer-dijo sellando unas cortinas naruto afirmo y fue hay se empezo a desvertir mientras la mujer por las ventanas lo veia como se desvestia con una sonrisa, naruto termino y salio con solo sus boxeres naranjas, la mujer se sonrojo al ver su cuerpo pero lo disimulo.

Naruto: ahora que-dijo aburido.

Shizuka saco una un porta papeles.

Salto en el tiempo 12 pm.

Naruto estaba en la puerta del hospital luego de una serie de examenes de todo tipo desde sangre hasta resonancias de su cabeza y una inspeccion de prostata eso fue solo algo pertumbante para a él ya que siempre era el que las hacia no al reves solo despejo su mente y vio a akiza y saya saliendo del hospita junto con shizuka perto sin bata.

Naruto se volteo-no preguntare-dijo llegando a su vehiculo seguido por las mujeres pero con una risita de Shizuka que recibio una mirada de las otras, ellas subieron al vehiculo nuevamente Akiza delante mientras el resto detrás, naruto empezo a conducir mientras hablaban tranquilamente lugo de 30 minutos llegaron al recinto senju donde dejaron a Shizuka ella se despidio con una sonrisa, luego naruto llego al la casa y bajaron tranquilamente naruto guardo su vehiculo nuevamente en su cpsula y desaparecio, las chicas lo miraron-re-equipar-las mujeres afirmaron ellas entraron a la casa y no oyeron a nadie .

Akiza: donde esta todo el mundo-dijo mirando por todos lados.

Saya camino y encontro una nota-parece que salieron-dijo leyendola-a comprar comestibles para pizza de sardinas-naruto abrio los ojos y cogio la nota y moridio su pulgar y lo preciono contra el suelo de este salio una nube de humo y aprecio un zorro naranja de 2 colas.

Zorro: naruto-sama que necesita-dijo con una reverencia.

Naruto: koy ratrea la persona que escribio esta nota rapido-dijo inmpasiente el zorro afirmo y olio la nota .

Koi: yo le informo en breve-dijo desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad.

Akiza y Saya estaban algo estrañas de lo que pasaba.

Saya: naruto que pasa-dijo algo estraña.

Naruto las miro-sus hermanas y madre fueron secuestradas-dijo poniendose unos auoricolaneres grandes con el nuemero 27 en ellos, mientras las mujeres se soprendieron y asustaron.

Akiza: estas seguro naruto-dijo preocupada.

Naruto afirmo-yo le dije a kushina que no me gustan las sardinas, era lo unico que no me gustaba comer ella sabia que no me gustaban así que no creo que me las vaya a comprar, ademas el olor de la carta no es el prefume de kushina o de sus hijas era diferente-dijo mientras salia de la casa seguido por las chicas.

Saya: entonces que esperamos llamemos al maestro y a los demas-dijo ya asustada por su familia.

Naruto: no te preocupes ya los he encontrado-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sus hermanas lo miraban-Koy al este afuera de la cuidad corecto .

Koy por los auriculares-si naruto-sama estas bien solo que las mayores tienen unos golpes pero las menores estan bien, hay cuatro hombre los identifico como simples magos renegados clase C libro de Iwa nada especial pero apresurece estas bajandose los pantalones-dijo con voz furiosa.

Naruto no dudo tomo por la citura a las chicas y desaparecio en un destello plateado.

Con kushina y las demas

Kushina y sus hijas estaban teniendo un dia tranquilo hasta que oyeron la puerta ella salio a ver quienes era y vieron 4 hombres que dijeron que ganaron un premio un dia en el spa por ser la maga del mes, ellas se contentaron pero dentro de ella habia algo de esto que no le gustaba escribio una nota para naruto por si acaso, luego de salir el infierno se desato los hombres las noquearon con polvo del sueño, cuando despertaron se encontraron atadas con runas supresoras de magia ellos les habian dicho que se iban a divertir con ellas para vengarze contra su difunto marido, mujeres defendieron a Erza y Lucy cada vez que se intetaban acercar a ellas, lo que produjo que Tier tubieran un ojo morado, Moka un labio roto, Merefy una cachetada dejandole un negro en la mejilla y Kushina dos ojos rojos un labio roto con sus ropas destruidas mientras Erza y Lucy estaba entre ellas en forma de circulo llorando por lo que pasaba.

Iwa mago con sus boxeres expuestos-saben mejor quedese quititas veran que dentro de poco disfrutan esto-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Tier le escupuio en la cara-primero muerta que estar contigo- el iwa mago se limpio la saliba y le dio una cachetada.

Iwa2 se rio y miro a Erza y Lucy con lujuria-bueno si no eres tu seran tus hermanitas-dijo con una mirada pervertida mientras erza y lucy lloraron .

Moka le escupio-primero me tendras que matar para tocar a mis hermnas-dijo furiosa.

Iwa3 le dio una cachetada-bueno me divertire no importa si estan vivas-dijo formando una lanza de tierra que lanzo a moka, kushina se levanto para recibir el golpe por su hija pero antes que la lanza las tocara esta se desintegro y una gola de fuego golpe al mago mandandolo a volar.

Iwa: quien esta hay –dijo poniendose en pose de defensa junto con los demas.

Akiza y Saya ayudenlas yo me encargo de estos malditos-dijo una voz que las mujeres capturadas reconocieron como Naruto y se relajaron un poco .

Meredy se rio-estan muertos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Iwa2 la miro-cayate peera-dijo para luego intentar darle una cachetada pero naruto aparecio con el resto en un destello plateado y detuvo la mano el iwa mago se cago cuando vio a naruto cabreado sosteniedole la mano que se la retorseio con fuerza haciendo que gritara-HAAAA-naruto luego lo lanzo a donde estaban el resto.

Naruto solto su poder haciendo que los amgos de iwa se cayeran de rodillas-como estas-dijo sin apartar la mirada de los magos.

Tier se rio-he estado mejor gracias-dijo mientras su hermana la desataba.

Moka: es verdad-dijo mientras saya la desataba.

Meredy: pero ahora estamos mejor-dijo mientras akiza la empezo a desatar luego de terminar con tier que ayudaba a sus hermanitas.

Kushina: es verdad-dijo mientras su hija saya la desataba.

Naruto no quito la vista de los magos que estaban siendo aplastados por su poder mientras naruto miro de reojo a erza y lucy-estan bien ustedes dos.

Erza sonrio-si gracias.

Lucy: si es verdad.

Naruto miro a los magos con una mirada indiferente-cuando cuente 3 cierren los ojos-las mujeres afirmaron-1-dijo mientras su poder amunetaba y un circulo negro con rojo se formaba en el aire-2-dijo mientras la tierra empezaba a temblar y las mujeres tragaran cuando sintieron un poco del poder de naruto, mientras los magos rogaban su perdon- y 3-las mujeres cerraron los ojos para oir-**Demonic Trial (Juicio Demoniaco)**- dijo naruto para que luego unas manos de hueso salieran de la tierra y capturaran a los magos y los enteraran en la tierra no antes de gritar pidiendo clemencia, naruto se relajo y miro a las mujeres-nada de esto paso salimos a dar un paseo y tuvimos un mastil resultando lastimadas nada mas entendieron nada de esto paso entendido-ellas afirmaron naruto creo un clon para cada una y las tomaron para desaparecer en una destello plateado.

Naruto junto con el resto aparecio en la sala de la casa, los clones acomodaron a las mujeres lastimadas en los sofas despues desaparecieron.

Naruto miro akiza y saya-encarguense de curarlas yo voy a preparar la comida-las chicas afirmaron, naruto tiero una cpasula y aprecieron 5 kit de primeros auxilios-cuidenlas –luego fue a la cocina.

Akiza tomo el kit y abrio rapidamente junto con Saya y empezaron a vendar y a tratar a las mujeres.

Akiza: no puedo creer que te dejaran tan mal Tier-dijo mientras le limpiaba las heridas.

Tier: hay-dijo mientras sentia el algodón con alchol en sus heridas-me cogieron desprebenida no es mi culpa.

Akiza: hmm-musito mientras tier la miro.

Tier: no es mi culpa –se defendio.

Moka- HAY-grito la chica de dolor-mas tranquila si hermana-dijo molesta.

Saya la miro y suspiro-eres la que mas rapido se recupera y te quejas bebe.

Moka: no me digas bebe-dijo molesta.

Kushina: ya chicas relajense-dijo mientras Erza y Lucy limpiaban sus heridas con conocimientos basicos.

Akiza se cruzo de brazos-tienen suerte que naruto pudiera encontrarlas rapido no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado-dijo intentado quitarse los pensamientos de su mente.

Meredy: tienen razon no quiero pensar eso-dijo con un escalofrio.

Kushina vio que sus hijas menores estaban derramando lagriamas y las trajo a un abrazo-no se preocupes niñas todo esta bien ahora vengan descansen-dijo mientras consolaba a sus hijas que lloraban en su pecho mientras el resto solo sonrio ante eso en verdad tenian que estar agradesidos con naruto.

En la cocina

Naruto estaba cortando un pepino con furia mientras su archivo se abrio

Bien que necesitas naruto-kun-dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto: quiero saber quien los contrato-dijo mientras las imágenes de los iwa aparecia en el archivo-haz lo que se te placa para conseguir la infomacion-dijo mientras tomaba un pollo y lo descuertisaba con su chuchillo rapidamente.

Te devieron cabriar mucho-dijo la voz.

Naruto: buscalos y informare eso es todo si quieres pideles ayuda-dijo mientras ponia en pollo en una olla.

Vale te llamare pronto-dijo la voz antes desaparecer junto con el archivo.

Naruto se detuvo un momento-nadie juega conmigo y sale librado-dijo molesto en la ciudad dos personas tubieron un escalofrio, naruto siguio preparando la comida tratando de relajarse luego de terminar llamo a todos la comdedor a comer, hay comieron y hablaron tranquilamente intentado olvidar el asunto así paso el dia hasta que fue la noche hablando y comiendo mientras se relajaban cuando llegaron las 10 naruto se fue a su cuarto no antes de poner una barreara de 10 runas alrededor del lugar, se acosto en su cama y se durmio olvidandose que la puerta de su habitacion estaba habierta por donde entraron dos figuras y se acostaron cada una al lado de naruto y compartieron una risita antes de dormirse junto con él.

Salto en el tiempo al dia siguiente

Naruto se empezo a lebantar las 7 estaba muy cansado por el trajine de ayer se intento levantar pero sintio algo de peso en su pecho, el estaba en su estado de instinto puro así que hizo lo que hace en esas situaciones creo un clon y se cambio con el para luego salir de hay mientras el clon se durmio nuevamente mientras abrazaba al chicas por la cintura lo que hizo que ambas supiraran.

En la cocina

Kushina estaba preparando el desayuno vestida como la primera vez que naruto se levanto tarde luego de la esperiencia de la bata no queria repetiera nuevamente aunque en su mente muy en el fondo si, ella estaba preparando arroz con pescado para desayuno estaba contenta que todas sus heridas estaban sanas debido al hunguento de naruto pero sus sentidos que ahora mantenia alerta todo el tiempo por lo que habia pasado esta semana sintio a naruto que habia llegado a la cocina.

Huele bien-dijo poniendose detrás de kushina mientras su erecion de la mañana pego con las mejillas de la mujer haciendo que gimiera mientras este se recosto en su espalda presionando mas su erecion contra ella.

Kushina: " habla de la comida nada mas"-penso mientras se volvia roja. Naruto alzo la mano derecha para coger el cereal que estaban en el estante mientras su mano izquierda la llevo la cintura de la mujer y la atraja mas así él haciendo que la mujere se pusiera mas roja cuando la erecion de "hijo" estaba mas cerca de ella.

Naruto se acerco a su oido y dijo-deliciosa-dijo adormilado mientras kushina apoyo sus manos en el fregadero y bajo la cabeza en singno de sumision mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pene de su "hijo".

Kushina: ahhh-gimio cuando sintio como el pene de su hijo chocaba con su entrada ella no sabia porque lo así pero se sentia bien.

Naruto movio su mano izquierda por su controno de la mujer haciendo que ella gimiera en voz baja mientras bajaba la caja de cereal cuando la bajo salio lentamente de kushina haicendo que la mujer gimiera mientras salia de ella y se volteaba a buscar el resto de las cosas para comer su cereal mientras kushina solo se recostaba en el meson de la cocina no sabia porque hizo lo que hizo pero le gusto, borro los pensamientos por el momento y empezo a trabajar en el desayuno de nuevo cuando termino llevo el desayuno a la mesa donde naruto estaba terminado su cereal listo para lo que viene.

Ksuhina: sabes no se como comes tanto-dijo mientras ponia un plato de comida enfrente de naruto.

Naruto se encogio los hombros y tomo el plato de comida-metabolismo-dijo antes de empezar a comer mientras a kushina le salio una gota y se puso a comer mientras sus hijas empezaron a bajar saludaron y se pusieron a comer las ultimas en bajar era una erza y lucy sonrojadas luego de levantarse de la cama donde el clon de naruto las tenia abrazadas por la cintura y con sus manos en su trasero ellas casi gritan sino fuera porque recordaron que se metieron al cuarto de naruto, luego salieron con mucho cuidado para despuert chocar los 5 por haber dormido con él sin que hubiera problema.

Tier: y ustedes porque estan rojas estan enfermas-dijo mienrando a su hermanitas.

Erza se sento y nego rapidamente-no amaneci con calor eso es todo.

Lucy: si yo tambien-las mujeres se congieron los hombros mientras naruto recibio los recuerdos de su clon.

Naruto hizo una mueca no sabia que habia hecho un clon, luego se encogio los hombros no era importante, luego siguio comiendo tranquilamente junto con el resto hasta que la puerta de la entrada chocando con las escaleras haciendo un.

BOOOMMM.

Naruto siguio comiendo mientras el resto se ponia en pose de batalla sacando sus armas cuando oyeron una voz.

DONDE ESTAS MOCOSO-grito una voz femenina que reconocieron como Tsunade y lo de mocoso hizo que las mujeres vieran a naruto.

Naruto: no me acoste con nadie de los senju-dijo antes de seguir comiendo mientras las mujeres se preguntasban que queria Tsunade.

Tsudane junto con sus hijas menos shizuka entraron al comedor y vieron a naruto con odio.

Tsudane: PUEDO SABER QUE ES LO PRETENDES MOCOSO-dijo gritandole a naruto el cuel solo dejo la comida y dio un gracias para mirar a la mujer con mirada de negocios.

Naruto: que sucede Senju-san-dijo tranquilamente mientras las senju tubieron un escalofrio por su espalda .

Tsunade se recompuso y lo miro con rabia pura-como que quieres demoler el hospital hijo de puta-dijo furiosa mientras las namikaze uzumaki lo miraban con una ceja levantada.

Akiza: en verdad naruto-san-dijo algo confundida.

Naruto:si-dijo simplemente mientras las senju se molestaron de mierda.

Satellizer: como te atreves sabes cuánto tiempo lleva ese hospital de construido-dijo molesta.

Naruto bostezo-unos 100 o más años no –dijo aburrido.

Rei: con más razón es un patrimonio de la cuidad crees que te vamos a dejar destruirlo estas equivocado-dijo molestas.

Jenny: es verdad es algo ancestral de la cuidad no vamos a dejar que lo destruyas.

Mirajane: es cierto nuestro bisabuelo lo construyo no vamos a dejar que lo destruyas.

Lisanna: es verdad-dijo molesta.

Naruto levanto su mano y puso un dedo-1-luego levanto otro dedo-2-levanto otro-y 3.

Okāsan espera-dijo una mujer entrando corriendo a la sala esta era Shizuka Senju con una papel en al mando se detuvo jadeando un poco.

Tsunade: que pasa hija no ves que tengo que arreglar con este mocoso-dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Shizuka: mama termina de leer el papel si-dijo dándole el documento ella lo arrebato.

Tsunade: ya lo ley dice que van a destruir el hospital-dijo mientras estaba a punto de romper el papel cuando Shizuka lo cogió y suspiro.

Shizuka: es verdad pero también dice que no lo van a destruir –dijo confundiendo a todos menos a naruto.

Saya: a que te refieres –dijo extrañada.

Shizuka: dice que lo van a destruir pero para remodelarlo y agregar equipo nuevo y moderno-dijo mientras el resto la miraba.

Tsunade tomo el papel nuevamente y lo leyó se sonrojo cuando termino de leer-es verdad mi culpa-dijo mientras el resto la miro como si estuviera senil.

Naruto suspiro-debe tomar sus medicamentos vieja o se pondrá más senil de lo que esta-dijo mientras la Senju la miro molesta.

Tsunade: que dijiste mocoso-dijo molesta.

Naruto se paró y uso un conjuro para llevar los platos a la cocina-nada-luego miro a Kushina-me voy a dar una vuelta volveré más tarde no me esperen-dijo saliendo del lugar rumbo a su habitación dejando que las mujeres Namikaze Uzumaki suspiraran.

Satellizer miro a Tier-nada he.

Tier suspiro-en realidad es como si solo tratara con nosotros por ser amable.

Akiza: aunque por lo menos nos habla eso es algo comparado con lo que imaginamos.

Saya: es verdad.

Moka: además es genial en la cocina y nos enseñó algunas cosas.

Meredy: pero aun con todo no quiere que seamos familia –dijo con un suspiro junto con su hermanas y su madre.

Kushina sonrió-bueno basta que dicen si comemos chicas hay para todos-dijo con una sonrisa mientras ellas afirmaron.

Con naruto

Naruto se dio un baño y se puso una camisa manga corta blanca con unos jeans turquí y unos tenis negros salió de la casa no antes de crear una puerta de madera y se subió a su moto poniéndose una auriculares mientras marcaba algo en su moto, luego de unos minutos una voz sono.

Si quien es-dijo una voz femenina al nerviosa.

Naruto sonrió-hola Haruko Amaya no soy naruto-dijo para que la mujer en la línea diera un grito ahogado.

Haruko: oh naruto eres tú no esperaba que me llamaras-dijo con voz alegre.

Naruto se rio-claro que te iba a llamar linda te lo dije no.

Haruko se rio-es verdad pero a que debo la llamada.

Naruto: me preguntaba si estabas libre-dijo con voz tranquila.

Haruko: pues que te parece si porque tienes algo planeado-dijo con toque sensual.

Naruto: pues si donde estas te paso a buscar-dijo con tranquilidad.

Haruko: estoy en la estación si quieres verme ven a buscarme porque me voy-dijo con una risita.

Naruto: bien te ve haya en 15.

Haruko: está bien te espero-luego corto para que no oyera su chillido de alegría.

Naruto se puso sus gafas y se fue en su moto con una sonrisa.

Salto en el tiempo 15 minutos.

En las afueras de la estación de trenes se encontraba una linda chica que llevaba camisa azul de mujer manga corta y una corbata verde junto con un sombrero blanco con una cinta naranja en él, llevaba una falda blanca con una línea roja que la atraviesa horizontalmente en la parte de abajo, debajo de ella lleva unas medias y llevaba unos zapatos café de colegio, la chica estaba completamente nerviosa.

Haruko: "porque estoy así solo vamos a comer salir a dar una vuelta"-pensó mientras sostenía su falda con nerviosismo pero sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando vio una nube de polvo llegando a estación ella enfoco la vista y noto una moto con él chico que la invito a salir con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo a mas no poder-"kami-sama es un dios"-pensó para luego un chibi bailar en su mente, que tenía una estaba diciendo "mío solo mío".

Naruto se detuvo con su moto enfrente de la chica y sonrió al verla-te vez linda Haruko-chan-la chica se sonrojo por el cumplido.

Haruko: gracias tus tampoco estas mal-dijo roja.

Naruto sonrió-gracias dime lista.

Haruko afirmo-si-naruto sonrió.

Naruto: ven que esperas súbete-la chica se montó con nerviosismo, naruto sintió los nervios y se rio-no te preocupes iré lento.

Haruko: es que mi primera vez en una de estas-dijo con nervios.

Naruto: bueno te prometo que la pasaras bien-dijo antes de encender nuevamente su moto, la chica lo abrazo por detrás y se sonrojo.

Haruko: "o mi dios que músculos" –pensó roja.

Naruto: bueno antes de empezar, soy nuevo en el pueblo dime sabes un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Haruko: si podemos ir al café "New Day" es muy bonito y tranquilo.

Naruto: bueno dime por donde-dijo con una risita pro el nombre.

Haruko sonrió-esta al este de la aldea-naruto afirmo y arranco la chica se sujetó a él con una cosa en la cabeza-"el mejor día de mi vida".

Naruto sintió el pecho de la chica en su espalda y sonrió-"Talla H nada mal"-pensó con una sonrisa.

Salto en el tiempo 30 minutos.

Naruto y Haruko llegaron a un café moderno color blanco con un letrero que decía "New Day", naruto detuvo la moto en la entrada y se bajó para luego ayudar a bajar a Haruko guardo su moto en una cápsula y desapareció en una destello amarillo, naruto le ofreció el brazo a la chica que acepto con gusto entraron a la tienda y una campaña sono, una mujer en un con un vestido de maid negro con blanco( photo/394801966/Cotton_Black_And_White_Long_Sleeves_gothic_maid_Cosplay_Lolita_ ) su cabello rosa brillante y una bincha verde en el, sus ojos era color rojo claro sus labios delgados y besables tenía un busto talla E.

La mujer estaba detrás de un pido de madera ella sonrió cuando la puerta abrió, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa-bienvenidos en que-pero cuando dijo esos su ojos se abrieron y vio a Haruko y grito-HARUKO QUE ALEGRIA QUE VINIERAS-grito antes de ir abrazar a su amiga en un abrazo mortal haciendo que naruto se separa de ella los pechos de las chicas chocaran esa escena sería una que matarían los pervertidos para ver pero naruto no era uno era un admirador de la belleza femenina nada mas.

Haruko estaba siendo asfixiada por la mujer- Siria-chan relájate no me dejas respirar-dijo poniéndose azul.

La mujer reconocida como Siria se separó y vio a su amiga azul-cariño no te vayas por favor-dijo mientras Haruko tomaba muchas respiraciones profundas.

Haruko: estoy bien ahora, me alegra verte-dijo con una sonrisa a la mujer.

Siria: a mí también me alegra que vinieras-dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a naruto que levanto la mano y dijo.

Naruto: Yo-dijo en forma de saludo.

Siria se sonrojo al verlo-"o kami es un dios"-pensó roja.

Haruko noto eso y decidió intervenir-Siria este es Naruto mi **cita** de hoy-dijo enfatizando cita haciendo que la chica la mirara- naruto esta es Siria Ootsuka un amiga.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano y le dio un beso-un gusto en conocerla mi lady mi nombre es Naruto Ōtsutsuki Sparda un placer-dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica abrió los ojos por el nombre y grito-CHICAS VENGAN NO CRERAN QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ-grito asombrada luego se escucharon muchas cosas caer para que luego una nube de humo llegara detrás de mujer y cuando se despejo aparecieron 9 mujeres.

Una mujer tiene el pelo púrpura largo y oscuro que se mantiene en una alta cola de caballo por una cinta de color negro tiene la piel color clara lleva el traje de maid mostrando una busto talla I.

Otra tiene la piel de color marrón claro, pelo gris que se pone en una cola de caballo lateral y tiene los ojos verdes llevaba el traje de maid mostrando un busto talla H.

Otra tenía tiene el pelo corto de color rojo y los ojos morados, y normalmente tiene una pequeña venda sobre su nariz. Ella lleva un par de guantes sin dedos morados junto con su traje de maid resaltado un busto talla E, esta era Azuki Shinatsu.

Otra con el pelo castaño claro, ojos rojos, y una gran figura. En la actualidad tiene una taza de busto E resaltado por su traje de maid.

Otra era bastante alta, con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro. Ella tiene una esbelta, figura curvilínea y pechos gigantes. En la actualidad tiene una taza busto K. Su vestimenta consiste en su llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio de gran tamaño que se mantiene abierta. Bajo la capa del laboratorio que lleva la tapa rosada sin tirantes que se ata abiertamente por el medio que revela una gran cantidad de su escote, junto con unas muy breves faldas marrones, esta parecía ser la jefa de las chicas.

Otra era una chica con el pelo largo y rubio con una apariencia cola de caballo, los ojos verdes y un cuerpo delgado. Aunque ella tiene pechos pequeños talla B+, también pueden ser considerados como un activo a su apariencia lleva el traje de maid.

Orta era un chica de cabello rojizo corto con ojos verdes claros, era de cuerpo delgado con busto talla B+ que se notaban por su traje maid.

Otra era una mujer de piel clara con cabello rubio con dos coletas en su cabeza, llevaba unas gafas rojas y tenía sus ojos rojos, llevaba un traje de maid que resaltaba su busto talla C+.

La ultima era una chica de pelo color azul claro con ojos verdes azulados claros, tenía la piel clara tenía un busto talla D+ resaltada por su traje de maid.

Siria apunto a naruto-este es NARUTO ŌTSUTSUKI SPARDA- grito haciendo que los ojos de las mujeres se abrieran.

QUE-gritaron todas.

Siria: y es el novio de Haruko-las mujeres se les cayó la quijada y volvieron a decir.

QUE-gritaron esta vez de shock.

Naruto estaba sonriendo nerviosamente este era uno de los motivos por lo que no queria que supieran quien era, mientras Haruko se sonrojo.

Haruko:NO SOMOS NOVIOS aun-dijo por debajo lo ultimo solo naruto la oyo y sonrio no le importaba serlo pero solo eperaria que aceptara su estilo de vida.

Las mujeres los vieron y luego se miraron y afirmaron, la pelo rubio fue a la puerta y puso el cartel de cerrado luego los jalaron hacia unas mesas y los sentaron mientras ponia una lampara apuntado a sus caras como en las series de dectetives.

Siria: desde cuando se conocen respondan-dijo intentado una actitud ruda.

Haruko: no es tu asunto Siria-dijo algo angustiada.

La mujer de azul aun naruto no conoce su nombre-así entonces porque lo traes a nuestro café que es esclusiba para mujeres-la chica se sonrojo penso que como era de mañana y no habia gente podian hablar tranquilamente pero se le olvido sus molestas amigas.

Naruto vio a Haruko algo nerviosa y suspiro-señoritas porque no nos presentamos primero como ustedes saben mi nombre es naruto y el suyo.

La mujer de pelo azul se rio- es verdad Aki Nijou.

La mujer de pelo púrpura hablo- bueno yo soy Minori Rokujou un placer.

La de pelo gris –mi nombre es Chacha Akaza un gusto guapo-dijo con una guiño a naruto algo que no le gusto a Haruko.

La de pelo corto de color rojo- el mío es Azuki Shinatsu un gusto.

La del pelo castaño claro- mi nombre Inaho Kushiya, gracias por venir.

La del pelo largo y rubio – el mío es Kodama Himegami, no intentes nada o te las veras conmigo-dijo intentando dar miedo a naruto que solo rio nervioso.

La chica cabello rojizo corto- el mío es Uruchi Minaya, un gusto.

La mujer cabello rubio con dos coletas en su cabeza- él mío es Furan Takaki, un gusto.

La mujer pelo color azul – mi nombre es Kinua Garreto, el placer es tuyo-dijo con actitud superior.

Siria sonrió- tú ya me coces soy Siria Ootsuka.

Naruto sonrio nervioso ante las mujeres y vio a haruko que le mando una mirada de disculpas.

Inaho: sabes pense todo menos que traeiras al gran Sparda a nuestro humilde café-dijo mirando a naruto mientras este rio nervioso y haruko.

Haruko miro a las chicas-porque estan importante naruto admito que por lo que he visto tiene dinero pero no es para tanto-las mujeres la vieron como si estuviera loca.

Kinua: en verdad no sabes quien es este chico-dijo con la ceja levantada.

Haruko: salimos para conocernos pero ya que saben tanto iluminenme-dijo ya molesta.

Furan se acomodó los lentes-este chicos es el dueño de la compañía torbellino- mientras los ojos de Haruko se abrieron.

Uruchi: uno de los magos más fuertes y temidos del mundo el gran "El Cazador Dorado"-dijo con una mirada de ensueño mientras los ojos de Haruko crisparon por eso pero su boca cayo.

Kodama: el que es amigo de todos los reyes y es prácticamente hermano de los hijos de estos de acuerdo a los rumores-dijo mientras la chica volteaba robóticamente a naruto lentamente.

Inaho: la persona que de acuerdo a los rumores es considerado el nuevo dios del sexo-dijo algo roja mientras la Haruko iba lentamente mirando a naruto.

Azuki: uno de los mejores artistas marciales del mundo que deacuerdo a lo que dicen esta invito-dijo con una sonrisa por un buen rival, mientras haruko miro a naruto prepleja.

Chacha: la persona que es prácticamente la nueva cara de esta década en todo las más grandes áreas de este mundo-dijo con una sonrisa sensual, mientras Haruko estaba intentado hablar.

Minori: de acuerdo a mi tío es también a la persona que tiene más chance de convertirse en el próximo maestro de Konoha-dijo con una sonrisa mientras Haruko intento que de su boca salieran palabras.

Aki: tambien es de acuerdo a los rumores la persona que puedo dejar a una mujer sin caminar durante una semana luego de tener sexo con ella-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, haruko por fin encontro su voz.

Haruko: TU ERES ESA PERSONA-grito sorprendidad meintras naruto reia nervioso.

Naruto: en mi defensa me iba a presentar personalmente cuando estubieramos hablando-dijo nervioso.

Haruko solo iso lo que una chica como ella asía le grito-CON RAZON ME INVITAS A SALIR QUIERES USARME PARA LUEGO BOTARME, PUES NO SERA ASÍ YO NO SOY DE ESAS, FUERA-le grito soprendiendo a sus amigas mientras naruto suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

Naruto: bien me voy-se paro sorprendiendo a todas-fue un placer conocerlas señoritas pero se cuando no soy bienvenido a un lugar-dijo antes de empezar a caminar a la puerta para luego salir de lugar dejando a un grupo de chicas conmocionadas por su actitud, naruto salió y se fue a caminar tenía que matar tiempo.

En la tienda

Haruko parpadeo por lo que paso pero algo dentro de ella se sintió mal por lo que paso y bajo la cabeza.

Aki miro a su figura de hermana menor-creo que hiciste mal- Haruko la miro-es verdad que el chico es rico pero por lo que he oído de es como los que conocemos.

Minori: es verdad, de acuerdo a mi tío prácticamente puede destruir este lugar sin sudar pero no lo ha hecho, de acuerdo a él tiene un gran corazón porque si no esta ciudad no existiría-dijo mientras Haruko la miraba con algunas lágrimas.

Chacha: además de acuerdo a los rumores es verdad que sale con muchas chicas pero siempre que ve que la relación no va para ningún lado termina con ella en los mejores términos posibles –dijo mientras la chica empezó a llorar.

Azuki: en pocas palabras perdiste al chico del millon de dolares-dijo mientras la chica empezo a llorar mas fuerte por lo que dijo a naruto, mientras el resto le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la chcia-hey.

Inaho: tacto niña-dijo mientras miraba a su amiga llorar, mientras Azuki solo bufo, Inaho se acercó a su amiga y le puso la mano en el hombro-ya tranquilízate si Haruko.

Haruko: pero mira lo que hice lo juzgue sin conocerlo-dijo llorando mientras Inaho la intentaba consolar.

Siria se arto y hablo-sabes eres una llorona-dijo para que todos la miraran-si quieres que te perdone ve y habla con el sino te interesa me lo quedo-dijo con una sonrisa para que luego Haruko se para de golpe.

Haruko: es mi cita no tuya-dijo viendo a su amiga.

Siria sonrió- bueno si es así ve a buscarlo porque si no otra te lo roba-dijo para que Haruko saliera corriendo del lugar.

Kodama: sabes eres buena de vez en cuando-dijo con una sonrisa.

Siria sonrió- no lo hice por ella, hay otro rumor que circula sobre el-la mujeres la vieron-dicen que todos los reyes le dieron permiso para algo –las mujeres alzaron la ceja.

Uruchi: y eso seria.

Siria: tener su propio harem-dijo con una sonrisa mientras las mujeres se sonrojaron.

Minori: eres una pervertida-dijo roja.

Siria: por favor díganme que no quieren metérselo a la cama desde que lo vieron-ninguna dijo nada solo se sonrojaron más-ven-dijo con una sonrisa.

CALLATE-gritaron todas rojas.

En la calle vemos a Haruko corriendo buscando a naruto esquivando a muchas personas luego de un rato vio naruto enfrente de ella mientras se agachaba y le daba un niño un dulce para que luego el chico con una bufanda dijera "gracias oni-chan" para luego empezar a correr mientras naruto se ponía la mano en la nuca.

Naruto: maldición el chico es astuto-dijo al aire con una risita.

Haruko se acercó a él detrás y respiro-naruto-dijo con voz apenas audible.

Naruto volteo a la mención de su nombre y vio a Haruko- necesita algo más Haruko-san-dijo uniformemente.

Haruko se estremeció por el tono-solo quería decirte que lo siento-dijo con una reverencia naruto alzo la ceja.

Naruto: porque.

Haruko aun inclinada-es que pensé que eras como el resto de los chicos ricos que solos nos buscan para pasar la noche, yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo otra vez-dijo con algunas lágrimas, naruto chasquéalos dedos para crear una barrera para que no los vieran.

Naruto algo molesto-dime para ver si entiendo un hijo de puta te uso para tener sexo y luego te boto-dijo molesto.

Haruko aun inclinada-sí, el me prometió ayudar a mí al café porque disque se había enamorado de mí, luego una cosa llevo a la otra y después que obtuvo lo que quiso se marchó, no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez-dijo con lágrimas para luego sentir que la levantaron y abrazaron noto que era naruto.

Naruto: no te preocupes Haruko-chan ya paso, tenías tus motivos yo lo entiendo-dijo abrazándola mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalada para calmarla parecía estar funcionando porque la chica se relajó en los brazos de naruto-que tal esto borrón y cuenta nueva -dijo separándose y viendo a los ojos a la chica que estaba derramando aun algunas lágrimas.

Haruko: en verdad naruto-kun-dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Naruto le limpio las lágrimas con los dedos-claro-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la chica lo abrazo.

Haruko: gracias-gracias-repetía una y otra vez en el pecho de naruto dándole un abrazo de oso.

Naruto se ponía azul-aire por favor-la chica lo oyó y se separó para que naruto respirara-o sagrado elixir no te vuelvas a ir –dijo jadeando .

Haruko sonrojada-lo siento –dijo haciendo varias reverencias.

Naruto se recuperó y negó con la mano-estoy qué tal si volvemos a nuestra cita te parece-dijo ofreciendo su mano la chica lo acepto con una sonrisa naruto destruyo la barrea y la gente se sorprendió cuando aparecieron pero no les importo siguieron con su cita.

Salto en el tiempo 6 pm

Naruto regreso a la casa luego de pasar un lindo día con Haruko y en la cafetería hablando y comiendo además también se hizo muy buen amigo de las mujeres de ahí aunque era como decirlo peculiares si esa era la palabra pero era buena gente, luego de pasar el día naruto saco a Haruko a dar una vuelta en su moto por la ciudad hasta que la llevo a su casa y la dejo en ella pero no sin antes Haruko darle un beso en los labios e irse del lugar con la cara roja, naruto luego de eso fue directo a la mansión cuando llego dejo su moto afuera y desbloqueo los sellos y entro a la casa para luego los sellos volvieran aparecer, el camino hacia la sala cuando vio algo que lo dejo impresionado todas la Senju solo con ropa interior sentada en los sillones.

Tsunade tenía un sujetador y unas bragas verdes, Satellizer Senju unas rojas, Shizuka Senju unas azules muy ajustadas, Jenny Senju unas rosadas con flores, Rei Senju unas color amarillo, Mirajane y Lisanna unas blancas.

Un hombre normal moriría desangrado pero naruto no es normal solo suspiro y miro que había una gran cantidad de dinero y las ropas de las Senju al lado de las Namikaze Uzumaki por lo que veía estaban jugando cartas y las Senju estaban perdiendo-bueno la comida esta lista o me toca prepararla-dijo naruto en la entrada de la sala todo lo voltearon a ver y las Senju gritaron.

HAAA-gritaron antes de cubrirse con sus manos y unos cojines para luego empezarle a lanzar cosa como cojines, baso y "Moka".

Moka: oigan no soy un juguete-dijo en el aire antes que naruto la atrapara con su mano.

Naruto la miro-bien.

Moka roja-si-dijo antes que naruto la soltara y la dejara parase en el suelo.

Naruto: miren no soy alguien que juzga pero tengo hambre hay comida o no-dijo mirando a Kushina que estaba contado dinero.

Kushina: ya está en camino pedimos a domicilio.

Naruto: porque si hay suficiente para cocinar aquí.

Kushina sonrió- si pero no había para pedir pizza-naruto solo se detuvo en ese momento la pizza era uno de su alimentos favoritos si no es la numero en el mundo.

Naruto: está bien-luego miro a las Senju que se cubrían con sus manos y estaban sonrojadas.

Tsunade rugió-toma una foto te durara más-dijo molesta.

Naruto sonrió y saco su celular rápidamente y tomo una foto dejando en shock a todos-es verdad gracias por la idea-para luego tuvo una espada en su cuello y un bastón Bo en este también, antes de eso el celular desapareció.

Satellizer: danos esa foto-dijo mirándolo de muerte junto con Rei.

Naruto sonrió y desapareció en un destello plateado dejando impactando a las Senju y apareció detrás de todas –saben chicas yo soy un hombre de negocios si la quieren –apareciendo su células un sansug galixi s4 con la foto de ellas en ropa interior-tendrán que pagar o jugar porque si no esto estará en internet en este instante, decidan-dijo con una sonrisa del millón de dólares mientras la Senju lo miraban con miedo mientras las Namikaze Uzumaki comían palomitas por el espectáculo.

Jenny: cuanto quieres-rompiendo el silencio.

Naruto: mira chiquita si es dinero tengo a montones lo que quiero es otra cosa-dijo minando a las mujeres que tuvieron un pensamiento junto con las demás.

NO TENDREMOS SEXO CONTIGO-gritaron las Senju rojas.

NO TENDRAS SEXO CON ELLAS-gritaron las Namikaze Uzumaki.

Naruto se metió un dedo al oído por los gritos-primer no quiero tener sexo con ninguna de ustedes no me interesan entienden-dijo haciendo que las Namikaze Uzumaki se relajaran mientras las Senju se sintieran ofendidas cualquier chico quisiera tener oportunidad para acostarse con ellas antes de hablar naruto continuo-lo que quiero son todos los hechizos de la bóveda Senju-haciendo que las Senju abrieran la boca en shock mientras en el paraíso Hashirama y Tobirama afirmaban esa petición era muy razonable para ellos.

Tsunade: no puedes hablar enserio gaki COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE TE DARE LOS HECHIZOS MAS PODEROSOS DEL MUNDO-grito la última frase.

Naruto solo la miro-bueno hay otros medio sino es por la buenas apostemos-haciendo que todas las Senju la miraran habían heredado el cariño por los juegos de Tsunade.

Mirajane: que tienes en mente.

Naruto se acercó a ellas-cartas una partida todo o nada, ganan les devuelvo la foto pierden me quedo con la foto y todos los hechizos, que dicen-las Senju se reunieron en un pequeño círculo luego de hablar un rato Shizuka hablo.

Shizuka: aceptamos pero yo seré la que juegue-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: vale-luego tiro el teléfono a la pequeña mesa en la sala y se sentó una silla tomo las cartas y las empezó a barajar rápidamente como Allen Walker antes de tirar 5 cartas a la Senju y a sí mismo-bien es hora de jugar, jugamos a la mano más alta entiendes -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa igual a Allen Walker que hizo tragar a todas las Senju tragaran y las Namikaze Uzumaki comieran sus palomitas con una sonrisa.

Kushina: hija tienes sal-dijo mirando a erza.

Erza le dio un frasco de sal-toma mama-dijo mientras miraba a las Senju sudar por la mano de Shizuka.

Naruto sonrió- algún problema chicas.

Lisanna: no ninguno-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Naruto: bueno entonces no les importa endulzar la apuesta-dijo tirando dos cartas y tomando dos más del mazo.

Tsunade: que tienes en mente –dijo interesada.

Naruto sonrió- fácil si me ganan no solo se llevan la moto sino no sé qué tal unos 100 millones de joyas-dijo mientras las mujeres Senju abrieron los ojos y se les callo la boca mientras Shizuka cambiaba su mano y sonrió junto con sus hermanas empezaron a reír malévolamente.

Rei: es un trato-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: sotp there , falta mi ganancia-las mujeres lo vieron.

Mirajane entrecerró los ojos-que tienes en mente.

Naruto apunto a Tsunade en especial a cierto collar que estaba entre los senos de ella-quiero ese collar – mientras las Senju abrieron los ojos mientras las Namikaze Uzumaki escupieron las palomitas.

Tsunade: estás loco sabes cuánto vale esto no te lo voy a dar-dijo con miedo no por perderlo sino por lo que significa para ella y la maldición de este.

Naruto: entonces subo la suma 1 billón de joyas más mi compañía eso debe cubrir lo que vale-dijo mirando el collar en verdad por algo en especial.

Tsunade empezó a balbucear-no…no…..no…..puedo-dijo con miedo sus hijas la vieron con tristeza.

Shizuka: mama hazlo -dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Satellizer: no hablas enserio sabes que eso no se apuesto-dijo molesta igual que sus hermanas.

Shizuka: vamos vean mis cartas no es posible que pierda-dijo mostrando sus cartas-confíen en mi si, mama por favor-dijo con una mirada de súplica.

Tsunade sujeto el collar con fuerza y miro las cartas vio una gran mano-vale hija ve.

Rei: mama no hablas enserio ese collar-dijo con miedo.

Tsunade: lo se hija pero esa mano es la ganadora y es mucho dinero-dijo con el símbolo de dinero en sus ojos.

Naruto tiro una carta y cogió otra-vas o no.

Shizuka vio a su madre y afirmo mientras su hermanas también lo hicieron de mala gana-voy-naruto afirmo.

Naruto: damas primero.

Shizuka: gracias espero que no te moleste Escalera de Color-dijo mostrando sus cartas mientras las Senju tenia una mirada de victoria y las Namikaze Uzumaki solo empezaron a comer las palomitas con entusiasmo.

Naruto: oh que gran mano, saben no soy muy bueno en póker díganme Escalera de Color Real es mejor-dijo mostrando sus cartas con una sonrisa inocente mientras las mujeres Senju abrieron los ojos en shock- ahora quiero mi premio-dijo haciendo que el collar de Tsunade fuera a su mano mientras la Senju salieran de shock.

Lisanna: devuélvelo te daremos lo que quieres pero devuélvelo-dijo mientras su mana se ponía las manos en su cabeza y empezar a llorar recordando su pasado.

Jenny: danos eso mocoso, envía la foto a donde quieras pero dando el collar-dijo furiosa.

Naruto: CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ-grito haciendo que todos se callen-no quiere esta cosa solo lo necesito para ver a alguien-dijo cerrando sus ojos y empezando a hacer un conjuro-_yo portador del poder del demonio, hijo de la oscuridad, rencarnación del mal, les pido que vengan a mi mis maestros_-dijo antes que una luz cegara a todos cuando se despejo todo el mundo jadeo por lo que vieron 3 hombres.

El primero era alto que tenía la piel morena, ojos marrones con grandes ojeras y una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura. Usualmente este lleva puesto una armadura blindada de color rojo similar a la de un samurai. Esta armadura se construye a partir de numerosas placas de metal, formada en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazo. En cada lado del cuello llevaba el símbolo del Clan Senju. Esta ropa estaba acompañada por sandalias y generalmente el cubre su frente con una banda con el símbolo de la hoja.

El segundo era, con el pelo azul claro y largo, y poseía ojos azules, además llevaba chaleco táctico también junto con unos pantalones clásico y tenis negros, en su mano se ve el símbolo de Konoha en azul.

El tercero tenía el pelo castaño y alborotado de la misma manera que Naruto cuando era joven, ojos grises y sus mejillas parecen siempre estar enrojecidas, usaba una camisa azul manga corta con unos pantalones café y tenis azules, con la marca de Konoha en su hombro derecho.

La gente no creía lo que veía era Hashirama Senju, Dan Kato, Nawaki Senju como eran antes de morir.

Tsunade lloraba-ojisan-ototo-cariño-dijo entre lágrimas.

Hashirama vio a naruto y sonrió-o naruto que hacemos aquí que yo sepa no nos podías invocar más luego que se te acabo las lágrimas del fénix.

Dan: es verdad naruto-kun pero me alegra verte naruto-kun.

Nawaki salto y le dio un abrazo a naruto-bueno a mi también me alegra verte hermanito-dijo creciendo hasta la altura de su abuelo mientras le daba unos cosco rasos en la cabeza a naruto.

Naruto se rio y se separó de su figura de hermano-me alegra verlos chicos y para tu pregunta lo hice con esto-dijo mostrando el collar.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron y voltearon por todo el lugar y vieron a las Senju junto con las Namikaze Uzumaki.

Hashirama sonrió un poco-tiempo sin verte Tsunade el tiempo te sienta bien-dijo viendo a su nieta ella junto con sus hijas iban a gritar antes que vieron que llevan ropa, luego miraron a naruto.

Naruto: no me agradan pero me enseñaron a tratar a las mujeres bien-dijo mientras se recostaba en la pared.

Tsunade agradeció en silencio-en verdad eres tu ojisan.

Hashirama: si mi niña soy yo-dijo con una sonrisa, la chica solo abrazo a su abuelo y este correspondió.

Dan miro a Satellizer y Shizuka que derramaban lágrimas al verlo-con que ustedes son mis hijas tan bellas como su madre-sonrió mientras sus hijas lloraban de felicidad-venga y dejen que este pobre hombre les dé un abrazo-dijo mientras abría sus brazos las chicas no dudaron y lo fueron abrazar.

Otosan-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras el hombre sonrió y derramo unas lágrimas cuando naruto le conto que tuvo hijas el lloro por no conocerlas y ahora lo hacia.

Nawaki: y a su tío no le dan uno-dijo con lágrimas para que el resto se lanzaron a abrazarla habían oído historias de él y querían conocerlo en verdad.

Tío-gritaron las demás Senju.

Mientras las mujeres estaban contentas de conocer y volver a ver personas importantes para ellas, los hombres levantaron su brazos y les dieron un cosco raso a todas las mujeres.

AUCH-gimieron todas de dolor.

Tsunade miro a su abuelo-y eso porque fue.

Hashirama: PORQUE CREES MOCOSA IRRESPONSABLE POR HABER SIDO UNA PESIMA MADRINA DE NARUTO Y HABERLO INGNORADO-grito furioso mientras Tsunade se encogió de miedo.

Dan: Y A USTEDES QUE NO SABEN QUE LA FAMILIA ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE USTEDE SE CRIARON JUNTO CON LAS HIJAS DE KUSHINA Y TAMBIEN INSULTABAN A NARUTO-le grito a su hijas haciendo que se encogieran.

Dan: LO MAS SAGRADO PARA LAS SENJU COMO PARA LOS UZUMAKI ES LA FAMILIA, SI UNO ABANDONA A UN FAMILIAR YA NO ES UN SENJU-le grito a su sobrinas que se encogieron de miedo.

Naruto: ya chicos saben que no estarán mucho tiempo aquí así que no desperdicien tiempo-dijo a sus amigos, ellos se relajaron.

Hashirama vio a su nieta y sus bisnietas-saben si estuviera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo miso-sorprendiendo a todas las mujeres.

Dan: igual, la vida es así cometemos errores pero solo el tiempo lo corrige los errores-dijo para oír a naruto bufar.

Nawaki: pero solo con trabajo duro se puede arreglar todo-dijo para que naruto bufara otra vez las mujeres sabían que significaban esa palabras.

Dan tomo a Tsunade y la jalo hacia él haciendo la sonrojar-como he extrañado esto-dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios a Tsunade ella se sorprendió antes corresponder el beso mientras las hijas de Tsunade veían feliz a su madre ya que desde que se divorció de Jiraiya no había salido con nadie, pero naruto y Nawaki tuvieron que sujetar a Hashirama de no matar nuevamente a Dan por lo que hacía, luego de 5 minutos de beso y carisias se separaron con un hilo de saliva-maravillosa como siempre-dijo mientras las hijas de Tsunade estaban rojas por ver a su madre así mientras el resto también lo estaba.

Tsunade algo sonrojada-igual Dan-koi-dijo algo roja mientras Hashirama se calmó luego de un rato.

Hashirama miro a naruto-bueno fue genial verte naruto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Nawaki: igual ototo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Dan le puso las manos en los hombros-por favor naruto dame-luego miro a Tsunade con una mirada que la sonrojo-3 horas si 3 horas con eso es suficiente-dijo antes que Tsunade se sonrojo como tomate y su hijas igual no querían imaginar su madre así.

Hashirama lo miro de muerte y lo tomo de los hombros-nos vamos-mientras dan pataleaba-cuídate naruto.

Nawaki: cuídate naruto-luego miro a sus sobrinas y hermana-ustedes también chicas, espero volverlas a ver pero no pronto-dijo desapareciendo.

Tsunade: QUEDENSE PROFAVOR-grito con lagrimas .

Hashirama sonrió-la vida es una sola mi niña no hay dos oportunidades sino una, por eso hay que vivirla al máximo.

Dan sonrió-Tsunade te amo no sabes cuánto. Igual que a mis hijas pero yo estoy muerto pero mientras este en sus corazones siempre estaré vivo.

Nawaki: es verdad nee-chan así es la vida pero recuerda esto no te culpes por mi muerte.

Dan: o la mía.

Nawaki: vivimos felices hasta el final, una cosas más SOY MAS ALTO QUE TU-grito con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer junto con su cuñado y abuelo.

Dejando a Tsunade derramando lagrimas con una sonrisa-si lo eres baka-ototo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Lisanna: mama estas bien-preocupada junto con sus hijas.

Tsunade miro a sus hijas y sonrió-si mejor que nunca-dijo con una sonrisa- gracias naruto por dejarme ver a mis seres queridos aunque sea unos minutos-dijo con una reverencia.

Naruto: no quiero las gracias solo quiero esto para abrir la bóveda-dijo mostrando el collar- donde están todos los hechizos que mi sensei me dejo-luego se dio la vuelta mientras las mujeres lo veían impresionado había sido entrenado por Hashirama Senju-así pónganse ropa aun que me gustan ver a mujer en ropa interior prefiero verlas en las pasarelas de mis desfiles de moda-luego fue a la cocina.

Las Senju se miraron y notaron que no tenía ropa otra vez-KAAAYYYYYY-gritaron antes de volverse a cubrir con sus manos.

Mirajane: pervertido-murmuro mientras sus hermanas afirmaron menos Shizuka que sonrió.

Satellizer se dio cuenta de algo-como sucedió esto, es prácticamente imposible ver y tocar a personas que murieron hacer mucho-las Senju junto con Namikaze Uzumaki y abrirán los ojos menos Tsunade que sabía lo que paso.

Tsunade: magia de la vida y de la muerte-las mujeres la vieron pidiendo respuestas-es una antigua magia olvidada que se basa en revivir a los muertos pero solo si ellos lo quieren solo ha habido pocos que la han dominado y se han conocido-luego se puso a reír un poco-ese gaki tiene muchos secretos me pregunto que mas nos guarda-dijo antes de reír completamente mientras el resto se preguntaba que más guardaba naruto.

En la cocina

Naruto se recostó en el fregadero y miro el collar-la clave para ese hechizo, ojisan solo espero que tengas razón y Madara esté muerto-dijo mientras una runa brillaba en su mano, antes de oír la puerta y oír.

PIZZA-desde la puerta.

Naruto se puso el collar-pero ahora es tiempo de pizza-luego empezó a caminar tranquilamente para gritar-LA QUE TOQUE LA DE JAMON CON EXTRA QUESO LA MATO-grito cuando olio que alguien cogió una rebanada de su pizza favorita, una chica de cabello blanco trago cuando oyó eso.

Salto en el tiempo al día siguiente

Naruto luego de comerse 4 cajas de pizza y quitarles todo el dinero a todas las mujeres se fue a dormir pero tomo algo de su reserva personal para dormir bien pero cerró bien la puerta para descontento de dos personas, se levantó con calma y se dirigió a la cocina con sus 5 sentidos cuando bajo vio a Kushina en el fregadero con solo unos short cortos color rojo y una blusa de tirantes blancas.

Naruto alzo la ceja por la ropa pero no dio comentarios-buenos días Kushina-san-dijo haciendo que Kushina salte, voltee y vea a naruto con una mirada de extrañes y los ojos abierto.

Kushina: este despierto-pregunto extrañada.

Naruto: qué clase de pregunta es esa, claro que lo estoy no ve.

Kushina se rio nerviosamente-bueno es que comúnmente vienes aquí en estado de intuición.

Naruto solo fue a buscar el cereal pasando al lado de Kushina- es que mi cuerpo solo está en ese estado cuando estoy cansado pero dormí bien anoche y con una sonrisa por ver a mis senseis y mi hermano que son mi familia aunque no estén más-dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía la leche y un plato pasando de lado de Kushina que solo bajo la cabeza un poco por la última parte.

Kushina: terminare de prepáralos huevos dentro de poco-dijo viendo salir a naruto.

Naruto: si como sea-dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras Kushina suspiro y siguió preparando el desayuno para luego ponerlo en la mesa todos comieron tranquilamente cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse.

Naruto: finito voy a cambiar la seguridad de esta casa-dijo molesto mientras el resto no dijo nada sabían que era verdad, luego vieron entrar a Tsunade con una actitud más alegre junto con sus hijas menores algo nerviosas-acaso no conoce los modales primero se toca luego se entra.

Tsunade lo vio inocentemente-o bueno no deben dejar la puerta abierta-dijo con una sonrisa.

Meredy: estaba cerrada-murmuro para sus hermanas y mama que afirmaron.

Naruto solo suspiro-bien que quiere-dijo con cansancio.

Tsunade sonrió-quiero que entrenes a mis hijas-dijo con una risita mientras el resto de las mujeres la miro como si estuviera loca y naruto alzo la ceja.

Naruto: porque debería hacerlo.

Tsunade: bueno quieres los hechizos no pero la bóveda está en mi casa, si quieres entrar necesitas mi ayudad para entrar o no-naruto no dijo nada tenía razón-vez si quieres entrar solo dale unas clases a mis hijas y ya.

Naruto solo miro a Mirajane y Lisanna que desviaron la mirada, suspiro y creo un clon que se fue del lugar un destello blanco-5 minutos en la parte trasera-luego se dio la vuelta si no hubiera algo que quería en esa bóveda no aria esto mientras las Senju menores suspiraron de alivio mientras Erza y Lucy se parón de la mesa rápidamente.

Kushina entrecerró los ojos-se puede saber porque quieres que naruto entrene a tus hijas Tsunade-dijo mirando a la mujer.

Tsunade la miro inocentemente-que ya oíste si quiere la bóveda tiene que hacerme este simple favor es un negocio nada mas.

Kushina la miro no creía ni media palabra sabía que quería algo más, iba hablar cuando la voz de naruto se oyó por toda la casa.

Naruto: 2 MINUTOS RAPIDO-grito para que las Senju menor se fueran corriendo a la parte trasera y se oyeran dos objetos caer.

Tier: porque presiento que ellas no van a poder caminar hoy-dijo de la nada mientras el resto solo afirmo no sabía porque pero tenían ese presentimiento.

En el patio

Naruto vestido con un suerte naranja con el dibujo de una cara de zorro en su espalda color rojo, unos pantalones de ejercicio negros con unos tenis negros, estaba viendo con pereza a Mirajane y Lisanna sorprendentemente también a Erza y Lucy vestidas como siempre.

Naruto miro a sus "hermanas"-que hacen aquí.

Erza: bueno vamos a entrenar-dijo como si nada.

Lucy: pero como ustedes están aquí parece que nos toca compartir el lugar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras las Senju las miraban con rabia querían entrenar solas con naruto para ver si podían reconciliarse con él.

Naruto: como sea-dijo aburrido, luego chasqueo los dedos para que las chicas cayeran al suelo porque sus cuerpos les pesaban mucho-lo que les acabo de hacer es ponerles runas de gravedad aumentadas 10 veces la gravedad de la tierra es decir nivel 1, su primer ejercicio es darle 100 vueltas a todo la casa para luego seguir con la siguiente fase-dijo para que las chicas abrieran los rostros en shock iban hablar cuando naruto se les adelanto-discuten y son 200 más ahora empiecen malditas sabandijas-dijo lanzando una bola de fuego haciendo que las chicas saltaran con esfuerzo mientras empezaban a correr mientras gritaron.

TE ODIO-gritaron todas.

Naruto creo una silla de madera y saco un libro-si-si yo las quiero-dijo leyendo su libro, de primero iba erza y Mirajane caminando con esfuerzo mientras Lisanna iba de tercera y Lucy de ultima para que a esta le callera un rayo detrás de ella haciendo que corra más rápido quedando de primera-la que vaya de ultima le va caer un rayo así que busquen estar de primera-dijo mientras leía.

TE DETESTO-gritaron todas.

Naruto sonrió ya veía porque su sensei le gustaba tortu….entrenarlo-si-si como digan-volviendo a su lectura, mientras en la casa las mujeres veían a sus hermanas e hijas siendo entrenadas o mejor dicho torturadas por naruto solo rogaron a kami que sobrevivieran.

Salto en el tiempo 2 pm

Naruto estaba comiendo carne con papas a la francesa con ensalada de lechuga y tomate con salsa de ajo y jugo de mango junto con el resto de las mujeres bueno a excepción de Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna y Lucy que estaban hay sentadas muertas en vida.

Naruto comió un poco de carne para luego tomar un poco de jugo y limpiarse la boca con la servilleta-coman chicas que lo que hicieron solo fue el calentamientos el verdadero entrenamiento empieza luego de comer-dijo para que luego las chicas gimieran.

Erza: sádico-murmuro cayendo la cabeza en la mesa.

Lucy: maldito-murmuro haciendo lo mismo que erza.

Mirajane: infierno-murmuro antes de hacerlo mismo que las demás.

Lisanna: en que nos metimos-murmuro antes de hacer lo mismo que el resto.

Naruto sonrió-el sensei tenía razón esto es divertido ser maestro kukukukukukuku-dijo con una risita oscura haciendo que las chicas tuvieran un escalofrió y el resto se persignara y rogara por la seguridad de las chicas.

Salto en el tiempo 8 pm

Naruto estaba en la sala tomando sake junto con Tsunade mientras el resto curaba a las chicas que estaban jadeando por su entrenamiento.

Naruto las miro-vamos solo hicieron 1000 abdominales, 500 sentadillas, 1000 lagartijas, 50 peleas con mis zorros nivel 5 nada más, sé que fue sencillo pero la próxima será un poco más complicado- las chicas gimieron por lo que dijo.

Tsunade tomo un trago-que bueno-dijo con un sonrojo por el alcohol-sabes chico pude que seas un sádico pero tienes un buen sake.

Naruto: gracias Tsunade-san son de mi reserva personal, esta botella me la regalo de cumpleaños el rey de la nación del trueno junto con su familia-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el resto lo miraba sin creer aun no les cabía en la cabeza que el fuera amigo de todos los reyes y príncipes una razón para no meterse con él .

Tsunade se recuperó-vamos no me digas "san" me hace sentir vieja llámame Tsunade o Tsunade-chan-dijo con una risita.

Naruto sonrió sensualmente haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara-conque Tsunade-chan bueno tengo que admitir no es nada fea y estado con muchas te podría calificar co pero nada mal, tal vez en otro momento nos divirtamos linda-dijo con una giño haciendo que la mujer se sonroje mientras el resto solo decía "viejas molestas", luego saco su archivo y oprimo algo para luego cerrarlo y la puerta sonar, naruto chaqueo los dedos y una personas con esmoquin entraron trayendo con ellos una gran cantidad de comida y poniendo todo en la mesa y en el suelo luego un hombre de unos 70 años de pelo blanco con una esmoquin dijo.

Todo listo naruto-sama ahora nos retiramos-dijo antes de desaparecen junto con el resto en una falta de definición.

Las mujeres miraron la comida con baba en su boca, había pollo frito, pescado en cacerola, pizza de todo tipo, ensalada de berenjenas y tomate, sopa de pescado y verduras junto con muchas otras cosas.

Naruto tomo un pedazo de pizza-coman esto solo lo are esta vez-dijo mordiendo su pizza para que las mujeres se abalanzaran a comer mientras naruto tenía una risita esto le recordaba su primer entrenamiento.

Salto en el tiempo al día siguiente

Naruto se fue acostar a las 10 luego que todos se comieron y las Senju se retiraron naruto se fue a dormir con la ropa puesta estaba aburrido y se quedó dormido olvidándose de cerrar la puerta algo que aprovecharon dos personas para colarse su habitación y dormir con él, cuando estaba amaneciendo naruto se empezó a mover haciendo que su acompañantes que estaban en su brazos gimiera cuando naruto las atrajo más cercar, naruto empezó a despertar por instinto sintió dos pesos en sus brazos e hizo lo que hacía siempre metió sus dedos entre los short de las chicas y empezó a jugar con la vagina de la chica haciendo que las chicas se despertaran mientras giman.

Erza abrió los ojos un poco con un sonrojo y se acercó más a naruto presionando sus pechos en el brazo de naruto y puso su cara en el cuello de naruto-ohhhh-gimió cuando naruto saco y metió su dedo de su vagina.

Lucy abrió los ojos mientras naruto entraba y sacaba sus dedos dentro de ella, la chica hizo lo mismo que su hermana y se dejó caer en él poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de naruto-siiii-gimió por la sensación.

Las dos chicas se dejaron llevar por la sensación y empezaron a besar el cuello de naruto por instinto haciendo que naruto empezara a despertar, el chico parpadeo y se dio cuenta donde estaba luego noto una figura rubia en su brazo derecho y otra roja en su izquierdo, se dio cuenta de quienes eran y lo que estaba pasando-QUE COÑOS ESTAN HACIENDO-grito haciendo que las chicas se separen de él cayendo al suelo y todos en la casa se levantaran, naruto se levantó y miro a las chicas-ustedes fuera de aquí-dijo mirando a las chicas que estaban en el suelo ellas rápidamente se fueron, naruto solo se empezó a vestir.

Afuera de la habitación

Erza y Lucy salieron estaban derramando unas lágrimas solo querían estar con su "hermano" un poco no querían que esto pasara cuando sus hermanas y mama llegaron.

Moka con una bata roja-que está pasando porque naruto grito y porque estas llorando.

Erza: es que nos colamos en la habitación de naruto para dormir-dijo mientras sus hermas y mama se abofetearon por no pensar eso antes-pero una cosa llevo a otra-dijo con lágrimas.

Tier con una bata amarilla-que pasó.

Lucy: estábamos dormidas cuando naruto empezó a despertar y jugar con nuestra parte inferior-haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran las mayores por vergüenza y rabia.

Meredy con una bata rosada- que se iba aprovechar de ustedes esta vez nos oye-dijo mientras su hermanas afirmaron.

Kushina: relájense él no lo hizo apropósito actuó por instinto-dijo haciendo que sus hijas la miraran-el cuándo se levanta con sueño siempre actúa siguiendo sus funciones primarias o algo así que lo que hizo no lo hizo apropósito.

Correcto-dijo la voz de naruto detrás de Erza y Lucy, naruto estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con un remolino naranja en su pecho, unos pantalones negros y una sandalias-es hora de volver a hablar a la sala –dijo caminando entre ellas las mujeres lo siguieron hasta llegar a la sala naruto se recostó en la pared mirando a las mujeres sentadas en él lo muebles- bien primero desde cuando somos amigos-dijo extrañando a las mujeres-les responderé desde nunca –haciendo que las mujeres bajen la cabeza habían esperado haber avanzado algo pero parece que no- déjenme decirles algo a mí me importa un comino esta familia-apunto a Kushina-la salve porque tengo asuntos pendientes con Kakashi nada mas- luego apunto a Tier-solo pele con ella porque necesitaba estirar mis músculos- luego miro a Akiza y Saya-solo las lleve en mi auto porque necesitaba llegar al hospital-luego miro a Moka y Meredy-solos les salve el trasero porque mi sensei me enseño como tratar a las mujeres-luego miro a Erza y Lucy-solo las entrene porque estaba aburrido nada más, no somos nada entendieron-las mujeres solo derramaron lagrimas por la palabras.

Kushina: naruto por favor solo queremos que seamos una familia de nuevo-dijo con lágrimas.

Naruto la miro-nunca fuimos familia en esta casa me crie y me cuide solo ustedes no saben lo que es crecer sin que tus propios padres te quieran que tus hermanas te traten como basura-dijo molesto.

Tier: naruto en verdad estamos arrepentidos naruto, perdónanos por favor solo danos una oportunidad-dijo llorando.

Naruto: ustedes no saben nada de lo pase de las noches que pase solo preguntándome si yo en verdad era humano o solo era un monstruo como los demás decían-dijo para que las mujeres bajaran la cabeza y lloraran más, naruto respiro estaba perdiendo los estribos algo que no le gustaba-bien quieren que las perdone verdad-las mugres lo miraron-les diré algo nunca olvidare mi pasado eso es lo que me hizo lo que soy ahora pero estoy harto si quieren saber cómo me siento lo van a saber –dijo para formar un clon mágico pero no era igual a él era un naruto a la edad de 6 años que vestía con una camisa blanca con un remolino azul en su espalda y unos pantalones verdes y sandalias, apenas apareció se escondió detrás de naruto, naruto se arrodillo y le sonrió a pequeño yo-como estas naruto.

Naruto menor-porque estoy aquí me gusta estar en mi habitación-dijo mirando a su yo adolecente.

Naruto: lo se pronto regresaras ahora quédate detrás de mi-el menor naruto afirmo, naruto miro a las mujeres que estaban confundidas- quieren ver cómo me siento bueno lo verán este chico de aquí es mi yo pasado que está dentro de mi mente descansando mientras yo sigo viviendo el es recuerdo de mi otro yo-dijo sorprendiendo a todas, miro a Meredy-usa tu **Kankaku de Rinku (Enlace Sensorial)** y verán como me sentí durante mi infancia.

Meredy y el resto se miraron antes de afirmar. 

Naruto menor miro a naruto-me dijiste que no me arias daño porque vas a dejar que me lastimen-dijo con lagrimas.

Naruto abrazo a su versión infantil dejo que llorara en su hombro-no te aran daño te lo prometo si algo te pasa yo mismo las mato-dijo viendo a su yo menor que solo lo miro.

Naruto menor-me lo prometes-dijo con su menique levantado a donde naruto donde este sonrió y lo juntaron.

Naruto: promesa de menique no te pasara nada contento-el mini naruto afirmo con una sonrisa, luego miro a Meredy-hazlo-la chica afirmó antes de formar una circulo mágico rozado y decir.

Meredy: **Kankaku de Rinku (Enlace Sensorial)-**para que luego del circulo salieran uno rayos de color rosado que fueron donde el pequeño naruto y el resto de las mujeres luego las cadenas se rompieron mostrando en las manos de todas las mujeres y el mini naruto un sello en forma de cadenas con un corazón adentro de ellas en una de sus muñecas y las chicas empezaran a llorar mas fuerte se ponían en posición fetal al sentir tristeza, miedo, dolor, angustia, desesperación esto era lo que sentía el pequeño naruto.

Naruto miro a su mini él-descansa-dijo antes que el pequeño naruto cayera dormido en los brazos de naruto este lo puso en un sillón donde aparecieron 2 clones no dijeron nada solo se sentaron en posición de meditación y creo una barrera, naruto miro a las mujeres que estaban llorando y retorciéndose por lo sentimientos-esto es una mierda me voy a dormir otra vez-dijo para luego ir a su cama para dormí nuevamente.

Salto en el tiempo 3 pm

Naruto se levantó tranquilamente de su cama y noto que era las 3 fue a prepares algo de comer fue a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich de jamón con tomate y lechuga fue a la sala para encontrarse con las mujer aun llorando y con los ojos rojos en posición fetal mientras su mini él estaba dormido junto con su clones protegiéndolo, naruto se acercó a sus clones y los miro ellos desaparecieron y se acerco a su mini él y lo despertó.

Mini naruto se froto los ojos-que paso.

Naruto sonrió-te dormiste mi amigo pero bueno es hora de regresar te parece.

Mini naruto-si gracias –dijo antes de desaparecer y el vínculo se rompiera para que las mujeres se relajaran un poco, naruto las miro-eso que sintieron era lo que sentía todo el tiempo que estaba en esta casa cuando era un crio ahora ven todo lo que pase así que déjenme en paz-dijo mirándolas con rabia.

Kushina se levanto tambaleando junto con sus hijas-es verdad que lo que hicimos no tiene perdón-dijo aun con lágrimas.

Tier igual que su madre-pero no nos rendiremos.

Akiza: haremos lo que sea para ser una familia.

Moka: no importa que.

Saya: haremos lo que sea.

Meredy: para ser familia otra vez.

Erza: por eso no nos rendiremos.

Lucy: hasta conseguirlo.

Naruto vio a las mujeres que estaban apenas de pie por haber sentido sus emociones de niño y apenas se podían mantener de pie-hagan lo que quieras-dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar a la terraza para oír caer a las mujeres al suelo-no es mi problema-dijo siguiendo su camino.

Salto en el tiempo 8pm.

Naruto se encontraba en la mesa del comedor junto con el resto de las mujeres algo mejor pero aun con los ojos rojos por todo lo que han llorado, naruto no le importo solo estaba comiendo tranquilamente luego de terminar se paró.

Naruto: tengo que hacer algo así que no me esperen-dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras las mujeres solo afirmaron aún estaban afectadas por lo que sintieron de naruto.

Naruto se puso una chaqueta de color azul oscuro con una camisa naranja oscuro, con unos pantalones negros y un tenis azul negro, luego salió de la casa en su moto rumbo a cierto café, luego de un rato llego a su destino se bajó de su moto que desapareció en un destello plateado y entro al café.

Bienvenido a New Day-dijo una voz cuando entro.

Naruto sonrió- hola Siria-chan-dijo a la chica en recepción la mujer en cuestión abrió los ojos antes de ir y darle un abrazo.

Siria: O QUE ALEGRIA VERTE NARUTO-KUN-grito para que todos en la cafetería escupieran su comida y una chica fuera corriendo a ver si era verdad cuando llego se puso roja de ira por lo que vio.

SUELTALO SIRIA-TEME-grito la voz de Haruko al ver a Siria que tenía aprisionado a naruto en sus pechos.

Siria se separó por el susto e hizo un mohín-no seas así podemos compartirlo-dijo con un puchero Haruko lo ignoro.

Haruko miro a naruto con una sonrisa-hola naruto-kun que haces aquí.

Naruto se rio un poco-bueno venía a darle una buena noticia pero las necesito todas reunidas y un televisor- Haruko y Siria lo miraron extraño- confíen en mi si –las chicas afirmaron fueron a la sala principal donde todos las personas miraron a naruto con miedo y desprecio algo que no le gusto a las chicas iban a hablar cuando naruto les dio una mirada de que no importaba ellas le hicieron caso y llamaron a las demás que lo saludaron y el correspondió, naruto miro su celular y sonrió tomo el control del televisor-disfruten el espectáculo –dijo antes de prender el televisor para aparecer una mujer con traje de reportera enfrente de un edificio que decía clausurado.

En el televisor

Reportera: nos encontramos en frente de la compañía Tomeka que ha estado abierta en la nación del fuego por 50 años trabajando como una inmueble ría pero hoy ha sido cerrada-haciendo que las bocas de las mujeres en la cafetería New Day se abriera-se descubrió que el actual presidente de la compañía Kamado Tomeka a esta haciendo negocios ilícitos con magos renegados-dijo mostrando la foto de un joven e unos 20 años de piel morena con ojos café oscuro, con cabello color negro peina estilo clásico y un traje negro-este hombre usaba sus transportaciones para mandar dinero a magos renegados para destruir otras compañías-luego un sujeto salió esposado por unos samuráis.

Kamado: maldición suéltenme soy inocente-grito para que un samurái le golpeara en la cara.

Samurái: cállate escoria la próxima te arranco un brazo-dijo antes de tirarlo a la parte de atrás de un camión.

El otro samurái se acercó a la reportera- no hay nada que ver, fin de la transmisión-dijo para poner una mano en la cámara y que la imagen se pusieran negra saliendo un mensaje que decía "Señal perdida".

En la cafetería

Las mujeres no podían creer lo que veían, naruto saco su celular y se los mostro a las chica donde veían un video de Kamado haciendo tratos con magos a cambio de dinero en la compañía para luego unos samuráis entraran donde hay y esposaran al hombre.

Naruto: sí que era idiota hacer tratos con magos oscuros idiota, primero pensé en dejarlo en la ruina por lo que les hizo pero luego de esto preferí mandarlo a la prisión era mejor opción, dime te gusto el regalo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras las mujeres como todo el lugar estaban en shock por lo que vieron-Haruko-chan estas bien.

La Haruko no sabía cómo sentirse feliz porque el hijo de puta que la dejo estaba pudriéndose y ahora era un pobretón o triste por lo que le pasaba y lo que le hizo naruto, no dejo de lado la última y se decidió por la primera antes de saltarle a naruto y este la atrapara y se dieran un beso muy profundo donde ella puso su brazos en el cuello de naruto y el su manos en su cintura intensificando hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, mientras el resto miraba con vergüenza la escena tan romántica.

Naruto la miro con una sonrisa- bueno tomare eso como un si –dijo mientras tenía sujeta a la chica.

Haruko se rio-estas totalmente correcto-dijo con una risita se iban a dar otro beso cuando Aki hablo.

Aki: auque me guste el romance pero creo que es mas que suficiente por ahora-dijo haciendo que el par de chicos se separan al notar que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

Haruko roja de vergüenza-lo siento-dijo haciendo una reberemncia.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza-o si eso-dijo algo nervioso no por la escena estaba aconstumbrado a eso sino por la mirada de muerte de alguna de las amiga de Haruko.

Kodama: tu canoso como lo iste eso-dijo refiriéndose a naruto mientras este le salió un tic en su ojo izquierda.

Haruko: OYE NO LE DIGAS ASÍ-le grito a su amiga.

Naruto: no importa, solo fue un chiste-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-bueno para responder tu pregunta rubia-dijo haciendo que ella tuviera un tic en su ojo y sus amigas se rieran-cuando me dijeron el nombre de ese hijo de mierda llame mis contactos para encontrar algo que lo incriminara con algún delito pero mi sorpresa fue cuando me encontré con muchos delitos que había cometido, solo llame al rey le informe y mando sus tropas finito para la prisión de sangre-haciendo que los ojos de todas se abrieron en shock por lo último esa prisión era conocida como la más fuertemente custodiada de todo el mundo el que iba hay no salía vivo pero al mismo tiempo si iba hay era porque habían hecho crímenes imperdonables-bueno cambiando de tema, Aki-chan atrapa-dijo lanzando un pergamino ella lo atrapo-hay esta lo termino de mi propuesta y el dinero que ese hijo de puta les robo-dijo sorprendiendo a todas, luego tomo a Haruko en su brazos estilo nupcial haciendo que ella dijera "Epp"-ahora me llevo a esta hermosa mujer cuídense señoritas-dijo desapareciendo en un destello plateado dejando a todo el lugar en completo silencia antes que Siria hablo.

Siria: QUE ACABA DE PASAR-grito mientras el resto no sabía que responder.

Con naruto

Naruto apareció en la montaña del Hokage en la cabeza de Hashirama junto con Haruko en sus brazos que vio la hermosa vista de la cuidad y quedo maravillada.

Naruto: lindo no, mis viejos me traian aquí devez en cuando para relajarme-dijo para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie.

Haruko: si es muy lindo-dijo viendo el paisaje mientras naruto estab a su lado.

Naruto: si lo se, te traje aquí porque quiero ser franco-la chica lo vio.

Haruko entrecero los ojos-no me vas a decir que estas casado o si-dijo mientras un aura de muerte salia de ella.

Naruto: no claro que no-dijo negando con las manos.

"aun"-dijo la voz de una kurama somñolienta en su cabeza.

Naruto solo sonrio un pooco en su mente mientras haruko suspiro por lo que dijo, naruto lo noto y decidio que era momento de hablar-bueno creo que ya sabes quien soy pero es mejor que conoscas quien fui-dijo extrañando a la mujer-bueno todo empezo hace 13 años.

Salto en el tiempo al dia siguiente

Naruto se desperto en su habitacion eran las 8 am no queria levantarse de la cama habia regresado a las 12pm luego de hablar de todo con Haruko claro asegurando que no hubiera oidos por hay, Haruko lloro al principio luego se volvio rabia por lo que oia , despues tristesa, mas tarde sorpresa, alegria, intriga, rabia, celos, vergüenza y deseo fueron los sentimientos de Haruko mientras contaba su historia, pero bueno lo habia tomado mejor que Akeno que casi lo castra cuando le conto mientras tenian sexo por eso penso que era mejor hacerlo antes de pasar a la siguiente fase por las proximas y su pequeño amigo, pero mas que nada por su amigo, al final todo salio bien Haruko le dio un profundo beso que hubiera llegado a mas sino fuera porque el puto celular de mierda de Haruko sono y era Aki que le dijo que tenia que volver a la casa porque era tarde y tenia que dormir, naruto de mala gana acepto y la llevo de regreso a su casa se despidio no sin antes darle un profundo beso que fue interumpido por Aki que la metio a la casa bajo protestas y maldiciones, luego se alejo despues de ver como todas las chcias lo miraron de muerte no sabia porque pero durante su vida aprendio una leccion muy importante no molestar a una mujer, se fue en un destello luego de darle un guiño a haruko, despues aparecio en su habitacion y se durmio.

Ahora no queria levantarse sabia que si lo hacia la comodidad y tenia que ver a esa personas pero el no era un cobarde se levanto y salio de la habitacion bajo las escaleras, llego a la cosina vio un plato de comida hay con su nombre levanto la ceja pero no le importo tomo el palto con pan tostado y huevos junto con un café, se fue al comedor se puso a comer y cerro los ojos para buscar a las firmas magiacas de las mujeres pero no las encontro en la casa, se encogio lo hombros termino de comer, lavo los platos y se dio un pequeño baño, se vistio con una chaqueta ligera azul, con una camisa color naranaja oscuro debajo, unos jeans azul con su cadena y unos tenis azules y desaparecio en destello plateado apareciendo en una gran puerta con un un simbolo en ella ( . /_cb20130303110627/naruto/es/images/b/b6/S%C3%ADmbolo_de_Clan_ ) , naruto abrio la puerta y vio el lugar era grande con un gran patio y una gran casa estilo japones antiguo (piensen en ryosanpaku de kenichi).

Naruto: no ha cambiado nada-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se puede saber que hace aquí joven y como abrio la puerta-dijo una voz detrás de naruto, este se volteo y vio a tres mujeres.

La primera de plácida belleza y aspecto maternal, con ojos azules oscuros y un largo pelo negro, que lleva peinado en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho tasa D en lugar de por su espalda, llevaba un kimono negro con sandalias negras de unos 25 años media 1:68.

La segunda chica lleva el pelo corto, de un color plateado ligeramente malva, aunque del lado derecho de la cabeza le caen sobre el pecho talla C dos pequeñas trenzas adornadas y sujetas con cuentas redondeadas, tiene unos grandes ojos tristes, de color grisáceo, llevaba una blusa color morado claro con unos pantalones color lavanda junto con unas sandalias azules que medía 1:72.

La ultima era una atractiva mujer de ojos celestes, labios gruesos, y un pelo largo y ondulado de color rubio, casi anaranjado el pelo lo luce hasta la espalda, cayendo en escala. Acentuando su belleza, bajo su labio hay un pequeño lunar negro. Lleva una blusa escotada color amarillo que dejaba apreciar un hermoso pecho talla D+, unos short color azul que le llegaban justo a los muslos, unas sandalias y en el cuello lleva una pequeña cadena alrededor que medía 1:75.

Naruto las miro y noto que llevaban bolsas de compras en cada una de sus manos, pero solo se encogio los hombros-vengo a ver al anciano.

La de pelo negro lo miro-que anciano –dijo con los ojos entrecerados.

Naruto: el maestro-dijo como si nada mientras el resto alzaba las cejas.

Las de pelo plateado-sabes uno no debe llamar a si al maestro si es un mago como tu-dijo notando su poder magico.

Naruto nego con la mano-no importa es como mi abuelo a él no le molesta-dijo sorprendiendo a las mujeres ellas sabian que el maestro tenia una figura de nieto que habia vuelto y estaba enfrente de ella y no cabe decir que esta muy sexy en opinion de ellas pero apartaron sus pensamientos.

La de pelo a naranjado hablo-así que tu eres el infame naruto, he.

Naruto la miro-algun problema-dijo molesto las mujeres se sorprendieron por el tono aunque sabian que era justo habian oido como fue tratado.

La peli negra-no nada solo que Hiruzen-sama habla mucho de ti-naruto se relajo-pero mira mis modales dejame presentar yo soy Unohana sarutobi la hija en ley del maestro, ellas son Rangiku sarutobi y Isane Sarutobi sobrinas del maestro –dijo señalando a la de pelo naranja y la de pelo plateado respectivamente.

Naruto: bueno soy Naruto Ōtsutsuki Sparda un place-dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a las mujeres un poco-si no es mucha molestia me pueden decir donde esta el anciano tengo que hablar con él-dijo mirando a las mujeres.

Unohana: si claro sigueme-dijo para empezar a caminar seguida por las mujeres y naruto luego llegaron a una habitacion donde estaba sus ojisan junto con un chico que tiene los ojos negros y el pelo marrón, corto y en punta, llevaba una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro, una bufanda azul y pantalones de color gris, un casco gris, decorado con una cara naranja en el lado derecho y un círculo rojo en la parte frontal; además, le faltaba uno de sus dientes superiores, seguramente correspondiente a los dientes primarios debido a su edad no media más de 128.8 m .

El chico: vamos viejos solo un hechizo de fuego solamente uno-dijo rogando con ojos de cachorito mientras los viejos solo tenian una gota en la cabeza junto con el resto.

Naruto miro al chico-oye en vez de pedir hechizos pide dinero para pagarme por salvarte de ese pendejo-dijo llamando la atencion de los viejos y el chico.

Danzo y Hiruzen sonrieron cuando lo vieron mientras el chico volteo y lo apunto con el dedo.

Chico: que haces en mi casa, te dije que te pagaba la proxima semana-dijo asustado mientras el resto miraba sin entender.

Unohana: se puede saber de que hablan-dijo mirando a los chicos.

Naruto se encogio los hombros-un idiota con un banda negra en la cabeza que pasaba diciendo "honorable nieto" lo segui lo salve de este y me prometio pagarme con un tazon de ramen o con 500 joyas para la proxima semana si despitaba a ese idiota-dij como si nada.

Unohana: con que con esa tenemos –dijo mirando al chico que trago.

Chico: vamos mama no fue para tanto-dijo con miedo.

Unohana: konohamaru sarutobi a tu habitacion hacer tus tareas en este instante-dijo para que el chico se para y se fuera coriendo del lugar, luego miro a naruto-te pido que no hagas eso de nuevo, necesita aprender responsabilidad.

Naruto sonrio- yo no era responsable a su edad y llegue lejos, así que no se preocupe su hijo es inteligente –dijo como si nada mientras la sonrisa sonrojo a las mujeres mientras Hiuzen y Danzo lloraban en su mente por la capacidad de conquista del su nieto.

Hiruzen se aclaro la garganta llamando la atencion de todos-Unohana-chan si eres tan amable traenos un poco de te si naruto-kun tiene mucho que discutir con nosotros-dijo para recibir un acentamiento de la mujer y sus sobrinas junto con resoplido de naruto, ella se fueron y naruto se sento en un cogin y miro a sus jijis.

Naruto: por donde empezamos.

Danzo: creo que primero por las nubes rojas te parece-dijo mirando a naruto que solo afirmo mientras hiruzen tomo una bocanada de su pipa.

Naruto: bueno esto es todo lo quese-dijo para luego acomodarse en el cogin.

Salto en el tiempo 8pm.

Naruto llego a la casa luego de pasar el dia con los viejo y contarles todo lo que sabia de las nubes rojas, orochimaru y entre otras cosas mientras estos le informaron sobre lo que pasaba en la hoja y sobre mizuki el traidor que intento robar el pregamino de la cuidad pero fue detenido por unos ambus negros de Danzo, entre otras cosas, paso el dia hablando con ellos y jugando con konohamaru tambien con Unohana, Isane y Rangiku ayandandolas con la comida y hablando hasi paso todo el día hasta que tuvo que volver se despido de su jijis con abrazo, de las chicas con un beso en las mejilla haciendo que se sonrojen y konohamaru le dio un abrazo y un pergamino sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se fue en un destello sorprendiendo a todos.

Naruto aparecio en la sala donde estaban todas las mujeres viendo televicion era la noticia de Kamado y ni siquiera lo notaron aparecer detrás de ellas.

Naruto: saben si esto sigue así algun dia moriran saben-dijo haciendo que las mujeres saltaran de sus asientos y dijeran "epp" luego voltearon y vieron a naruto.

Kushina: sabes no es gracioso hacer eso naruto-san-dijo ya molesta porque siempre le hacia eso cuando estaban desprevenidas.

Naruto sonrio con descaro-para mi si-lo que valio una mirada de muerte de las chicas.

Tier solo suspiro-podemos saber donde estabas.

Naruto se encogio-estaba con los viejos hablando sobre unas cosas, jugue un poco con konohamur y su familia eso es todo-dijo mientras las mujeres internamente suspiraron al saber que no estaba con ninguna mujer.

Meredy: bueno ya comiste o te preparamos algo.

Naruto nego con la mano antes de saltar a un sillo y caer en medio de Erza y Lucy que se habian sentado luego de darse cuanta que era naruto-no ya comi ahora que tal si vemos una buena pelicula –dijo antes de chasquear los dedos para que la pelicula "Evil dead" apareciera-espero que les guste ver peliculas de teror-dijo mientras las mujeres tragaron.

Erza: claro que crees.

Lucy: es verdad no le tememos a nada-sus hermanas y mama a afirmaron.

Naruto: bueno que bueno porque esta pelicula es de la buenas del genero de teror-dijo antes de ponerse a ver la pelicula que habia empezado las muejres instintibamente movieron los asientos mas serca de naruto, naruto miro eso y suspiro-"va ser una larga noche"-penso.

Salto en el tiempo 6 am

Naruto se empezo a desperse pero sintio como su cuerpo le dolia como si no hubiera dormido en una cama, empezo abrir lo ojos y noto que no estaba en su cuarto, que no se podia levantas abrio los ojos, solo gimio por lo que vio tenia a Erza y Lucy aferadas de en sus brazos, tenia a Kushina y Moka en su pecho con la cara de ellas en su cuello, mientras Merdy y Saya se aferraban a su piernas dormidas en el piso y por ultimo Akiza y Tier que se encontraban entre Moka y Kushina, Akiza al lado de Moka y Tier al lado de Kushina dorimiendo en su hombros.

Naruto: " en que momento este sillon se convirtion en una cama"-penso ya que estaban en la sala, luego suspiro-"sera un largo primer día"-penso resignado era el dia que comenzaba como mago de konoha y amanecio así esto era una lata.

Fin de l capitulo 1


End file.
